


Monsters are Real

by elvenfair1



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Snark, Some kinky shit, Spanking, Tenderness, a lot of bitching, all kinds of shady shit, guys just being dicks, over protective BFF, shady revelations, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 85,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: Not everything glitters is gold,Looks can be deceiving, Because we focused on the snake, we missed the scorpion,Be careful of those who look you in the eye and lie, Don't ever take a fence down until you know why it was put up.It is hard to be defensive toward a danger which you have never imagined existed....just a few cautionary quotes Isolde Bowers grew up hearing whether it was from family/friends or she read somewhere,never did she think these would ever actually apply to her life.Credit for 2 quotes above-John Christopher, The Pool of Fire/Poet,Robert Frost.
Relationships: Jeremy Renner/Original Female Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Monsters are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Heads up...I'm back on tumblr,but I use a NEW Username "ArcheryBitch68" but still use my old one here on Ao3 so not to confuse those who have read my work,why?...because the powers that be on tumblr waaaay back when they decided to change up their rules,they had "flagged" my account,and never did fix it so I just deleted it,and started a new one.

_"Gawd sometimes this job blows"_

turning from the fridge to see the disgruntled red headed Nurse, Hana, drop into a chair,opening up a Sunny D,heaving a heavy sigh.

"wow,what brought on this merry reception?"

_"where do I start?,_ with the dick of a Doctor or the patient who spit on me cause he refused his Meds" rolling her eyes.

_"ah...one of those shifts"_ taking my lunch out,sitting across from her, _"let me guess,_ the dick of a doctor would be a certain surgeon,Doctor Rassum, the spitter, from room twenty two forty three"

nodding with a pronounced frown on her usually cheerful face.

"rather be a Preschool teacher at this point, at least children are suppose to be a pain in the ass and spitting is a given" taking a sip of her juice.

"so if I'm hearing you right,you'd rather be in a room with a bunch of little kids who pick their noses and share stories about the really cool poop they just made" pointing at her with my bottle of sparkling apple cider.

snorting before she started laughing.

"at least it would be age appropriate, _here"_ gesturing toward the wing we were on, with a sweep of her arm " its just sad,grown ass people with all their faculties acting like assholes"

well,she did have a point.

"but the pay is good and the Bene's aren't bad" taking a bite of my sandwich.

_"hmf,_ probably the only reason I've stayed on so long",watching me eat,she leaned over,arms folded on the table,"by the way,we still on for this weekend?"

this weekend?

"refresh me,I've been in the lab most of the day...analyzing pee and blood,my brain isn't actually functioning outside the Hospital"

"Isolde,..the Barbeque,my place"

_oh yeah,_ Hana and her husband Donald invited me over for a cookout tomorrow.

"that's right" nodding,"and yes,I already made the potato salad,bought some chips too"

"good,cause Don will be a prick if you hadn't,for some reason he loves your potato salad" Hana shrugged.

"girl,I have no explanation,nothing special in it,I think he just says that to piss you off" quirking a brow,smirking, _"guys do that ya know,._..prod,poke,jab on the subject until you both end up arguing,hoping it leads to angry sex"

her forehead creased,lips pursing.

"ya,if that's the case the only thing Donald's going to get is my Irish on.. _an my foot in his ass"_

The smell of burning briquettes always reminded me of my childhood,camping,cookouts,good times,and the aroma coming from Donald's Barbequer was no different.

"nice day for it huh?,seems Fall has allowed us to at least have one day of good weather to enjoy"

looking over my shoulder at Hana who was holding a tray of snacks,meats/cheeses/veggies/chips/dips... _you name it,it_ _was on there._

"yep,its even warm too,suppose to turn crappy by Monday" 

following her to the picnic table where she set the tray down where Hana had already quite a spread going on already, _Jesus woman.  
_

"oh I know,that's why we planned this today" observing what was on the table,looking pleased,"guess that's enough food for four people"

_four_..people?

"Hana,that's enough food to feed a small country"

giving me a side long glance.

"what?...I took in consideration two of the four people are men, and they eat a lot"

ah,another guest and its a guy.

"so who is this other guy that is going to help Don eat half this feast?"

"oh yeah,forgot...Jeremy, a friend of Don's from _back in the day,_ rode bikes together or something"

looking around the backyard I saw no one,just Don working the grill.

_"a no show_ or is he the type that likes to make an entrance?"

"uh...well you'll see once he get's here" arranging napkins on the table as she spoke.

"you don't sound too thrilled"

"Jeremy...is what I call, an _acquired taste"_

"oh,I see...one _those friends_ of the husband you can't stand or would rather not get invites"

looking down her nose at me in that way that told me I was not only right,but she wasn't happy about this Jeremy's attendance.

"like I said... _you'll see"_

"So,have you met?" the silly if not bored like grin on Hana's face made me curious.

"met. _.who?"_

pointing over my shoulder,narrowing my eyes,slowly craning my neck back until my eyes rested on a figure clad in a black leather jacket,blue jeans,casually smoking a cigarette,dark blonde hair combed into a faux hawk,standing next to Donald by the grill, he looked like he stepped right out of a movie appearing much like the rebel outlaw one would have him figured for.

_this._..was Jeremy?

"Don's friend from back in the day?"

"yep" Hana took a swig off her beer bottle,arrived just minutes ago"

"so,where did James Dean come from?..or is it more like..what Biker chapter does he belong too?" I snorted.

she snickered,covering her mouth.

"Isolde,that's awful.... _funny"_ giving my shoulder a playful shove.

turning my glance back over to the men,startled this time as he was now looking directly at me,hooded steely blues fixed firmly,not even so much as a smile.

large hands I now noticed,one resting halfway in one of his pants front pockets the other holding the cigarette,his features were rugged,but striking, still it didn't do anything for what kind manners he seem to lack,brooding, _there was no doubt about that._

the fuck dude?

_"charming.._.isn't he...feel the hole hes burning into your soul yet?" Hana's voice came from behind me.

_"not yet,but I may need a balm for the rash he's giving me"_ I murmured. "rude much?"

"ya,hard to believe my Donny ran with _Mr Americas most wanted_ ,I didn't see it back then and I certainly don't see it now" she shook her head.

"I know" my gaze slowly going back over to the two men now conversing," Donald G.Peters Architect and his buddy a throw back from _Easy Rider"_

_"nah...he has more of a Steve McQueen vibe,I don't see Fonda or Hopper at all"_ Hana whispered.

okay she was taking these references too serious now.

"Hey Isolde,you been introduced to my old bud,Jer yet?" looking up at Don who was as usual not without his spatula,myself chewing on a potato chip,shaking my head,and not sure I want too."well I'll do that,hes a great guy,a bit on the quiet side"

_a bit on the prick side if you ask me._

"that's okay,..don't bother,you two just continue doing your male bonding.. _.thing"_

"and just what would the male bonding.. _thing_ consist of?"

I didn't recognize the voice from behind me,resonating,rough,combined with a bit of snark to it,making a half turn _,should of known_...Jeremy,his facial expression matched his tone.

"well you know.. _.getting naked,dancing around the grill,making caveman noises,while shaking your dicks"_ my look surely matched his and I couldn't of given a fuck _,I was reigning champion of the bitch face at work._

was not afraid to use it here.

I thought Don was going to choke on his beer,however Hana's laughter could be heard from the Patio,Jeremy simply stared,no smile,grin or anything remotely related to humor or anger.

"got some stones,I'll give you that" taking a swig of his beer and simply walked away.

wow...really, _that's it?_

"Quiet this morning"

looking up from my seat at the nurses station,Hana was on the other side holding some files.

_"yes_ ,and thank the maker,usually the weekends are much more hectic"

she leaned over the counter,her tone low,if not apologetic.

"so,about the barbeque..sorry if it was shit for you _,I asked Don not to invite him"_

"Hana, I had a good time, the man bitch Don invited thought he could assert his dominance,which as you saw didn't work...despite that,I had fun" smiling,"don't worry about if I was upset _,I'm not"  
_

"man bitch?" her lips pursed into a quirky smile, _"that's a good one"_ but it quickly disappeared,making her way around the counter taking a seat next to me. "at lunch. _.we need to talk"_

Deciding we needed a change,Hana and had lunch at a local Cafe next to the Hospital,plus they had killer sandwiches/soups... _and pies,cupcakes,scones,cookies...ehehehe._

_that and I was tired of eating in the Staff break room and the Hospital cafeteria was out of the question_.

"so...you said we need to talk,by the sounds of it,somethings bothering you"

Hana sighed,taking a drink of her tea,then leaning back in her chair.

"Isolde..it maybe nothing,but...well,yesterday..after you clipped Jeremy,I noticed something, you were talking to Don over at the Grill,I was coming out of the house with a platter of steaks for cooking" rubbing a finger across her lips,"that's when I saw him,Jeremy"

"what about him?"

"he was leaning against one of the support beams on the patio,staring,so I approached him,looked in the direction he was,Isolde,he was looking at.. _.you"_

what the?

"are you sure?"

"oh yeah, Isolde..he didn't even acknowledge my presence,just kept staring forward,so I simply said. _..not happening,so don't bother,_ Jeremy snorted,not even looking at me,replied _. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure_. _The fearful are caught as often as the bold, Helen Keller._..he quoted a famous blind woman,the fuck is with that?"

okay if I thought this Jeremy was strange before, _Christ...a dusky,abrupt,salty man who exuded a menacing quality from every pore he had,randomly just. pouts passages.. from Helen Keller!  
_

he's a fucking whack job.that has to be it.

"I hope the hell you told Don,and decided that's one friend from back in the day the doesn't get a re-invite,cause... _what the actual fuck?"_

"oh..it gets more interesting" Hana looked like she needed a vacation or was about to pop a vessel...shit,"long after you left,Jeremy and Don where in the garage,doing guy things,for one...Don just bought a vintage Indian Motorcycle from some collector,needs some TLC, and was excited to show Jer,he's into them himself" _  
_

one thing I did know,Don was a bike enthusiast.

"would explain the one I saw parked by your Jeep when I left that night,hate to admit it" rolling my eyes, _"nice_ wheels he had"

"yes, but...Don told me while they were discussing his bike,you..came up in conversation,cause of that little occurrence you had with Jeremy, Don was even a bit taken back by his brother as they call each other, told me Jeremy was sitting on one of Don's Triumphs, saying something like, _Woman's_ _gotta smart mouth,revives things from back in the day...like the ones I occupied my time with_ , _remember brother?,_ then he smirked,continuing on,almost lost in thought, _yeah...handed down a lesson or two on a few of'em,damn was that ever...satisfying"_

that sounded..ominous.

"Hana..what the fuck kind of man is this guy your husband ran with?,I don't see Donald remotely acting like this, after I picked up on from what you just said...Jeremy is brutal with women,especially if they have a backbone"

"I know" her face filled with worry," I asked Don...did he ever see Jeremy hurt girls, he didn't..but he did recall that women clambered to Jeremy in droves,like they hung all over him"

"seriously?...you couldn't tell now,his whole presence screams asshole,and after what I just heard...nope" giving a small shudder.

"maybe that's why he had no date to bring to the barbeque,...too damn mean" Hana said chewing on a piece of her scone.

that and too damn creepy.

November arrived and so did the snow,not a lot of it,but enough to be annoying,to walk in,drive in and to fill the ER,cause people can't do either those things in it...ugh.

thankfully,I didn't work the ER,only when they were short staffed,my wing was Med-surg,but that could be vexing too,but at least I could deal with it.

but right now I didn't,I was on a well earned vacation,well such as it was,didn't even leave town,but I had too many hours on the books and Linda in personnel informed me that I was overdue and _had._.to take time off.

at least it was paid vacation.

_To Be Continued...._

_Hana Peters_

__

_Donny Peters_

__

_Photo credits-thefamouspeople.com_

_goodfon.com/[alux.com / pinimg.com ](http://www.alux.com/)_

_<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/04/d4/4604d4f843dd991199959b401c0fb17b.jpg> _


	2. Monsters are Real

Carrying a 16'' wheel rim for an Indian Chief,paid good money for it too,but from what I heard,Don was hurting for one,he had been searching hell and high water for his Motorcycle,it was the one part he was really needing.

why did I buy it?,cause..one,I felt sorry for Hana who had to listen to her husband whine about it and two,Don was a friend and good man,so if he wants to cherry out a bike as a hobby,its better than what some guys do with their free time,like fucking around on their wives/girlfriends or go drinking and not coming home for days.

as usual,the garage door was open,clanging noises of tools coming from it,ya he was going at it,boy was he about to be surprised.. _or piss himself._

 _"ooooh Donny boy,got a sec?"_ calling out to him.

the noise stopped,footfall soon after.

"well,if it isn't the little Mustang"

fuck,what's Jeremy doing here.. _Mustang_ ,the hell does that mean?

"I was looking for Donny" my tone filled with indifference.

"well obviously _he isn't here"_ wiping grease from his hands with a rag.

_wow,getting nasty and for what reason?_

_"listen_ if I wanted to deal with an asshole I'd go back to work and assist a Proctologist,but since _I'm not_..could you bring it down a notch?"

he stood silently for a moment,brows knitted together,forehead creased.

"oh I see... _a butthole joke_ , from a Nurse no less _,how original"_ his tone even more snide.

"well I figured it suited you,beings you resemble one..an asshole that is"

his jaw ticked,those eyes crackled,he didn't care for that _,uh huh._.definitely doesn't like women who have a strong will... _or maybe its the other way around._

for a moment Jeremy said nothing,but his eyes spoke clearly enough,flickering about,he was studying me,ordinarily I would find that flattering,but from him...more like unsettling.

once again, walking off,gradually spun on one foot going back to whatever he had been doing before I showed up.

shaking my head,I took myself,the wheel rim and headed to the house,fuck this.

"Wish I knew you were coming over,would of warned you that the bandit biker was in the garage" Hana frowned.

"I wanted to surprised Don with this wheel rim,knew he had been busting his ass looking for one,didn't expect to be the one to who was surprised" running my fingers through my hair. _"prick anyways"_ I grumbled.

"sorry Isolde"

"no,not your fault Hana,kinda baffled that Don would leave you alone with him after he told you about Jer's past with women,even he sounded a bit..outraged by Jeremy's treatment of them"

"oh,trust me...that jackwagon wont touch me, its some kind of code with him" rolling her eyes, something along the lines of _Donny's my brother,his woman is off limits"_

 _"oh that's reassuring"_ helping her load the dishwasher.

"it gets better, seems I'm also under his protection too,no one else is allowed to touch me or cause me harm" Hana's look was couldn't of been more annoyed.

 _"oh great_ you have your own biker outlaw bodyguard,just what you need"

"tell me about it,told Don I want no part of whatever that jackass calls justice or protection,cause if I'm right,its neither, more like a felony"

Leaving the tire rim with a note,Hana promised she'd have Don call me once he got it,I had errands to do.

on my way to the car,halfway that is.

"leaving so soon"

evidently not soon enough.

 _"I know,sorry,I'm sure it must be breaking your heart"_ putting a hand on my own,the tone I used,thick with mocking sarcasm I almost started laughing.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed,taking a drag off a cigarette,blowing smoke off to one side.

"not particularly _,no"_ the tone was cold.

for some reason that came at me sideways,I found myself quickly advancing on him until I was _almost_ in his face,my minute stature prevented such.

my eyes were now narrowed,virtually slits.

"I guess one would first have a heart to begin with. _.huh?"_

looking down at me, my glare never wavered.

"you don't scare easily,do you little mustang"

" _I deal with piss,shit,blood on a daily basis,and have done so for the past fifteen plus years"_ I growled, _"literally..stared in the eyes of death more times than I care to admit,fear is nothing to me..so if being afraid of you"_ poking him in the chest, _"is what you think I should be...take that notion and shove it straight up your ass"_ I hissed.

it was a staring match,I was much too pissed to give in,but it was Jeremy who unexpectedly broke the connection by leaning to one side of me.

I flinched.

_"it's a shame we don't get along little Mustang,there's this craving to wanna do bad things to you"_

I must of drove like a Bat out of Hell,cause I don't recall getting home so quickly from Hana an Don's house,it normally took me nearly a half hour.

but here I was,parked in my driveway sitting in my car with a death grip on the steering wheel,staring at it,both hands white knuckled.

_it's a shame we don't get along little Mustang,there's this craving to wanna do bad things to you_

_"fuck,fuckfuck,fuckfuck,fuck!"_ banging both of my fist on the wheel as I chanted loudly,almost screaming.

there was no way I could tell Don and Hana this latest development,just when I had Jeremy pegged as some rebel biker asshole,he goes and does this shit,fucker is...I dunno, _craving to wanna do bad things to you,_ did that mean he was more deviant than I thought?

"Hey Isolde!, we need extra hands down in the ER, a thirty car pile up on the Interstate and half of them are here,we just need people to take up the slack with regular patients we already have in there"

 _"Ya I'm on it!"_ racing down the hall to the nearest elevator.

The doors opening up to reveal the unpleasant chaos of the ER,gurneys,bodies,Nurses,Doctors,sound of emergency equipment.. _.everywhere_ ,this accident had turn the ER into a war zone.

 _"Isolde"_ Nolan the head nurse on duty waving me down,"there's a patient in room twelve A"

"got it!"

bobbing an weaving through the hectic circulation of medical staff until I got to the hall that held regular ER patient's an not a terrible trauma like those in the pile up.

The great thing was the patient had been processed in that they had been weighed,vitals taken etc.seems they needed treatment for road rash easy.. _Remove debris,carefully remove the debris if I notice visible bits of grass, rock, or dirt._

_Apply antibiotic ointment. Once the injury is clean, apply an antibiotic ointment such as Bacitracin or Neosporin._

_cover the road rash._

_Keep the bandage fresh._

_Check for infection,inform patient to do so after they leave the ER._

opening the door,reading the _file,_ looking up,seriously,.. _why does my luck,fuck me like this?._.with a roll of an eye and a groan, and the urge to just run and hand the file off to someone else. _.why this patient?_

Jeremy.

"well..Mustang,we meet again"

lying on his right side on the exam table,left leg exposing his injury, _okay girl_...you can do this just be the professional that you were trained to be,can't really pick an choose your patients,and now isn't a good time anyways.

"well Mr..." looking back to the file _"Coughlin,_ says here, you lost control of your bike after hitting a spot of ice"

"yeah, _shit happens"_ clearly annoyed...well fuck you too.

"I see" looking over his leg,clear up to his hip,right to where his x-rays where lit up, "you're lucky, it's not that bad,no broken bones either"

"great,hopefully I can get the fuck outta here sooner,rather than later"

"you and me both" I said flatly.

Finishing up, with the clean dressing,I turned to put away the supplies an clean up the work area.

"you're very good at this,gentle but efficient"

oh wow, _a compliment._

"good to know my Degree was well earned" he was trying to make chit chat, _wonderful_. "keep the wound covered for five to ten days, full healing may take some weeks. Replace the dressings as needed and each time gently clean the wound with soap and water. The abrasion will form a whitish plaque which is called granulation tissue. Try not to peel it off or let it dry completely; wounds have been found to heal slower when you do this. and remember that new skin is extremely sensitive to sunlight,so try to avoid it"

"quite good at this Mustang,I would say.. _more_ than a pretty face" 

_I knew that tone..._ oh my god, _did I ever_ ,done with the cleaning I looked at him,unamused by the comment.

"I'm here on a Medical professional basis, _you'll do well to mind that"_

I hated the fact that he layed there with that stupid shitty roguish smile with patches of bandages up his leg.

"so,I'm not allowed to compliment you?"

"Mr Coughlin" giving him a look of caution with all the strength I could muster, "when there is a hidden suggestion behind it... _no" oh just put it on the table Isolde._ "last we spoke you said something rather... _salacious,_ it was not only uncalled for but _unwelcomed"_

slowly sitting up holding the sheet that covered him,Jeremy was right in my face,eyes locking onto mine,unnerving wasn't the word.

_"I only spoke a truth"_

_Goddamn that sonofabitch_ ,how dare him, _fucker!.._.why do you let him of all people get you so flustered?..pacing outside the hospital in the dark of all things.

he's just a guy.

all because he said he wanted to do bad things to me, _I'm still digesting that,after having heard it almost two weeks ago,_ fucking voice in my head,it was more than that,it was the meaning behind those words,what did it mean..really?

it came across as sadistic to me,yet I wanted to know, _precisely_ what he was implying.

_"little Mustang"_

spinning around,startled.

"fuck!,why.. _why do you always seem to be...near me?"_ throwing my arms up exasperated.

"dunno,not like I wrecked my fuckin' bike so I could see you,don't know your work schedule"

"no..." reaching in my scrub shirt pocket,fishing out a smoke,firing it up as I started pacing again,"but it feels like it"

"when did you start smoking?" he was in front of me,a brow raised.

"I do it off an on, and what fucking business is it of yours?" I snapped.

"yeah,but you shouldn't,you're a Nurse"

stopping, I looked at him incredulously.

 _"what a crock of shit_ ,you know how many people who work in health care that smoke and have shitty diets,among other unhealthy habits?...the numbers are staggering _I assure you"_ done with his bullshit,I made my way back towards the ER.

 _"you want to know why I said what I did at Donny an Hana's..don't you"_ he shouted.

**Jeremy's POV**

She had rounded the corner to the ER entrance, shit,looking down at the ground,fucked up once again,thought if I offered her an explanation,hoping Isolde would be more...open,instead of throwing that bitchy disposition at me.

taking one last glance towards the Hospital to see Isolde,wasting no time,I strode over to her.

"didn't you have to go back to some biker bar and raise some hell or something?"

well I was wrong, _bring on the bitchy, Mustang._

"no,slow night,our meeting was over,bitches weren't putting out,no one to snuff,so they told me to go on home"

looking at me as if I lost my fucking mind or like she was deciding whether to run or not.

"so I take it they didn't send one of the guys to pick you up,none of the bitches willing to give you a sympathy fuck?"

"no,told them I had a ride" smirking _,always the smartass,little shit,_ maybe I could grow to like the bitchy attitude.

narrowing her eyes at me but only for a moment.

"you're expecting me to take you home,don't you!"

I just kept smirking,what was she going to do...leave me here?.. _.probably_ ,heaving an obvious sigh of irritation.

"well,your dumbass needs to get out of the cold, _I don't_ want to see you every day at work cause you've been admitted for Pneumonia"

so we entered the ER together,in the hall she had me sit.

"now. _..stay there_ ,be quiet,I'll be back after my shift"

"whats wrong Isolde?" ya bring on the dumbass question.

looking frustrated,but avoiding eye contact with me,fidgety even.

 _"you_ ,that's what,sitting there in your stupid biker clothes,smiling,with your bandaged leg,leaning on your crutch,looking like a lost little... boy" her lips twisting, _"it doesn't suit you"_

"why cause guys like me don't get boo boo's" grinning now.

"asshole"

I think I irritated her more knowing I was in her Truck and had to take me home ,than by my presence at the ER,a few times I purposely gave her the wrong directions,.. _well I wanted coffee,_ so we wound up at a Starbucks.

then we found ourselves at a Denny's..I was craving a Grand Slam _,the Hospital vending machine snacks were shit,_ I think by this time Isolde was ready to shove the pancakes I was eating, up my ass.

even offered her my Hashbrowns...I received a _helluva_ dirty look accompanied by a middle finger from across the table.

"okay,talk..before I abandon your ass here and no one likes being dumped at a Denny's at three a.m"

"you really want to know?"

_"yes"_

_To be Continued...._


	3. Monsters are Real

For the first time since he arrived at the ER,Jeremy was quiet,sitting across from him holding my coffee cup with both hands,waiting,now that we were in a neutral location,I wasn't sure about wanting to know.

shit.

"having second thoughts Mustang?" that deep tone that seem to reverberate

shifting in my seat _,fuck him_ ,hate people who can effortlessly read others like that.

"no,just wish you'd get on with it so I can go home"

"liar" eyeing me with a side glance,wearing a crooked smirk.

 _"look asshole"_ leaning in, _"you offered an explanation for that cryptic shit you said...,I'm waiting for it,either you follow through on what I said,...on leaving your ass here"_ pointing downward at the table.

pulling my head back realizing Jeremy was almost up and across the table,his voice was unlike I had heard before,intense,dark,almost like a growl.

_"I want to bring you to the edge of pain an pleasure,but not before I punish you,find your boundaries and push them,even now...I just want to put my hand on your ass,breasts,between your legs and do things that will likely make you never forget me...and that's only the beginning"_

I suddenly realized,he was casually running the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip,and with that awareness I slapped it away.

 _"don't touch me!"_ I hissed, pulling away.

scooting out of the booth where we sat,fear flooding through me,it wasn't what I thought _at all,_ in fact...Jeremy wanted to do _bad sexual things to me._.fuck that,I needed to get away,now.

without another word,I scurried out of the restaurant as fast my legs would carry me.

Shit,what I thought might lead to something that had been my objective for awhile now, turned into be a cluster.

for moment there,I was certain Isolde would be receptive,but.. _.goddamn it,_ dumped at a fucking restaurant ,with an injury no less and what looked like no way of getting home,luckily a friend had been awake and willing to come an get me.

but now what?,here I am lying on my couch,with only the light of the fire going in the fireplace to fill the room,images of that infuriating woman running through my head.. _wicked images._

which lead me to put dick in hand, yeah, _I was reduced to pleasuring myself._..fucking sad.

 _no woman_ has ever had that power over me.

I needed to change that.. _..I'm not done with you yet little Mustang._

Anything to try and erase what happened the night before _,the scene,his voice,words_...squeezing my eyes shut tightly,but they flew open,looking down.

 _"oh my god,no way!"_ my nipples were hard,straining through my shirt,"bullshit" pushing my hands flat against my boobs wishing them to soften up,go away, _anything_ to not give proof of Jeremy's influence on me.

there was nothing remotely desirable about what he said,yet my body was responding,why?

what Jeremy had suggested was up there with _fifty shades of fuck off,_ spanking,flogging,restraining me,doing things to...to my body until...basically dominating me,oh crap,could he be one of those..shit what do they call it?...snapping my fingers.

oh yeah.. _.a Dom,_ or maybe he just into dominating women in a sexual way,I never experienced kinky sex,heard,read about it,just not my thing,Jeremy... _is not my thing,_ especially when he proposes to perform what I consider deviant acts upon me.

looking back down at my breasts,heaving a sigh,still nipping out,.. _fuck you tits!_

"So,you never did say if you're coming over for our little Christmas tree decorating party,well..not really a party,that would involve a lot of people" Hana asked while toying with her stethoscope that hung around her neck.

"um...I" not really into going.

"whats wrong girl?,you've been flighty lately"

you would be too _,if you only knew_.

"have I?...guess its the Holidays,always have me on edge,we seem to get busy this time of year"

"well" putting a hand on my shoulder," Donny got this tree that is ridiculously tall,an we'll at least have fun decorating the lower half of it" she giggled.

"when is this..party and who all is going to be there?"

"tonight, an just us ,you,me and Donny and a butt load of homemade goodies, oh and we're ordering Pizza,Donny bought beer to go with it...sound good?"

"I'm game"

 _free beer and pizza,decorating a tree,hanging with good friends_...maybe it'll help my stress level,cause as of late I feel like I'm never alone.. _.and not in a good way,_ like my every movement is under scrutiny.

paranoid is not a trait I'm known for,nor familiar with _and I don't like it._

"Dear god woman,you planning to drink me under the table?" Donny grinned before taking a drink of his beer.

"no...its only my third jackass"

"actually..your fifth" Hana corrected handing me a slice of pizza,grinning as well.

 _"sue me"_ shrugging taking the pizza slice and a bite immediately from it,"I'm not counting"

"you drink any more and you'll be spending the night,not turning you loose on the roads shitfaced" Hana wagged a finger at me.

"show me my room then,cause I don't plan on quitting" sticking out my tongue.

Don erupted into laughter,saluting me with his bottle of beer.

_"atta girl!"_

How the tree got decorated and not wind up not looking like a class of preschoolers got a hold of it,was beyond me.

I was feeling a good buzz,Don was blasted and well..clearly Hana was buzzed _and_ annoyed with both of us,so no one had any business decorating anything let alone a Christmas tree,although...Don did want to top the tree with one of Hana's bras instead of the Star.

 _yeah,_ funny as it was,she wasn't having it,drunk or not,Don got his ass chewed for that one,not that Hana found no humor in the situation,she did, _I saw the grin,_ secretive as it was,she needed to let Don know who the grown up was at the moment.

_certainly wasn't Don or I *snort*_

_"hey,it's the doorbell!,anyone gunna answer..it?"_ Don shouted from where he sat,an now attempted to get up _unsuccessfully._

 _"oh no,you sit"_ Hana protested.

 _"I'll get it_ ,I still can walk..whether its in a straight line is debatable" holding up a finger,"any luck its a pizza guy with complementary boxes of pizza" I added.

Opening the door with the assumption of ya..a guy standing there with more pizza, _damn how much did I drink anyways?,_ but that wasn't the case.

"fuck"

"well,someones feeling good"

Jeremy,in a black hoodie,wearing the hood,nefarious grin and all.

_"well...I was"_

"I'd say your greeting needs work,but. _.I can work with it"_ _that's it,_ swinging the door close,it abruptly was stopped,by his foot _."that was rude Mustang"_ sinful grin remaining.

 _"who is it?!"_ Don's inebriated voice called out.

but before I could reply.

 _"hey brother,just me!"_ Jeremy called back,his eyes never leaving me nor did that fucking grin.

you sonofabitch.

before I knew it,he had been invited in,couldn't of vacated the foyer fast enough,drunk maybe _,but not that drunk,_ did not want to be near this bastard.

_"Isolde?"_

looking over to see the red haired woman peering from the doorway,her worried expression told me my sudden exit from the gathering bothered her.

_"hey"_

"not feeling well,the beer catching up with you?"

and feeling nauseated,but not from the beer or pizza.

"no,just wanted to lay down,feeling a bit tired that's all"

slipping inside the room,shutting the door behind her.

"sure it hasn't anything about our _uninvited_ guest,the one,though seems to be enjoying a beer and convo with Don,but keeps looking down the hallway where you disappeared"

what?

propping myself up my elbows.

"hes what?"

"uh huh" sitting on the edge of the bed now,the seriousness evident on Hana's delicate features"if I didn't know better, I'm thinking you have caught Jeremy's eye" 

honey it's more than that.

 _"hmm,_ the only thing I can think of is,the other night when the ER got slammed because of that wreck on the freeway,I was called down to help assist with other patients" sighing,"you'll never guess who was my first" well,its not a lie.

her jaw dropped,eyes enlarged.

 _"no_..what happened?"

"road rash,dipshit hit some ice, took a spill,probably was driving too fast,nothing bad,as you saw hes walking perfectly fine"

"bet that was fun,treating him that is"

"eh,ignored him for the most part,just went about taking care of the wound like I would with any other patient"

"got to see a different side of you,the professional,thoughtful,attentive side...maybe he saw it _differently"_ giving me a look I didn't like.

 _"oh you can kiss my ass_ ,don't even speak that kind of shit" wagging a finger in her face, "besides.. _.look at him,_ does Jeremy appear to be the type to get all soppy over a woman who took care of his boo-boo"

snickering,covering her mouth.

"no,but" clearing her throat,composing herself,"I'm going to tell you something about him,it's rather..wicked,I'll warn you now" moving in closer.

"why do I get the feeling _any_ story regarding Jeremy would be wicked?,can't imagine one being... _pleasant"_ rolling my eyes.

"probably because it's true,anyways..Don told me there was this time they were at a bar with a no so pleasant reputation, Jeremy found a hookup,well..Don knew how it usually went down,in no time Jeremy and the girl would disappear and naturally he wouldn't see his.. _brother_ until the next day,but in this instance...Jeremy was all over this girl,backed up against a jukebox,had her by the hair,kissing each other rather _enthusiastically,_ when Jeremy pulled away,the girls face had a look of astonishment,wide eyed,mouth hanging open,he just kept staring down at her,almost with a fierce look on his face,hair still firmly in his grip...that's when Don realized something" leaning in her voice lowered, _"Jeremy's other hand was up her skirt,he was...fingering her right there in the bar the whole time he had been kissing her"_

holy fuck!

"you're shittin' me?"

"nope, the next day when they met up, Don asked.. _.so,was it good for you?_ ,said Jeremy wore a wolfish smile, an simply replied... _I've had better,but I'm certainly not going to complain either"_

Jesus,hes worse than I thought.

I fucking hate hangovers,especially when they are accompanied by bad dreams,which were plenty, after hearing Hana's story that Don had told her.. _holy hell._

all night long it was one after another,always the same one,except I was part of the story... _I was the girl_ being kissed,I was the one being pleasured by Jeremy's fingers, and what was truly horrifying/embarrassing... _I had an orgasm in my sleep...twice._

 _I never_ have done that before in my life,let alone multiple times...yet another reason to despise the man,they were beginning to rack up,this latest incident will remain _undisclosed_ ,of the shit so far he has managed to bring about in my life this one is, _discomforting._

_"Good morning sunshine"_

fuck you Don _,no one should be chipper first thing in the morning,_ especially when they should be feeling just as shitty as me...he was greeted by a middle finger.

 _"hmm_ ,don't think she shares in the same cheerful point of view as you" Hana set a hot cup of coffee in front of me.

_bless you woman,but your husband is a dick._

_"aw,did someone wake on the wrong side of the bed?"_ ,he cooed in a babyish voice,grinning like an idiot.

"does someone want to wind up in traction" staring at him over the edge of my cup.

Hana gave him a warning look,Don was sitting on the kitchen counter now.

"I did have a come back _,but._..being in traction and perhaps lacking my balls" shaking his head,"not something I'm willing to chance,beside,walking is essential and I've grown rather fond of my genitals and so has Hana"

that last part earned him a hard slap across the shoulder from his beloved.

 _"pig_ , nevermind her threat..I just may be the one to remove them"

 _"okay,okay._..if I buy you guys each a big box of chocolates and some Starbucks,am I forgiven?" rubbing his affected shoulder.

 _"um hey jackass"_ waving a hand at him, "we're _not_ on our periods"

Hana was laughing now,while trying to put cream cheese on a bagel.

"but hey,I'll take the chocolate and Isolde the Starbucks"

_To be Continued....._


	4. Monsters are Real

The day was long or it seemed,couldn't wait,after today was the start of a long weekend to myself,going skiing up at Tahoe,I had leased a cabin, to relax if I so decided not to ski,as it was they were expecting a lot of snow to be dumped in the next forty eight hours and people were already swarming to the hills.

taking an elevator to the parking garage,excited to get the hell outta dodge, just getting to the level where I was parked seem like it was taking forever.

the chime to the next floor rang,doors opened... _great,_ Doctor Rassum,finest surgeon,biggest dick this hospital had to offer,he stepped in,doors sliding closed behind him.

"Bowers" a curt nod.

"Doctor" giving him a wide berth, _as in on the other side of the elevator._

not that he was a old fart who with some touchy feely perverted tendencies,or had questionable hygiene with a habit for constantly scratching at his balls or anything _, quite the opposite_ ,not only was he very skilled at his job,but reasonably attractive,problem is, _he knew it,_ didn't mind sharing his sparkling personality either.. _ugh.._ and yeah...that automatically made him a dickbag in my book.

well in pretty much _everyone on staff's._..book.

Once the elevator reached the floor where I was parked,quickly making my exit,what happened next was nothing short of surprise,apparently _not the only one_ ,though...I didn't even hear anyone.

with a yipe,feeling my body being lifted up off the ground,shoved into the wall of concrete next to the elevator.

_"always in a hurry Isolde,don't you like working here?"_

coming around from the sudden attack,blinking,eyes wide,taken aback.

 _"Dr Rassum!"_ a hand clamped over my mouth.

_"I think I can find a better use for that mouth of yours"_

my final thought, _he looked crazy as hell!,_ soon his mouth was all over me,mouth,neck,face, all I could do was start crying,begging him to get off me, to stop,I tried struggling but fucking hell _he was strong!_

it was in my last pleaful sob,eyes clinch shut,tears trickling profusely, I heard a garbled sound coming from him and suddenly.. _.weightlessness.  
_

opening both eyes,I couldn't believe it,Rassum was pinned up against the wall as I had been,a hand gripped tightly about his throat,thumb digging dangerously into his jugular,the fear of god written all over the bastards face.

_"listen you sack of shit,you ever touch her again,the only thing that will be left of you to be found, is those over priced capped teeth,you get me mutherfucker!?"_

Jeremy, _to my rescue_ ,what _-the-fuck?_

giving a powerful shove before releasing him,Jeremy took a step back,eyes never leaving Rassum,glaring heavily,the Doctor sliding along the wall away from him,his eyes wide, never leaving Jeremy,until he reached the elevator that oddly enough was open.

Rassum quickly disappeared into it.

Jeremy watched the doors slide close,that's when he looked over to me,no words were spoken,the wild expression remaining on his face,eyes were the only thing about him moving,shifting,I assumed he was inspecting my appearance to see if I had been harmed,I hadn't been,just rattled.

satisfied he simply turned on one foot and...left.

Saying nothing to anyone,I went ahead with my plans,my baggage was already in my truck,so I headed to Tahoe,not even going home,I only made one stop to get coffee, _like I need that shit_ and that was it.

The snow storm was ahead of schedule and a bitch to drive in,my windshield wipers were having a hell of a time keeping up with the wind blowing the white shit sticking to the window,I had chained up hours ago,was already going under twenty five miles an hour,cussing had become a constant in my vocabulary.

it had become worse after I had past the town of Truckee,vehicles where bumper to bumper,now as the snowfall had become thicker,harder to see..shit.

an hour past Truckee I had to pull over,the weather had proved to be impossible, _a complete white out,_ I was stuck,great and now my cell was going off,using my blue tooth I answered.

 _"oh god,Isolde you okay!"_ Hana's panicked voiced blasted in my ear.

"how the hell did you know,you using GPS tracker or something?"

"what..wait,what are you talking about?"

"what _are you_ talking about,I'm stuck on some side road going nowhere right off of highway eighty outside of Truckee,in a fucking blizzard"

"Jesus Isolde what the fuck are you doing up there?!"

"uh,well I made plans to go skiing up at Tahoe _,remember?"_

"even after what happened today?,are you serious,Isolde you should here"

the fuck is she talking about?

"Hana the hell you going on about?"

"wow,you really must be traumatized, I'm talking about the attack in the Hospital parking garage,work is buzzing about it,the Admin received an anonymous call informing them to check their security cameras in the parking garage near the elevator on level five....Isolde _,Rassum was arrested,_ shortly after that four women came forward,honey,you aren't the first...hes been assaulting female staff _for years"_

oh my god.

"I had no idea,yeah..it was.. _awful,unreal"_ that wave of feeling vulnerable hit me again,not to mention,sick "he was so different,his personality was.."

"its okay,you don't have to talk about it,however the officials are looking for the man who intervened,need to question you,your rescuer too,the video I guess didn't get a clear picture,Isolde..did you see?"

oh boy,did I ever.

"I saw him,but if I tell you...you wouldn't believe me"

"why,do I know him?"

_"oh yeah"_

taking in a deep breath,slowly releasing it.

"Hana,I hope you're sitting down,or at least leaning against something,it was... Jeremy"

there was a brief silence.

"you're fucking with me.. _right?"_

"I wish I was, one minute that piss face bastard was all over me, the next...he's the one up against the wall with Jeremy's hand precariously wrapped about his throat,snarling some really ugly threats at him. _.I think he actually meant it"_

"okay,this is strange,he just showed up out of nowhere and...saves you from that asshole?...why was he there?"

"dunno..but as much as it pains me to say it,I'm glad he was,oh..and I wouldn't go around telling anyone it was him,I believe the anonymous caller and _my rescuer_ are one in the same,Jeremy comes across as the type who refrains from...unwanted attention"

"you know...you are probably right,it makes sense,man this whole thing is all so fucking wild,I'm just glad you're alright" then of all things, I heard her..snickering, _"told you,_ Jeremy has a soft spot for you"

"oh please _,fuck off_ already,there's _nothing_ remotely soft about that man,what he did today was what any moral person would do"

"if you say so"

"you just keep living in that bubble sweetheart" shaking my head,"meanwhile here in the real world I'm being buried alive in the fucking snow"

"no worries,while we were talking I gave Donny the info,he was on his phone giving the make,model of your truck,cell number too,your location or at least a general one,so you should be getting some help soon"

"sneaky bitch" I chuckled,"or resourceful,not sure what to call it"

An hour after my call ended with Hana and still no one,my truck was truly buried,it was getting cold and the gas in my truck was running out,soon I would be in some serious trouble.

and just as I was rationalizing my possible demise a rush of freezing ass cold hit me,looking over to my left,the truck door opened,blinking rapidly,hands reached in,pulling me out, _the hell was going on!?_ ,all the way out of the vehicle the magnitude of just how cold it was slammed into me,taking my breath away,but whoever had me,was obviously strong.

carrying me through the deep snow,towards a rather large truck,equipped for the weather,opening the door,I was hoisted up into it,door shut behind me,now getting a better look,it was definitely a guy in a one piece yellow/black snowsuit,hood up,snow goggles,heading back to my truck...wow,he was actually getting my luggage,was this the help Don had called on?

it was weird in this person hadn't said shit to me,should I be worried or thankful?,so far this day has been a real shit show for me, _to say the least._

We made it to the highway,still he had not said a word,okay this was not only odd but becoming unsettling.

"um.. _.thank you"_

nothing.

"where are we going?" not even a gesture with a hand as what direction,this was bullshit,"I see the strong silent type,or maybe you're some sorta fucking creepy fruitcake...so which is it?" looking out the door window.

"strong silent fucking creepy fruit cake..does that work for you?"

slowly craning my head toward the driver who kept facing ahead as he drove...I knew _that_ voice.

"I _cannot..._ be that unlucky,life would not fuck me like this" dropping my head back against the seats headrest.

removing the snow goggles,glancing over,a shit eating toothy grin that would even put _The Jokers_ to shame.

"no it wouldn't,but I..."

putting a finger up in front me,cutting him off.

 _"do not_...finish that sentence Coughlin,just.. _don't"_

_goddamn you Donald Peters!,this...was your idea of sending me help?_

It seem like forever,but I think it was more like forty five minutes when we arrived at a house,a really nice one,made of logs/rustic but well constructed,a cabin if I were to pinpoint it,this couldn't be... _his_ house.

pulling up to a stop,I didn't move,if this was his place,wasn't so sure about if it was a good idea to go in... _yeah,but what choice do you have?_

_Hana,...there's a good chance you could become a widow._

"so,you going to get out or you going to stay here?"

"I'm debating"

"well if that's the case" Jeremy pulled his hood back,"I could of left your ass back in your truck" pointing with his thumb over his shoulder."instead of wasting my time"

turning fully toward him,tired of his shit completely.

 _"then why did you?,why go out of your way to pull my ass out of the snow?..then again,while were on the subject of you coming to my rescue,why save me from some pile of shit who was trying to get in my pants?"_ I spat angrily.

"I pulled your ass out of the snow as a favor for a friend,that would be Donny, as for the incident at the parking garage" I swore his face reddened,eyes darkening, _"think what you will of me little Mustang, but a man attacking a woman with the intention of rape such as he was obviously planning on doing to you ...went well beyond depraved,the fact that it was you" _his eyes leveled on me, _"I took it personal"_

 _he,_ took it personal,but _,why?_

puzzled by his statement,I simply stared,this man made me uncomfortable,on more than one occasion I have let Jeremy know just how much I don't like him. _..why would he give a shit?  
_

"look,there's a hot pot of coffee inside,fixings for a roast beef sandwich or soup,and a fire going,you're welcome to it...or not" his tone had softened,so did his body language.

 _and so it happened_ ,when I had said there was nothing remotely soft about him,I had just witnessed it,pride aside,giving a nod,opening the door,I quietly exited the truck.

If I thought the exterior of the house was nice,damn,the interior blew me away,it was not what I expected his home was best described as.. _.cozy_ ,yeah...my brain was still trying to wrap itself around that one.

it definitely _did not_ scream...biker den or criminal hideout.

Watching her sitting in front of the fireplace,quietly eating her sandwich,her head going every which way,observing her new surroundings.

grinning,Isolde unquestionably, _was not_ expecting me to show up to pluck her out of the snow,and now...I'm sure she was convinced that any place I inhabited was nothing short of a shit hole,perhaps even a cave.

just because I ride a Motorcycle and look like I rolled out of a dingy,dank tavern doesn't mean I live in one.

narrowing my eyes,they zeroed in on her upper right arm. _..bruises,_ knowing how she acquired them,I literally could feel my blood pressure rise, _images of that sonofawhore all over her still were vivid in my head,her cries/pleas for him to stop resonating in my ears.  
_

if Isolde simply had ran away after I pulled him off her,the cops would be investigating _something different entirely.  
_

_I saw blood,...I wanted blood._

_To be Continued...._


	5. Monsters are Real

Staring at the closed door to the guest room that Isolde occupied,it was the bigger of any that I had,also had an ensuite,presently I was just checking on her.

tapping on the door, _of course_ silence followed,damn exasperating woman _,fine_..she wants to be a pain in the ass,I started to rapid fire my knocks with my knuckles until...

the door opened a crack,I was met by a single eyeball, _a pissy looking_ eyeball at that.

 _"you mind?_ ,I was just getting out of the shower" taking a moment,my own eyes scanned down through the gap in the open door,she was in fact draped in just a towel,instinctively an extensive grin grew on my face. _"wow..didn't even bother to hide that shit"_ her sarcasm ever present.

"no,don't mind at all" with a shrug of indifference matching my tone.

a frustrated growl from the other side before the door snapped shut,followed by me laughing, little Mustang was undeniably a pain in my ass _,but it sure was fun rubbing her the wrong way._

too bad she wasn't up for letting me.. _rubbing her_ the right way.

_"are you still standing out there?"_

"yes,is that a problem?"

a slight pause.

"actually.. _.it is,not to mention its also kinda fucking creepy!"_

snickering now, _who is she kidding?_ ,trying to come across so vestal, _not with a mouth like that._

"so,I save your ass not once, _but twice_ in one day and now that I'm standing outside of your room of what is in my house I might add,to ask if you're okay or need anything and that's.. _.fucking creepy?"  
_

a click of the lock,the door slowly opened,wider this time,her head peered out,eyes slowly wandering upward.

"not that I don't appreciate what you've done" looking thoughtfully now before continuing,"but I still don't trust you,I mean really _,you do all this"_ throwing a hand up,"but before...you made it clear _you wanted something wholly different from me,in a public place no less,the hell am I suppose to think of you?"_

 _ah..._ so that detailed chat about _what I wanted to do to her._..hit home _._

_good._

_"little Mustang"_ leaning against the doorway with my hand,standing over her,"it seems _you do know_ what to think,as I had said, _that.._.hasn't changed"

_Shithead,_ of all the people that could of showed up to help me, law enforcement,Caltrans,even another passer by,it had to be,THIS guy,this ...yeah Donny Peters _your skinny ass is mine!_

pacing the room,studying the _decked out_ fine furnishings,still trying to comprehend that,a guy _like Jeremy_ ,with a place _like this_ ,sorry,but trying to fit the pieces together was like trying to polish a turd.

okay maybe that was harsh,but he gets under my skin, _like a bad rash._

dropping down on the edge of the bed,falling back on it,staring up at the vaulted ceiling,now what?,I'm stuck here,my truck is stuck somewhere on some road off the I-80,probably buried in the snow, by now.. _shit._

and now I'm finding myself...tired,of all things,eyelids growing heavy,that was my last thought.

Gawd,was that food I smelled? and...lifting my head,eyes narrowed, _music?_ ,throwing the covers off and sliding off the bed I froze,woah, _wait a minute_ ,last I recall..I fell asleep across the bed on my back.

 _did he?_...no.

yet,I woke under the blankets,that...sonofabitch,he came in here and moved me _,touched me,_ what else did he do?, _This was bull_ ,he did it on purpose,knowing how I felt,making my way down the hall,following the scent of food cooking.

Coming up on the kitchen I stopped stock still,stirring some scrambled eggs,Jeremy dancing,well..more like,giving a slight swaying of his butt and singing along with the music that was blasting, Def Leppard.

_"Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough  
_   
_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah..."_

spinning on one foot,he was now facing me,surprised at first,but his face quickly melted into that nefarious lopsided grin.

"mornin' little Mustang,sleep well?",turning down the music.

ugh,there he goes with that,moniker. _.whats with that anyways?_

 _"the name is Isolde_ ,yes I slept fine"

"glad to hear it.. _little Mustang"_

he said that on purpose.

"oh for fucksakes, _why do you keep calling me that!?"_ throwing my hands up.

"really?" taking a step forward,"maybe because _of that"_ he pointed.

looking down at my left arm..crap,I forgot about that, on the my upper left part of my arm,near my shoulder I had a tattoo, of a horse head,the depiction could best be describe as tribal all in black,indeed it was that of a Mustang.. _a constant reminder._

tugging on the already short sleeve,trying to cover it.

 _"ya,forgot about that"_ I murmured.

"how does one forget about their ink?" leaning in on the kitchen island with both hands,a look of disbelief and curiosity.

throwing him a blazing hot glare.

"I dunno,just did, _anyways its not of your damn business"_

 _"alright,Jesus._..rein it in" holding his hands up in surrender,"you want some breakfast or do I run the risk of wearing it for asking a simple question?"

"what makes you think I won't make you wear it _just because you deserve it?"_

"ya know...I think I'll eat my breakfast in the living room,cause if I do end up wearing any food" looking over his shoulder at me,a brow arched, _"I wont hesitate to taking you over my knee"_

_what,he would actually...spank me?_

The look on her face, _priceless_ ,the look on mine to say the least,...sinful,yeah little Mustang,I would tan that sweet little ass of yours and enjoy every minute of it,who knows, _you might just like it too._

taking my plate of food,I quietly walked away,let her thoroughly grasp the full potential of such an action.

 _it didn't take long,_ I hadn't sat down when I heard.

"you're just looking for any opportunity to put your nasty proposal into action,not going to happen Jeremy,just going to have to find someone errant enough to let you... _do bad things to her"_

"I'm a patient man little Mustang" taking a bite of my eggs,

"not from what I heard,not only are you _impatient_ ,you're also prone to vulgar displays of public intimacy"

mouthful of food,I craned my head around,the fuck was she talking about?,swallowing before I answered.

_"what?"_

_"wow,_ you must of had so much casual sex you can't pick just one occasion,let me refresh your memory _about one_ , the chick you had up against a jukebox sharing an intense session of tonsil hockey and all the while you were finger banging her until she... _well,ya"_

 _Hmm_ ,someone must of been in a sharing mood for her to of heard that,but here's the catch...leaning my head back on the recliners head rest,smirking.

"sorry Mustang.. _.but,_ you know how many jukeboxes have seen women who got the same equal treatment?,so...you'll have to be _more specific"_ smirking if not to stir her annoyance further.

not sure if Isolde was appalled or was trying not to choke on the toast she just took a bite of.

_"oh my god..you're a fuckin' pervert!"_

I narrowly miss wearing the piece of toast that came flying at me,ducking away from it,laughing.

"never said I wasn't"

"don't know why Donny hung out with you all those years ago? _,hes nothing like you!"_ thrusting an angry finger at me,"complete polar opposites"

 _"that's why_...I hung out with him,cause we are opposites,balanced each other out,we become equal in amount, value, or effect in a lot of things,hes the only real friend I have"

staring at me,but no less angry.

"okay,then can you even be civil or show anything close to it?"

 _"are you seriously asking me that_ ,after yesterday?, a couple things happened to you, being attacked by that sack of Donkey shit being the worst of the two ,I stepped in,preventing one of the worst things that could happen to a woman and now you're asking if... _I can be civil or show anything close to it?_

visibly recoiling,look of contrition,avoiding any eye contact, _yeah._.she had realized perhaps that verbal slap in my face was uncalled for. _  
_

"you might also want to know _...why_ you woke up under the blankets this morning" her eyes immediately shot up,meeting mine, "I woke to the sounds that I never want to hear again" now in front of her,"screams, _piercing.._.screams,when I got to the room,you were thrashing about wildly on the bed,begging,crying...but no one was there Isolde,you were having a nightmare about your attack"

squeezing her eyes shut until a tear instantly ran down her right cheek.

"after talking you down,you calmed enough that you listened to me and I got you to climb under the covers,I stayed until you fell asleep and was comfortable with knowing you were at a peaceful slumber"

 _"I...I didn't.."_ now both eyes watery, _"I'm...sorry"_ she whispered,lowering her head,looking away.

slowly lifting her head with the back of my hand under her chin until Isolde was looking at me.

"in a nutshell little Mustang as a man, am I unconventional? _absolutely._..heartless, _hell no"_

her bottom lip trembled,more tears fell from her now swollen reddened eyes, _goddammit, this moment was making it difficult to see her in the light that I had originally._

_DP- So everything go ok?_

_JC-ya,finding her was easy,safe and sound._

_DP- no bodily injuries to report,lol_

oh gawd here we go,Donny busting balls,through text no less.

 _JC-fuck off dude_ ╭∩╮( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)╭∩╮

_DP-archaic,but cute Bro,but c'mon,I know how she feels about you,not likely Isolde was going to welcome u w/open arms._

no,but that would of been nice.

_JC-no,but what choice did she have?_

_DP-ya,but I'm sure your reception was better than mine,when the wife found out who I actually sent for "help"..thought she was going to tear a nut off._

_JC-what makes you think Isolde was any different?_

_DP- cause,you like the rough shit you sick fuck_ 😈

well,he's not lying.

_JC-ya well,Isolde would rather drink Cyanide then go anywhere near...my nuts._

_DP- Bro..what did you do to make her take such a dislike cause...damn,never known a woman to turn away from Jeremy Coughlin,course,Isolde isn't like those women you normally go for or attract..*sorry Bro I'm trying to be delicate here*_

ya ya Brother, sugar coated version for _"Isolde isn't all lipstick and give me your prick"_ kind of girl, I know, _why do you think I'm fascinated by her._

_JC-I know what she isn't ..Bro._

_DP- aaah...I get it now Jer,lol **;)**_

_JC- good,now quit busting my sack._

_DP- nah,I leave that for Hana,cause she really isn't happy w/Isolde being up there alone w/you and what her BFF doesn't tell her,you can be sure my little red haired she-devil will...corner you for answers._

_fuck-me_ ,that's all I need.

_JC- man call her off,I don't need that shit,no harm has/will come to her...BFF_

_DP- I'll try_

_JC_ you'll do more than try, or I may "accidentally" tell her about that time you and I got way beyond shit faced in Vegas and took over that tittie bar and well_ 😈😈😈

_DP- Srsly!..that is never going to be heard by her...understand?_

_JC-_ 👙 👐👯♀️🍒🍓👉👅🍌♋️ _just a few hints to give her,there's more ..I know, I was there,ehehehe._

_DP- dude,so wrong._

I'm a prick,I know.

Isolde had went to her room after _our chat_ ,and hadn't come out since,that was almost four hours ago,was she asleep?,I was hoping that was the case.

this time when I came up on the room,the door was open,not by much,but enough for me to get a good look inside,she wasn't on the bed,couldn't hear the shower going,the hell?,pushing the door open gently...she was nowhere to be seen,but her luggage was still here.

"Mustang?" could of heard a cricket fart,taking a walk around the room,inspecting every inch of it,I almost stumbled,"what the fu..."

curled up in a ball next to a chaise lounge chair on the floor, Isolde was sound asleep... _baby,what are you doing down there?_

squatting down next to her,examining her appearance,she had been crying or at least never stopped, delicately running the back of my hand across her tears stained cheek,her nose twitched.

at a complete loss,I sighed.

_"little Mustang,what am I going to do with you?"_

_To be Continued..._

_Isolde's Tattoo_

Photo credit-<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2a/9d/37/2a9d3771c92d8131ce6966ac7f6b4c36.jpg>


	6. Monsters are Real

Three days into her arrival,I noticed right off,Isolde had grown,quiet..normally I'd be celebrating,cartwheels,fist pump,handsprings,might even throw in some twerking,....okay fuck the twerking,I'd rather see a woman doing that.

anyways,ever since I found her sleeping on the floor she had been subdued,maybe what that bastard did rattled her more than originally thought, _just wish I could of finished him off,bitches like him needed to be taught a lesson._

Damn,you'd think he would put a cup in the bathroom so his guests had something to use when they got thirsty in the middle of the night.

_"shit"_ I spat quietly in frustration.

so now I had to lightly tip toe through a darkened house to get myself a fucking cup, _ugh,_ had to even more so as I passed up his room cause of all things Jeremy slept with his door open,well half way.

I was almost past his door when something caught my attention,was he talking?.sounded like a growl or was it a groan?,probably talking in his sleep, thankfully my eyes had adjusted to the dimness.

should I even bother to see what if anything was wrong?... _well he did check on you and as of late you've been avoiding him,not even speaking to him as well,what's with that you impolite bitch_ ,rolling my eyes,leave it to that voice in my head to make me feel shitty,I thought your inner voice was suppose to be inspirational,supportive _,not a fucking bully._

okay fine.

peering in I saw slight movement,it took only a few to realize with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. _..he was masturbating,_ I couldn't duck out of there quick enough.

"where you going Mustang!?.. _.I really could use your help"_ there was mirth in his tone.

aw fuck me!,he knew I was there, _I would never hear the end of this._

If I thought she was being elusive before..nothing compared to now and _I knew why_ ,observing her dart around the house like a little mouse,to the bathroom,kitchen,Den,everywhere.

it was kinda amusing really,all because she got an eyeful of me waxing my carrot,snickering at the memory,boy if this is her reaction to that,can only imagine if I had had a light on when it happened.

now she was in her room,time to put Isolde out of her misery.

Asleep of all things,napping I guess since it was closer to Noon,but I sat on edge of the bed beside her,had to admit even when she slept,there was a innate beauty about her presence _,irresistible_ actually.

placing a hand on one of hers,trying to stir her awake,giving a gentle squeeze,it didn't take much after that with a startled gasp,her eyes flew open.

_"wh..wha?"_

"mornin' Mustang,or should I say _good afternoon?"_

lifting her head,eyes enlarged,yeah you weren't expecting me,I know.

"wha..what are you doing here?"

"we need to talk"

"do we?"

scooting closer,she watched me with cautious eyes.

_"oh yes mustang_...we do"

"no,there's nothing to discuss,quite frankly" now her composure a little more confident,"I think we she just not say anything,so go away "

" I will not, _go away._..you base everything you think you know about me on assumption and a statement I made"

lying there,staring hard up at me.

"yeah...a pretty _suggestive one_ ,not to mention an uncouth story too"

my lip curled into a toothy grin.

"oh baby,I was a lot younger and the girl,well" chuckling, _" very willing"_

_"ugh_ ,spare me" rolling her eyes,folding her arms across her breasts, _"I know._..I think the whole damn Bar knew from what I was told"

"I don't always go for broadcasting what I do with a woman intimately,actually I prefer my privacy" making feather like circular motion atop one of her hands with a fingertip.

"no,you just like doing some pretty hinky shit with them in the sack"

"sometimes"

_"really,_ you're hellbent on getting me to do that too" propping herself up on her elbows,"even after I basically told you to fuck off"

"yes,even more so cause you are so adverse to it" she didn't even realize we had closed in on each other,"its not as unpleasant as you think Mustang, just have that fifty shades of crapola muckin' up your head,I sure as fuck _am not_ Christian Grey"

_"well thank fuck for that"_ she snapped,challenging me with a glare now.

"okay,then what is it?,have you been visiting porn sites, scaring the shit outta yourself watching BDSM,and other fetishes?,not fully understanding what you are seeing"

_"what!?"_ sitting up now, "are you fucking kidding me?"

nose to nose,this now dawning on her,eyes wider than I ever seen them.

_"tell me little Mustang, would it be so bad if you did?"_ I literally could feel the warmth of her breath on my face _,"curiosity is natural"_

"I..I don't.."

never letting her finish,my mouth found hers,just letting my lips subtly with randomness, drag across hers,not kissing,but teasing at them,intermittently, playfully nipping,tugging at her bottom lip,eyes entirely focused on me,her breath hitch,but never showed any rebuff.

_little Mustang was indeed._.curious.

this went on for a fair few,just letting me have my way with her mouth,though kissing never ensued,not that I wasn't tempted, _fuck_ ,it took every fiber in me not to just crawl over and straddle her slight but still outstanding body,slide my tongue into her mouth _for just a taste_. _  
_

those bad things I said I wanted to do, whether she was aware or not and I'm going with.. _not,_ _this_..was only a fraction of it,there was so much more I have in mind,but I like to start out little and work my way up to things that would, how should I put this?. _..educate her._

A long walk in the snow,yeah its actually nice out,blue sky,still cold,but decent nonetheless,and...I'm alone, _needed_ to be alone,to think.

_about what the fuck happened? only hours ago._

did he or didn't he,kiss me?,in my mind it was like having sex but not..like dry humping, _oh my god Isolde! that shit came straight out of the mind of an adolescent,what are you..eleven?_

_well fuck,_ I don't know what to think of what happened between Jeremy and I...or the fact something did happen,bad enough last night I stumbled upon him spanking his monkey,not that I clearly saw anything _,but I saw enough._

between these two events,I'm beginning to think my time here was coming to a close,surely the roads were being cleared,I knew my truck by now was at a Towing garage ready to be picked up,and as understanding as my job has been about me being stranded on a snowbound Mountain...I wanted to go home and get back to work.

besides,I've been left alone far too long with this man.

"What do you mean shes on her way home, I just saw her..."

fuck,that was an hour ago.

"she called me,said the roads had cleared enough,got a cab,retrieved her truck and was about forty five minutes from home" Donny explained.

staring at my cell.

"Isolde said nothing to me, _hi good bye or kiss my ass_ ,what the hell?"

"dude...what did you do?" his tone accusatory.

"nothing"

_only played with her lips using mine for a little bit,oral petting as it were...oh,then there was her catching me jacking off,other that...ya,nothing._

"I know you Bro..you either said or did something she deemed...uncivil"

"Donny, I could be caught staring at her ass and she would call it uncivil,Isolde is one of the most skittish females I've ever come across"

which now when I thought about it,in the beginning,she wasn't like that,not scared at all. _.well dipshit at that point she hadn't been left alone with you for a long period of time either..._ true.

"that's because you've never met a woman that's nervous around you,in the past they just normally crawled in your pants or were already on their knees"

crude..but also true.

"you sayin' it was a Ho thing?"

"Jer.. _.you were a Ho,_ I remember you screwing just about anything with a Vagina"

"ouch" I chuckled, "okay,so I like women _,sue me"_

_"yeeeaah"_ he snorted, "the word you're looking for but avoiding is.. _womanizer"_

"somehow that sounds worse than Ho,but enough on that,I just want to know why Isolde up and took off,not saying shit to me"

"Bro,that's something you're going to have to ask her" heaving a sigh,not a conversation I would look forward too "can I ask you something Jer?"

"yeah man,sure" firing up a smoke.

"you like her..don't you"

"s'cuse me?"

"don't fuck with me,this is Donny here.. _.you-like-her"_

"well ya"

"don't give me that hard ass, _well ya_ shit,cause if that's the case,you're playing in the wrong field man, Isolde isn't _that type_ of girl,she won't play _those kind_ of games,if you're looking for a _certain kind_ of distraction...shes certainly not it,you hearing me Jer?

the fuck,first Hana now Donny,why is everyone so protective of Isolde?

"we're both grown adults,I think she can decide what she wants or not,obviously shes done that,is she still here with me..no"

it was a brief silence,but deafening too.

"goddamn it...didn't want to believe it,my own wife sniffed it out like a kid detecting a candy bar _,my own best friend pursuing a woman cause of his particular appetite,dude...no,back off"_

"what I do is my own business,you have this image of a guy who drank like a fish until he picked a fight with the biggest,fat tattooed bastard in every bar in at least half of the states on the west coast, hit the gas pedal whenever I saw a cop just for shits an giggles,flashed my ass and dick at security camera's when I attempted to get my Bike back at an impound yard, spent six months in jail for hitting a guy with a pool stick _and._..fucking like a jack rabbit... _did I miss anything?"_

"yeah, _you did._..forgot about being arrested for flashing _those cameras_ , if I recall correctly the Judge was not only not amused by the nudity, but he even took the time to tell you his thoughts on it, _Mr Coughlin its one thing to expose yourself to the cameras,that was offensive enough,but shaking your Penis at them as well,highly uncalled for"_

my laughter couldn't of been more boisterous,so he does remember.. _the good ol'days,_ and how riotous I use to be.

"So?"

"so...what?" busily typing information into the computer.

plopping into a chair beside me almost bumping my arm.

_"c'mon Isolde, its been three days since you got back,and nothing,you were up there five days with him"_ she whispered.

"what do you want me to say,we got on really well,made s'mores in the fireplace,built a snowman an later playfully threw snowballs at each other,then later when we got bored had a rowdy bout of sex on every square inch of what the house had to offer?"

"the sarcasm tells me you had a shit time,other than that...did he keep his hands to himself"

my fingers froze on the keyboard,shit..well yeah he did, _literally_ to himself,oh gawd not images too,shut up brain,think of other things, _puppies splashing in puddles, kittens playing with a ball of yarn, Jeremy's lips tenderly caressing yours,grasping,tugging,tickling, his stubble grazing your skin sending a trill of sensations that was consuming,spreading throughout your body straight to your groin...._

_oh fuck you brain,you're no help!_

"we stayed out of each others way,spoke only when necessary"

"well that's interesting", spinning around in the chair leaning back in it,"cause evidently you left rather covertly and hes been blowing up Don's cell ever since, _very telling_ for a guy who kept to himself an spoke rarely to you"

_for fucksakes Hana and damn you Jeremy._

"look" turning toward her, "Jeremy and I don't get along,no secret there,he helped me out of what could of been a potentially disastrous situation,I thanked him for it, stayed longer than necessary and came home,end of story,if Jeremy is saying differently,that's on him..oh and by the way,tell your husband _thanks a lot._. _._ cause this conversation wouldn't be required if he had _say...just called the police or road department"_

I think Hana finally saw the aggravation,if not heard it too,what got me was,why was Jeremy bugging the hell out of Donny?,why not just come off his Mountain and confront me?...if anything the man was certainly, _not shy._

_I for one can attest to that._

_To be Continued...._


	7. Monsters are Real

Shit could this storm get any worse?,the thunder alone almost had me pissing myself at least twice,the rain was coming down in torrents.

just glad the electricity wasn't paying for it, in that it was still on,currently I was just trying to do what I could to comfort myself tonight,boiling water for some tea.

dunking the tea bag in my Snoopy mug when I thought I heard knocking on the door,looking at the clock on the stove, ten thirty-two..kinda late.

maybe it was Hana or Donny checking on me, as of late they were prone to coddling me.

When the door opened I don't think she was expecting me,after all it had been almost two weeks since she took off and I hadn't attempted to contact her.

tonight things were about to change.

"good evening Isolde"

the look I got was nothing short of panic.

_"um"_ swallowing hard, "what are you doing here?"

"well,once again I'm finding myself saying" my stance more assertive,deepening my voice, _"we need to talk little Mustang"_

"can it wait until tomorrow...it..its late and..." 

I saw the imminent shutting of the door coming,stepping in,grabbing the doorknob,looking down my nose in a way that told her, _not going to happen._

_"no"_

making slow,calculating steps backwards,but keeping her eyes on me as I entered the house,shutting the door.

"look..I..I'm sorry about leaving without saying anything,so..so if.." she had unintentionally backed herself into a wall.

_perfect._

gradually advancing,Isolde didn't move,stopping in front of her.

"yes,that was rather..rude,but that's not why I'm here"

_"oh?"_

reaching over, no restraint,not anymore,when my fingers made contact with her face,a small full body shudder,I don't think it was entirely out of anxiety either.

dragging a finger across her full lips.

"no little Mustang, this visit is more of a...personal nature"

"I..I thought it was be..because of the way I left,but I did...I..I cleaned the room,changed the linens"

shes trying to make idle chit chat,to divert what was currently going on,namely... _I was touching her again._

okay _,I'll humor her_ ,but I'm going to have some fun too.

"I saw evidence of that,tell me.. _.just how did you_ find the clean linens?" running a finger along her jaw line now,across the chin, purposely.

the response to that question was more than I could hope for,her eyes noticeably popped,mouth slackened... _Bingo!_

_"I uh..er..I erm,well"_ swallowing,"the hall closet,or so I..I thought.. was a linen closet" stammering,eyes flickering away,then back to me.

_but its not,_ a small smirk radiated,knowing _damn well_ the contents of _that particular closet._

"you thought?"

"yes,but...when I opened it" her eyes altogether faltered, "it wasn't,there were..things in there"

"things baby,what kind of _things?"_

_"um..stuff"_

"tell me"

little Mustang got an eyeful and now shes being made to talk about it...yes I'm a dick,but if I play my cards right,this would work out.. _.for the both of us._

_" um...uh._.three coils of rope,um..handcuffs,a flogger, I think a...well a vibrator too" wincing with every word she spoke,yeah she wasn't comfortable verbalizing them.

_"a few actually,vibrators that is"_ whispering by her ear,"you found the storeroom for.. _.my toys_ ,there is much more than what you saw, _but I'm sure"_ pulling my head back,inches from her mouth, "you weren't interested in seeing more than what you already did"

shaking her head.

"no..in fact I'd be more than happy if you'd just leave"

"I bet you would"

with my fingers,gently with a bit of firmness, grasping her by the mouth,those were the last spoken words,pressing my mouth on hers,not sloppy or lewd in manner,a garbled gasp of surprise from Isolde before I had pushed her against me,holding her firmly in place.

resistance I expected,and it was there,both hands planted flat on my chest in objection,but it wasn't as sincere as she wanted me to believe,how could I tell?, her lips had given way,my tongue had been exploring her mouth and now my lips were moving along her cheek tasting her skin and down her slender neck.

Isolde's resolve was fading.

_"tell me little Mustang,you know what those..things..are for?"_ murmuring as Ikissed lightly in the hollow of her throat.

hearing the onset of rapid breathing coming from her only intensified my own arousal.

_"uh..um..sorta"_

_"no to worry...I'll show you"_ giving a pinch to one of her now rigid nipples poking through her Pajama Cami top.

_" ow oooh"_ it was between a moan/protest.

still kissing her throat while gradually smoothing both hands from her belly upward until they cupped her breasts,squeezing them,massaging,gently,watching her reactions,pleased to see my little Mustang had started panting at my attentions.

_lets try something a little different._

continuing to play with her breasts,using the pad of my thumbs,I began to rub her nipples rapidly,the moan that escaped her reached me at a male level,not sure if I could hide my erection at this point,her body suddenly slumped,catching her feather-like body,clearing her sable bangs,noticing the dazed look,hooded eyes.

_well,maybe this would work out after all._

Getting older has tempered my actions or so it seems,there was a time I would not of hesitated in my approach,Isolde would be thoroughly worked over by now, _satisfied_...but depleted of any strength. _  
_

not that the urge to do wasn't there,the erection I was sporting was a constant reminder,something told me with this woman,progressing slow would be best.

so currently lying on the couch with the sleeping girl,curled up behind her,rubbing my crotch purposely riding up and down her ass, alleviating the impressive swelling in my pants,certain I may come _,oh well,whatever works._

what took me by surprise,still crashed out,this little creature responded _,pushing her little ass up against me,even gave a bit of a wiggle._

that did it.

Stretching my arms above me,one hand though met with an obstacle,furrowing my brows,suddenly awareness hit me,a sinewy,veiny arm draped over my waist,behind me.. _.Jeremy._

_oh shit_...last night,did happen, it hadn't been a dream or delusion after all.

now what?,I let him do some things to me,things that,well, _dammit girl._..admit it you enjoyed it,had he kept it up you would of...ya _lets just stop right there._

_"mornin' Mustang"_ came a deep sleepy greeting from behind me.

the hand draped over my waist began to caress me softly,his finger tips lightly teased at the exposed skin making it tingle, _oh man why did that feel good?_

my silence to his salutation must of got his attention,I felt him sitting up,he turned me over,looking at me with concern,eyes flickering.

_"hey"_ a weak smile.

god that sounded,...pathetic.

clearing the hair from my face,I could only stare at him.

"you okay baby?"

"yes"

pulling me up on his lap,I found my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

"I hope so,last night...there are no regrets on my part,I've been interested for some time now,even though we constantly butted heads,yes,I still want to do bad things to you little Mustang" dragging the pad of his thumb down my bottom lip,"but. _..it will feel good"_

Don't ask me why or how,maybe it was in what he said,tone of his voice,how it felt when he touch me but...Jeremy an I were now involved in a kiss,our tongues were mingling,his taste of cigarettes and expensive alcohol filled my mouth, he smelled fresh, but I noted a hint of Nutmeg,woodsy, Vanilla too.

he controlled what was going on,from the power of the kiss to how he held me,I can honestly say I've never experienced anything like this,I was discovering,Jeremy really _was_ different.

from kissing to full on making out,even my clothes was hanging half off of me,but I didn't care,all that mattered was his mouth all over me,making my skin tingle all over,craving more of it.

sucking on my neck,throat,his tongue dragging slowly across my collar bone,sucking.

getting lost in this sensual play we were engaged in, when I was suddenly spun around,my back to him,the sound of a zipper...my pajama boxer shorts effortlessly removed, tossed across the room.

pressing me up against him firmly,the sensation of his breath on my neck prickled my skin.

_"tell me Mustang, you enjoying yourself so far?"_ he whispered,nipping at my earlobe.

nodding,my breathing slightly labored,I managed to only squeak a _ya._

nothing further,Jeremy's left hand covered my left breast,belting out a strained gasp as he rubbed at the nipple vigorously,his other hand smoothing down my belly,over my mound,sinking one of his long thick fingers into my folds.

making my swollen button react to the heavenly attentions he was giving it _,fuck._.who was this man?

_"OH..ah..oh oh ooooh!"_ arching my head back.

it had been so long...

Setting the cell down on the night stand,having checked my messages, _I found a more inviting distraction_ , quietly crawling up on the bed, with the benefit of her toned legs already spread, _her scent was..mmm,_ without another thought,I started lapping at her cunt,sucking hard on her clit.

_"OH!"_ her back arching up off the mattress.

holding her down by the hips, I put some vigor into my task,wiggling my tongue all over,tasting this little woman,humming my approval of her flavor.,squirming,moaning above me,hearing my name called out in various tones, pleased me,but it was when I felt a small hand,grabbing, mussing through my hair as she took her pleasure.

that sent a feral thrill through me.

_"god you taste fucking good baby"_

slipping a finger inside her,pumping,using the pad of my thumb to continue teasing her swollen nub at the same time.

_"your tongue feels fucking good,sssoo ggooodd"_ her breathy reply came before she started panting, _"an...your..fiiiingers are...fuuuuck!"_

_"now...come baby,come for me"_ inserting another finger.

she did not disappoint.

Who the fuck am I kidding, _this isn't an age thing_ , this is something different entirely,by now I'd be long gone,having got mine,she got hers.

but that wasn't the case,Isolde was now in the shower,I was sitting on her bed,having made sure she got hers several times, and my dick never even penetrated her.

sure I may of rubbed myself between those beautiful ass cheeks until I came,but that was about it,not that I'm complaining,Isolde even made it worthwhile,using those hips in such a way that her cheeks stroked me to completion.

it baffled me,wasn't long ago,days actually...we were always bitching at each other,being in my presence seem to piss her off,now...we had just shared a bed,pleasured one another,not in the traditional sense,but... _it actually happened._

wonder if taking this to the next level would be too soon?

my train of thought interrupted,a naked,wet,lithe,but strong feminine physique entered the room,Isolde was drying her hair.

god- _damn._

"that's a good way to wind up getting pushed up against a wall for a fucking" crawling across the bed toward her _"a dirty- raw- full on, punishing type of fucking"_ I growled.

she stopped drying her hair,staring on me.

"you're a nasty bastard,you know that"

"oh Mustang... _that don't even begin to describe it or me"_ catching the towel she threw,laughing at her,there's that temper _,too late little Mustang,you've already dipped your toe into my world,shit temperament or not,there's no way out now._

reaching over,grabbing her by the waist,squealing as I pulled her to me,body,flush against my body.

_"admit it.."_ both staring at one another, _"you're starting to rather like ..the nasty in this bastard"_

biting on her lower lip shy-like.

"maybe"

_"hmm,_ shall I remind you"...or just show you a different kind... _of nasty?"_ my nose pressed into the tip of hers.

"like...what?" it was a continued shy look to go with the response.

_oh baby girl...that's a door I'm not sure you're willing to open,but I'm more than happy to oblige,_ hours ago she was dry humping me into an orgasm,writhing about as I fingered/tasted her to the same end,now shes hinting at something more? _,months before._.shit she wouldn't give me the time of day unless a middle finger followed it....hmm.

silent but horny type... _is that even a thing?_

11:40 pm and I'm in the kitchen stabbing a spoon in a tub of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream sitting in nothing but a white crop top an underwear,why. _.cause my ass couldn't sleep._

honestly can the past memory of sexual encounters really keep you awake?, I mean. _.yeah_ ,what happened with Jeremy was..great actually,but that was a week ago....shit,for one thing I couldn't believe the balls he had to make a move,then... _I actually liked it_ and I go all porn star on him.

practically dry fucking him until he came on me,my back to be exact _,I've never done that before,_ Jeremy turned out to be more of the gentleman than I thought he would be,threw me completely off,..but then I do a complete one eighty wondering just how nasty he can be. _.the fuck is wrong with me!?_

11:59 pm an nearly crapping myself as I turned to see a bitchy looking Hana,arms folded in her pj's. _was having my place here fumigated,so I was crashing at Don an Hana's place._

"shit woman a warning would be nice"

"it would,question now is... _what are you doing?"_

"what the hell does it look like?"

"a grown ass man wearing only his pajama pants, _eating...cookies an milk_ in the dead of night"

she said it like I was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"what'd you expect,have me sitting on the counter eating a frank,drinking beer?"

rolling her eyes she entered the kitchen.

"asshole _,no"_ slapping my arm hard enough that I dropped the cookie I was eating.

_"hey"_

"oh quit whining" picking the cookie up she handed it to me"here"

"well I'm not eating it now,its been on the fucking floor" wrinkling my nose.

"hear of the eight second rule?,besides I heard you ate worse shit off the ground in some shady bars, so don't give me that _its been on the fucking floor crap"_ throwing the half eaten treat at me.

dunking another cookie in my glass of milk I gave her a dirty look.

"what did you want?"

_"I was.._ on my way to the bathroom,but I saw the kitchen light on,then I saw you...Jeremy,you've been acting weird ever since you got back from Tahoe,hell even Donny's noticed,what's going on?"

"nothing"

_"bullshit"_ thrusting an accusing finger at me," I think after Isolde left,something did happen,but you aren't being forthcoming Jeremy"

something did _but you're the last person I'd tell._

"Hana,you're ruining my appetite,an I really like these cookies"

slapping the cookie out of my hand, _fuck,not again._

_"fuck_ your cookies!" Hana snapped,leaning in, "something _happened_ between you and Isolde.. _didn't it?"_

_"its none of your goddamn business"_ I growled.

glaring at me she reluctantly backed off and I walked back to the guest bedroom.

_To be Continued..._


	8. Monsters are Real

Work as of late had become monotonous,and I noticed since the firing and the legal action taken against Dr Rassum people were acting a lot differently around me,getting weird looks,murmurs.

like I was the bad guy,even heard a rumor that I had been leading him on for some time now and when he wanted more.. I cried Rape _, that one stung,_ I've been working at this Hospital for over fifteen years,did my internship here,gave my 100%,came in whenever I was needed,worked in Departments other than my own, never had a black mark one on my record.

then when someone on staff tried to violate me in a way most heinous and they are made to pay for it.. this is how the staff is going to treat me?.... _time to put in for a transfer._

and that's exactly what I did. _.fuck this._

"Isolde, Admin wants to see you"

looking over my shoulder,Cora sitting at the Nurses station had just got off the phone.

"did he say why?"

"no,but he did say asap"

"okay,I'll head up there now" handing her a file, "room twelve ten,Mrs Allen,just gave her Med's,ordered her lunch,she'll need her next dose of Morphine in eight hours"

"alrighty honey" taking the file, "got it"

Sitting across the large desk from the equally large man who was holding what I assume was my paperwork for my transfer.

"ya know Isolde,I was surprised when I saw this cross my desk,you've always been one of the best of my staff"

"thank you"

"is there a particular reason?" holding up the papers.

 _oh,yeah_...but lets not go there.

" just need a change,Sir,I'm sure I am not the first to ask for the same reason"

"no you're not and please,call me Kyle,you know I hate titles" rolling his eyes, _"Sir,Mr Macari..._ it allsounds so.. _anal"_

snickering,he was one of the few managerial staff members I did like,didn't take himself so serious.

"okay,Kyle"

"alright, I'll do my best to push the paperwork through promptly,still.." smiling genuinely,"hate to see you go" we both stood up, he shook my hand.

"its been a pleasure Kyle"

upon exiting his office it was low voices that caught my attention.,two different women.

_"what I heard was they were meeting up and well, ya...she turned on him"_

_"sounds like one of those gold diggers,bet she was pregnant too,or lied and said she was pregnant,Dr Rassum wouldn't of tolerated blackmail and now you're saying she wants to leave the Hospital?"_

_"ya,saw the paperwork myself"_

_the fuck!?_ , I recognized one,the Admin's Secretary,the other I wasn't sure, who the hell did these bitches think they are?.done with this hen party I stalked over to the unsuspecting pair of...Barbie dolls, _there wasn't a part of them that didn't scream plastic surgery,collagen or Botox._

 _"what do you two cows know of anything but what you hear by word of mouth!?"_ I snapped, _"lies upon more fucking lies,were you there?,did you feel his hands squeezing your tits until it hurt,while the other was trying to finger your vagina as you begged him to stop!?..no!"_ thrusting a finger in the secretary's now shocked face,fighting the burning sensation behind my eyes, _"all you both do is sit behind a desk on your fake asses with fake face,nails and personalities,collecting a paycheck you don't deserve, and talk shit about things you've no clue about,I suggest you shut your fucking mouth before someone does it for you"_

 _totally done,_ with this fucking place I turned to go back to the Admin's office,but Kyle was already standing there,he must of heard everything,and the look on his face was clearly horrified, seeing he still had my papers in hand I took them.

 _"sorry Kyle I'm withdrawing my transfer...I quit!"_ tearing the papers in half,throwing them on the floor.

storming out,but not before thrusting a middle finger up at the women as I passed them by.

 _fuck you you dumb fucking pretentious bitches_.After exiting the Administrative wing I took off my neck strap with badge attached,tossing it onto the floor.

I did not like what I saw when I stepped onto the porch _,not at all,_ the front door was gaped open,no noise from the inside,yet I saw that her truck was in the driveway,cautiously I made my way in.

it was eerily quiet and just dimly lit from where I stood in the foyer,closing the door quietly behind me.

 _"Mustang?"_ softly calling out to her. _.nothing._

entering the living room, that's when I saw her,lying face down on the couch,make that sprawled out,sitting next to her,making sure she was alright,rolling her over...my god,her eyes swollen,dried snot on her face,the fuck happened?

"Mustang" gently shaking her.

 _"mmmrrrff"_ groaning fitfully swiping about with her hands.

"hey,wake up"

 _"..um..erm..urph"_ her eyes blinked until I was met with a rather ugly glare.

"Mustang" smoothing her hair back, "whats going on,you're home early and your front door was open"

coming around,but still saying nothing,trying to sit up I assisted her.

"shit"

"okay...what's shit baby?"

rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"everything..." something was off,something was _very wrong._

taking her by the chin making her look at me, that seem to be a trigger,tears suddenly trickled down her face,then profusely.

her little body fell into mine,holding her as the crying had picked up strength,I don't know what has her in such a state,but whatevers behind it, _I wasn't having it._

"What do you mean, _quit?"_

"that's what I heard,she didn't say anything to me,just found out when I started my shift,head Nurse informed us" Hana sounded just as puzzled as me.

"I think there's more to it,cause shes clearly upset,I found her passed out,but when she woke,Isolde said everything was shit and started crying"

"agreed,but what I find interesting Jeremy... _why_ you care about anything concerning Isolde?,unless _,I was right._..something has happened between you two,which would be remarkable,she thinks you're an asshole"

classy Hana, _real classy.._.

"would it make you happy to know at least we called a truce,so not as much an asshole,but just an ass"

 _"hmm_ ,still doesn't explain the extent of worry I'm picking up from you that you seem to be feeling for her,not for someone you simply have _a truce_ with"

 _gawd this woman_ ,how does Isolde put up with this meddling kind of shit?

 _"fine Hana_ ,we're currently carrying on a _torrid affair_ , fucking almost every day an night, in fact we're thinking of trying out that kink club out on 45th you know the one across the street from Taco Bell,I hear they have a Dungeon,spanking/restraint benches, sex slings and... a hospital-style bed equipped with straps,being a Nurse thought she might like that,oh by the way. _..your friend is quite the screamer"_

there were strangled/garbled sounds at the other end of the line, _sounds_ of a _really offended_ woman _,good_ ,maybe she'll leave well enough alone.

 _"that was uncalled for Jeremy!"_ she snapped.

 _"actually,_ it was well deserved,just because I may be unorthodox,weird or whatever,doesn't mean I don't have the capability to care"

Sounds of a crackling fire is what I woke to,but the first thing I saw was Jeremy asleep across from me in the oversized chair with his legs on the ottoman over by the fireplace.

he stayed.

unraveling myself from the throw blanket he must of wrapped me in,sitting there I became aware of how this all occurred. _..I quit my job_ ,then went home,only to fall apart...twice.

people really do suck sometimes.. _.life_ really does suck sometimes.

"quit it" my head jerked over in the direction of Jeremy,he appeared to be still asleep,slowly one eyelid opened halfway. "I know what you're doing,beating yourself up...so stop it"

"what are you talking about?"

sitting up,wide awake now.

"I know about you quitting your job,not the details,but its the reason you fell apart Mustang,so..for whatever reason you up and walked out. _.do not_ cut yourself down for it,I'm sure there was a good reason"

by the time he finished I had been crying again,quietly this time,simple tears running down my face.

"there was"

 _"baby,c'mere"_ holding his arms out,I went willingly,crawling into them,piling onto his lap like a child,that's when I spilled it all out, _everything_..from the time I was called into the Admin's office right up to when I came home alone an collapsed on the couch and lost my shit,where he had found me.

 _"ignorant bitches"_ he murmured,holding me firmly,"nuzzling his face in my hair,"could never stand their kind,lazy,daffy,and artificial,only can get jobs sitting on their asses or knees cause that's all their good for and I'm not being sexist ask any women who aren't like that,they'll agree"

"I agree"

chuckling,he playfully mussed my hair,giving the top of my head a peck.

"see, I'm right"

that managed to get a series of tiny giggles out of her when we both heard knocking on the front door,leaning to one side to get a look out the window,shit..Hana,that's all we needed.

"just so you know,I found out about you quitting through Hana,and then we. _.exchanged words"_

looking up from my lap,a hint of a smirk.

"basically you're telling me, you bitched out each other and now shes the one currently on my front porch"

"yep"

"thanks for the heads up... _.come in"_ she called out.

listening to Hana coming in jabbering on about how crappy the weather was,ya the rain had been continuous,when she rounded the corner from the foyer,her reaction was priceless.

no,Isolde hadn't moved from my lap,very much content cuddled up on my lap.

Hana stood stock still,disbelief would of been putting it mildly as far as the look on her face was concerned,more like someone who was about to have a stroke.

"hey Hana" she gave her friend a small wave.

 _" you got_ to be fucking kidding me?" arms folded and at what I called a _bossy bitch_ stance.

"and hello to you too" I greeted her in the best asshole way I could, _smartass smile included._

 _"you"_ she pointed at me "can piss right off" and now pointing at Isolde _" you_...have you lost your damn mind?"

sitting up Isolde adjusting her position on my lap.

"just get it out of your system Hana,cause I know there's more" she sighed, "and quite frankly, _I'm getting real tired_ of peoples condescending judgmental shit as of late,so. _..out with it"_ throwing up her hands.

she didn't deserve this, _BFF or not_ ,putting a hand on her arm.

"Mustang,no"

 _"Mustang?._..did he just call you...Mustang _,the fuck Isolde!?"_ Hana went from shocked to horrified.

I watched as Isolde seem to shrink away, _what the fuck was with that?_

"yeah,I called her Mustang what fucking business is of yours?"

entering the living room,the body language Hana now demonstrated I had never seen before the woman was angry?,fearful?.

 _"I'll tell you_ since its obvious she hasn't"

 _"Hana no!"_ Isolde shouted waving her hands in front of herself.

"sorry Isolde,but _he needs to know"_ looking at me, "you saw her Tat,right?"

I nodded.

"yes,that's why I call her Mustang"

"that's her mark" the look of disgust took over her usually kinder features,"her last beau put it on her" leaning in, _"as proof of property"_

looking at the somber figure on my lap,slumped now,head hanging,face hidden by the curtain of sable hair,this was a complete one eighty of who I saw only a moment ago.

_"Isolde?"_

"the Mustang Tat was _his_... _insignia"_ glancing back up to Hana, "ever hear of guy named Elijah Handler?" it did sound very familiar. "okay perhaps you know him better by Eli _the Mustang_..Handler"

my jaw dropped, _holy fucking shit_ ,who didn't know _that_ fucker!,he was right up there with Capone,Gotti, and the like, except _this bastard_ was just an Attorney _a very powerful one,_ dirtier than any Politician,fuck he made everyone on capitol hill look like a goddamn Priest or Nun,he ran with among those in the criminal syndicates.

"fuck no"

 _"oh fuck yes.._.he's in Sing Sing right now, finally got busted over five years ago,for all the shady shit hes done, Judge gave him eighty years,with no chance for parole,but for Isolde,she has to live with what hes done to her,one being _that fucking ink he forced on her"_

_Isolde,a thugs..woman?_

_To be Continued..._

_Isolde's Ex- Eli Mustang_

_Picture Source- Pinterest_


	9. Monsters are Real

Waiting for the ball to drop as they say, while Jeremy and Hana conversed quietly in the foyer before she left, I remained in the living room,sitting next to the fire,picking at my cuticles.

hearing the door shut,every muscle in my body stiffened...here we go.

I couldn't even look up,just kept staring at the mosaic slate tiles that bordered the front of the fireplace,until a pair of bare feet came into view.

 _"whatever you do just don't..don't,berate me...I do that enough to myself"_ I whispered _,"leave if you want..I understand"_

the silence that followed was almost too much to endure, feeling my body about to react to this,ready to just up and bolt.

feeling my body begin rising off the floor,Jeremy was picking me up _,what on earth?_ ,but when I knew we were eye level,my eyes refused his immediately.

"I have no intention of going anywhere"

what,why?

forcing myself to look at him,it literally hurt to do so,I had silently cried myself to the point there was no more tears,eyes dry,red and sore.

 _"you heard her"_ my voice raspy now,"I was the whore of a criminal,a very dangerous,high profile.. _.criminal"_

his whole face darkened making his rugged features all the more ominous,especially his eyes that now were directed at me.

"I won't hear anymore of that shit _,you are no whore"_ his voice deep/heavy.

"you don't know my story Jeremy,only a fraction of it" I murmured,my eyes averted.

a strong a hand held my chin.

 _"then tell me baby"_ his voice softened.

god,this was something I _never_ wanted to talk about,I put this shit behind me,virtually no one knew about my past,where I came from,well Hana was the exception.

"Jeremy I'm not..." sighing, "it's not like I met Eli at a club,at a cafe or he saw me from afar..." forcing myself to look at him now, "my father was... one of his clients"

straightening his posture,the darkened expression returning.

"your father's a criminal?"

"that's putting it.. _.mildly,_ my father _was_ a Racketeer,kidnapping,loan sharking,extortion,prostitution,human trafficking,money laundering, Criminal operation of otherwise ostensibly legal operations, such as strip clubs, casinos,had his fingers in all kinds of questionable pies,all of it.. _shady shit"_ my head lowered, "and yes, including.. _.murder"_

if he was shocked,he hid it well.

"you said was"

"I had just graduated Nursing school and was doing my Internship, hadn't seen or heard from him since my graduation,that added up to a month,as much of a bastard my father was, he kept his job away from me, when we were together,he was just dad...so the fact he hadn't stayed in contact for that long...was suspicious" rubbing anxiously at my arm, "then one afternoon I had two FBI agents show up at my house just as I was leaving for work...my father had been found, in South America"

"he was dead,wasn't he, baby"

 _"yes"_ reaching over,putting one of his large hands over the top of my hand,stopping it from rubbing my arm as it was, the friction of the action was beginning to hurt " about as dead as one could get...they only found his head"

The overwhelming information she just poured out was not only startling but a lot to digest...not only the former girlfriend of a notorious lawyer who himself was involved in criminal activity,but she was the daughter of a notable criminal too.

"if you don't mind me asking Isolde...who was your father?"

leaning over taking her cell off the coffee table,she began to scroll,then held it up to me.

"he was known as _Ronin 'shotgun' Bracken"_

 _hated to admit it_.. despite what he had been, was a good lookin' sonofabitch,hardly what I pictured as a scumbag shit of a crime boss.

"and before you ask,I don't know my mom,she died when I was two" putting the phone down, "and no it wasn't under hinky circumstances, after she found out she was pregnant with me,never told my dad,just disappeared,he figured it was because she didn't want me around his shit,even gave me her last name,I still use it, only after her death did my dad know of my existence,and was more than happy to raise me"

sitting there staring at her,shaking my head while running a hand recklessly through my hair.

"Christ,no wonder you disliked me from the get go,after hearing all _this crap_ ,probably thought I was just like your dad or Eli,except I wear a leather jacket and ride a Motorcycle"

"and blurt cryptic shit about liking to do weird sexual shit to me" raising a brow, "ya... _I had questions"_

"and now?"

 _"I still_ have questions,but...I'm more comfortable with you,otherwise this conversation would never of happened"

and that's all I could hope for.

Handing me the cup of coffee, Hana held her own sat back in a chair.

"so,how are things.. _really?"_

"fine..why?"

"you tell him everything? and you know what I'm talking about"

_what is this Spanish inquisition?_

"yes,he knows...you should of been a Butt Doctor instead of a nurse cause for all the questioning I get from you,it feels like your nose is lodged in my ass"

"well _excuse me_ for caring" throwing a pillow at me."Butt Doctor, _really Isolde?"_

"caring is one thing _digging at me_ cause of who I choose to keep company with are two different things, Jeremy hasn't hurt me,in fact when I did tell him,he didn't flip out,instead,the man listened,cared about if Eli had injured me in some way,opposite of what you might think"

"I know..but what you aren't thinking about Isolde" setting her cup down,"is just because that parasite Eli is locked up, _he can_ still hurt you in the ways he always had"

the fuck is she talking about?"

"Hana,you aren't making any sense, one minute you're picking at me about Jeremy the next going on about Eli hurting me.. _the hell?"_

she moved forward,I leaned back,damn she looked angry.

"girl...like I said,just because Eli is in prison doesn't mean he can't get to you,even there..he has a long reach,example...you know that night Jeremy came into the ER, _road rash"_

"yeah,he hit some ice,wrecked his bike,so?" shrugging.

 _"bullshit_ , what Jer _didn't_ tell you...someone fucked with his brake lines,if Jeremy wasn't as proficient as a rider as he is...the man would be dead,he steered his bike so he didn't slide into an intersection"

_what!?_

on my feet now,shouting.

_"what the hell,Hana!?,why didn't anyone tell me?"_

"cause,we just want to protect you,Jeremy was not only pissed,but a bit freaked out that someone fucked with his bike,of course it wasn't like we could tell him that you had a high profile criminal Ex in prison that had likely orchestrated the sabotage of his bike"

shit.

sitting back down,covering my face with both hands,groaning.

_"fuck,this can't be happening"_

"well then....you're _definitely_ not going to like what I'm going to say next"

peering through my fingers at her.

"what?"

"two days ago,at work,there was a staff meeting,the Admin called it,there was a Detective present,we were told that what we were about to hear.. _.stayed in that room"_ now Hana was on her feet,pacing the room "Kyle looked like shit,or at least like he shit himself" ,she was facing the french doors,looking out them.

"Hana..what is it?"

heaving a heavy sigh before looking over her shoulder.

"Rassum's dead,murdered.. by an inmate,fatally stabbed in the liver"

you couldn't of mistaken the gasp that I issued or the stunned look on my face,not that I had any respect for that swine _,but this,_ he was serving a twelve year sentence a slap on his hand and to my face an to those of his other victims if you ask me,but. _.murdered_.

_"but..how..wh..why?"_

"from what we were told...he was eating by himself in the commissary were there were other inmates and was.. _discreetly_ stabbed with a homemade shiv"

"he had to of pissed someone off,you know how much of an arrogant prick he is" yeah,I was reaching for a plausible answer.

she was shaking his head the whole time I was talking.

"they caught the guy who did it,only...because _he wanted them to know_ ,Carson Biggs he was _a soldier for a well known Syndicate that will remain nameless_ as the Detective put it,but I put it together...Isolde, _it was a fucking hit!"_

_"a hit?"_

_"first Jeremy,now Rassum..._ except the Doctor didn't fair so well for _obvious reasons._..yeah,Eli is involved in these events... _up to his fucking eyebrows,I bet my Nursing degree on it!"_

Since the day she quit working at the Hospital,I had remained at her home, Isolde was good with that,in fact the rift that was between us in the beginning had seem to have disappeared.

and I confess,the little shit was growing on me,especially after learning about her past,I think it was one of the reason I was here,more than anything,I wanted to watch over her.

_"oh my god,what are you burning?,my kitchen smells like its on fire"_

looking away from the vegetables I was cutting, _fuck!_ ,the pan on the stove was on fire,not badly,but there were flames,jumping around the stove,managing to turn it off,grabbing a pot holder,just in time for Isolde to see me throwing the pan in the sink,already turning the water on.

"well,Gordon Ramsay, _you're not"_

"go ahead,bust my balls. _..I deserve it"_ sighing,embarrassed wasn't the word.

"nah,I think I'll just let you _buy_...dinner instead" a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

wiping my hands on a towel.

 _"only if._..I get you for dessert" wiggling my brows.

"pig"

"yes" letting my grin widen considerably,as I proceeded to make oinking noises.

 _"oh gawd"_ rolling her eyes, "such an adolescent, sometimes I'm not sure if you're a man or a teenager"

without another word...I pounced, she squealed,grabbing her by the waist,tickling,mercilessly.

_"ahahahahaha...st..stoooop,ack!..nnooooo...shit!...I'm going to..to peeeeee!"_

_"piss away baby,I'll give you bath,get ya aalll clean again!"_ I crowed.

_"ew,no...aaaaah, stooop!..ahahahahahahaha!!!"_

letting up some so she could catch her breath,

"really,its okay if you pee"

giving me a sideways glance,I could only smirk.

"gross, _no.._.if I piss myself,not only will you _not_ sleep with me,the couch is a no,also the floor,you can go sleep out on the sidewalk with the bugs,critters and whatever else crawls around out there"

 _"ouch..."_ I snickered, "I think my boys shriveled at that one"

giving me a playful slap in the chest.

"I could sneeze and it would effect your genitals"

"not a lie"

pulling her into an embrace,resting my cheek atop her head,holding the small body firmly,swaying Isolde gently.

_"oh little Mustang what are you doing to me?..."_

fuck..

pulling my head back quickly.

"I..I'm sorry..I mean" two little fingers pressed against my lips.

 _"ssshh,its okay"_ a weak smile grew on her face, "I actually...missed that,hoping you wouldn't quit using it..because of..well"

"but"

 _"hush Jeremy_..its not a big deal,after all you were calling me that long before you even knew my story,did I really have a problem then?...no,look I have a damn Tat of a Mustang,I could of had it removed long ago or covered up,but no...I kept it,to me it has cathartic properties _.. in a weird way_ ,reminds me of where I've been as to where I am now _,besides,_ when you call me that...it takes the sting out of what the tattoo is suppose to,symbolize,you've given it _a new meaning.."_ a smile slowly grew, a wicked one, _no_..it was satisfaction _"Eli has been stripped,of the power he once had"_

 _little Mustang,hes the failure here,always had been..it never was you,_ but I'm glad I can help take some of the pain,if a little...away.

So here I am lying on the couch with this little creature curled up to me..again,this. _.little Mustang,_ fast asleep after having her share of the Pizza yeah,I made good on buying dinner _after stinking up her house with smoke and destroying one of her frying pans an..almost her stove too.  
_

I would be asleep as well,but...during dinner she had shared with me what happened when she visited Hana today,not only was she now aware my _accident_ on my bike was no accident,I find out that shit for nothing Doctor had been murdered.

and that both occurrence's were more than likely related,in that they were hits.. _fucking hits!_...her Ex Eli indeed had a long reach and evidently still saw Isolde as his..property.

question is,now that Rassum was out of the picture,would this bastard continue trying to rub me out?,it was apparent Isolde was being watched and as influential as that asshole Ex of hers was proving to be...how were Isolde and I going to deal with this?

a few things that dickbag _better learn real quick_ ,I don't scare easily and. _.._

_I wasn't going anywhere._

_To be Continued..._

_Picture Credit-Pinterest_


	10. Monsters are Real

Jeremy and I had a _long_ discussion,his concerns,my concerns...we both agreed on one thing,that rat bastard of an Ex of mine was having a field day interfering with my life even behind bars,this likely had been going on for sometime,but only became more obvious lately cause of the presence of Jeremy and the incident with Rassum.

he didn't like it,but I had an idea that just may help, contact my lawyer,well, _I use that term loosely,_ and inform him on what had been going on as of late,what was wrong with that?...he was the family lawyer, _my fathers lawyer,_ and he was nothing like Eli,yes he could keep a secret,but he was no criminal.

Standing in front of the half oval building,Jeremy bent his head way back,guessing he was taking in just how tall the mirrored glass facade office tower was,looking back down,eyes scanning the name of the firm.

𝐏𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥,𝐁𝐞𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐧 & 𝐏 **res** 𝐭𝐨𝐧,𝐋𝐚𝐰 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬

_"not_ pretentious or anything" he grunted.

"it's 20 stories,including underground basement,car parks,and if I remember right it has a Spa, Gym, and a pool too"

looking over at me, _totally_ unimpressed by my little factoids, _oh piss off grumpy ass,but hey that's one hell of a resting bitch face you're rockin'_

"lets just get this over with,hangin' with a lawyer that's counseled,racketeers,drug lords and the like isn't exactly making me tingly all over, _well..it is..but not in a good way"_ he grumbled.

"Griffin" I greeted the older man who embraced me.

"Issy,its been awhile"

"not that long"

taking a step back,raising a bushy white brow.

 _"five years._..is awhile my dear,I may be old but not _that old_ , I remember,it was when the Fed's were sacking that little bastard Eli" giving a snort before heading towards his desk, "should of just stuck a needle in his arm right there in the Court room and save the tax payers a lot of money"

the snickering behind me didn't go unnoticed, _nice Jeremy,_ Griffin stopped,turned trying to look around me,curiously.thrusting a hand behind me,Jeremy took it,pulling him forward.

"Griffin,this is Jeremy Coughlin, Jeremy ...Griffin Powell,my Family's attorney and basically owns the firm"

Griffin happily took Jeremy's extended hand,smiling.

"well, a strapping man you got here Issy, _good looking too"_ he glanced over looking down his glasses at me,a sparkle in his eyes.

oh my gawd old man _stop it._

 _"Grif"_ I hissed.

"alright, enough with the pleasantries,what can I do for you?,especially when I know you do your damndest to refrain from anything to do with your father...attorneys included"

yeah..he knew me well.

"well,it concerns the aforementioned _little bastard"_

closing his eyes,dropping his head back.

"please don't tell me that shit managed to buy his way to a lesser sentence"

"no...but he seems to still carry some influence,has quite a reach. _.to the outside"_

and from there Jeremy and myself explained everything,his _accident_ and what happened to Rassum and the belief Eli was having me watched,by the time we were done the older man looked like he was about to go off like a bottle rocket...or have a stroke.

_I liked this dude!_ not letting being a little on the geriatric side hold him back, feisty ol' fart,he detested her Ex which was a huge plus and was sick to hear even in Prison, Eli was still very much fucking with Isolde.

and I'm still reveling in the whole _putting the needle in his arm while still in the Court room_ remark...beautiful man, _fucking beautiful._

and now I was getting an actual look at what this bitch looked like, Griffin place a picture on his desk,sliding it in front of me,Isolde instantly turned,walking away.

"I know Issy has no use of looking,but Mr Coughlin..perhaps _you_ might want to look at the face of the devil incarnate...the one who was responsible for your _accident"_ clearing his throat, "that was taken the last day of his trial,on his way to the Court House"

 _so this_...is the sonofabitch,not bad looking,but..he had a cocky,sinister appearance about him

glancing off to my left,Isolde's back to me over by a wall,seeming to be observing pictures on it, _I knew better._

"you have the look of a man that has a lot on his mind"

looking back over to the attorney.

"do I?"

the knowing smile on his wizened face was telling me he was about to call me out.

 _"you care for Issy_ ,nothing wrong with that son,sadly I can say I've never known her to be involved with a man..who did"

damn.

"if you mean,would I protect her at all cost" now tapping at the top of my jeans with a fingertip, clearly you could hear a repetitive hard _thump_ _"ya"_

"son,is that a firearm you're packing?" he folded his arms.

"a Glock 19 9MM Compact Semi Auto"

giving me a suspicious side glance now,did he really think I was going to come into this building knowing what kind of clientele they have and not have a way to protect myself?

"I find that hard to believe,as you know,there is Security for this building,people are thoroughly searched before entering"

smirking,I leaned in,whispering.

 _"yes,I'm aware,but Mr Powell, this wasn't my first rodeo, and one thing I've learned, during a pat down there are parts of the body they aren't really willing to concentrate on,in this case...my dick"_ patting at my crotch.

his cautious look melted into a grin,genuine mirth in his eyes.

"I suppose not Mr Coughlin" 

standing upright,I could see he had questions.

"and I'm sure you've figured by now..I'm no saint,but" pointing to Eli's picture,"I'm certainly _not_ like this piece of shit either,ya...I have a rap sheet,petty crimes mostly,only because in my youth I had a taste as they say, for _wild women and wilder activities"_

"a bit of hellion" Powell was now sitting on the corner of his desk.

"that's putting it nicely...but okay we'll go with that"

It took nearly over an hour, but by the time we left Powell's office,he had all the information he needed,drawing up the necessary papers,he had investigators on retainer and would have them looking into Eli's goings-ons in prison,surely he had his own network established,so that's where Powell was going to start.

once confirmed,Powell would file charges against Eli with the court,adding to an already shit of a sentence he was serving.unless Eli has a really greasy lawyer and disputes it, then there might be a hearing,but according to Isolde when Eli was formally charged,beings he was one, actually delegated for himself, _they don't come any greasier than him._

Abraham Lincoln said it best, _a man who represents himself, has a fool for a client._

Entering the house she had been quiet on the ride home,not a word one the entire time,it had me worried,had the visit to Powell been too much?,hanging up her coat,turning around I was taken by surprise and by the lapels of my leather jacket.

_"either here against the wall of the foyer or on the way up the stairs I don't give a shit...take me Jeremy"_

the intensity in which she said this,had an anticipation growing.. _.and so was something else_ ,my body jolted,stunned wasn't the word,little minx was working on the button fly of my jeans and in doing so,teased the tuft of hairs that trailed from my belly button to my groin,all the while never breaking eye contact with me.

her hand stopped,a feline smile spread across her face.

 _"hmm_ that old saying... _is that a gun in your pants or are you just glad to see me.._ a reality"next thing I knew,my Glock was being held up in her small hand...fuck, she turned it upside down by the grip,"no magazine,not loaded" glancing back up at me through her eyelashes, "I hope that doesn't speak for everything else down there"

holy shit she was, _well for the lack of a better word._..horny.

"trust me,everything. _.down there_ is in working order baby"

taking the gun tucking,it away in one of the pockets of my jacket,still her eyes never leaving mine,even gave a swipe of her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue as she did.

 _"good to know"_ her hand proceeded to slide back down my pants,stroking my shaft upon contact,I hissed,eyes rolling back.

her hand was a gift,knowing just how firm to hold,to squeeze,and fast to go,my hips undulating with her rhythm,but I wasn't going to last,so fucking up the stairs... was a no.

 _"I guess the foyer it is"_ removing her hand as disappointing as that was,with one simple lift of her body,she was against the wall,no decorum at all,I nearly tore her pants off,body pressed into her,placing her hands above her,anchoring them there with one hand _."just so you know Mustang,this may not be gentle"_

_"who said I wanted gentle?"_

Gliding deliciously back an forth through wet folds my rigid length worked Isolde while she was squirming beneath me,listening to her moaning approvingly that was until.

_"OH!"_

I abruptly thrust up into her,the deep almost guttural groan of satisfaction that came from both of us as we both felt her walls contract around my shaft.

 _"fuck Mustang,I thought about how good your pussy might feel,but..."_ I sighed, _"this is..so much.. better...fuck..so soft an tight...not a virgin,yet obviously lacking any mans touch for.. some time"_

holding her by one of her hips,pumping slowly,watching Isolde arch her head back against the wall,taking in the sensation that threatened to overwhelm her.

_"ooooh...mmmm"_

moving quicker,enough to feel my balls hitting her,panting as I grabbed one of her legs hiking it over one of my hips,increasing my movement considerably.

_"I...I need..tttt to...oooohh...ttooo..come!"_

_"not yet"_ I wanted this to last longer.. _soo much longer._

 _"pleeease"_ her voice implored quickly growing into a whine.

digging my fingers harder into her skin,thrusting began, _harder an harder,_ to the point I knew it had to hurt.

 _"fuck!. ...perfect..soooo,aw.."_ grunting,I was losing the battle too.

 _"oh gawd..oh oh..ooooh,aaahh!"_ wailing,body writhing trying to seek purchase.

_"come ..for me Mustang..now!"_

both of our releases ripped through us as I began pounding fiercely,still holding her in place by one hip and hands above her, Isolde shattered into curses, and cries.

Pressing his lips to my mine, melting into the kiss, it was affectionate, against my better judgement I let my arms snake their way around his neck drawing him down to me pulling him onto my body, so as I could properly run my fingers through his unruly dark blonde hair, pulling him further into the kiss and do this the way I've imagined.. _what?!.. no, that can't be true! where the fuck did that come from?_

ignoring the inner dialogue, I continued.

tangling my fingers through his hair,tightening my hold, our moans,groans an our tongues danced in one another's mouth it wasn't overtly sexual to the point we risked a round two of our earlier activity,however it was Jeremy who reluctantly broke the kiss, looking down at me he was a bit breathless, but smiling nonetheless.

 _"little Mustang,you surprised me"_ smoothing my hair back looking at me tenderly "the passion you showed in the foyer" tracing the outline of my lips, "I think maybe you are getting a better understanding of how I feel..about you,I really do care too,Isolde"

"maybe" running a fingertip across the light stubble above his lip.

The tickling sensation was what woke me first,my nose twitched,after a bit I open my eyes,little strands of sable hair just below my nostrils.

a goofy ass smile grew on my face.. _.oh yeah_ , we fell asleep on her bed after I satisfied her..again, she sure was a vociferous woman _,who knew_..took her loving seriously,though I can't complain,it sure was gratifying hearing my naming coming from her lips.

running a hand down her long dusky hair,caressing,her head on my bare chest,I could feel Isolde's breath in small puffs on my skin,such a tiny thing,ornery thing _,beautiful thing_ , I honestly can't recall ever feeling this way about _any_ woman.

 _too busy being a whore Jer,_ was Donny's voice ringing out in my head.. _.yeah,yeah..fuck off already, pal._

maybe you're.. _falling for her?_

Jesus where in the fuck did that come from?...okay,no, _that isn't it_...but,I think that little Mustang might have feelings, _and_ _that's what scares me._

_To be Continued..._

_Picture credit-[https://cdn.images.express.co.uk](https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/20/590x/secondary/Cillian-Murphy-has-had-a-successful-movie-career-1194903.jpg)_


	11. Monsters are Real

This all was weird to say the least, rerunning events since we came home,from day one when we first met, I had heard Jeremy was nothing more than a obnoxious,chauvinistic dick,with a case of Peter Pan syndrome,then I had my own notions about him.

so wrong,he really was different.. _.in a good way._

 _then there was me.._.spilling my guts about shit I just wanted to keep private,buried.. _down deep_ ,never sharing it,trying to understand why I even told Jeremy...oh yeah. _.fucking Hana._

 _yeah_...things were getting pretty heated between us,I felt my cheeks getting warm thinking about what little _playing_ we had engaged in at first, _with those fingers,_ he definitely had... _skills,especially up against a wall._

After a quick change of clothes I busied myself with cooking breakfast,he had also changed out of his PJ's and was now sitting at the Kitchen bar scrolling through his phone while drinking coffee.

"what are you making?,smells great" looking from his phone,nose in the air,sniffing.

"scrambled eggs,bacon,sausages,and gravy..to go with the homemade biscuits" pointing to the cookie sheet with freshly baked buttermilk biscuits,yes I was feeling ambitious as it were _,tapping into my inner Martha Stewart,or was that Rachael Ray?_

glancing over at the range of food I had going on in front of him.

 _"wow"_ eyes now examining the food hungrily,reaching over to the plate of bacon when I slapped it, _"ow!"_

"you're worse than a kid stealing freshly baked cookies" chastising him good-naturedly.

there went the wicked smile.

"oh I can be _much worse_ than a naughty child"

taking a piece of bacon from the plate he tried to pilfer from seconds ago,delicately biting from it while looking at him.

"that I'm aware of Mr Coughlin,not sure if I am or could be" chewing the small crispy feast.

"oh little Mustang,after last evening I'd say. _..you can be and more"_ quickly snatching a piece of bacon,sticking it in his mouth,blue eyes dancing at his cheeky success,I reddened _Jesus I really did act like a ho._

Rinsing off the last of the dishes and helping her to put them in the dishwasher, Isolde seem to be more relaxed.

"thank you for helping me clean up,it wasn't necessary"

 _"you kidding,_ the meal you prepared" patting my stomach,"I'd be a dick not to help,I thank you for feeding me,and anytime you want me to cook..." _there was that smile,_ much better than that miserable cloud from earlier."just ask,its the least I can do..I promise I won't try to burn down your kitchen again" still felt like an asshole for that."and..um,I wanted to ask you something"

"yeah" wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"you do know I have a life off the mountain down here,but..if its alright with you, I have no projects for the moment,the one I was supposed to work on,got canceled,so would it be alright if maybe I hang out here awhile?"

"so,you want to stay here for a bit,with..me?"

"yeah,I mean not to be my personal chef and feed my ass an say.. _filch your bacon_ , anything you need,we can get here,plus...I'm good with my hands" holding my hands up,wiggling my fingers.

raising a brow she smirked.

"well.." giving a one shouldered shrug,"sure, not like employers are blowing up my cell or my job either,the downside of telling your Boss to..fuck off" a sideways grin appeared on her face."so..a bacon filcher whose good with his hands eh? ..that's a new one"

snickering,pert little woman, I'll give her that.

"by the way..what _is it_ that you do..exactly?"

shit,I never did tell her.. _did I?_

"ah...ya,guess I should tell you _I actually do_ have a job" snickering,"really its in fact a company..I renovate homes,been doing it since I was in my late teens,with a friend of mine from High School,started out as just small projects,to a legit business then it grew and now its a full blown company"

Today was so much different than yesterday,it felt more. _..normal,_ whereas the day before..chaos with some sexual release.

at the moment,Jeremy was helping strip my bed and now,putting clean linens on it,but it seems he was having a moment of.. _adolescence_ as he flopped his ass across it,lying on his back,the bed half made.

"okay, _butthead,_ now.. get off the bed" giving the sheet a decent tug I rolled him right off with very little effort.

crawling over to the side to see a surprised Jeremy looking right up at me.

 _"you pushed me off the bed"_ his tone accusatory.

"correction _,I rolled.._ your ass off the bed" my smile wide and tight.

 _"oh so that's how it is"_ instantly on his feet,nefarious grin,towering over me, _"pay back"_ holding his hands up,wiggling his fingers.

 _"oh no you don't,fuck off!",_ scrambling around and away,I didn't get far,he already had a foot,squealing I kicked/thrashed at him with my other foot. **"no!"**

_"oh boy you're a fighter,this is going to be fun!.YA!"_

fucker was going to tickle me again _and show no mercy,_ his hands were all over me in nano seconds,screaming ensued.

_"OH MY GOD,NOT AGAIN!...ahahahahahaha!,stop!..aaha,fuck!,Jere uh..mee..god..dammit..ahahahahaha!"_

he was laughing as much as I was,but his was more, _evil/playful._

_"knock me off the bed will you!?"_

twisting around,clawing at the bed trying to escape,he only countered my moves,making the tickling worse.

_"nooooo,stop!..ahahahahaha,you knooow I'm gunna pissss myself!!.."_

before I knew it,I was pinned down on my back,he was sitting on my chest,one hand reaching back holding a leg captive,it was then I realized...shit _,his crotch was in my face!_

"what is it Mustang?.. _.figured out I have the upper hand"_ looking down at me with a smug grin.

quirking a brow,giving him just as smug of a look as he had.

 _"is that_ what you call it?,looks more like.. _you have your dick in my face"_

giving the situation a visual once over, _casually_..what an asshole.

"oh..and so I do" wearing a cocky smile.

"not very polite,don't ya think?"

his smile never wavered,leaning down almost nose to nose with me.

"oh,and dumping my ass on the floor just now.. _was?"_

 _"oh my god_ ,you're _still_ going on about that?, what a petulant baby"

scooting back off of me,pulling me up in the process and onto his lap,holding my body in place, his grin..well _cheeky,_ wasn't the word for it.

 _"an insolent child?_ ,so not only are you prone to so rudely assault people,you insult them as well"

so,he wants to make a game of this. _.I'll play._

"wow,you really do get butt-hurt easily" staring at him in a nonchalant manner.

"poor choice of words,babe, cause I'm not the one whose going to wind up with a _hurt..butt"_

 _was he implying?.._ he wouldn't..no _...you know he would,_ holding a warning finger in his smartass grinning face.

 _"I swear to Christ"_ I growled, _" you even try to spank..."_

with a shrill squeal I was upended and across his lap,a hand smoothing across my ass,I cringed, _why the hell did I wear a thong !?_

"hmm,bad choice of panties I see, _well that's too bad for you"_ he chuckled deeply patting one of my exposed butt cheeks.

"fuck off Jeremy, _you're not_ spanking me!" squirming/thrashing on his lap to get my point across.. _big mistake_ ,it was a brisk/swift swat to one of my cheeks feeling much like a willow switch,but I knew it was his fingers, _it fucking stung_ , _"OW!._. _goddamn it!,stop!"_

his hand gently smoothed over the affected area,flinching at the touch,it was tender to say the least.

"you have a _fantastic_ ass Isolde, too bad it has to be used to dole out some.. _.punishment"_ the humor in his tone only fueled the anger I was now feeling.

"punishment?." oh my god.

after four more smacks across my ass,I wasn't cussing anymore, just _"ooh's"_ after the last one,Jeremy slowly rolled me off his lap onto my back.

 _"well well,_ just what I thought,now...lets see if I'm thoroughly correct" propped on one hand he leaned over me,watching my face,his other hand slid down my belly,under my panties,over my mound..then a finger softly plunged into my soaken folds,a small gasp escaped.

_"yeah..I was right"_

his finger slid further down until he buried it into me,arching my back,hissing at first,groaning,he introduced another finger and began moving them.

 _"oooo shiiiit"_ whining as I raised my hips.

 _that's right baby"_ his eyes watching me keenly, _"talk to me"_ the pad of his thumb was now working my tender nub in circular motions,making me pant, _"you like this?"_ his fingers moved faster,my hips rising an falling,riding them.

 _"uh huh"_ whimpering, _"mm..more..pl..please"_

 _"oh such a good girl Isolde"_ he smiled,cooing _"you like me fucking you with my fingers?"_

_"ye..yes"_

_"I like it too baby... wish it were my cock"_

I wish it was his cock too. _...wow,did I just...yes..I did,admit it,you enjoyed having him last night...all of him._

biting on my lower lip, _my orgasm imminent,_ I could only nod in agreement _,he knew_ ,as my walls clamped around his pumping fingers,Jeremy's mouth latched onto mine,both kissing fervently,sloppily though as my arousal hit, I cried out into his mouth,hearing him make a slight laugh out of what I knew had to be in victory only made my release all the more outstanding, if that made any sense?

The recent couple of weeks had been quiet,which kind of made me nervous,not so much as a call from Powell,I expected something.. _anything,_ and to add to my anxiety the shitty weather returned, rain was coming down in a deluge, I wasn't alone in all of this...I knew Isolde was on edge too.

handing her a cup of hot chocolate, she cradled it with her small hands,couldn't help but notice how chaotic her damp hair looked going down her back,having just got out of the shower _,and it wasn't helping the erection which I currently was hiding by standing behind a chair,_ yes,apparently, _..a soggy Isolde.._ was a turn on for me.

watching her drink,I was aware she suddenly had grown quiet.

"you alright?"

"hmm...yes,why?"

"well..you seem,I dunno.." shrugging.

"you think somethings wrong cause _I'm not chatty?"_ her tone rised.. _uh oh._

not good,with her that means things were about to go south, _time to switch gears._

"then what is it woman?..is it my breath,we did eat some sandwiches with pungent cheese for lunch after all,..did I fart?"

snorting she hung her head, _was she snickering?_

_"um..no"_

"well thank god for that" shaking my head, _"or was it you then?,_ embarrassed by crappy breath or a left cheek sneak?"

the incredulous look I got was priceless,greeting her with a huge grin.

 _"that's fucking wrong_ ,Jeremy" wagging a finger at me.

dropping into a chair,my head falling back,clapping my hands,laughing my ass off.

 _"oh Mustang it was worth it just to get you out of that shit mood that I knew was coming!"_ chuckling _._

"dick move" now sitting like a petulant teenager,arms folded tightly,staring off to the side,avoiding me.

"perhaps...but,teasing you is fun..if you want babe, you can poke fun at me too.. _.go ahead"_ spreading my arms out offering myself up as fair game.

it was about a minute before she moved,Isolde started looked around the room until they fixed on one of the large front windows where my truck was on the outside,parked in front of her house.

 _"nice Truck._..Dodge?"

"uh yeah" the fuck is she going with this?

"the spec's..what are they?" a small smile on her perfect pouty lips.

"uh,five point seven liter, Hemi, three ninety five horse power,four by four,half ton,has basically all the bells and whistles.. _why?"_ quirking a brow.

both her sculpted brows raised,the mirth on her face... _shit,I'm in trouble_

"hmm,methinks you are compensating for what you're lacking.. _elsewhere_ , by having a BIG truck,with a BIG engine"

she fucking did not...

_"Mustang..."_

"they say.. _the bigger_ the truck, _the smaller.._ the dick."

she did...and with a beautifully wicked smile on her face _,that's what I get when I offer myself up as the sacrificial lamb._

"why is it that you women go straight for the dick?" frowning,arms folded tightly.

"cause that's where it counts and hurts the most" batting her eyelashes rapidly,the smile going from wicked to mocking.

cheeky.

"I'll have you know, _that_ truck was a gift from my dad,I did Renovation for a friend of his who had hit some hard times, so it was done at no charge," leaning in on her,"so this isn't a matter of having a small dick," wearing a toothy grin,"cause as _you know_.. _.that's not the case"_

"oh..I don't know" leaning in on me now,"if I remember right _I was aloud_ to make fun of you" poking a finger into my chest _"and.._ I did,now you're making a big deal out of it,defending your masculinity _as it were"_

 _"you said I had a small dick"_ pointing at her.

 _"you accused me of farting and having shitty breath"_ she countered.

it was _a staring match stand off,_ a damn good one too,and if I didn't think I wouldn't get a black eye an possibly a broken nose out of it....I'd chance another go at spanking her ass,but this time,I might not be as nice,or maybe get some.. _.toys_ involved.

 _don't go there man_ , _shes just starting to allow you in her bed,_ but. _.I do feel an undeniable tenderness for her._

 _and that_...wasn't suppose to happen.

_To be Continued..._


	12. Monsters are Real

Standing on the front porch holding a large manila envelope pinned between my armpit,before me, a finely dressed man,we're talking a business suit,black leather gloves,and Double breasted solid wool long coat.

did I mention he was packing heat?.. _yeah,like I didn't notice the shoulder holster,pal._

he was a Courier from Isolde's Lawyers firm,guess Powell like to play it safe by not using independent Courier agencies...too many ways a breach could result.

"you sure you don't need Isolde to sign this?"

"no Sir,yours will do"

_"hmm,_ either I left a good impression on Mr Powell or my background check was at most..passable" handing the small tablet back over to him after giving my electronic signature.

"I think it was both,Sir" a knowing smile on his face., _geez,does even the junior personnel have access to such information?,_ seeing that I signed,putting the device in his pocket."Thank you Mr Coughlin,you have a good day" with a polite nod he left.

"Who was it?"

holding up the envelope,Isolde squinted.

"from Powell,by Courier"

"really?" dropping the laundry in the washer,heading toward me."what is it?"

"dunno,it says Isolde Bowers" holding it out to her,"and its not like the _Good Fella_ who dropped it off was forthcoming of its contents"

_"Good Fella"_ opening the envelope,"seriously?" frowning.

"you didn't see this guy...or the iron he was packing"

pulling some papers out,she put some of the papers on the counter,spreading them out,her eyes carefully scanning them.

"from what I've read so far...the informant Powell has at Sing Sing,seems Eli has more authority than most,at least four to six Guards are kissing his ass,certain inmates of course are doing the same,the bastard is quite popular in that no one fucks with him" she snorted, "like that prick needs protection,he has skills" holding some of the papers in one hand ,still reading others _,"I oughta know"_

I bristled,jaw ticked.

_"he didn't..."_

"no" looking up from the documents,"one thing I can assure you of,a sonofabitch he is,but Eli _never_ hit me,not even raised a hand and if it looked like someone one was going to _,they better give their ass an soul to God"_

"you're kidding?"

"nope, he was proficient in Martial arts and so he made sure I learned some too,so when he wasn't around,I could protect myself,though I'm nowhere near as good as him" shaking her head,"if I was,Rassum,well, lets just say there would of been a lot of blood"

"so...Eli in his warped way,took care of you?"

"like Royalty,cars,homes,jewelry,clothes,vacations,you name it..."

I don't get it,he practically worshiped her,not even so much as raising a hand to her,was it his line of work that was the issue?

"bet that went well with your dad"

putting the papers down,she hopped up on the counter.

"he never knew, Eli started pursuing me after he passed,you see...like I said,he was a client at one point, so my dad was aware of who he was,and I guess early on he found out Eli had took an interest in me,as for myself.. had no clue at the time" clearing her throat, _"he was warned,_ to leave me the fuck alone if he wanted to remain in one piece"

"well,seems he didn't heed that warning very well, _let me guess_...your dad wasn't even in the ground and Eli was there trying _to console the grieving daughter"_

heaving a sigh,staring at the floor.

"well since his body was never found,like I said,it was only...his head,...I had it cremated and put in the family Mausoleum,but ya..you're not too far off,Eli showed up there with flowers"

"so Mustang,tell me...why is it,or _what is it_ about Eli that you hate so much?,I know he's a scumbag lawyer who defends equally if not worse scum,but there has to be more"

"there is...he was, _charming_ in the beginning,kind,funny even,like I said gave me everything...not that I asked,he would sometimes just show up with jewelry in velvet boxes,gorgeous stuff too,and buy me beautiful dresses,not just from the finest stores in New York or Los Angeles,from,Rome,Paris...I would get embarrassed by the luxury he would bathe me in,there would be times I refused it,it was too much"

"this angered him?"

"not really,I mean he got upset,but not overly"

"so there _was_ a change" standing in front of her now,between her legs,rubbing the sides of her arms gently,something told me Isolde was hesitating only because this was difficult to talk about, _"its okay baby,I'm here"_

"it seems _only bad_...but when one has lived it,...Jeremy,as time went on I was nothing more than property to him,a Trophy,Prize,whatever you want to call it,Eli was hardly ever around,assigned me several bodyguards whereas I never needed them before,then he'd be off to other countries,when he was with me..he would verbally abuse me _,who are you fucking!?,who did you go to lunch with?,whose the guy you were talking to on Sunday the fifth of March at eleven twenty two am by the bagel shop on the corner of fourth and Kelley Avenue?._..and usually my answers never satisfied him so he.. fucked his frustrations right out of me. _..literally_ ,to show he owned me, _only his hands touch my tits,only his mouth on my skin"_ her face collapsed,tears began to quickly flow, _"only his cock filled my cunt,and when he did drive that particular point home...Eli was not gentle,there were times he went beyond rough...I couldn't walk,one incident in particular,...one of my bodyguards was so horrified,he had to call a Doctor to come to my Condo...to treat me"_

I fought the bile rising in my throat,the sour burning sensation only added to the disgust and rage building,by now I had her small form pressed into me,Rassum was piece of shit for what he tried to do _,but this motherfucker_ ,after hearing the truth behind her fear of Eli, I now know...Monsters are real.

essentially,violating Isolde repeatedly,for god only knows how many years, out of his twisted sense of jealousy.

While she slept in one of the guest rooms downstairs,having wore herself out from crying,I had devised a plan,but I needed to make some calls,Donny and Hana,Powell,after hearing the putrid tale I knew what Isolde needed now.

to get away from what was a constant reminder...this fucking city,where a lot of this shit went down.

Donny and Hana were more understanding than I thought they would be,at least expected Hana to pitch a fit,but I guess filling them in on recent events,namely our visit to Powell and his results,plus Hana's narrative about what happened to Rassum.

they agreed,a change of scenery was what Isolde needed.

Powell,what a resourceful ol'fart, not only was he on board,he was way ahead of me,I was informed that it was discovered that Isolde an I were in fact being followed.

but not anymore,he had taken care of it,so it's not likely we would have anymore problems,I politely declined to know how that went down,he just chuckled saying _"good Mr Coughlin,cause I was never going to tell you anyways,besides...what Issy don't know,won't hurt her"_ no,its more like, _what Issy will more than likely figure out will piss her off._

_ignorant,she's not._

so we were in the clear,friends were aware of what was going on,including the Attorney who took it upon himself to _*ahem*_ make sure my plan went on without a hitch.

now to let Isolde know.

Stretching my arms above my arms,a yawn,I stopped upon feeling some restraint across my chest..

"hi Mustang,feeling a little better?"

slowly awareness started to emerge,looking to my left,Jeremy,and we were in a Truck.

_"wha?"_

"tried to wake you,but..that wasn't going to happen,so I just buckled you in and packed everything myself"

"what do you mean, _pack_ ,whats going on?"

"baby,we're going back up to my place in Tahoe,you need to distance yourself from...the city,I already spoke to Donny,Hana and even Powell,so everyone that needs to know has been notified,they all agreed you should just get the hell outta dodge"

this was so sudden,I knew sharing some of what Eli had done to me would affect Jeremy,hell...it still affects me,but he wanted to know,and maybe he'll have a better understanding,not something I liked talking about,no matter how many times I did,it never got any better.

not even when I was getting counseling.

It all was familiar,but now different,looking around the house as Jeremy brought our luggage in, my body jolted a bit when the sensation from behind of his hands gently began to massage my shoulders.

_"hey mustang"_ his voice soft,yet deep in my ear, _"relax,you're safe now"_

_"I know"_ placing a hand on one of his.

and I did feel safe with him,odd I know,only weeks ago this man was number one on my list of people to _stay totally the fuck away from_...now,I was drawn to him like a magnet.

his fingers worked the knotted muscles,making their way up my neck,eyes closing,my head lolled like a rag doll as the ligaments loosened,feeling his warm breath on my skin was even calming.

_"I'll take care of you Mustang,no ones going to hurt you on my watch"_

and I knew this to be the truth, it was the darkness about Jeremy that I balked at in the beginning,it's this I now was hoping he would tap into,Eli had a darkness too,but his was. _.sick,bordering on,unsound_.

turning me around,cradling my face,the intense look on his face told me,he was going in that direction.

_"I mean that,no one...Eli or his fuckin' lackey's"_

_"I believe you and thank you,Jeremy"_

_its more than any man or Eli would of done..._ ya well, Eli did protect me,in his own corrupt way,if you call having his hired Apes on my heels twenty-four seven reporting my every fucking move,and if that didn't satisfy him.

_I'm the one who paid for it._

Isolde for the most part was quiet since our arrival,sure she moved about the house,offered to help,cook,clean..not that there was much of that to do,even cut some wood for the fire.

I knew anxiety still was there,that needed to go,I wasn't going to let some washed up dick head of a thug make her feel threatened from a Prison cell,I told her I would take care of her and I intended to do that.

and now...

_GP- He knows_

Powell,what the hell?

_JC- excuse me?.what are you talking about?_

_GP- Eli..he knows shes gone,Issy's house was ransacked,according to my contact,whoever it was,didn't do it alone..the place is a damn mess_

fuck!

_JC-do they know where we are?"_

_GP- not sure,but here's the disturbing part,my contact searched her truck...Jeremy,there was a GPS tracker inside of the trucks driver side back wheel well,its confirmed now,Eli has been having her under surveillance and probably for quite some time._

goddamn it!,

_JC-then hes probably aware of our location_

_GP-one way to find out,go look at your vehicle,use a flashlight, a mirror, and a mat so you can look below and under the hood,bumper,spare tire,wheel wells are hot spots.  
_

_JC-alright,I'm on it,I'll get back to you asap._

I went from bumper to bumper,practically tore my truck apart,.. _.nothing_ ,which I found interesting if not unsettling.

_JC- You're not going to believe this...not one thing out of place,nothing_

_GP- that can mean only one thing..he has people nearby,Tahoe isn't as big as here in the city,she'll be easier to get to,there_

_JC- just so you know..I'm not afraid to shoot me a fucker,as you know.. I do have a gun_

_GP-I'm counting on it,cause I'm sending some backup, Stan Romero and Richard Morris, trust me,they aren't not afraid to..shoot a fucker either._

like hell,I _do not_ want a bunch of hired thugs up here and I know Isolde definitely would not.

_JC- no,I can handle this_

_GP- Jer,no you can't,if this gets out of hand and I have a shitty feeling...it will,last thing I want,is you..dead._

_JC-dammit,this is getting way out of hand,Isolde is going to flip tf out._

_GP- I'll deal w/Issy_

I don't know what those bastards gave me,but I woke with a thunderous headache from hell..fuckers.

all I remembered was shouting Isolde's name after realizing neither Richard,or Isolde were in the room with us anymore,Stan was telling me that she would be alright,putting a firm grip on my shoulder,.. _did that bastard inject me with something then?_

he continued to say that by now...she was on her way to a protective location,to be removed from the State entirely,they took my little Mustang...angry tears welled and _I don't_ break down easily,motherfuckers, _Powell lied to me so they could take her away,_ wondering _.._ was it out of some loyal sense of duty to her father?

they fucked up _,_ I may not have ran with a crime syndicate like Eli,but... _I wasn't always a nice guy,I would find her._

_To be Continued......_


	13. Monsters are Real

**~6 Months Later~**

I hated rainy days,made everything that much more depressing,besides,mud puddles.. only gets tracked into the house and craps it up,driving in it is the shits, not to mention it seems people cannot drive in it,like it brings out their inner dumbass or something.

that's why I decided not to go out in it too much.

"Jeremy, I have your lunch ready"

Mim's, was my only source of constant comfort these days, a sweet,motherly type of waitress at a local eatery I frequented as of late.

still staying at my place in the mountains,after the bullshit Powell pulled,the House Renovation business I owned,was flourishing,it was legit and nothing shady involved as some wanted to believe.

staring at the Glass of juice, bowl of soup an the sandwich next to it..was not feeling it,in fact I'd rather go home hide in my room eat a bag of jerky an drink a beer,but if I didn't eat,Mim's would have my balls in a Mason jar.

Now half a year into my hiatus from Isolde,no matter how much bitching I do _,no one_ listens I continue to get the same fucking song and dance _"be patient,we still have to speak with the Law Firm,so far Mr Powell seems to be unavailable".._.yeah,hes a smart fucker,has anyone in law enforcement given any thought that maybe that sonofabitch is working for Eli.

I did...that's why I hired a P.I from another state..to find my Mustang,fuck the Fed's or the local law, this guy I knew would find her,he was retired,worked for the US Marshals service for almost forty years, Carter Reed and wouldn't you know it..even he knew who Eli was _and_ that fucking Law Firm Isolde's family used, and to date,Eli though incarcerated,his name was on the tip of the current US Marshals services tongue.

yeah, Carter still has friends on the inside.

and he was going to use that to find Isolde, he was figuring Powell had _"pull"_ within that agency,maybe he had them help in her relocation,Carter was hoping that her name hadn't been changed,sometimes they do that to peoples identity to protect them,beings her name was unusual,Carter felt she would be easy for him to locate.

I hired him four months ago and still.. _.nothing,_ seems they may of changed her identity after all.

"Fuck!" slapping the glass of juice away with a violent crash against the floor.

that outburst brought Mim's immediately to my table,bustling through the isle.

 _"hellfire_ what on..." her whole countenance changed,guess seeing your frequent customer hovering over the table in the booth he always occupied with his hands firmly planted on it,face red with rage not to mention soaked in tears...will do that. _"oh Jeremy"_ her face collapsed now.

oh god woman, not you too.

_CR- Have something,from the info you gave me, it definitely screams your GF's existence,possibly... within a Protective-prog,it maybe a cover,but I believe we hit pay dirt._

goddamn,this better be something,at least texting me about it is better than nothing.

_JC-tell me_

_CR- my contact at the Marshals office came across the name Jade Bowers,with that peculiar name in hand,that and it was entered in the system around the same time your girl was taken.. also cause my contact is a curious bastard,he did some digging.. discovering that Bowers is the Maiden name of a woman named Harlow J. Bowers who thirty two years ago, gave birth to a daughter,Isolde Jasmina Bowers"_

I almost pissed myself... _its her!_

_JC-That's has to be her!, I bet my entire Reno Company on it!..so where is she?_

_CR- that's the shit thing of it..my contact said it doesn't say and when he tried to access her file it said **Confidential.**.above his pay grade I'm afraid,so he couldn't find out,without getting busted._

motherfucker!

_JC- I bet its fucking Powell's doing or some asshole Fed on his payroll...sorry no offense intended._

_CR-lol..I don't give a shit,I'm not a Fed anymore,or I wouldn't be helping you **;)**_

hmf...okay,I like him more now.

_JC- you've done an excellent job Carter, you'll find a healthy sum in your account shortly_

_CR- thanx,I'll try to see if there's anyway to locate her, I mean srsly..in this era of technology,there's got to be a hacker out there that's got some balls to wanna bust in on the Feds database just so they can say they did_.

_JC- if you find one..I'll pay them a substantial amount of money..,enough to get them out of the country an start a new life._

_CR- now that will make my job... easier, ttyl_

I'm sure it did...dangle a carrot and someone was sure to bite.

It had been two weeks since Carter texted me,and....nothing,my days were filled with boring business meetings,luncheons with potential clients, and all the bullshit that goes with being a owner/CEO of a company. _.fffuuuuuuuuck._

I tried day dreaming about those haunting blue eyes,soft pouty lips,her laughter,even her shitty sarcasm, I hope to see/hear again,but I discovered during a business meeting that held ten people,wasn't a good idea to have my head in the clouds as it were, especially when it came to revisiting our sexual encounters in my mind.

nothing like a raging hard on, to remind me of this _,fucking embarrassing._..I didn't know if this made me pathetic or..juvenile?

Must of drank more than fifty cups of coffee since departing the plane in Sacramento,and the nice thing about being a CEO of a company...I didn't have to ask for permission for days off,I could just..go,and that's just what I did, there was an unmarked SUV waiting for me as I stepped out of airport with my bags.

I never was one to display my wealth or make use of it...but this was different, _Carter found a hacker_ and guess what they found?,or should I say.. _.who._

according to the information, Isolde was in the Pacific northwest,yeah I could of caught a flight to Portland,even rented a jet, but I also knew my nerves were so off the charts,and.. _._ I wasn't giving Powell or anyone else the luxury of tracking my movements _..fuck'em._

so at least at best I just _drove_ the anxiety out,it was only a nine hour drive.

The GPS on my dash informed me I was only minutes away from the address given to me,fuck..I was scared.. _.why?,_ not entirely sure,maybe because I wasn't sure if she was under security and they would prevent me from seeing her,or I would be attacked...or both.

shit.

It was a simple house,cute.. _cute?,Jesus Jeremy getting in touch with your feminine side are we?.._ aw fuck off,it was a long drive and it really was _a cute_ house,and it shouldn't be showy,shes suppose to be off the grid.

but I didn't see a vehicle, I was told she had a dark grey 2019 Ford Escape, I didn't see it anywhere,maybe she was in town running errands, _well then,_ guess I'll just stay here parked out of view and wait,been waiting six months, I can wait a little longer.

I must of dozed off,but the sound of a car door slam woke me,rubbing my eye, I looked down her driveway with a perfect view.

 _Isolde_..my god,she looked _..fantastic_ ,her hair was longer,pulled back in a loose braid, no longer able to hold back I was out and in front of my SUV.

she was taking a bag out of the front seat,then opened the back door, I should surprise her by offering to help her with her groceries.I only got to the edge of her drive when she stepped back, _not what I expected._

oh my god, _she was...pregnant._

 _"Mustang"_ it came out low an hoarse at best.

the small woman froze, slowly craning her neck in my direction,her eyes enlarged considerably.

_"Jer..Jeremy?"_

I couldn't move, _what the fuck was with that?,_ she looked at me in disbelief,eyes flickering like I was some sort of figment of her imagination, finding my voice to let her know, _that wasn't the case._

 _"yes baby..its me"_ I choked.

a small sob escaped her as she covered her mouth.

well one of us needed to move,so I did,slowly making my way to her,she watched, as I got closer the tears were apparent, _yes Mustang I found you,I'm here,it's going to be okay now._

and about that time,I bumped into her. _.bump,_ we both looked down,then up at each other.

"Jeremy....as you can see,I'm _quite_ pregnant _"_

 _my child..._ I didn't question it.

When we entered the house,I no sooner shut the door behind me, couldn't help myself, I basically spun the poor girl around,pulling her into me,our lips met, pressing mine on hers gently,my tongue glided across her lips, Isolde opened her mouth my tongue darted in grazing hers earning me a soft moan, the kiss gained energy, and I found my hands had slowly made their way to her hair,undoing the braid,then threading themselves through the waves,by now I was practically devouring her mouth, groaning my craving,gawd this felt so good _it had been too long._

pulling away,gasping.

 _"woah,_ I need to breath Jeremy" there was mirth in her voice.

grinning like a fucking idiot,running my fingertips over her swollen belly.. _ya,I did this_ ,realizing at this very moment I truly was falling in love with this beautiful creature.

_"this is...ya a surprise,but beautiful"_

_"it's a boy"_ her voice small.

looking up,in awe of what she just said,somehow _that_ made it all the more real.

"a son?"

 _"uh huh"_ chewing on her bottom lip,watching me carefully.

a thousand different things going through my head right now,one prominent thing though was, _Jeremy,you're going to be a father!_

I had to literally pinch myself, watching Jeremy carefully smoothing a hand over my belly,smiling...let me run that across my brain again. _.yeah,this was really happening_ ,I didn't think this would ever come to pass and I would be raising our child alone,in fact the Fed and Powell lead me to believe this, _ya a Fed I'm sure Powell had in his back pocket._

_"you need to get use to the idea of never seeing Jeremy again,Issy...you'll have a new life with your son you'll both be safe,with him around,Eli would always hunt you"_

_fuckers,never should of believed them, spending the last several months,my pregnancy..alone._

"Mustang,whats wrong?"

quickly swiping at my eye, putting on my best happy face,he was here now,like he said.. _he found me...he found us_.

"nothing"

those eyes..goddamn those blue/green eyes,scrutinizing me as I just sat there smiling at him,hoping he'd buy it.

"bullshit,tell me"

"I don't want to focus on the negative" looking over at him,my fingers running along his jaw,"you're here...an that's all" _shit..nononono_ "that matters.. _.gawd"_

there went the fucking flood gates.

Jeremy stopped his attentions on my stomach,with no shame,I scooted over until my head was in the crook of his neck,sobbing,his arms tightly about me, gently rocking me as he kissed the side of my head tenderly,whispering comfortingly to me.

_"its alright baby,it's alright..I'm not going anywhere, if I do.. you are too and if anyone gets in my way...I make no apologies of how I'll be handling it"_

I had no doubts,but it was still good to hear.

"so,are you going to tell me how..you found me?"

"lets just say that shit move with Powell's men,well from that day, and law enforcement's crap they were feeding me, I was beyond livid and hired someone who had the skills to find you,though I'm sure between your piss ant lawyer and the law they are shitting themselves at the moment cause _I did_ find you,if they think I don't know their watching me,then their intellect is rivaled only by garden tools"

"so..they know you're here?"

yes,I'm sure of it...so I knew we needed to leave, I couldn't take us to my place in Tahoe,too dangerous,not to mention it was under surveillance by Powell,they probably were having a shit fit as it was cause I skipped the state.

I have more reason to be hyper-vigilant now,it's not just me anymore...Isolde was expecting,and I'll be damned if anyone will separate us again,the fact certain people were aware she was pregnant and never told me, _not surprised_ ,but it pisses me off nonetheless.

"you don't have a lot here do you?, I mean whatever you need I'll take care of"

cradling her belly,protectively,looking up at me.

"you think we should leave right now?"

"we have too Mustang,this place has been compromised,cause by now Powell probably has been contacted,his lackeys here will be on the move,...we need to bounce"

"and go where?"

According to Jeremy we were heading somewhere in California..evidently it was not a piece of property listed under any name that could be traced to him, one of his grandfathers bought it decades ago during Prohibition,a place for him to go and drink with his friends/family,since speakeasies were constantly getting busted at the time.

guess violating the law ran in the family,looking down at my swollen belly making a silent oath, _so not going to happen,the buck stops with you._.,thus at the time, putting the property in one of his great grandfathers' mothers maiden name was the best way and it had stayed that way ever since.

we made a few stops along the way,buying food,necessities,being the smart guy he was not wanting to leave a paper trail everything was bought with cash.

I noticed as it got darker,we were going up in elevation,glancing over to him,he acknowledged it.

"yes,we are going to the mountains,my Gramp's place is in fact _a cabin by a lake"_ grinning like a kid.

 _naturally_ ,if you were living in the era of Prohibition and wanted to throw back a beer or two in private...you sure as hell weren't going to do it where it was possible someone could see,..so why not up in the friggin' mountains.. _..that too must run in the family._

_To be Continued....._


	14. Monsters are Real

"I know you had _no clue_ about the plan to have me removed from your place,I also found out they drugged you,that was Griff's doing and I damned him and those bastards ever since,feeding me lie after lie to make sure my conduct went according to what they considered normal,to keep me in line _,cause this is what my dad would of wanted"_

the fuck?

 _"I see_ , they were _playing a game_ with you,by using my tarnished past and playing the _Dad card_...plus,knowing just what a dangerous fucking shit eating maggot Eli is, altogether,scaring the shit out of you" my eyes searching hers _,"Powell fucked himself and made an enemy_ ,fucking me over isn't a good thing.. _however_...the one time I did speak to Powell, _he failed_ to tell me you were pregnant"

"Jeremy,he told me.. _you knew,_ and that it was the last thing you wanted,said, _tell her if she ever did care about me,she'll abort it_ ,told me if you didn't,he would pick up the tab, _find the best Doctor even if he had to go out of the country to find him/her,not to worry it would be_ _kept hush,hush"_ her eyes shone disgust.

_"what!?"_

"yeah..but I didn't believe a fucking word,nor did I believe you were aware of my pregnancy,I told him as much,that he could take his offer and shove it up his ass among a few other things that weren't so nice, _I was keeping my child"_

that's my girl.

"the fact he even put words in my mouth was bad enough,but the _kind_ of words. _.fucking bullshit"_

looking at Isolde,seeing the resentment she had for the one person she reached out to and was trying to trust,only to get bitten by them.

"I know, so I told him to leave me alone and take any further _intervention on behalf of a dead man_ .. and blow it out his ass"

"and you've been alone ever since" running a finger along her cheek, _"I'm so very sorry Mustang"_

"you're here now" taking said finger,kissing/nuzzling it,"and to be honest, as cheesy as it sounds...I knew you'd come for me"

making a silly face,raising both brows.

"yeah... _that is cheesy"_

_"piss off Coughlin"_

"Have you kept in contact with Donny and Hana?"

looking over his shoulder from where he knelt in front of the fireplace.

"yes,but..its limited,after those assholes took off with you,I ditched my cell and laptop,everything electronic,bought new ones,I literally had to contact them through other people _that I trusted_ ,who I had drop off hand written letter at first,letting them in on what happened"

"so you couldn't be tracked" frowning, _goddamn Powell._

"yes,they went and did as I suggested,replaced all their cells and computers too,and" standing up,"Donny found GPS tracking devices on both their vehicles,whether it was Eli's doings or Powell's _,I don't know,_ Powell had told me to look on mine before all this shit went down,I didn't have one,yours did,he said it was Eli.. _.now I'm wondering"_

_so am I._

The following day I had woke alone,whether it was hormones or the current shit situation,but I became anxious,after months of being by myself,pregnant..well if you call living under surveillance by an over zealous lawyer..solitary,being fed bullshit by Powell.

I didn't like how I was feeling at the moment.

putting my hair up in sloppy bun,throwing on some maternity jeans and a one of Jeremy's 49er's Football Jersey's he gave me to wear,with his last name printed across the back of the shoulders.

lovely,I look like a pregnant linebacker.. _a miniature sized one that is._

Making my way into the living room area,noticing not only was it quiet,minus the fire going in the fireplace,but other than me,no one else was here.

_the hell did you go Jeremy?_

he wouldn't of ditched me,he seem so happy,relieved when he found me yesterday,even cheerful when he saw that I was pregnant.

shit...I bet that was it,everything had sunk in,especially the baby, _he flipped out._ that cold empty feeling you get, when you know for certain,.. _rejection_ , ya..it consumed my whole body,swallowing hard,closing my eyes tight.

the small life in my belly sensed it and reacted,lightly rolling about.

_I'm so sorry son._

Lost track of just how long I sat there,didn't care,all that mattered was who was,Isolde,lying on her side,pillow under head in front of the fireplace,asleep, _seems to be a theme with her._

despite the fact she was sleeping,I was involved with carefully running my fingertips over her swollen stomach...my son.

couldn't help but stare and touch,this was very new to me,never been a father,never wanted to be one,I wasn't the kind of man that was..fatherly.

my eyes wandered upward to the face of the woman who carried my son,then again,I wasn't the kind of man to have feelings for a woman either.

at least not the kind I was beginning to have for this one, long before she became pregnant.

it was never suppose to happen,to get involved with Isolde,just.. _.have some fun_ ,like I always did,make her happy,me happy,maybe leave an impression,enough of one she'd let me come around again and...

 _who was I kidding_ ,Isolde was never going to let me do that,she was not like those other women,even Donny warned me as such,but like the stubborn asshole that I am,wouldn't listen.

and now here I am, sitting next to one of the most sarcastic,annoying,magnificent,amazing women I've ever come across and...she's going to give me a son,smiling now,my touch on her stomach had become,caresses.

leaning in,placing a kiss on her belly button.

_"love you Lil' Stang"_

_"Lil' Stang?"_

I didn't know she was awake.

"yeah,you're Mustang,he's _Lil' Stang._.get it?"

turning her head toward me,rubbing at an eye sleepily.

"no..."

"okay,then how about _Fish Stick,Little Goober,Little Meatball,peanut,spud,gremlin,minion?"_

"how about kiss my ass"

 _"mmm,sounds promising"_ wiggling my brows,moistening my lips.

her hand stopped rubbing her eye,blinking to focus.

"I think kissing my body parts got us in enough trouble,don't ya think?"

Hmm,didn't expect that,was she in truth unhappy about the pregnancy,just putting on a strong face for me?

"Mustang,you don't sound too happy"

"no,I'm fine Jeremy" now propping herself up with my assistance,"to be honest,I'm surprised to see you here,when I woke up,you weren't here,not even a note" I could see restrained anger in those blue eyes,but also where there had been tears too, "after about three hours and you hadn't returned, I figured you just did the kind thing and ditched me here so the baby and I would be protected"

shit, _that wasn't it at all._

standing up I extended my hand,staring at it like I offered her an invitation to visit Eli,her eyes flicked upward to my face,it wasn't a pleasant look.

"c'mon baby,please"

reluctantly she did,I helped her to her feet.

Standing still with a hand now over her eyes.

"your hand smells like Onions,did you have a Burger while you were gone?"

what the?

" the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"you did, _didn't you_...you had a Hamburger and didn't bring me one back _,rude"_

I've heard stories about pregnant women and mood swings,but. _.damn._

"okay _yeah I did_ ,sorry..if it'll make you happy,I'll grill you one up,with whatever you want on it,onions,pickles,lettuce..."

 _"fries"_ her voice lowered,almost child-like.

"alright,fries too"

_how did we get to this?_

_"on._.the Burger"

"on the Burger,really?..is this some sort of weird craving shit?"

"possibly,..but not as weird as the one I had in the first three months of the pregnancy"

"oh?"

"yeah, strawberry milkshakes and Tuna sandwiches"

ew,fuck. _.think I'm going to be sick._

"Tuna sandwich _and_...milkshakes?"

"uh huh, I dipped the sandwiches _in_ the milkshake" saying it like was a mouth watering delicacy.

"Isolde,the fuck is with that?. _.Tuna_ ,you know what that shit smells like..."

"oh hell Jeremy _do not go there"_ her voice raised,holding up a finger, "I'm pretty sureI know what _your idea_ of what _that_ smell is...like some nasty ass Biker bar you've been in, reeking of _Beer,Arm Pits,B.O and dirty pussy"_

issuing a loud snort before I belted out a chuckle _,oh my god!_...I never expected hear _that kind_ of narrative out of her.

 _"Mustang_ ,where the hell did you get that shit from?"

"Donny,he told me an Hana,like to sicken us both,in fact she was hanging over the kitchen sink having dry heaves"

that did it...dropping my hand from her eyes,propping myself on the back of the couch with it as I laughed, _fucking Donny!_

"glad you think its funny _,it was friggin' gross!"_

"oh baby,it's _the visual_ I'm getting" snickering now, "don't get me wrong,Hana isn't that bad,but hellfire sometimes she can be such a prude when she wants too"

"and me?" hands resting on her hips.

trying to compose myself,approaching her,taking both her hands,pressing them to my lips.

"Mustang,in your case...not so much a prude,but naive at times,which is odd considering your background"

"ya...daughter of a rat bastard crime boss,ex girlfriend of a man twice the reputation of her father,you'd think I was just as scandalous or..a whore"

"but you're neither _,you're better_ than either of them" looking at her directly, _"better than me"_ tilting her head,puzzled look on her face."you turned your back on that lifestyle,furthered your education so you could help others" pulling her closer,pushing a tendril of hair from her temple,tucking it behind an ear, _"and now.._.you're going to be a mother"

slowly turning her in the direction I had intended when I lead her over, _before we got side tracked,_ Isolde'sentire countenance changed significantly,staring,mouth slightly agape,stunned.

_"um"_

"yes,when you got up this morning I was gone,but I had my reasons"

Do I feel like a complete bitch or just move on from it?,internally a battle raged, while I just stared,before me...a rather _generous_ collection of clothing, bedding and baby care items,etc for a newborn,including a huge box containing a crib,Jeremy had went and bought items necessary for our son.

 _that's why_...he was gone.

gathering my thoughts _,so many of them_ ,confusing ones.

"I'm trying to figuring things out" rubbing lightly at my jaw,"how myself and that dangerous,bike riding,outlaw that showed up at my friends barbecue who did nothing but chap my ass, day one" looking over at him, "got to this point"

Jeremy nodded quietly.

"Mustang,I've done the same thinking and I'm going to tell you some things you won't like hearing" taking in a breath I listened," my intentions when we met, were not long term,but I think you knew that,and had we met say,a year ago,and well this happened" gesturing toward my belly, "you would be on your own,and I'd be in the wind"

if I were to say that last statement didn't hurt,it would be a lie,he was only being honest,it must of shone on my face,Jeremy already had me in his arms.

"Isolde, _I'm really am_ a bad guy,nothing like your Ex or your dad,but...not boyfriend,companion,beau,partner material,whatever you call it and certainly _not_..father material,but somehow..you managed to get under my skin and started to little by little... change those things"

Time to give her what she needed,an explanation..something about me.

"The fact I was standing here confessing these things is proof,I really was a bastard,there are people who would line up for miles to validate it and then some,since I was a teenager in and out of detention facilities,until I wasn't a teen anymore and I became familiar with county jails,then there was the women,I think I fucked my way all over the country,starting with High school girls who just wanted to fuck a _bad boy,_ making my way up to bar whores,hitchhikers,biker bitches,etc." scratching at the back of my neck "couth, _the fuck was that?,_ never embraced it,the more corrupt,the better,I was unruly,rude, _dangerous?_...only when provoked,how did I become civilized enough to actually own a business,an old friend from High School,believe it or not,ran into him at a police station when I was being booked,he was picking his girl friend up from work,she was secretary at the police station,we talked,I listened,the rest is history,...that was over twenty five years ago,I'm still uncouth,rough around the edges,but older now...and here I am,with you and I have no idea where this could go little Mustang"

_To be Continued..._


	15. Monsters are Real

Using a burn phone Jeremy bought I contacted Powell,there was _no way_ I was going to spend the rest of my pregnancy or my life for that matter with him pulling the shit he had and having to live looking over our shoulders.

it took a while, but I think when I put it out there that I knew things that were better left... _quiet_ ,about him and his so called legit law firm and that it would be, _unfortunate_ if certain people in law enforcement were informed or otherwise had evidence brought to their attention to prove just how shady shit really was.

Powell was quick to back down,also... sad _as I hate to admit_...my father may be dead,but there were entities out there _still_ loyal enough that if they got wind of what shit he pulled on _Ronin Bracken's daughter_ and continued to do so... _not even Powell's head would be found._

it was a full two maybe three weeks after this conversation before we left Jeremy's grandfathers cabin and back to Tahoe,then I felt comfortable enough to leave _,knowing_ evidence of Powell and anyone to do with him was gone,I was now beginning the seventh month of my pregnancy. _  
_

Closing the bedroom door behind me,content that Isolde was fast asleep,finally able to do so since reading the riot act to that assclown Powell, and to make sure he kept up his on his end, upon arrival,I made a sweep of my home, property and everything on it.

_he in fact did_ ,not sure what my little Mustang said to him,but it worked.

Currently preparing food for dinner,what Isolde didn't know,we were going to have guests,Donny and Hana,since I had found her,we had no contact with them,that was over a month ago, and they hadn't heard or seen her since Isolde had been taken six months back.

I figured we needed to get back to normal and seeing our friends was top of the list,and I called them first thing,arranged this get together,a text I received an hour ago informed me they should be here anytime now.

and if timing couldn't be better a knock on the door.

As Donny and I talked I couldn't help but keep Hana in my peripheral,standing off to the side in the living room,holding a glass of wine looking like the proverbial worried mother hen.

_probably thinks I have Isolde locked in my basement,naked,gagged and handcuffed to a bed...of course in my twisted mind, that wasn't a bad thought,_ a tiny curl tugged at the corner of my mouth.

_"Jeremy?"_ a drowsy appeal came from the entry way of the hall.

everything in the room went silent,Isolde,making a small stretch with her arms,it hadn't registered we had guests.

"hey Mustang"

_"OH-MY-GOD!"_

good going Hana,at being the first to break the ice,rolling my eyes,her mouth hung open,looking over at me,but pointing at Isolde's _obvious_ physical transformation.

"yeah,yeah..I fucked your BFF... _surprise"_ making little waves with my hands in the air just to be a dickhead.

Isolde however snapped out of her sleepy reverie,blinking.

_"Hana!"_ looking over to me _,"Donny!"_

that's when I took the opportunity to look at Donny as well, shaking his head,but wearing a small tight smile,I think he knew better than to say anything,however I don't believe Hana could of look more appalled even if I had been prancing around the room buck naked.. _.hmm,now there's idea!_

except _I don't prance_ ,I know... _strutting_ by, with my dick just a swinging.

"what the hell... _when did this happen?"_ now ogling Isolde's stomach.

"about seven months ago" Isolde said casually,transferring a dirty look to me,"and when were you going to tell me they were coming up?"

"it was suppose to be a. _.pleasant_.. surprise" I shrugged,knowing damn well there was _no_ delicate way of telling Hana. _.we_ were having a baby.

_"well,_ it just went off like an oily fart in Propane factory" folding her arms tightly.

_a what?_...nevermind.

"well its not like you could of hid it forever Mustang,like showing up with a baby in your arms wouldn't of raised some questions" I reasoned,or so I tried.

"no,but walking into a room suddenly big as a house doesn't exactly make people ignore the fact either" Isolde sighed,"I would of like to have broke it gently to them"

arms folded,and a look that told me that irritating paternal side of my friends wife was about to start to emerge, _here we fucking go._

"just don't get it,I knew you may of liked each other,last we spoke an all, I was still trying to deal with that concept.. _but this"_ shaking her head,"you do realize how serious this is, right Jeremy?"

okay..you want to go all _Sister Mary Hana_ on me, _fuck when did I wake up in a Nunnery?_

"not a clue Hana..all I did was put my pee pee in her wee wee and then boom,her belly grew"

with a loud snort a bark of laughter from her husband,almost choking on his beer,wiping some of it off his chin with the back of his hand.

_"fuck you Jeremy_ ,that's not even funny" thrusting a finger at Donny,"and you're not helping!"

_"oh stop it!"_

all turning towards Isolde,glaring heavily,mostly directed at Hana.

"has it occurred to you that _maybe_ I don't mind carrying his baby and that _he is_ involved why else would I be _here?_ ,or that we had sex,which by the way I" pointing to herself "initiated...he _did not_ push himself on me, _I was all over him Hana Peters"_

"but I..."

_"no buts Hana!_...hes been with me through all this shit,Rassum,Eli and that asshole Powell" I could see a breakdown coming..angry tears brimming, _"he had been looking for me the whole time I was gone,he never gave up and he found me"_

_that's it,_ stalking across the room towards Isolde,the second I touched her,she slumped into my arms,exhausted,jerking my head over my shoulder,scowling hard enough,Hana recoiled.

_"I invited you up here cause after all these months I thought you deserved to see that she was alright since I know how much you both mean to each other,but instead,you treat her like an idiot child,being fucking disrespectful,happy now Hana?"_

wringing her hands,trying to observe her friend clinging to me,though Isolde's face was buried in my chest.

"I didn't mean to..its just"

"you're _too_ protective Hana, _just reel it in a bit_ ,she's not one of your patients you can just chastise" Donny reasoned,"being a friend is one thing,coming at her like she's a disobedient red headed step child _,not so much"_

Staring out the window of Jeremy's bedroom over looking the Mountains heavily capped by snow,cradling my belly,just running shit through my head like a movie, _a really weird or fucked up movie?._.I couldn't decide,but the one thing that was constant,that I was aware of.. _confusion._

_a lot of it,_ and wasn't so sure I could withstand much more of it.

_so much_ has happened this year,in a whirlwind, meeting Jeremy,being attacked,Eli's unforeseen presence,my attack,kidnapping,quitting a long standing job,now I'm pregnant,and _so much more fucking garbage,_ something had to change.

I... _needed to make a change,_ or I was going to lose my damn mind.

"what do you mean gone?"

"did I stutter?" throwing my hands up, _"as in absent, away, left, disappeared, departed , vanished....not-here"_

Donny and Hana exchanged puzzled looks,then to me.

"when could she have done that,why?" Hana was on her feet.

"dunno,but she took only her clothing and some toiletries that's it"

"it had to be during the night,as for why.." Donny shook his head,"I'm only guessing here,maybe all this crap got to her"

_"its my fault"_ Hana slumped back onto the couch,fingers steepled,mouth resting on them"I was harsh after all"

"well a bit protective mother,even she admitted that to me,so no" shaking my head,"it has to be something more drastic than that"

pacing the living room,short of flipping the fuck out,Isolde was gone for reasons she hadn't been forthcoming about,very pregnant, and as of last night her mindset was all over the map _,goddammit why did I have to be such a sound sleeper?_

"brother don't be kickin' your ass over this,did you try calling her cell?"

I held up her phone.

"shit" Donny sighed _"not good"_

"I agree,snuck out at what we assume was in the middle of the night,took only minimal amount of her things,but not her cell phone,probably took a Cab from here" Hana's look of fear wasn't helping what I was already feeling,"Jer,Isolde and I go way back,I'm talking since boarding school, so ya _I know her_...just by what I had said,she means _not_ to be found"

_fuck!_

Part of me felt guilty for just absconding like I did,leaving everyone to wonder,to worry,the other,justified,I needed some space,to think,to be on my own,maybe to even protect,Powell would lie low only for so long,as for Eli.

it was best I was gone,should he become aware I was pregnant....shit. _  
_

so I went where I thought it was best,a place I often went to in the past,even Powell an Eli were oblivious to it,Dad _made sure_ of that,made sure that _only myself and him_ were apprised of it's existence,he left no documentation of it that would give away mine or his identity _,nothing_ that would lead anyone in my direction,I could of stayed at my dads own country Estate south of London,but that was a resounding NO in my head.

as it was I was the only one that had knowledge of my home here and sadly it was the only thing I did keep of my father after he died....a House in England,it was a gift,where most people get a case of beer or go out for a drink on their twenty-first birth day,my dad..had bought me a home in the English country side _*sigh*_

what I liked about it,my dad knew me enough that when he purchased the place,it was to my taste,another words, _not some ostentatious display of wealth._

but at the moment,it wasn't the lovely cottage in the English country side on my mind,it was of all things...Jeremy,I knew despite everything,there had been a chemistry an appeal or whatever you call it, between us,evolving and our baby on the way,now I left,not giving him so much as a warning.

it was for the best.

with all that has transpired,who's to say is won't get worse,the last thing I wanted was his,Hana,Donny and my unborn child's, blood..on my hands,wiping the single tear from my face,why does trying to do the right thing have to hurt as much as if I were just being a selfish bitch?

_"I'm sorry"_

I was getting nowhere in a hurry,all my old contacts were hitting walls as far as getting any information,even Carter Reed who I used to find her last time was getting nothing, _Jesus Christ,_ it was like Isolde dropped off the face of the earth.

_"dammit Mustang!_ ,woman,where the hell are you?"

Donny and Hana gave it a go as well,again...nothing,Hana said she had contacted old friends from Nursing School and Boarding school,no one had seen or heard from her,I was still waiting to hear from a friend of mine who worked for an Airline,a Pilot. _  
_

he knew some people on the inside that dealt with Tickets/Reservations that possibly could give him info of any Airline Isolde would may of used and destination.

It was a little over an hour when I got the call... _not so much as a canceled reservation.._ fuck!,at this point Isolde could be anywhere,and to add salt to the wound my friend proposed the thought,she may not necessarily be in the U.S. 

every swear word I knew and a fair few I made up, flew out of my mouth after I got off the phone,I may of broke some shit too.

_she may not necessarily be in the U.S._

" Isolde Jasmina Bowers if that's the case, _what the hell is going through that head of yours?!"  
_

_shes scared._

_To be Continued..._

_Isolde's Home in England_

_Picture Credit-_ http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/03/77/42/f9/crow-how-country-house.jpg


	16. Monsters are Real

"Darling,if you don't finish what's on your plate I'm going to forget my polite English manners and park my arse on your lap _and bloody well force feed you"_

"try it Alma and you may well wear your _traditional English breakfast"_ wrinkling my nose at the plate heaping with food,"I'm big as a house and you put _this_ in front of me... _seriously?"_

Alma wasn't that tall of a woman,but made up for it in personality,in her mid seventies,short shock of white hair,tastefully styled,forked tongue that she didn't mind brandishing, and was the only neighbor I had.

we hit off the first time we met,that was two weeks ago when I noticed her car had broke down along side of the road and I had given her a ride,it was during one of those typically English rainy days and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

and now here we are,Alma trying to feed me like I'm a starving waif she found in a ditch somewhere..ugh,you think we had known each other for years by the way we acted towards one another.

"Isolde,poor nutrition while pregnant could result in low birth weight not to mention your own health,so don't give me that rubbish"

 _"fine,_ but I'm not eating the beans or..sausage,last thing I want is indigestion and to be farting all damn day"

looking like a prize fighter who just K O'd his opponent,Alma smirked,it was more sarcastic than out of content.

"Banger's"

 _"what?"_ scowling up at her from the table.

"they're called Banger's.. _not sausage"_

"I'll call them big,nasty, greasy dicks if I want too, _so quit giving me shit Alma!"_

she was in hysterics now,laughing, _wonder how much prison time I'd do for beating the crap out of an old woman?_

"The bloody world is going to hell in a hand basket I tell you," Alma muttered as she came out of the house.

she was always grumbling about something,at the moment I was working on my flower bed,weeding out unwanted plants.

"let me guess,either you were watching the T.V again in which too much of that will rot the brain,or..online,too much of that,well" clapping the dirt from my hands,"lets just say a good percentage of whats there is shit anyways"

sitting next to me on the grass,a single brow raised,giving me a scolding look.

"now you are chiding me about getting my knickers in a knot for a change and yes.. it was the Tele"

"what is it now,the Royal Family,Parliament?,or some other bullshit I still don't understand"

"none of that,quit being so cheeky" handing me a small shovel,"in fact it had something to do with America"

"oh really" I began to dig up some weeds,tossing them aside.

"yes,seems the news in your country is quite... dynamic,if its not dodgy politicians,its some nutter brandishing a weapon,but what I saw was a prison break of significance,some wanker didn't do his job and a criminal escaped,say it may of been an inside job"

"prison breaks are common" tugging hard on a particularly stubborn weed,giving a snort"who was this inmate, one of the Menendez brothers?"

"no" she began to dig beside me, "a bloke with a unusual name, _oh bollocks what was it?_..oh yes Eli Mustang,guess he was a Solicitor a bloody nasty one at that,worked for the underground types"

_no..,fuck!..no no no,this was bullshit.. was all just a bad dream,...Alma heard wrong._

"are..you sure you heard correctly?"

"of course,it was a BBC News alert for all countries,cause they deemed him _that_ dangerous" sitting up on her knees,a deep look of concern "darling,you alright?" clearing my hair from my face.

"ya..ya I'm fine Alma"

no, _I'm actually fucking losing my shit,this couldn't be happening,Eli...on the loose, I know he'll come looking,he'll want to reclaim everything that was taken from him...including,me._

_and he won't be so thrilled by my current...appearance._

Staring at the monitor of my laptop in complete fucking disbelief,Twitter,Facebook,every social media website you can think of had it splashed in all its forms. 

**Prison break: Eli Mustang convicted Criminal Attorney for illegal underground escapes Sing Sing.**

but all I could think of, _Isolde_ ,somewhere out there,possibly alone,carrying our baby,and this motherfucker was loose,in the wind,and more than likely... _looking for her._ **  
**

nearly pissing myself,when my cell went off,looking to the right,Donny's name appeared on the screen,answering ,I put it on speaker.

"ya"

"tell me you've seen it"

staring back at the Laptop.

"and good thing I always I have a Glock on my person,cause there's no way between the two of us,that walking shitstain will be the one to survive"

"Jer,a handgun won't save you,he's not just going to show up at your front door or in the middle of the night at the foot of your bed,that's not how Eli works"

"oh and when _did you_ become the authority on Eli fucking Mustang?"

"I'm not Bro,but _for reasons._. my wife knows,and I don't think I have to explain why"

no,he doesn't,Hana definitely would know.

"so what am I suppose to do?,as it is Isolde is nowhere to be found,hell I've thrown obscene amounts of money in every direction just for _any kind_ of info,and where I was directing it,some of these.. _people_ , weren't the most,spotless in reputation"

"man,I knew you liked her,didn't know it was that...serious"

_aw Jesus here we go._

"Donny,shes carrying my baby,I intend to be a part of their lives,if you're asking if I care,yes..I do"

"you care,but do..."

_"I love her too"_

there was a slight pause before he replied.

"we knew it,and think its great man,but if we are going to get Isolde back,this needs not only to be done asap _,but sensibly"  
_

"we?"

"yeah,Hana had her ideas about you two,especially Isolde,certain her BFF was falling for you _,don't worry,_ shes cool with it,took her a bit to come to terms,but....seeing how happy Isolde was,after years of being alone,made her realize"

if it weren't for the dire situation at hand I think I might of made a shitty sarcastic remark _,only cause I knew how receptive Hana had been in the past towards myself and Isolde...perhaps I'll save it for later.  
_

Reduced to chopping wood to vent my frustrations,when I'd rather just fucking vent them on a certain Attorney,chicken shit has been on the run for almost twenty four hours and he was a _no show._

_can't tell me he doesn't know where I am._

"a little warm for firewood"

spinning around,with Axe in hand,ready to swing,no..not Eli,but not who I wanted to see either.

"Powell"

"you uh" pointing at the Axe," going to use that?" though he didn't appear to be afraid.

"I really should after the bullshit you pulled,the fuck you want anyways?"

setting the Axe down,but still within reach.

"Jeremy" resting both hands in his coat pockets,"I believe you know"

"if this is about Eli,you can fuck right off" pointing in the direction that was off my property.

"yes and no,it concerns Isolde too"

"again..fuck off"

"I don't think you understand,he has contacted me,not in person... _Eli is looking for her,_ you do realize,if he sees Isolde in the... _condition_ shes in" and since his arrival,Powell looked somber,"it won't fair well"

stalking up to Powell,almost in his face,he never wavered,glaring,what came out of my mouth was mostly a growl.

_"he'd actually kill her out of spite?"_

"no son... _not her"_

**"WHAT!"**

wincing,he heaved a sigh.

"I know you've been told about Issy's relationship with Eli...the short of it,hes a sick ticket,Jeremy and...when he discovers she carries a baby not of his... _doing_ ,he'll be,beyond furious,drastic measures will be taken to remove the child and how do I put this delicately?" mopping his face with a hand, "then he'll make sure..his seed is established,however long it takes in any way he deems necessary.. _.his woman,his property,his to do whatever he wants with"_

grabbing the Axe swinging it with all that I had,hurling it,followed by a roar of fury that echoed through the canyon below.

 _"that sonofa..shit fucking"_ so enraged I couldn't even swear properly,that pissed me off even more _," cocksucker better hope the Law gets to him before I do,I'll gut Eli like a Mule Deer,but with no decorum,I'll even leave him on the steps of the Prison with his entrails dangling,just for the Warden"_

Powell eyed me carefully,as he should,after what he told me,he's lucky I was still there willing to listen,I wanted fucking blood,I was ready to go looking for Eli,screw this waiting for his ass to come for me.

"I understand your fury,I also understand your desire to find her"

_"do you now?"_

"more than you know...that saying, _its a small world_ ,its very true,seems Jeremy _,you and I_ hunt..in similar circles"

"hunt..what?"

"you've been looking for Isolde,so have I,it seems our informants have crossed paths,or at the very least... _we have the same,_ informants"

"you're telling me,you and I know the same people?"

"yes,that's what has brought me here,Jeremy you need to be careful,some of these guys.. _.know_ Eli too and for the right price...they'll roll on you"

Finally the rain had let up,it was actually nice outside,and despite the news reports on Eli,I opted to go into the small town that was only five miles away,cabin fever had set in.

I needed a change of scenery.

besides,that bastard had no way of knowing where I was,that I was certain of,with that knowledge I presently was drooling over the goodies behind the case,muffins,cookies,even if it was a Deli,this place had all kinds of things to ogle.

"hey hon,can I get you anything?"

the sound of an American wasn't what I expected,looking up over the display case,I was met by a woman, bright hazel eyes,pleasant smile,shoulder length dark hair.

"uh,um..yeah,two of your Blueberry cream cheese Muffins,please"

her face lit up.

 _"oh,_ do I detect an American accent?" she seem genuinely excited."and a little bun in the oven too"

"yes,I was thinking the same thing when I heard you" patting my belly, "and it feels more like a bakers dozen,than a simple bun" 

" oh when you're petite as you are,it feels that like that,by the way," taking two muffins,putting them in a bag,"I'm from the South,Mississippi, fraid there's only a little accent left though" grinning, handing me the bag "names Harlow Saunders"

taking the Muffins and giving her the money.

"nice to meet you Harlow,I'm from the west coast,names Isolde Bowers"

I don't know what happened,but after I spoke the Harlow woman seem to freeze up,merely stared at me,like I just insulted her or something,or maybe it was amazement,wasn't sure,just knew this was beginning to feel awkward,taking it as a cue to leave,I gave her a weak smile.

"well,I have to go,more shopping to do before I go home,thanks for the Muffins"

Sitting at the kitchen,lost in thought, picking at one of the Muffins I just bought,not knowing why that Harlow woman kept popping into my head.

_why one minute she was cheerful and warm the next she froze up._

"you're awful quiet love,everything alright, the wee sprog giving you problems?" Alma sat next to me,place a cup of tea down.

"um..no" snapping out of my cognitive fog,sliding the other Muffin over towards her,"here got you one too"

"bollocks,somethings off Isolde,if its not the baby,did something happen in town?"

Alma really was fast becoming a good friend,but that's all I needed,her going to the Deli and bitching out this woman all in the name of protecting me,plus I don't need the attention drawn to me... _ugh._

"Alma,I'm fine...just tired,I think the further along I get the more drained I feel,that's all"

"I understand darling" rubbing my back, softly"having had two of my own,the last three months get to you,I was just concern that maybe some tosser in town gave you a bad time,I know how small town folks can be, bloody aresholes when they want too"

or in my recent experience... _peculiar._

_To be Continued..._

_Alma_

__

Photo credit- [i.pinimg.com/originals/23/75/e6/2375e6822dd678566bc1cdc2c6a7c60d.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/75/e6/2375e6822dd678566bc1cdc2c6a7c60d.jpg)


	17. Monsters are Real

_"Tell me you're a long way from here"_

it was Donny and he sounded freaked out.

"dude,the hells going on?" looking over at Powell who was drinking coffee,now looking at me curiously.

_"please just tell me you're in Tahoe dammit!"_

quickly on my feet now.

 _"Donny,the fuck is going on?_ ,yes I am"

"good,good...shit man,its bad, _its really fucking bad"_ he choked.

_"Isoldes house...its gone,burnt down!,an...Jesus,Jer...that fucker Eli showed up at Hana's work and threatened her!"_

"WHAT!?"

now Powell was up on his feet.

"the police,FBI were contacted,but that bastard is gone,Eli is after her Jer _..hes looking for Isolde...but he wants...you too brother,he said as much"_

_fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck._

"shit!...are you two..at the moment, alright?"

"yes,we are going into protective custody after what happened to Hana,but I wanted to let you in on what was going on... _its all bad_ Jeremy... _you have to find her_ before that piece of shit does"

by the time I got off the phone with Donny,Powell was finishing up with a call of his own,the look on his face was grave.

"you know"

"yes" Powell sighed, "you need to leave Jeremy,... _you're next"_ pointing at me with his phone.

"next?"

quickly walking up to me,the older man glaring.

 _"I know you're not an idiot Jeremy_ ,I'm sure your friend told you,Eli isn't just looking for Issy,except in your case" pointing a finger into my chest, _"you touched_ his prized possession..you, _have to die_ ,I would say Hana was lucky,but she only was a means to an end. _.a messenger,_ that's why shes still alive,otherwise he would of had no use for her,and that phone call would of been completely different"

it all came at me hard,but he was right,on all counts,at least Donny and Hana were now safe, but I needed to leave,I wasn't any good to Isolde or our baby if I wound up dead.

but where to go,this sick bastard Eli had more influence than every corrupt politician in DC... _and that's a shitload._

"don't trust you as far as I can spit..but,I hear you,the shit thing of it is...there's nowhere to go that sack of shit won't find me while I sort out how an where Isolde is"

smirking,Powell knew what I was saying.

"son,despite the uh.. _.mishap_ with Issy's removal from your care,it wasn't done in resentment,I just made a promise to her father,even in death,I would look after her"

"uh huh" eyeing him, "but knocking my ass out was not a method I'm cool with and Isolde I know _was not cool_ with you wanting her to abort our child,putting words in my mouth agreeing to it,yeah,fucking _not making any friends here_...looking out for ones friend is one thing Powell,committing a crime and lying along the way....too far"

"just doing what I thought was right at the time" holding both hands up.

 _"none of it was right._..then or now"

"okay, then will you except an apology,Jeremy..my methods were questionable and unnecessary,I was overly zealous and I truly am sorry"

whether he was or not,I really didn't care.

"fine,but now we have a bigger problem to deal with,and I'm pretty sure you are on Eli's list of people...to _remove"_

 _"oh I know I am_ , that's why I said earlier, you need to leave,but.. _.with me,_ I have knowledge of a place where we could be safe,cause I happen to know Eli is ignorant of it, Isolde's father has a Country Estate in South England, so that is where _we._..are going."

Waking from one my many naps,only to hear..talking,Alma and someone else,fear seized my whole body,the only thing that registered,Eli, _that sonofabitch found me_ ,somehow he did it.

carefully tip toeing down the hall,well about as good as a pregnant woman, almost full term could do,I made my way against the wall.

reaching the end of the hall,peering around the corner,Alma was standing in the door way talking rather animatedly to whoever was on the doorstep.

_definitely not Eli, that shit never was for small talk,only left bodies in his wake._

"like I said,shes taking a nap,come back later _or just sod off"_

oh that was _real polite_ Alma.

"I didn't come here to be insulted, _its important_ I speak with her,there's something I need to ask her"

I recognized that voice.

_"Ms. Saunders?"_

Alma stepped back looking over to me,peeking in from the doorway indeed was Harlow Saunders,the urgent look on her face and the fact she was nearly making her way into the house told me perhaps there was indeed something important she had to say.

"Miss Bowers _,I really do_ need to speak with you" 

Sitting across from me,the look on her countenance this time around was much different than from what I saw at the Deli.

more relaxed,... _admiring?_

"first of all,I want to apologize for the way I acted the last we saw each other"

oh,so she was aware of that odd moment.

"okay...go ahead"

"but,it was when you said your name _,Isolde Bowers_ ,it...it caught me off guard"

"why?" why indeed, _just tell me she has no connection to Eli..please._

"cause sweetie" smiling as she leaned in "my real name is. _.Harlow Bowers"_

_Harlow Bowers?.. my mothers name,there's no way,my mom died when I was a child,the fuck is going on!?...this was ...all wrong._

standing up,dumbstruck wasn't the word.

"my mother's name, _really?_ ,she died when I was two,I was raised by my father only because someone did some investigating and found out who my father was,the name on my birth certificate was falsified" wagging a angry finger at her.

Harlow stood up,her stance spoke confidence,her eyes... _brimming._

"you're name is Isolde Jasmina Bowers,a surname _I gave you_ , only because of who and _what_ your father. _.was,Ronin shotgun Bracken,a goddamn thug,I didn't want you to have anything that went with that name,and you were three when he took you and as you can see...I am not dead"_ tears finally fell, _"but it wasn't for a lack of trying on your fathers part,so I ...I had no choice but to...to give you...up"_

not even consciously aware until I spoke,tears were running down my face as well.

_"you can't be my...mom,I mean"_

but my brain was telling me otherwise _,your father never did tell you the nature of your mother's death,or spoke of her in his lifetime and when you did try bringing her up,the man simply would go nuclear on you,not to mention..he did not insist on you changing your last name...._ well there's reasons for that,my protection,cause of who/what he stood for...

_but,was that all ...Isolde?_

Harlow's tear laden face was smiling now,almost beaming.

 _"honey,I am your Momma_ and for whatever reasons...our paths have crossed,its taken me these past few days to come to terms that there was a possibility that you were my baby,taken from me over twenty nine years ago,if you need proof,I do have it"

And proof she had, birth certificate among other documents and a photo.. _.I must of stared at the it for a solid ten minutes._

it was when they were younger,but... _it was undeniably_ my dad,she had become pregnant with me not long after this particular photo was taken,that's when she left him.

"can I...ask you something of you?"

still staring at the photo,I nodded.

_"uh,ya"_

"Isolde"

tearing my eyes away,I was met with the face a woman who had the look of a mother's longing.

 _"oh,sorry_..what?"

"I know it maybe too soon,but..." biting on her lower lip, _"could I maybe...get a hug"_

oh boy.

nodding was all I could manage,Harlow took a seat next to me,this was suppose to feel weird,but...it didn't,not really,clearing my hair from my face,admiring, looking upon me like a mother would.

 _"you were a beautiful baby Isolde_ ,anyone that saw you even told me so,an now you've grown up to be a stunning young woman,I had no doubts that you would"

placing her hands on each side of my face,smiling radiantly,resting her forehead on mine,we held each others gaze.

_"I hope in time you'll see me as your mom,cause I'm sure right now this is all so strange,but know a day hasn't gone by since you were taken from me that I didn't think of you"_

and she drew me into her arms,well as much as my girth would allow,maybe it was hormones or the fact motherhood was approaching for myself,I found my arms embracing her as well.

"Fuck,does the sun ever come out in this country?"

Powell snickered as we exited the car in front of the large Estate.

"I take it you never have been to England"

"once,but it was a layover,didn't have to leave the plane,was going to Greece"

"ah,well...now you get to see the UK as it is,in Winter time"

"why do I get the feeling it doesn't matter what time of the year it is,it just rains all the damn time"

opening the door to the Manor,Powell looked upward.

"cause...it doesn't"

entering the Estate I couldn't believe it, _Jesus Christ_...I thought the outside was impressive,the interior...the place looked more like a Castle than a country estate,it had Victorian touches with modern as well,but. _.damn_ the winding staircase alone was big enough to hold 5-6 people at a time,the wood of the banister /staircase was of an ancient timber.

then there was the enormous crystal Chandelier above us as we entered the foyer _,fuck-me..._.yeah that was modern _and expensive_ ,the tendril of crystals that spiraled down,I could nearly touch them,everything I laid eyes on so far screamed _...wealth._

_guess crime does pay._

"a lot to take in,I know..Ronin was big on not only the comforts of his fortune,but displays of it"Powell even gave a slight roll his eyes

 _"you think?"_ rolling my eyes as well,but mine was in disgust.

"well despite that,it now serves a resource of shelter,let's get settled in and I'm going to get in contact with my connections,see what Eli is up to and more importantly...where that asshole is"

Wasn't so sure about all of this _,absconding to a country I'm unfamiliar with,along with a man I trust as much as I would a brewing Shart and holed up in an Estate once owned by a dangerous crime boss,_ who just happens to be the father of the woman carrying my baby and..I love.

_who is also is still missing._

all this shit and much more running through my head as I was stretched out on a bed in one of the many rooms of the Mansion, _thirty five to be exact,_ I wondered if Isolde ever came here?,to visit,special events,Holidays?

little Mustang _,why_ did you run away,more importantly.... _where did you go?_

Isolde,hon..who's this?, coming from the kitchen,I could see Harlow pointing to the coffee table,giving my lips a twist having no idea what she was talking about until I saw my cell on the table lit up,a notification must of came. illuminating my lock screen.

"um...he's a friend"

Harlow looked up at me,skeptical wasn't the word.

"a friend who warrants a place on the screen of your phone?"

"yes,he's a special friend" _please,I really don't want to discuss this._

picking the cell up,I turned,about to walk way.

"this .. _.special friend,_ he's the father of your baby,isn't he,Isolde"

stopping,holding the phone to my chest,dammit,this would not go well if Harlow knew the whole story.

"yes...he is,can we please just not go there?"

"honey,all I want to know is,he didn't hurt you,did he?"

looking halfway over my shoulder.

"no,..he's a good man,with a good heart,its just..." sighing, _"complicated"_

"why do I get the feeling that this man is not only what you say he is,but...perhaps oblivious as to where you are,even probably looking for you?...Isolde" now standing in front of me,"are you running from something, and keeping your distance from him in order to protect him?"

shit...she figured it out,smarter than I thought, _Harlow_ _really is my mom,this is where I get it from._

_To be Continued...._

**Bracken Estate** (Isolde's fathers place in England)

**Harlow Bowers (Isolde's Mom)**

**Photo Credits-** chatterbusy.blogspot.com/2014/08/sela-ward-dating.html

Pinterest.es

i.pinimg.com/736x/56/e7/44/56e744421d7f9257bc7f072640cc5182.jpg

i.pinimg.com/736x/d8/c3/06/d8c306ac9736bca3bda016e78cb27489--sela-ward-shape-magazine.jpg


	18. Monsters are Real

Pacing the house, _like literally_ ,kitchen,living room,hallway,Den,laundry room,I think she even went to into the bathroom at one point too actually pee ,only to continue to pace afterwards.

I told her...everything,there was no hiding it anymore, _except maybe a few things._

 _anger,hurt,sorrow,_ there were various ranges of emotions Harlow displayed,and some swearing,now standing in the living area again only she was facing the large window,chewing on a fingernail.

 _"that sonofabitch"_ it was a laugh,but not one of humor,"tormented me with threats,so he could have you,his daughter,his blood,give you.. _a much better life._..is this what he considers a better life the _sanctimonious sack of shit!,robbed me of my daughter!"_ craning her neck,eyes dark, "if he weren't already dead,mark my word... _I'd do it myself"_ hissing the last words.

 _"no..."_ shaking my head,"he wasn't worth it _,believe me"_

she was allowed her anger,but killing my dad,if he were alive. _.he wasn't worthy of the prison time._

"but Isolde" now the rage dissolving from her visage, _"he robbed us both,_ thinking he could do better,that HE was better,and now look at this mess...you have some misogynistic,sadistic criminal Ex beau hunting you down,forcing you to flee in order to protect those you love,all because of the life you were surrounded by..HIS life"

there was no lie in what she said,no matter how much I tried to find it....my Mother was right.

Refusing to be cooped up anymore than I had been, I decided to go into the nearest town,as in London.. _I also refused to drive,_ so I took a Cab...I had no desire to drive on the wrong side of the road,Walking around the London wasn't so bad,cities in general didn't bother me.

I hit a couple of Pub's which were great,but found myself wanting to shop,and here I was standing in front of all places,a store,specializing in Infant stuff,clothing,toys,accessories,yeah,Isolde and the Baby were weighing heavily on my mind.

she was getting close to delivering and it really was starting to bother me I wouldn't be there for her,to see our Son come into the world.

 _fuck it,quit this pissin' an moanin'_ just going to go in the store and buy some things,I would see her again and I would have something for our boy.

holding up a pair of blue socks with little sheep on them propped on two of my fingers, _my god they were tiny._

" those are a bit wee,I've seem smaller than that though"

turning around an older woman with short white hair,smiling,holding her purchases,grinning.

"uh,well...didn't know they made these _so small"_ wiggling my sock covered fingers.

giggling,shaking her head.

"you looking for a friend or" eyeing me curiously,still smiling, "for yourself...a new daddy?"

"yeah" removing the socks,"a Son,but...have a few months yet before he arrives"

"oh,I know the last months can be bloody awful,all that waiting,but you'll get through it" patting my shoulder."the real fun starts after the little nipper is born, wanting to eat at odd hours and makin' ungodly messes in his nappies,if that don't get to you _the smell will"_

we both laughed,fiesty ol' broad.

I knew I had a boat load of things for the baby back in the States,but I figured what would it hurt to buy a little something while I was here in the UK?

laying my purchases on the counter,a black onesies that said **Born To Rock** with little gold lighting bolts,tiny long sleeve shirt that read **I rock** with a guitar drawn on it,and..four pairs of really tiny socks made to look like Tennis shoes,in various colors,yeah.. _.typical shit a dad would buy an infant._

laying my credit card atop the clothing I could of swore I heard a gasp next to me,scowling,looking down,it was the gal I had ran into earlier,but this time,she looked taken aback.

"forgive me, _please,_ don't mean to come across as some sort of nutter or a busy body" looking over at my purchases, "but I couldn't help but notice your card"

"ya...what about it?" _okay either she really was as she put it..a nutter,or this was about to get weird._

"well it seems.. _.Mr Coughlin_ ,we've been shopping' for _the same person,..._ by the way,the name is Alma"

My mom seem to be obsessed with the picture of Jeremy on my phone,off an on she would pick it up and stare at it and then..grin.

oh gawd,I hope she don't get all giggly and go all...

"you know,he's got that, _rebel,Steve McQueen thing going on_ ,does he by any chance own a Bike say..a Harley?"

_goddammit,she did...and even quoted Hana._

_"aw hell,just don't,pleeaase"_ I whined.

"oh c'mon Isolde,I missed out on your dating years as a teenager,indulge me just this little bit" wagging my cell.

"shit...okay,yeah,what you said"

 _"ooooh,_ a bad boy. _..with a Motorcycle_ ,he really is handsome,has that rough-hewn presence,gives a cryptic kind of sexiness to him" a silly grin on her face,"bet he has that _deep_ ,gritty voice too,the kind that," bunching up her shoulders, _"gets you all tingly and warm in places"_

"oh my gawd mom, _stop!"_ throwing my hands up _,this was fucking embarrassing times two,_ laughing now,she was enjoying this bullshit. _"well what do you think?_ ,I didn't get pregnant by using a public toilet"

 _that,_ only made her laugh harder...

"Ah little bird,glad you're awake" Alma seem quite.. _.chipper_ as she came into the house casually handing off a bag to me I was familiar with by now.

"good lord _,more stuff?"_

"well yes,can't have enough clothes and other goods,have to be sorted when the little bun arrives"

mom looked at Alma then to me,just as she was finishing chewing a cookie.

"can't say I disagree,I think I bought out most of the stores that carried baby items when I was pregnant with you"

"see,spoken like a true Mum" Alma patted my shoulder as she walked by.

 _"hells bells_ I got one room entirely packed with nothing but baby things,I believe he'll be set until he goes to College!"

"then,I guess that only leaves his Tuition"

_No,....impossible!_

turning around as quick as my body would allow,okay,so it seems it wasn't impossible,but...there he was... _Jeremy,standing in the doorway,_ once again _...he had found me._

_"what..what are you doing here,how did you find me,the chances were..slim!?"_

_"well"_ lips at a twist,"I love you too Mustang" he sounded insulted.

it was my mother by my side,holding my hand,she whispered.

_"Isolde,no...there's a reason,do not scold or otherwise turn him away,men of his caliber aren't typically...indulgent,he loves you,why else would he be here?"_

staring at him,almost in disbelief at what I was seeing I finally waved him in,quietly he did so,shutting the door behind him.

mom wasted no time.

"my daughter seems to be lacking in manners,but I'll blame that on her father and crappy upbringing,so I'll introduce myself" extending her hand,"I'm Harlow"

Jeremy looked like he had just found out it was in fact the second coming and was now being brought before Jesus Christ.

 _"uh..um"_ he swallowed,looking at me confused.

"its a long story" rolling my eyes,"but yeah,it was a surprise to me too"

pointing at my mom with disbelief still all over his face.

"so,shes really your mom?" his eyes kept flickering back and forth _"you said she died?"_

Alma chuckled as she dropped down on the sofa.

"this is better than any of those Mystery shows on the Tele,especially when he had that gobsmacked look on his face... _priceless "_

"really Alma,this shit isn't funny" giving her a dirty look,"something tells me you're behind this,cause you are acting way too calm,that and he shows up right after you did"

 _"oh,most certainly_ ,I'm chuffed about this" looking about as pleased as cat with mouse in its mouth.

my mom seem to be the diplomat in all of this,calmly she intervened.

"Alma,as delighted as you are,I think we should just leave these two alone, _we can talk later"_

the older woman seem to be determining if that was necessary,I think the shitty look I gave her helped it along.

 _"alright,alright.."_ getting up,"you both have a chat,but don't go heavy on the lad" wagging a finger,"I know a good one when I see them,this one.. _.he's a keeper Isolde"_

_well hell...I never got rid of him in the first place._

Alone now,both women had left the house,Isolde stood as if she were about to be reprimanded,head slightly lowered,fidgeting with her fingers,feet shifting,yeah I was upset,but no,there was not going to be any criticizing. _  
_

it only took two long steps and I pulled her into me,burying my face in her dark hair,nuzzling,muttering,her form melted immediately,the sensation of her face rubbing itself across/in my chest only made me secure my hold on her.

_this,is what I wanted._

_"god baby,so good to feel you again"_ I murmured,there was no response from her,just her continued embrace,burrowing her face into me,"I love you so much,so afraid that..." _  
_

pulling her head back,pink faced from obvious weeping,she blinked.

 _"you..love me?"_ sniffing.

smoothing back a tangle of hair from her face,smiling down like a dumbass at her.

"yeah.. _.imagine that_ Mustang,me..an old outlaw asshole,in love"

her little fingers fiddled with the lapels of my leather jacket.

 _"you're not_ old,but I don't mind having an outlaw asshole being in love with me,..cause _I love him too"_

 _nice Isolde..real nice_ ,well..at least she doesn't think I'm an old fart.

capturing her mouth in a kiss,though brief,I put energy into it,just wanting her to know,I meant what I said _,I really did love her._

Explaining how this all came about, _that being,_ Alma and I coincidentally happen to be shopping in the same store,her next question of course was...what brought me to England in the first place.

this one was going to be difficult.

especially the way she sat there looking at me in the manner in which she did,it was anticipation mixed with worry.

well shit, _here we go._

"I didn't come alone and where we are staying...not what I expected"

"oh,who's _we_ and where are you staying?"

"let me explain some things before I say anything about it" fuck..."Mustang...Eli forced many hands since his escape,starting with our friends,he actually showed up at the Hospital and threatened Hana,but not before" taking her hands in mine,"he..he burned down your home, _baby I'm so sorry"_

not one outburst,cussing,crying,or any body language to suggest outrage or despair.

"I knew he'd go after me in ways he deemed hurtful,if he couldn't get to me personally,Eli would do it in other ways...is Hana alright?"

"a bit shaken,but the Fed's put her an Donny in protective custody,but your home"

"is wherever you are"

and I knew she would do this now,my unsuspected arrival assuring her of the safety I had been trying to convince her all along,though I was aware she still had some unease,but there's something Isolde needed to know.

"and that scares me,and believe me baby, when I say it takes _a lot_ to do that, _it's bad_ ,in this case,its because I have two reasons,you know what I mean" putting a hand flat on her stomach,"I have you and our son to lose,if it were just me I could give two shits"

placing her hand atop of mine.

 _"Jeremy..why do you think I left in the first place"_ she whispered.

 _"Isolde..it doesn't matter,if we are together or apart"_ lifting her chin, _"hes after us both,_ that's the message he gave Hana"

heaving a heavy sigh,closing her eyes.

 _"goddamn him_ ,why can't he leave me alone?,there are so many other women out there...not that I'd wish that piece of crap on them"

"I don't know...the fact that I constantly hear what a sick fuck he is, might be a factor" I shrugged.

 _"sick?"_ she snorted shaking her head, "try _crazier_ than a shithouse rat too"

What's that word Alma uses?..oh yeah _gobsmacked_ ,and at the moment that is what I was,Jeremy having told me he and of all the damn people, _Powell_ were staying at my dad's estate around the Oakley area,south of London.

a village and civil parish in Aylesbury Vale district in Buckinghamshire, _an interesting tidbit_...In 1962 Oakley was center of national and international news, when Leatherslade Farm, near Oakley, was used as a hideout by the criminal gang involved in the Great Train Robbery.

 _figures_ ,my father _a crime boss_ ,would buy a home in an area with _that kind_ of history.

Jeremy was welcomed to stay here of course..Powell could go fuck himself, _he was still on my shit list,_ and could remain at my fathers place,it suited him.

as I see it _,they were_ _birds of a feather._

_To be Continued..._

_*Credit/Source on the town of Oakley England- en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oakley,_Buckinghamshire_


	19. Monsters are Real

That saying _,ever get the feeling you're being watched?_...yeah,it couldn't be more undeniable than what I was experiencing at the moment.

totally getting eye fucked by Isolde's mom, and not in a salacious manner,though she was wearing a small smile, _jeez woman just say something already._

fuck it...

"you know Ms Bowers..in certain circles,it would be considered,inappropriate"

"excuse me?"

at the moment,my back was to her, I was preparing something to eat for Isolde,cutting a onion for a sandwich.

"well,the intensity from that stare on my ass,the heat alone is..brutal,it may go up in flames"

there was a slight pause.

"I assure you,though it is appealing to observe,I am not gawking at your ass"

 _"really now?,_ well that's crap,and trust me,I've spent my life making it a point to know what is going on behind my back" smirking as I continued slicing the onion.

"that I have no doubts,and please,call me Harlow..but no,I really am not staring at your butt,just watching you...how you are going about caring for my daughter"

making a half turn,setting the knife down.

"why,does that seem odd to you?"

"no...it just,pleases me,that my baby has a man who truly cares for her,after what Isolde told me of her past relationship" I heard a distressed sigh,"its a relief to witness someone giving her what she deserves"

so she knows.

"I wasn't always like _this"_ now putting the sandwich together,"no I was not like Eli or her dad,but I was by no means a saint either"

"maybe not...but anythings better than those two bastards,I kick myself everyday for ever hooking up with that fucking monster of a father of hers...at least her life wouldn't of been what it is now,and.. _.I would of gotten to watch her grow up"_

finished preparing the sandwich I turned around,leaning against the counter,arms folded.

"look Harlow...when I first met Isolde,it wasn't all roses and boxes of chocolates,she thought I was a nothing more than a outlaw dickhead and I saw her as a sarcastic bitch, but a potential good lay"

a small smirk formed on her lips,brow raising.

"I see..an _angsty,ireful_ beginning, _how fun"_ full on smile now.. _.the hell is with that?_

"glad you think so,Isolde's a handful when she wants to be,but..."

"you like a challenge Jeremy" she finished, "I can see that about you"

throwing my hands up,frustrated.

 _"Jesus_ is there nothing appalling about this?,I just called your daughter a bitch and admitted I just saw her as a piece of ass"

standing up,smoothing her hands down the front of her pants.

"and you don't think Isolde wasn't thinking the same of you?"

uh.. _.you got to be kidding._

snickering,shaking my head,pinching my sinuses.

"um..not even in the slightest..."

"okay,then why did she tell me she came onto you the first time you both were intimate"

_she what?_

my arms dropped to the sides.

"you were _somewhat_ misinformed,in that,I actually...started it,slowly..different things,but..yeah,Isolde did in fact " shrugging, "well,jump me"

the laughter that followed was unexpected,damn woman,the topic was an uneasy one as it is,now she was finding amusement in it, _Christ.._

if I weren't a confident man, my balls would of disappeared by now.

"You sure everything's okay?"

"yes" nodding I stepped outside to tend to whats left of my flower garden,winter was taking hold.

but Alma watched me carefully.

"you let me know if you needin' anything,these final weeks can be a buggar"

"I will,plus Jeremy's already been on it"

"good,then I won't be needin' to remind him" wagging a determined finger.

"ya that's not a good idea Alma,between you and my mom,please leave the man his balls alone,the man _can_ handle it"

chuckling now,the mirth was all over her.

 _"oh love,_ that's one man,for whom his dangly bits I do not worry about,Jeremy is as masculine as they come" 

well shit Alma,don't be bashful about it or anything.

 _"good to know"_ frowning,reaching the third step. _"oh..wow..OH!"_ cradling my belly,doubled over.

"bugger me, _your waters Isolde!"_

looking down,amniotic water was running down my legs,I was going into labor.

"Comfortable darling?"

 _"uh huh"_ nodding,breathing through a contraction,damn these fuckers were nothing like what I read about.

Ivy,the midwife had arrived shortly after Alma called,my mom was on one side of the bed,Jeremy showed up not long after Ivy did,he was sitting quietly beside me,looking like a scared kid, _not_ what I expected.

"think the little nipper's going to take his time or..." Alma asked handing Ivy some clean towels.

"well I'm believin' at this rate he's got it sorted out and well" Ivy looked up over the sheet at me, "maybe sooner than later darling,lucky for you,sometimes new Mums have hours to go"

 _"oh..good..ow shiiiit!"_ I hissed.

Jeremy was on his feet,holding one of my hands,I never seen him look this concerned.

_"Mustang"_

_"god-damn this fucking hurts!"_ eyes squeezed shut,dropping my head back.

the sensation of his large hand on my forehead,delicately smoothing my hair back,murmuring words of comfort.

"okay love,next contraction,push _,but slowly"_ Ivy directed," looks like this little lad is wantin' out straight away"

 _"great._.cause I want him out _..too"_

 _"you're doing beautifully honey"_ moms words of encouragement came from the other side of the bed, _"we're all here for you"_

It was three solid pushes and the baby was out,but Ivy was quiet,though my son wasn't _,boy had some pipes on him_ ,wanted to say he got them from his mom,but yeah...too many females in the room _,would of been a losing battle from the get go.  
_

"Ivy,he's healthy..isn't he, _he's crying that's a good thing,right?"_ Isolde's voice had a tremor to it.

the older,ginger haired woman looked up from where she sat,still cleaning off the pissed off sounding infant.

"aw well ya, _except"_

 _"except what?"_ Isolde sat up,clearly panicked.

Ivy now held up the baby,grinning broadly.

"oh hey" leaning over,squinting my eyes,"there's no,well a _...pee-pee"_

leave it to Alma to break out in hysterics and make a comment.

 _"nice one dad,_ pointing out the obvious,of course _there's no willy..._.you have a daughter"

and that was how we all were introduced to Noely Harlow Coughlin.

I clearly saw in the crib a blanket thrashing about.

Noely was waking up...

peering down,I saw that she was losing the struggle with the little blanket and about to go off,. _.oh no no no_ ,scooping her up gently,the hissy fit that she was on the verge off,ceased, but she didn't appear to be hungry.

 _"hey..whats up mini Stang?"_ cradling her in my arms,Noely's face wrinkled up, _shit_..what was wrong? _"sshh..sshh"_ bouncing her lightly,it wasn't working,holding her up in front of me...then it hit me, _literally_ , _Jesus fucking hell,_ it was my turn to wrinkle my face, _"little Dudette,what in the.."_

she shit her pants..diaper..whatever.

I wasn't about to bother Isolde for this,for one thing,my Mama Mustang needed the rest and two, I am the baby's father,it wasn't beneath me to share in diaper duty.Staring at the infant lying on the changing table,fidgeting,flailing her little arms/fists/legs, knowing what lied ahead. _..blech._

pulling the teeny pants off,I had no idea they made them that small, silently admitting they were fucking cute, I saw the diaper swollen with pee, _hmm that's not too bad,_ okay now...to remove it,suddenly I was on the verge of dry heaving.

pulling the tabs off I slowly pulled the the diaper down aaaand.. _.oh-my-god...she fucking exploded_ ,taking Noely gently by the ankles,lifting them up,... _she shit right up her back,how is that even possible?_

through which force of ungodly nature can something as big as a damn football have such a....blowout, _gaaddayum._

I swear it took half a container of wipes to clean her dirty little ass,back and her privates,but..Noely was clean, I dug through the gift bags to find clean clothes, and put them on her,now the little bugger was content.

that was until....

"Jeremy?"

_"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_Jesus,_ its like her mothers voice was some sort of...dinner bell?

I watched in disbelief,the kid was truly going at the nursing thing with devotion,grunting/groaning/smacking..she must of really been hungry.

"does..that hurt?" gritting my teeth as I watched,suddenly my nipples hurt.

Isolde,looked down,then back to me.

"Ivy said it might at first and she was right,when I started,after Noely was born it did, _like a muther._..but,it's getting better"

I saw a little fist pop up waving fitfully,snickering at the little antic.

"whats _that_ about?"

her face broke into a smile as she watched Noely nurse.

"not sure,she does that sometimes, also likes to pat my boob,or my nipple sometimes will pop out of her mouth,belt out this ugly snort followed by a squeal that can wake the dead,she has weird nursing habits to say the least"

"I can understand the boob patting" a wicked smirk,followed with a wink, which Isolde caught. "even though shes a girl, I believe she gets that from me, I recall a lot of boob patting when we uh...."

"Jeremy.. _stop it"_ throwing a baby toy at me,"besides..there was more boob _squeezing_ than anything" a secretive grin grew on her lips.

"yeah _..there was that"_ scooting closer to watch Noely, "though I'm afraid if I did any squeezing now I'd just wind up,squirting milk in my eye" chuckling now, "perhaps I should wait until I have coffee" falling back on the bed laughing now.

"you're a dick"

"yea..I know" sitting up,composing myself enough to only snickering,"but I'm _your..dick"_ pointing at her.

"tell me again why I love you?" her lips at a twist a hint of humor to it.

leaning over,mouth brushing against her ear.

 _"well it isn't cause I can fuck you thoroughly and exceptionally..you already know this,but that you've become everything to me,I love you Mustang, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you"_ a small intake of breath,..good. _"and our Daughter too"_ guiding her face towards me with my fingers, _"don't think I won't acknowledge her, how beautiful she is,how much I love her"_

How does one take in so much, _oh hell I don't know what to call it_..commotion?,in their life and try to function _,it was surreal,_ one minute I'm working at a Hospital successfully as a Nurse the next involved with a man I had a great dislike for,then on the run because my Ex an exceptionally dangerous criminal breaks out of prison,lets not forget my dead mother _really..isn't,_ an only days ago.

I became a mother.... _now I know why some people become alcoholics._

glancing down,the little pink bundle with a healthy tuft of dark hair slept quietly beside me on the couch,tiny lips pursed,making sucking movements, _my Daughter.  
_

she had her fathers mouth,ears,maybe even his eyes,but one things for sure,Noely definitely had his heart,Jeremy may of been surprised at her birth that she wasn't a boy as we all thought she was, _yeah that ultrasound at five months was a bust.  
_

but _he wasn't_ disappointed, _though_ I could do without the nickname.. _."little Stang"_

_"hey"_

_ah,speak of the devil._

Jeremy sat next to Noely,that adoring look on his face I was starting to get use too,ever so gently scooping her up,eyes closed,nuzzling her head with side of his nose,smelling her. _  
_

_"hey yourself,Daddy"_

a grin formed on his lips.

"I like the sound of that,though I never thought I'd ever hear it" rubbing Noely's back softly,placing kiss on her head.

"ya well, outlaw Biker dude going through bars _doing_ skanky biker bitches like its an Olympic sport.. _.no_ it doesn't scream Dad material nor paint a pretty picture"

an eye opened,brow cocked.

"I really should spank your ass for that remark,I know what a shit I was,Mustang"

"tell you what" turning on the couch,facing him,"in about,oh _four to_ _six weeks_.,you can not only spank me" leaning over just so he could get an eye full of my milk laden breasts "it's whatever other punishment you may have in mind,that will be permissible. _..Daddy"_

I'm sure the... _eager_ expression I threw in told him there was _definitely_ a innuendo in what I said.

the fatherly expression Jeremy had been wearing suddenly disappeared,replaced by disbelief,I wanted to laugh,but for some reason out of nowhere _my inner Vixen_ was rearing her horny ass and just needed to inform him.

I'm the same Woman he knew before I became a Mother, _maybe even a little more...adventurous._

_To be Continued...._

_Noely H. Coughlin (Jeremy & Isolde's Daughter)_

Photo Credit- http://www.digitalcamerareview.com/


	20. Monsters are Real

"Wish I had better news,but this is Eli we're talking about and since his escape,having no word on Isolde,no so much as a sighting, has sent him on a tirade, even the people working for him are in more fear of him than ever...of course the fact that a fair few have wound up dead hasn't helped,because those showed up empty handed"

listening to Powell had the fine hairs on the back of my neck standing,sick fuck was on a rampage,when Eli was resorting to rubbing out his own goons out of dissatisfaction from their results or the lack of.

_goddamn lunatic._

"on a happier note, _thank you_ for coming over to tell me about the newest member of the family,it's best we don't have any record of her or Isolde for Eli to discover,I assume the little one is doing well,keeping you both up at weird hours is she?"

"yes,and no...yes she is quite healthy,no,sleeping patterns are what I think most new parents would hope for.. _.however_ ,little Stang can sure crap like nothing I've ever seen,is it normal for a newborn to poop clear up to the back of their neck?"

a hearty chuckle from the other end of the phone.

 _"ah ya,well_..that can happen"

"I think its something in Isolde's diet,cause she breast feeds,so whatever shes eating to cause Noely's blow outs....needs to be _omitted_ from her menu"

"good luck with that Jeremy,I know from experience, after being denied certain foods for nine months and after that baby is born, _Momma eats whatever she wants"_ it was a sympathetic warning.

well fuck.

Noely was going to be spoiled,no doubts about that, it was either me,her mom,Grandmother or Alma giving her attention,right now...both Alma _and_ her Grandmother,one changing her wet butt while the other cooed and tickled her under the chin.

_why do I seem to get the shitty loads?_

giving them both a nod/smile as I walked by to check on Isolde.

"Jeremy,you alright?" she craned her neck looking up at me from where she sat on the bed,changing her shirt.

looking down at her smiling tapping at her lips playfully with my index finger.

"yes, of course"

sitting down pulling her onto my lap,I wish I hadn't,those boobs were a distraction,and I felt I was being a good boy having not touched them. _..yet._

"you just seem, I don't know, like you're anxious or something"

"if I were _anxious or something"_ my hands slowly sliding up and cupping,squeezing her boobs,ya.. _good boy just went right out the fucking window,_ "would I do this"

my mouth enveloped one of her nipples,tongue dancing over the sensitive nub,a long drawn out.

_"ooooooooooooohhhh..aah!..dammit Jeremy"_

that's right baby,there's nothing worrisome,upsetting going on with me,taking it further,I sucked hard.. _.uh..woah,_ releasing the nipple staring at it.

"um..was that"

"milk?..yes" she giggled.

looking up at her,an amused look on her face.

glancing back at the nipple, _screw it_..taking the nipple back into my mouth,I suckled,tugged,teased it hungrily,the milk tasted sweet,but what was even sweeter,the woman moaning/writhing in my arms,begging... _for me._

switching from tits to mouth,leaning in taking Isolde's chin drawing her in closer,our lips met, mine pressed on hers gently, moving in closer, tongue gliding across Isolde's lips, opening her mouth my tongue darted in grazing hers earning me a soft moan, the kiss gained energy.

her hands found their way to my hair,slowly threading themselves through the now over grown faux hawk I had,tugging at it, now practically having Isolde crawling all over me, groaning, she tasted of coffee and a strawberry cheesecake pastry, _I could get used to that flavor_ , my hands stayed on each side of her waist just below her heavy breasts in constant motion, caressing, squeezing.

 _"keep this shit up ...and we'll wind up...with another kid....,not that I mind..but at least let the one we have... start walking ...an talking first,damn we need ....to have some restraint"_ I growled between the kissing.

slowly she broke off the kiss,both of us breathy.

 _"just you wait until she can..."_ holding my face with both hands,her dark hair curtaining one side of her own, _"we can get into a lot of baby making practice"_

 _Jesus,horny much little Mustang?_...not that I'm complaining,guess Isolde wasn't kidding when she had said , _in about four to six weeks.,you can not only spank me, it's whatever other punishment you may have in mind,..will be permissible...Daddy"_

goddammit, _only_ three weeks to go... _but I have a raging hard on,now!._

In recent days I seem to put that rat bastard Eli and the danger behind me,but for how long?,didn't care at the moment,for now...Noely and Jeremy were my world, yes my mother too who appeared to be content in not smothering me with _lets make up for the years we missed._

she just enjoyed the here an now,being with me and...her new Grandbaby,I couldn't have asked for a better,understanding outcome from all of this,I think she knew,in fact _I know_ she did,being my Dads woman,she was aware of the drama,danger and the consequences surrounding such a status.

I once held that position,and like her. _..didn't want any part of it either and got out._

Exiting the bathroom having just taken a shower I stood before her wearing just a bathrobe,staring at Isolde as I undid the belt,it slid right down to my feet as did the robe, where I stepped out,kicking them aside.

what I didn't expect...my cock suddenly being sucked with such enthusiasm while being stroke skillfully at the same time,my knees almost buckled, _fuck where'd did this come from!?_

_Jesus Christ woman._

_"woah baby..slow down..or I'll cum"_

her mouth released my cock with a _*pop*_

 _"did you like that?"_ looking up through her long eyelashes with something between a hunger/approval seeking all over her, that almost made me cum on myself,not waiting for an answer,she went back to her attentions to my cock...

 _"oh..oh yeah, its uh...damn"_ trying to breathe and keep from blowing a load at the same time. _"baby lie back on the bed alright?"_

silently she scooted back until she was far enough,then laid down,but there went those fingers of hers again,gliding over my cock magnificently,groaning the pleasure I obviously was getting from this,making it difficult to crawl over till my whole body straddled hers.

"baby,if you keep... _doing that..."_

her hand retreated.

_"sorry"_

_"no,no,no baby..its okay"_ placing feathery kisses on her collar bone,an trailing them down onto her breast,finding one of choice,laving my tongue around a nipple before wrapping my lips around an sucking,flicking/tugging on it.

her little body squirming beneath me only made my dick harder,so I lowered my body,taking it in hand,guiding it atop her mound,going back and forth through her folds,feeling it getting wetter and wetter by the second.

fuck... _if only we could...._ seeing her hunger as of late,I had some. _..plans,_ ones I had for her from the very beginning.

and now I have a feeling _my little Mustang,might be willing....so why not test the waters..now._

be a little aggressive?,alright,since I already had her on the flat of her back,taking her arms I pinned them above her head firmly,my face in hers.

 _"cannot wait until you heal little Mustang,completely...I want to have my exceedingly wicked way with you"_ growling my intention.

Isolde's stare never wavered,lifting her head as it was the _only_ part of her body she could move.

_"and do bad things to me"_

_"oh yes"_

_"spank me,use a flogger,cuffs,bound me to the bed,gag me,bite me"_

this was not helping me in my efforts to control my urges or _my damn erection_ at all,the ideas swirling in my head of the things I wanted to do with this woman...

 _"among other things...but yes"_ exacting my stare.

her eyes studied me fiercely,flickering,then the tip of her tongue poked out giving my nose a wispy lick.

 _"can't wait"_ was her low,husky reply.

Eating a bowl of Cheerio's reading something on my Laptop, I suddenly was aware I had an audience.

"yes?" glancing over at him.

 _"oh,nothing"_ smiling.

"obviously it's _something._..you're watching me eat"

"well,its only because I was wondering" the smile grew into something more devilish, "what would happen if while you're busily eating, I just popped up behind you...and start teasing those enormous titties of yours.. _.you know"_ looking down his nose,running his tongue across his bottom lip _,"the way that makes you come undone"_

"put your dick in some cold water _,leave my boobs alone_..your daughter just had her breakfast,I'm trying to eat my own"

the whole seduction thing he was playing at...disappeared,he looked disappointed,if not pissy.

 _"fine, I'll go and wax my pickle"_ walking up to me, _"I should make you watch,in fact I should just sit right here and do it"_

scowling at him,what a fucking cry baby.

 _"ew...don't be an asshole"_ wagging my spoon at him, _"go spank your monkey in the bathroom if you're that fucking horny,besides doubt my mom or Alma would want to walk in on that"_

that lopsided bad boy grin grew immediately.

 _"only if you help me"_ deepening his voice,brows wiggling.

rolling my eyes,sighing.

"I'll help you . _.put it back into your pants"_

"you're no fun,ya know that..not a morning person as of late" leaning on the bar with one hand,where I sat,trying to eat.

sticking my tongue out,crossing my eyes.

"bad manners for such a lovely girl, _do that again"_ pointing at my face, _"I'll put that damn thing to good use, an give you a good fucking reason for those big blues to cross...and stay that way"_

 _"alright"_ I shrugged with indifference.

it wasn't my tongue, but I gave him the finger,served up with a really big over the top smartass smile,as for the eyes.. _.was he really that damn horny?_

his response,well,he was standing next to me,no real expression on his face,except maybe unimpressed?

_"you know Mustang,you're ticking a lot of the boxes for the punishments that you'll be receiving once you've healed up"_

I simply looked at him,chewing my mouthful of Cheerio's.

"okay" swallowing my food.

narrowing his eyes,leaning in on me,still getting no reaction from me, _or at least not the one he was wanting._

 _"you're no fun"_ he grumped.

and with that he gave one of my breasts a gentle slap an walked off.

well,so much for leaving my boobs alone.

Deciding the little visits to Powell were nothing more than gaps in communication about Eli's movements and for me..that felt too uncomfortable,I went to the Bracken Estate to visit him for some more in-depth conversation,not that it was my favorite place to hang,but so far it was the safest.

"glad you came by Jeremy,something to drink?" he gestured toward the _generous_ sized custom galley seated,well stocked, Bar.. _.very nice._

"sure"

Powell looked... _comfortable_ ,wearing what looked to be a vintage-style silver baroque black Dressing gown and matching slippers, _wonder if it was his or some of old man Bracken's wardrobe?_

pouring me a drink he got down to business,good.

"looks as if maybe Eli's changing gears,daft.. _yes,_ but not so much that he doesn't cover his bases,..Jer.. _he has eyes in Europe now"_ looking down his nose at me now,leaning on one arm of the elaborate wood Bar.

"shit,any word that he has people here,specifically?"

"I have at least twelve contacts myself here in the UK,some in Ireland,Scotland,Wales,...nothing, _yet"_ shaking his head, "doesn't mean that weasel hasn't gotten his here too,shrewd bastard,Eli didn't become a successful Attorney getting away with the shit he did for as long as he had done it, _by being a dumb fuck"_

quickly downing the last of my Bourbon,setting the glass aside _,none of this sounded good_ ,all I could think of was Isolde and Noely,if Eli had people in Europe our chances of being found are now much higher. _  
_

"basically it sounds like we maybe trapped in the UK, _I don't like that"_ stabbing a finger into the Bar, "no one and I mean _no one...threatens my woman and our baby"_

"then may I suggest Mr Coughlin" Powell leaning heavily on folded arms now, "you tap in to that..more _unsavory_ part of yourself,that former _ruthless individual I read about"_ leaning in further now, _"the part that you haven't even told Issy about"  
_

 _read about?..hmm,someone did his homework,_ let's just hope he was smart enough.. _.to keep it to himself._

_To be Continued..._


	21. Monsters are Real

Watching Isolde walking the room with Noely gently bouncing the infant in her arms,smiling upon her,murmuring lovingly,oblivious to the knowledge I was in possession of,wanting to share it,but knowing it would scare her,this was a _different Isolde_ in front of me,she was a Mama now.

but Isolde had me now,that asshole was no longer a part of her life,he had his opportunity and did a find job of fucking it up.

 _if Eli wants to get to me_ ,then I will give him something by no means he'd expect _and it'll come out of nowhere._

but. _..he will never touch my daughter or Mustang, again._

"You okay?" snuggling up to me casually slipping our sleeping daughter into my arms.

taking the tiny creature into my arms,focusing on the spittle bubbles resting on her lips.

"yeah,I'm fine"

"you've been awful quiet,even Mom has mentioned it"

slipping an arm around Isolde,pulling her closer,resting her head in the crook of my arm.

"am I not allowed to be still sometimes?,I mean after all we do have a baby in the house"

"yes,but..."

 _shes smart,_ Isolde knows somethings up.

"you want me to be a loud obnoxious dick?" grinning.

looking up at me,wrinkling her nose.

"not particularly"

"then quiet it is",rubbing her shoulder,running my face in her hair.

"it's just..."

oh my god woman.

 _"stubborn little shit"_ I said into her dark mane of hair.

 _"pushy fucker"_ she replied,but I heard the smile in her tone.

_"shhh,no F bombs in front of the baby"_

"oh whatever,like she understands"

**~ 1 Month Later~**

"What are you doing?"

watching Jeremy scramble around the kitchen,pantry,fridge,cupboards.

"looking for a fucking picnic basket,where does that damn woman put shit,I swear your mom hides stuff on purpose"

"Picnic basket?..what are you Yogi bear?' I smirked.

_"sssh,Boo Boo mister Ranger sir might catch me tryna to sneak a pic-a-nic basket"_

_it was a spot on_ impersonation of..Yogi Bear...I actually sprayed water that I had been drinking.

 _"Jesus_ , you could warn a person, _the hell was with that?"_

doing a back bend,pointing at me, _he was laughing his ass off._

"your face..the water..priceless _..hehehehe"_

throwing the bottle of water I had been drinking from,hitting Jeremy smack in the chest,water splattering all over his shirt.

 ** _"ya!"_** throwing my fist in the air.

looking down at his wet shirt,then up at me.

"oh.. _you pretty proud of that_..aren't ya" eyeing me in a wicked way.

uh oh.

"so what if I am?" folding my arms.

a roguish curl began on the corner of his mouth, _that's never a good thing._

"well sweetheart"slipping the wet garment off and over his head,tossing it off to the side,fuck I couldn't get over how muscular his chest was,"payback is going to be" lowering his head so as he was looking up through his lashes, _"most enjoyable"_

_hell,it was only water you fucking crybaby!_

he actually looked like he was ready to pounce..okay,if you want to play Jeremy.. _.I'm game,_ he came around the Kitchen island I dodged him easily,though he managed to take a swipe towards my ass with one of his hands,I yelped as I jumped away.

in doing so,when I looked back..he was nowhere to be seen..what the?

**"Boo!"**

_"shit!"_

he popped up out of nowhere, and was pressing himself up against me, I managed to walk backwards _until._..there was no place to go,I was backed into the kitchen island.

slowly smoothing his hand down my neck, across my collarbone and between my breasts and rested it there,leaning in he placed feathery kisses on my cheeks, nose, corners of my mouth, chin.

 _" so beautiful..and you're mine"_ the kisses continued,pulling up my blouse, expertly unhooking my bra, his mouth encompassed my left nipple suckling making me gasp, _damn him,_ he gave my breast a squeeze as he continued to suckle, then his tongue poked out teasing, making my body jerk _"I win"_ he winked.

 _"you're such a dick"_ I breathed through my growing arousal.

"what was that Mustang, _you want my dick...again?"_

that's when I noticed his other hand was holding his cock, just before he yanked my pants down with little effort, now rubbing the tip of it across my folds back and forth,my hips responded to the touch,his mouth took over mine with a subtle hunger.

I returned the favor, Jeremy heightened both of our craving as he began to grind his entire cock against my clit, making me gasp again,bucking my hips seeking purchase _"thought you were clever didn't you little mama "_ he panted,looking me in the eye,raising his hips,skillfully sliding into me effortlessly,but only half way... _quit teasing me goddammit._

biting on my lower lip,feeling my walls ready to clamp down around his length,this was our first time actually having sex since having Noely,and so far _...oooh..yeesss._

_"Jer..emy"_

_"answer me.."_

he stopped _..wait..what?_

_"wha?..yes..I'm sssoorry..oh god..."_

grinning he seemed pleased.

with that he thrust his cock up inside me,clear to the hilt,crying out, arching my back, but it was a mixture of pleasure and pain, joining in with me as he groaned,then yelling,repeating his thrusts within me, immediately grasping onto my hips tightly grunting each time his cock lunged deep inside,my arms almost couldn't handle the magnitude of the force Jeremy was using as he fucked me,wrapping a leg around his waist to feel more of him,holding on tightly.

 _"yesss darlin', unf..fuck..I quite like that"_ he breathed heavily,hips relentlessly moving up inside of me.

the climax beginning to grow rapidly, my gasps grew louder and frequent,lifting my head, belting out a wail as an orgasm blindsided me, Jeremy joined in shortly thereafter.

_"so..ya wanna play Doctor when we get home?"_ I purred.

"why..Nurse Bowers,are you flirting with me?"

two of my fingers slid all the way down from his Pec's,until it reached the groin,then I used my hand to gently squeeze.

 _"aw,..fuck me"_ his strained whisper came out as he cranked the steering wheel a bit making the jeep swerve.

"that's the point"

quickly looking over at me his eyes wide,sparkling,not in surprise, _but damn._..he was undoubtedly, _aroused._

"keep it up babe, I'll pull over, _take you quick and harsh on the hood of this jeep, and I won't be asking nor will I care whose watching"_

fuck.. _.now I was aroused_ ,the thought of being fucked thoroughly on the hood of his jeep along a country road... _gawd yes!!._. about to tell him to pull the damn jeep over an just. _.do it,_ when..his goddamn cell went off _...cock blocking technology,_ great.

slowly pulling over to a stop he answered it,sounding annoyed at first,then..he looked over at me,concerned.

 _"what!..._ when?....where at?...shit,yes I think so too...alright, yes I'm going there, then I'll check in with you later" closing out his cell. _"fuck!"_

"what?"

"we aren't going home right away" turning the jeep around,he spun the tires,"your dad's place has been compromised" he growled,now driving like a bat outta hell.

"what's that suppose to mean?..what aren't you telling me Jeremy?"

"someone shot up a bunch of windows...that's not suppose to happen,those windows are bullet proof,according to Powell,an not like the kind they make for the police,the grade of glass your dad had installed is what they use for the President,the Pope even,someone used a _very high_ caliber to make some decent sized holes"

 _"oh no!._..Noely,what if"

 _"she's fine._..the cottage wasn't hit" turning a corner sharply, I had to grab onto the dash.

"what are you saying?"

"the holes were shot through,were the windows of the bedroom you _use to_ occupy as a kid,I find that _very disturbing"_

I disliked bringing Isolde along,but it was her dad's place after all,but I knew there was going to be Scotland Yard crawling up our asses,Detectives likely too,.. _I'd rather drink my own piss._

Pulling up to the drive, groaning,..Scotland Yards presence was clear, at least four parked in random areas,and what look to be at least a Detective too... _yeah,called it._

fuckin' Law,this wasn't going to be pretty,we no sooner exited the jeep and _a suit, or England's version of it,_ was there to greet us,Christ.

"Mr. Coughlin,Ms Bowers"

"last we looked"

I think he was expecting my response or by the looks of him,he had dealt with a fair few and it didn't come as a shock,he simply grinned with a silent chuckle.

"I'm Detective Jack Ross,lead investigator on this case" showing me his credentials.

"yeah,lucky you...so what can you tell us that we already don't know?,like an Armor-piercing .50-caliber bullet, designed to pass through bullet-resistant glass that blew a hole in one of the bedroom windows of the house"

raising a dark thick brow,folding his arms.

"I see you are privy to information we hadn't even released our Field office"

"its her dads home...if some chickenshit hiding behind a sniper rifle is blowing holes in those windows..you can bet your ass...shes going to want to know"

"well then Mr. Coughlin" he looked over at Isolde, "Ms Bowers, there is some thing else you may want to know,about that. _.chickenshit hiding behind that sniper rifle"_

scowling now,the fuck was that suppose to mean,was Powell's contact withholding info?, _I'll have someones balls in a zip-tie if that's the case._

"its obvious you do though... Detective Jack Ross,so why don't you enlighten us",firing up a cigarette,staring at the elder Investigator,"I don't like games" blowing smoke off to the side "so lets get to the fucking point"

Taking the discussion into the house,specifically in the study,more privacy,and to talk with this Ross guy,not interested in dealing with all these Scotland Yard dicks,and not really like being at her fathers home,Isolde sat in the Grand Hall talking with a female officer,giving a statement,not like she had any real info.Powell,as we were informed,gave his statement earlier and left... _more like he went into hiding._

I went with Ross.

"you want me to get to the point Mr Coughlin. _..I will"_ suddenly Detective Ross became no nonsense,"the Yard as well as myself are _well aware_ of you and your...dodgy reputation"

this came as no surprise to me,wondered when this over inflated egotistical shit in a suit would show his colors,and so far by the looks of him and his colleagues _..they all could use an enema._.an uptight bunch _,looking for brownie points_.

 _"well you got me Mr Scotland Yard Detective Sir,or is that..Dick? "_ waving my hands in the air from where I sat,being a complete prick about it,"now what?" flicking cigarette ash into a tray.

looking around as if deciding on what to say next,Ross leaned in from where he sat which was on the corner of a large ornate desk.

"alright,now that we have the pleasantries out of the way,as I said earlier about the.. _chickenshit_ hiding behind that sniper rifle..does the name _Eli Handler_ ring a bell?"

coughing until I nearly choked,crushing the cigarette out into an ashtray,I now stood.

_"the fuck did you say?"_

"I'll take that as _..yes I know the wanker"_ Ross, watched me carefully _"but just to be sure"_

standing himself,he reached inside his jacket pocket,tossing something onto the desk. _  
_

and there he was,in color, _recent looking too..._

 _"where did you get the picture of this motherfucker?"_ I growled, _"we've been trying to avoid him..for obvious reasons"_

glaring at the photo, _hoping somehow the heat of it would just have the damn thing burst into flames._

"yesterday outside of Regent's Park,and yes _we are aware_ hes a wanted criminal,escaped from an American Prison..highly dangerous,Interpol knows too" Ross sat back down, "and we're also aware that he once was involved with Ms Bowers"

_"yes..and?"_

"the caliber of bullet shot into this home.. _matches_ the ones that has killed many people he left behind in the States,I find this to be _no coincidence_ ,especially when I discovered the bedroom in which the windows were damaged...was where Ms Bowers stayed when she was a girl,... _its personal Mr Coughlin"_

_you think,fucknut?_

"Isolde knows this, _why do you think we are here in the UK,_ up until now,Eli had no clue of our location,it wasn't safe in the States,Powell,the Bracken family attorney,he's on Eli's shit list too,he's the one who called you guys and was staying here,but you knew that" giving him the, _I see right through your bullshit,_ look.

"I knew most of what you're saying Mr Coughlin"

approaching Ross,until we were too close for comfort,he didn't budge.

"then as I see it,we have nothing more to give you as far as information goes, now _Detective_ ,in the meantime,I need to get Isolde home,you'll do well to _not"_ holding a finger up in his smug face, _"bring up my Rep,again"_

turning to leave.

"I take it Ms Bowers isn't privy about your past" self satisfaction thick in his tone.

not all of it _,no...I will tell her_ ,but now is not the moment,it's like I said, and for the time being _you impertinent shit._

_keep your fucking mouth shut._

_To be Continued...._

Photo Credit-www.pinterest.com/pin/206602701640501783/


	22. Monsters are Real

The ride home had been quiet,and to say I was nervous would of been an understatement,I was terrified...Eli's presence in England was apparent,the incident at my dads house was his doing,no one could tell me different.

I knew it wasn't the work of one of his men,he was sending me a clear message.

Jeremy knew it too,the man I saw almost a year ago at Hana and Donny's place at the Barbecue...yeah, _he was back_ , but something was _different_ ,extra stern,the.. _I will fuck you up in a heart beat,_ look.. _._ and _outlaw presence_ in him was returning.

even my mom was suspicious,watching him doing a walkthrough inside and outside of the house,not saying a word,just wearing that unsympathetic,cold glare as he went about his task,if Noely made so much as a whimper,his head would jerk in her direction,making us jump. _  
_

eyes flickering restlessly like a Military soldier, _on high alert._

_I was not liking this Jeremy._

"Here's some tea hon"

taking the cup from my mom,setting it on the coffee table,she sat next to Noely who for once was wide awake,looking around,sucking on a fist.

"well someones found something yummy to chew on" mom chuckled.

"teething?" I questioned.

"maybe,I hear some start as early as two months,she showing any increased drooling,restlessness or decreased sleeping,high fever, diarrhea, runny nose?"

"no...but her father's making me restless and giving me the shits" sighing as I patted Noely's back.

"you know,it's been almost two weeks since the vandalism on your father's place and nothings come of it since...Jeremy's still acting like he's CIA"

"ya well" shaking my head, "as far as what happened at Dads,the lack of any further action since then, _that's how Eli works..._ lets you sit and stew wondering what the fuck he's up too until you get so hysterical you get stupid and slip up,as for Jeremy..." throwing up my hands,"even when hes around,I...I don't want him to be, at night hes either sitting at the window motionless,on surveillance,or hovering over Noely's crib,it's...unsettling" 

"I admit,it's,odd,but Isolde...he's scared"

_"hes freaking me out"_ turning toward her, "and I'm _done with it_ mom, he doesn't even seem to take an interest in his own daughter anymore,he's a different man...distant"

our conversation cut short,Jeremy...walked in from the front door,looking in our direction,as usual,face rigid,eyes steely full of...nothing.

"hello Jeremy" my mom greeted in her typically friendly manner.

a curt nod,with no change in expression,the stubble he had started growing,gave him a more harsh appearance,I didn't acknowledge him,getting up I headed for the kitchen,but you can bet I felt those pair of blue daggers on me as I passed by him.

"where you going?"

where it came from, _probably after weeks of the almost militant -like weirdness,my emotions had enough,_ spinning on one foot.. _.I unloaded_.

_"to get something to eat,then to the bathroom,if you like ,you can join me and wipe my ass,make sure Eli's not in there to do it for me!"_ I snarled.

never looking away from me.

"Harlow,look after little Stang" not even waiting for her to answer,grabbing my arm,proceeding to pull me along towards our room.

Shutting the door behind him,that was after he had pretty much sling shot me into the room,almost bouncing off the end of the bed _,ass-HOLE._

_you wanna fight Coughlin...you got one!_

the stance I took let him know, _this shit..._ whatever he was up too,was _not_ happening,I learned a long time ago..no man mishandles me, _even if hes the father of my baby._

"whatever shit is going on with you,better deal with it _real quick_ ,Jeremy _,I'm not one of those raggedy bitches you find at those watering holes you frequented an just thrash about whenever you get a stick in your ass"_ I hissed.

staring at me silently for a moment before he simply pulled his shirt off over his head,tossing off to the side without care, _his stance_ however,was one I hadn't seen before,sure,Jeremy was always confident,but this was something unlike him..

when Jeremy began to advance on me,there was a _slow_ calculated way to it,on the brink of a swagger,his head,lowered,but eyes focused on me with a _severe_ appearance,in a word... _predatory._

bells/whistles,yeah those where going off _loudly_ ,among other sounds, _horns,ringing, chiming, chinking, clanging, clanking, clinking, ding-donging, pinging, ringing, jingling,rattling, roaring..._ you name it,all those warnings were screaming!

knowing damn well this was about to go sideways in a manner I had NO clue it could,my body reacted,cautiously moving away,but never losing sight of him _,no-fucking-way._

_but where was I going to go?_

Jeremy must of read my mind,the austere look on his face never changed.

_"two windows,locked,one door..locked,just where are you going to go Mustang?"_

_fuck.._ even his voice sounded odd,well _deeper_ than usual.

_"I'll find some way_..cause if you think I'm sticking around here with you acting like some sort of fucking..." throwing my hands up,"oh I don't know.. _.but bastard comes to mind"_

dodging him around the corner of the bed,it only took one side step on his part an effortless swing from one of his arms...seizing my upper right arm earning a yelp from me.

pressed into his chest,refusing to look at him now.

"you made it _too easy_ ,I was expecting... _more"_

_"more of what?,asshole...for the last few weeks you've been an assortment of Robo-Cop meets Rambo, next you're...this"_ growling now,"to say the least you are acting fucking strange,all I have to do is scream Jeremy,my mom _will_ call the Cops"

it was a low rumble,then escalated, _he was chuckling,_ it sounded _...unkind,_ for the lack of a better word,abruptly my head was pulled back,he had me by the hair,forcing me to look at him.

"your mother left awhile ago,taking the baby an went to Alma's... _a smart woman,your mom,knowing just when to leave"_

_dread,_ that's all I could actually feel,my body going cold from it, to the point I literally shuddered from the sensation,what the actual fuck?, _had Jeremy really lost his shit,this whole thing with Eli causing him to reach the breaking point._

lowering his head,I squeezed my eyes shut,not knowing what was coming next,with a horrifying _riiip_ ,my shirt was torn,sliding off my body,had no idea what he used,then.

**"OW!"** he bit my nipple _,hard_ ,digging his fingers even harder into my flesh,my eyes flew open.

a light quickly went off in my head.. _.I want to do bad things to you,_ and I was pretty sure that was what was going on right now... _.but why?_

_"I need a word,Mustang"_

"a..a what?"

_"a word._.a signal,tells me to let up,back off,stop"

a safeword.

_"I..uh..um.."_ how about _fuck off_ ,I didn't sign up for this, _"Rose"_

"Rose, it is" he released me from his hold only to be hauled over his shoulder and with a few quick steps..pitched onto the bed,with a little bounce on my butt. _"strip"_

staring up at him,I should be aroused by his half naked appearance,but..not this time.

_"don't make me ask you again"_ he began to remove the belt,sliding it slowly from his pants.

I damned myself for ever buying scarves,but it was England after all,and Jeremy made good use of them, sprawled naked on the bed,arms, _for the moment_ ,tied by said scarves,to each bed posts,above me...I just closed my eyes,praying for the best.

"open your eyes Mustang"

my lids slowly opened,observing the situation,looking up,down, then at him, eyes wide,fear I think.

"you..you aren't going to hurt..me _,are you?"_

"oh..Mama no.. _not too_ _much"_ gradually crawling over me,naked as well,caressing my face.

visibly relaxing in the restraints _,that might of been premature._

The feathery kisses/nips/licks/pinches he was placing all over my body was an assualt to my senses and had me shaking an jerking in my restraints,then..he went for my nipples,toying with my clit immediately.... _and this was only the beginning._

_"OOOOOOOOh GAWD!"_

Throwing my head back,arching my body as far as the restraints would allow,holding my breast with one hand suckling a nipple not wasting anytime,holding a leg with his other, doing this while pounding my cunt for what must of been the fourth time, walls convulsing intensely as I continued to scream, Jeremy followed right after,pushing himself firmly into me,hips spasming as he ejaculated.

Jeremy decidedly took me in every position _I could think of_ ,at one point he had my wrists bound under me,ass in the air,ankles bound too, _aggressively_ taking me from behind, _it seem like hours,_ over and over.

holding me by the braid he had made,gripping a hip,occasionally slapping my ass,with the potent sting I felt from it, without a doubt there would be marks.

Never had I heard a woman moan so delightfully when I went down on her,but Isolde was doing just that,lying on the bed,this time her ass on the edge,legs draped over my shoulders.

my mouth devouring her sweet puss,tongue swirling through her folds a thumb teasing her button,enjoying the writhing bound woman above me,an the amazing sounds she was making _,I was the cause all of that._

I had her come several times by mouth alone.

lots of heavy breathing,sloppy smacking noises,groaning,grunting,gasping,whining.. _you name it,_ every sound of passion you could of imagined...we were making them. _.with no shame,fuck the fact it was the most aggressive sex we engaged in._

busy,licking, sucking on every inch of Isolde's skin,not missing _my favorite parts_ along the way..collar bone,tits,neck,nape leaving bites/marks, _wherever._ I wasn't nice about a lot of it,but so far my favorite position, was doggy.

grabbing Isolde by her hips,with a smooth solid thrust I was inside her,but became impatient from there, my slams within her were almost cruel, but felt wonderful too,she was receptive and pushed her ass up into me,swearing, crying out my name as loud as she could.

_"oh god harder...Jeremy!, aww..faster... goddamn it..fuck!!"_

pounding _hard,_ I could hear our skin slapping together each time my hips connected with her ass, reaching around in front,gripping under her jaw holding her in place,pulling her head back, forcing that small body of hers upright onto her knees, back flush to me,my movements inside her had slowed but could feel how slick Isolde had become.

my energy still forceful, the grip on her jaw kept her motionless, _I was in control,_ making sure Isolde felt my hot breath on her ear,growling carnal filth in it, our bodies moving back an forth in rhythm as my cock moved within her.

feeling an enormous orgasm about to overcome me, my whole body started to convulse, Isolde whimpered almost pathetically,my thrust's started to quicken,rutting into her now, she screamed, bowing almost completely backwards joining in, but my scream was more of a howl/growl.

opening my eyes,Isolde was looking at me over her shoulder languidly, hair, sweat plastered to her head as was mine, by now I had stopped all movement within her.

_"you lookin' weary ..mama'"_ nodding seem to be the only thing she was capable of at the moment,pressing my lips to the back of her head _,"love you Mustang"_

Sitting in the corner of the room on a chair,watching Isolde sleep,knowing when she woke...she was going to _feel_ what had taken place earlier.

I was brutal with her,biting,pinching,slapping,squeezing,pulling her hair,basically treating her like shit,and I hadn't gotten around to using any toys yet.

but she took it... _never_ even used her safeword.

why now go for the rougher side of intimacy?.. _.circumstances,_ yes,they had changed,exasperation,vexation,rage, _all of it_ ,and I needed an outlet.

_was it a dick move?_...probably.

and the more I looked at her, seeing the bite marks,little bruises and welts stamped all over her body,hopefully Isolde would understand,I loved this woman, never thought it possible for me to love _any woman._

she changed that for me,especially everytime I looked into the face of my daughter.

but every now and then,I knew _I had to_ tap into that...ugly side of myself,unfortunately it was a part of who I was, Isolde wasn't off the mark when she called me an outlaw,but that was a _nice label,_ when in fact.

I was just a despicable bastard, _dishonest,dangerous,unscrupulous._

currently staring at a wallet sized picture....not really reminiscing,just getting the idea of where I had come from,only a handful of people truly knew,with the exception of myself and _a few_ agency's within the community of.. _.Law Enforcement._

Sitting on the edge of the bed as she remained asleep,applying some salve to the more angry marks on her body,particularly the bites,I should feel shitty,but I don't,if anything, _pleased_ comes to mind,Isolde was _my_ Woman and now...it's validated.

yeah... _a despicable bastard._

_To be Continued..._

_Photo credit_ -pinterest.com/pin/196680708697794876/


	23. Monsters are Real

Didn't recognize the reflection in front of me,and I wasn't even done looking,should I be angry,sickened, _or out right,terrified?_

I heard/read about how rough sex can leave _lasting_ effects... _but this_ ,yeah..I've had hickies,however this went well beyond adolescent markings from a moments passion.

bruises, _everywhere,_ red marks,bites,my ass really hurt,not only bruises,but teeth marks too, _he bit my ass!....actually he bit me just about anywhere there was soft flesh,_ but mostly in the groin/neck area,even my breasts got it good....sonofabitch,he really did do bad things to me.

and now Jeremy was nowhere to be seen.. _.pussy._

"Hey,you look..." tilting her head curiously.

"pissed,irate,fuming,chafed,and that's only _what you see"_ pulling at the neck of my shirt,exposing what a nights raw sexual rollick with Jeremy achieved.

"oh my" my mother eyed the bites/bruises carefully "passionate sort,isn't he"

 _"really_ ,that's all you got to say?...the rest of my body looks like I went to a BDSM club and let a Dom have go at me"

"I take it,you were not keen to his..methods?,no Safeword in place,find that hard to believe" taking a drink of her Coffee.

 _cannot_ believe she was being so casual about this _..I'm her daughter for Christsakes!_

 _"mom._..its one thing to be wild in the sack,it wasn't too bad...but I had no idea _he did this or was going to"_ pointing at my neck,"hickies are normal... _but what I have all over my body isn't_ ,not to mention how sore I am and now the bastard didn't have the balls to stick around"

"he's in town,went to get some things for breakfast"

bullshit.

"correction,he's in town...at a Pub, _having a celebratory drink_ over his accomplishment from last night, _he finally subjugated his woman"_

 _"oh ppfft"_ giving a dismissive wave "quit being dramatic Isolde"

"not dramatic mom.. _.I just know him,and he's back to that hell raising dick head I first met"_ I pointed towards the front door, _"triggered,_ by Eli's presence in England having been confirmed by shooting up Dads house"

_World war three_ ,more than likely,a slap across the face,probably,an attempt on my balls,definitely...but none of that transpired,what was more troubling,when I did come home,Isolde was gone.

seeing that Harlow was caring for Noely, taking my daughter from her arms,infatuated with Noely's smell,naturally first thing, I nuzzled her tummy until she gurggled,chuckling at her reaction.

"Isolde went for a walk.. _.lucky for you_ ,or that baby would be an only child"

looking up from the squirming bundle in my hands.

"pissed is she"

Harlow walked in a small circle.

"you were rather rowdy with my daughter,Jeremy...I knew she might be in for a wild ride last night,lately you've been wound tighter than a Nun's girdle and Isolde was inches from dropping you" eyeing me in that scolding manner,"but honestly,..what I saw...its not like she hasn't already been through the ringer by the hands of a man _...you know whom I'm talking of"_

_yeah...I do,but I didn't even come close to doing what that dickless bastard did to her._

"I didn't do it to be an asshole,Harlow, and yes I was...boisterous,I would never hurt her in a way that would require a Doctor,in fact any wounds she may of had,I treated and those were minute in size, _that_ mother fucker Eli, _regularly_ put her health at risk"

 _"I know"_ nodding,looking out the window, "you forget..I once dated a criminal"

 _damn._..did Isolde's father abuse Harlow too?

"seems you both have something in common" frowning at the thought.

"unfortunately,...like I had said,her life would of been better had I never met Bracken"

odd thing to say.

"but...she would of never been born,Harlow"

looking over her shoulder now,eyes shining with unsuccessful tears,weak smile on her face.

_"that's the point Jeremy,at least she would of never knew the suffering she has been through"_

"Don't like this,I know shes angry with me, but it's been four hours"

Alma,and Harlow looked at me with the same expression,concern,Alma stepped forward.

"if it helps ya, I already called around earlier, cause I'm fussy ol' broad an I got worried,no one at the shops she usually frequents has seen her,not even at that Pub you two sometimes stop at...to be honest,Isolde has not been seen in Town at all"

"that's not Isolde" Harlow stepped up next to Alma.

 _"no it's not"_ all kinds of red flags waving, "you two, _stay here,keep a close eye on Noely,go no-where,I mean it"_

It was dank and the air smelled...fetid,the sound of water constantly dripping was driving the already pounding in my head to a point I wanted to scream,but I couldn't find my voice,thinking didn't help much either,but I was in a fog,and _I needed to figure out what the fuck was going on._

 _reaching,_ my brain managed to conjure up a memory,...yes,coming from that little Pond I like to visit when I needed a piece of mind,with all its trees,flowers,birds...I was walking by those big hedges...

_pain..stinging in..my neck._

the fog was lifting, _crying,whimpering everywhere_ ,sounded like...people.?..no,slowly opening my eyes,focusing in my surroundings.... _what the?..._

it look to be a..cell of some sort,old dank basement turned into a prison cell of sorts,straight out of some really bad B rated horror flick.

and all that moaning. _.oh my god._..no,were there more cells? an like me...were others in them?, _I suddenly felt sick_ ,a thought hit me..this was probably part of some sort of human trafficking ring..it couldn't be,that shit only happens happen on T.V. shows,the news...not to me.

_okay,Isolde...your mind is running away with you,maybe you're just hearing things and watching too much,CSI, Law and Order hasn't helped._

footsteps..heavy foot falls coming closer,voices...male..shit.

"alright...this one needs to be delivered at the designated location, he's expecting her,don't be a wanker and fuck it up"

_what?_

heavy clanging and an unnerving squeal of hinges,grated in my ears,looking up through my bangs,wincing,dull sicking light from the fluorescent lamps from the corridor of the now opened door of my cell.

_"hello little pretty,you awake now,time ta go"_

he was big guy, people in general were,beings I was barely over five feet in height everyone was,but this bastard was even more so,reaching down towards me I managed to scoot away,that's when I noticed...my wrist had been bound by a zip-tie,I had no chance.

"that's not going to do ya any good wee bird" grabbing me by the wrists heaving me up to my feet,"now. _.ya be nice,I'll be nice"_

getting a better look at him,I'd have to say watching all those crime shows,they weren't far off the mark on their portrayal of thugs,and this guy was the real deal,right down to the scar down his left eye an his yellow teeth,his breath...ugh _,as a Nurse I treated homeless people that smelled better._

"Cain,quit fuckin' about,we need ta make the delivery on time,this guy isn't actually the forgiving type"

"I'm hurryin',just makin' me introductions" 

I concluded it was a van that I had been put in,sitting quietly,wondering what fate was ahead of me?... _sold as a sex slave to some wealthy foreign pervert",or have me drugged up to be pimped out to some godforsaken country for some Drug Cartel?,cause I knew this wasn't Eli's doing...he would of hired a better class of goons.  
_

the van pulled over, driver suddenly hopped out,but the big guy Cain stayed,looking over his shoulder,again exposing those shitty yellow teeth,grinning.

"sorry little pretty,man needs ta piss,can't make him wait,especially when he spent the night drinking his weight in rock gut piss water whiskey that's likely ta give ya the shits too" he snickered.

 _"serves him right,dumb sonofabitch"_ I murmured, _but spare me the details..ugh._

Cain chuckled.

"oh so little pretty _can_ speak and has some sass too"

"you have no idea"

Cain turned in his seat,staring at me.

"ya know up until now,you've been quiet,why now do ya want to be difficult?"

"difficult?...I'm sitting here with my wrists zip-tied together in the back of what I'm sure is a nondescript van being taken to _a client._.presumably _a man..you fuckers abducted me! for reasons that I do not want to think about,makes me want to vomit,_ if you want me to be difficult, I can"

Cain was now in the back,beside me,the grin he wore was. _.unsettling._

 _"oh sweet_ little pretty, you are. _..fucking delightful when you're pissed"_ leaning in one me,I could feel his breath on my hair,"too bad you are not our typical cargo... _or I would have a go at you right now in the back of this van"_ his hand slid up my inner thigh..

my legs weren't bound... _and I took advantage of it._

with a generous swing of my left leg I caught the sack of shit right in the face,with a howl he grabbed at his face backing away,cursing. _  
_

_"fuckin' little cunt!"_

the pain was sudden across my cheek an mouth,my body bounced sideways across the floorboard of the van.

_"Cain!..what the fuck?.,ya twat."_

"fuckin' little bitch kicked me!" he snapped.

 _"I don't care if she ripped off yer balls an shoved'em up yer fat arse ya stupid fuck!_ , our orders were to bring her to the location.. _undamaged,_ now ya just cost us _..fucking dickhead"_

The back of the van doors opened, Cain stood away from them as his partner assisted me out.

the left side of my face hurt like hell an I was pretty sure my lip was split open,taking hold of my arm,he lead me to whomever was expecting me.

Stopping outside two doors,Cain knocked a voice from the other side replied, we entered, I kept my head lowered, I didn't even want to see what would transpire. _  
_

halting in what looked like in front of a large ornate wooden desk,a strange pause before Cains partner spoke.

"Sir, the merchandise,as you requested"

merchandise?.. _.fuck you._

"I see..and,how is she?'

_I knew that voice....couldn't be,fuck,not...Eli!_

"shes fine"

"Isolde..look up please?"

 _please?.._ wow, he's using... _manners?_ ,slowly looking up,making eye contact,those striking blue eyes,still the same,a hint of a smile reached the corner of his lip, _arrogant fuck._

"welcome back my dear" getting up from behind the desk he made his way over to me,taking a seat on the corner of the desk, "I've been looking forward to seeing you after all these years.." his brows furrowed.

reaching out,he took me by the chin,it was a gentle grasp,not what I anticipated,lifting my face up,my hair fell away,exposing the evidence of Cains rage,never did I expect such a stormy look as I did growing quickly on his face.

turning my face towards the men.

 _"the fuck is this?"_ he growled menacingly.

"she had a smart mouth" Cain shrugged with indifference.

Eli remained staring hard,until his other hand with a quickness I barely saw, _he was that fast,_ grabbed Cain by the balls,the large man was instantly down.. _.whining._

 _"I don't care_ _if she was a complete harping bitch to you,_ you big sack of horseshit, my orders were simple. _.bring her to me...untouched"_

looking back to me,his turbulent expression remaining, _oh I was all too familiar with that look._

"tell me, _was that all_..he did Isolde?" hesitant,but gradually shaking my head,those blue eyes had been a steely grey now were black., _"I want to know"_ his voice softened.... _oh wow,that's new._

releasing my chin.

"he was mocking me, so I called him out on my abduction, told me,that my anger" looking away," _aroused him,_ his exact words were...too bad you are not our typical cargo.. _.or I would have a go at you right now in the back of this van,_ he then proceeded to slide a hand up my thigh..so I kicked him in the face...that is why I look like this"

Eli ran a thumb gently across my bottom lip..my stomach roiled,examining the wound,then looked back at Cain, _still._.holding his balls.

 _"so._..not only did you _damage her_ , you were trying to sexually assault her too"

_"no...no..it..wa..wa"_

_"oh fuck._..don't take me for one of your typical shit for nothing customers who don't know their ass from a hole in the ground cause they are tweaked out of their mind, I know when someones lying to me... _she"_ pointing over at me _," is not_..you dumb fucking excuse for a human being are not only lying, _but you're shit at it"_

finally releasing Cain who did not stand up immediately, Eli took my wrists then from out of nowhere,produced what looked like a ten inch Bowie knife and cut off the zip-tie,taking my wrist softly massaging them,geez, the fuck was up with him,I expected _a lot of violence..._ it seem he had a ...benevolence to him too, _that's not.._.Eli Handler.

"I'm sorry Isolde, your treatment was _unexceptable"_

"if ya so unhappy with our work, maybe we just take her and our business elsewhere mate _,I can find something to do with her"_ Cain advanced on me,grabbing one of my arms, his tone had been lewd.

but that was short lived,the click of a gun stopped him as the barrel of one was pressed into his head,Eli on the other end of it.

 _"you even fucking think of touching her again you piece of shit...I'll blow what little brains God gave you,right out of your goddamn skull"_ it was a deadly tone

_now that's the Eli...I know._

_To be Continued..._


	24. Monsters are Real

Not..what I expected,and not sure how long the ride was,but suddenly we were in different part of the UK.

Eli's hideout,had to be it was big,but not ostentatious,as it shouldn't be,made of rock and wood,rustic, surrounded by all sorts of vegetation,it had a comfortable peaceful quality to it,now that was weird,opposite of what this man was or capable of.

the SUV came to a stop, I hadn't said anything since we left and wasn't inclined to do so now.

"welcome to my home Isolde"

glancing over to Eli then away I just waited for either him or his driver to open the door,it turned out to be him.

Entering the home through the lower level only to discover this was were the kitchen was.

 _"is that you Eli?_ " an older woman's voice called out.

"yes Sissy,I'm home"

out of nowhere bustling through the kitchen,the woman belonging to the voice,short in height,round in build and face,black hair with bits of white streaking in it, up in a bun.

"bout time you..." stopping stalk still once she caught sight of me, "an who's this?"

"Sissy this is Miss Bowers, she'll be a guest for awhile, think you can whip her something up to eat?"

Sissy...eyed me,stepping in closer,she wasn't bashful that was for sure,especially when she moved my hair back with a gasp, _"Eli, better start talking, where did she receive this?"_ pointing at my face as well.

 _letting a woman scold him..huh?_...looking annoyed by her nosiness,he rolled his eyes.

"well I didn't do it,but trust me the one who did.. _.paid for it"_

 _"ya..he did"_ I murmured.

Sissy let go of my hair.

"I knew Eli didn't, he never would raise a hand to no women, a good man he is,so tell me darling,what are you hungry for?"

good man?.. _.did she even know him or what he was?,god was she ever in the dark,_ giving him the side eye,narrowing them,Eli looked away,yeah..like I thought _..Sissy hadn't a fucking clue._

"I'm really not hungry"

"darling ya need to eat" tapping lightly under my chin.

"yes she does" Eli was behind me,turning around,looking directly up at him "don't want you withering away on me,anything you want Isolde,. _.mi casa es tu casa"_

 _"Quiero mi casa"_ I shot back,... _asshole._

heaving a sigh while we kept glaring at one another.

"fine, if you don't want to eat now,I'll take you upstairs to your room so you can relax,bathe if you like,its been a long trip,something can be brought to you later"

whats with the...cordiality?

You got-to-be. _.kidding_ ,this couldn't be a bedroom, it was huge,vaulted ceilings with a balcony,fireplace,wet bar..and it had an en-suite..with..a bathtub carved out of white rock Crystal.. _a fucking giant Crystal!_

"so..does the room meet your standards,is it okay?"

coming from the bathroom,my eyes wide, _is it okay..are you for real?_

"a bathtub made of..Crystal,I'm guessing here"

"yes, got it from the Amazonian Rain forest, carved out and sent here,the one in my bathroom is green,beautiful isn't it"

"but..a tub made of Crystal.. _who does that?"_

"got out of the habit of not using certain luxuries, I get it, as of late I don't really splurge,only on specific things,but having been in prison I do, _on one._.my bathrooms,like in this place,but only four of them" he said it like it was a normal thing to do. _  
_

"oh, _only_ four" getting snarky now," what,the other ones just gold plated crappers and tubs" rolling my eyes.

"you know,you've changed,as much as it pains me to say it...Cain was right,you have a smart mouth" pointing an accusing finger at me."there was a time that wasn't so" _  
_

to which I gave him _a finger_ of my own,staring at the offensive gesture,he leaned his head in angling it.

"you keep doing _that_ Isolde" a wicked smirk grew _"and I may take you up on it"_

"it means _..fuck off,not...fuck you"_ I retorted sarcastically.

" _I prefer the latter"_ he walked around me exiting the room,but poking his head back in the doorway."and... _it has been awhile Isolde_ ,five years without a woman, a lot of time to make up for"

_too bad... you won't be getting any from me, you sonofabitch!._

The burner phone Powell gave me came in handy,what was more encouraging,he actually answered,I thought the bastard just blew out of the country and left his phone behind.

"just tell me the cops aren't looking for me,I'm done talking to those imbeciles,like talking to a pot head on Valium, and that Detective Ross... _fuck me"_ he groaned.

_"no dammit,it's Isolde...shes gone!"_

there was only a slight pause.

_"no..please"_

"I don't know for certain, she went for a walk this morning,that was...nine hours ago,I've been looking everywhere for even longer than that, kept Alma and Harlow back at the house with the baby"

"alright,shit... I'll put pressure on my boys to get moving on this,as you've probably guessed I'm not in England, made a trip to Cork, Ireland, trying to stay in the area as it were,though keeping my distance,but.. _.nine hours ago,Jeremy..."_

"I know it's ...just, _fuck!"_ I spat kicking at a tree along side of the road where I had parked.

"son..if he has her,its not your fault _,I know Eli_ ,..if he wants something,he'll acquire it anyway possible,the fact that she was out for a walk,in a remote area,Isolde made it easy for him,simple as a truck driving by,grabbing her,driving off"

but he doesn't know what lead her to be so careless.. _.it was my fault._

Sitting across from one of biggest pieces of shit I knew, one that I can't seem to scrape off the bottom of my foot.

also can't believe I ever was with him, _or even liked him_ ,it was making my skin crawl the way he was watching me from where he sat behind his desk, _undressing me as they say with his eyes and running sexual scenarios through that depraved head of his I'm sure._

"you can stop now"covering my engorged breasts by folding my arms,knowing the milk in them wasn't helping my cause,"besides,I already know the depravity you're capable of and its making me ill"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Isolde" exposing what should of been a pleasant toothy smile but only came across as deviant.

 _"look Eli_ ,I don't know what you're playing at" standing up now, "but I'm not going along with it you can't force me either, _I'm not that same sweet,docile girl you used and abused all those years ago,not your fucking trophy anymore!"_

"no" unruffled by my outburst,reclining in his chair,propping his feet on the desk,staring over at me "now, your Coughlin's whore"

"better his whore, than your whipping post _,you sick fuck"_ shoving his feet off the desk,knocking a few things off with them onto the floor.

it didn't seem to bother him _or so I thought_ ,that was until his firm grip was on my jaw,squeezing _painfully._

 _"be careful who you freely give yourself over too Isolde"_ he gritted out,close to my face,sliding something over his desk towards us,sounding much like paper _"look!"_

using my chin,turning my face downward,I looked,it was a file folder.

**PROPERTY OF RONIN BRACKEN: CONFIDENTIAL**

**EMPLOYEE FILE #33445**

I recognized it as an actual document my father had on all those who worked for him,presumably this one was stolen,Eli flipped the folder open with his free hand,pictures spilled out....my eyes widened considerably.

**Jeremiah Lee Coughlin: Soldier**

**BD: January 7, 1971**

**Birthplace: Modesto,CA**

**Status: 2003- Present Active(L)**

"oh and just in case you didn't know _sweetheart,_ the L...means _loyal,_ so your dad knew the _character_ of people or person who. _..worked for him,_ whether he could _trust them_ or not" he snorted with a laugh,"boy your old man I'm sure is turning over in his grave,one of his _subordinates ..._ fucking his baby girl"

my gaze remained steady on the pictures, _thoroughly_ stunned,there is _no-fucking-way._

The thought of being separated from my daughter was more than distressing,but in order to find out what happened to her Mother I had to, _I was to meet up with Powell in Ireland and take it from there_.But Noely was in good hands or I wouldn't otherwise,I loved on that tiny version of my Mustang until she was having no more of it.

she even got pissy like her mom. _..how fucking cute was that._

leaving what contact information I could with Harlow and Alma, _in that it that wouldn't get them hurt by criminal entities._

then departed,hoping this task wouldn't be as ugly as I knew it probably would be.

Sitting quietly in the dining car of the Train,having not touched the food in front of me,just staring at the screensaver on my cell,Isolde and Noely nose to nose,a loving display.

had to grin,even in this shit situation, _this was what could make me feel happy._

_"I miss you Mustang,little Stang"_

putting the phone down and trying to eat something,anyways,Fish and Chips were crap when they were cold, I no sooner popped a few fries in my mouth and my cell vibrated,picking up,sliding my thumb across it,I saw that it said **Private,** quickly I opened it.

_Thought you might be curious..on how MY woman was doing,but first let me introduce myself,....I'm Eli Handler._

_Yeah,no selfie,its from nearly 8 yrs ago,nothings changed I assure you,now to get down to what I know you want to see,and ...what I want to say._

_As you can see,not happy, but healthy nonetheless,and a little more...enlightened._

_so this is how its going to go Coughlin,she's mine,always will be,not your girlfriend...never was,so whatever it was you two had,its OVER,piss off,move on,it shouldn't be hard,I know how it can go for your type,you're a decent looking guy, and particularly ones like yourself who have worked with some seriously "connected people" you...can acquire any woman you want... **just not mine**._

_Eli.._.just how in the blue fuck?...but. _.this was the break I was looking for,_ andhe honestly thought I was going to heed his warning _run off tucktail like some pussy?,_ I guess I should politely returned the favor.

 _JC- Nice of you to contact me,ordinarily I wouldn't waste my time on the likes of you,_ _but in response to your ...message._

_not my best picture,but it's courtesy of some nameless asshole w/a camera... to another asshole ... w/ a Law Degree._

_take that you gutless dickweed,_ tapping the send was never more satisfying,I was thankful I even had that photo on my phone,come to think of it,why was it on my phone?..oh yeah,Donny sent that to me a year or so ago with a text,being a silly dick, _I actually think it was a drunk text too._

Five days...and I was lost in a fog,one thing was certain _,I missed my baby,my daughter_ ,the shit thing of it..my breasts had went from sore weeping with milk, _and that was a bitch to hide from Eli.._.to drying up altogether.

but what really went to hell in a hand basket.. _.when Eli found out I had a child,_ he saw what few stretch marks I had on my belly,not a stupid man,he put two an two together.I thought for sure I was going to get a beating or worse,the fucking I'd never forget,but neither happened,however I did hear a lot of shouting/cussing/breaking of glass and possibly furniture.

when I discerned Eli had other things on his mind and for once it didn't include me,that just left me with one other thing to dwell on... _Jeremy_ ,my jaw tightened,hands balling up into fists,I could literally feel my blood pressure rise.

_the sonofabitch had lied to me...day one!_

_To be Continued._

Photo Credits-<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/03/82/65038210cdab0c3817bdab254a9308aa.jpg>

pinterest.de/pin/73394668900206944/


	25. Monsters are Real

"So are we going to talk about this?"

sliding the folder across the coffee table towards me,the same one he had forced me to look at days ago.

"I think I saw enough Eli"

 _"did you?"_ pouring himself a drink.

sitting on a couch I leaned forward pointing at the offensive document.

"fuck you,I know what you're doing,you honestly think you are any better than him"

smug grin and all he took a seat opposite me.

"I don't know what you're talking about darling"

rolling my eyes,he's not going to let this go... _goddamn it._

 _"well_ it goes without saying..,Jeremy was working for my father" thrusting a finger now at the folder, angrily "probably even knew who I was... _just-like-you"_ I growled, "maybe even was interested back then,but unlike you kept it to himself, _you were too arrogant_ ,so much so my dad had to send... _people,_ to warn you to fuck off if you wanted to live"

taking a healthy swig of his Bourbon,he nodded,I swear his smirk never left his face,god I hated that,only added to his shitty conceit most couldn't stand about him.

"one thing I always did admire about you Isolde.. _.clever_ ,not an ignorant bone in your body, _except_ ...this recent, _matter_ with Jeremy...now" setting the glass down,staring directly at me, " here you are,stranded with having birthed his bastard, only to learn.. _.he worked for your father,and had for awhile"_ snorting,rolling tongue in cheek "Isolde,his hands are no more cleaner than mine and you call me. _..a sick fuck"_

and for once since this all started I couldn't even bring myself to defend Jeremy,only cause I didn't want too.. _.but my daughter was a different story._

"Jeremy.. _yeah"_ I pursed my lips,twisting them,my eyes narrowed _"but you'll do well to leave my daughter alone Eli Handler,if one hair on her head is out of place,or a button on her clothes is missing"_ now standing "not even a Coroner will be able to determine your cause of death"

tilting his head back,rubbing at his bottom lip with a finger thoughtfully.

"this..maternal nature to protect ... _savage_ ,had I known this," raising his brows, "would of looked into it a long time ago" a smile I could of only described as wolfish. 

_not if I were drunk and had begged you..._

One Train and a Plane,but I made it to Ireland, Powell picked me up at the airport,he had some news,but so did I and I shared it.

 _"Jesus,what a ballsy fucker_..contacting you like that" Powell seem surprised by Eli's sudden communication with me.

"oh I know...and it was all about boasting.. _I have Isolde,you don't,shes mine so go fuck yourself"_ snorting,wagging my cell, "such a primitive display of dick shaking,she was right,he is an arrogant prick"

"yeah,but the fact remains. _.he has her_ ,Jeremy,that's confirmed and we don't know where,he could be in England or in another country by now"

 _I know this old man_ ,my infant daughter is in England,my Woman is god knows where being held hostage by her crazy ass Ex whose also an escaped convict _...fuck!_

and it seems between Powell or myself,that none of our contacts knows shit from shinola about anything concerning any of it....or,they do _and we were getting screwed._

_that was a great possibility._

Gradually making my way back from the bathroom to the living area,where that fuckwit still sat, watching me with those eyes that one would say undress me of my clothing,but not Eli,his were always ravaging me of my clothing like the lech he was.

"have to say darling...you've filled out nicely" reclining in his seat,eyes raking over me,running his tongue across his lower lip as I sat down,"tits are rounder,hips too,not that skinny barbie I remember,having that baby did some good for you"

" go suck a bag of dicks!..could care less what you think of me"

 _"ooh..ho ho..someones got a potty mouth"_ sitting up,wearing that familiar devilish smile"speaking of which,if I recall...you were quite good at sucking dick _"_

oh great,the Eli I remembered.. _surfacing,this can't be good._ _  
_

slowly standing back up,straightening my posture,hands grasping onto the seat in front of me,leaning in ,glaring heatedly.

_"and who made sure of that fuckstain?!..you turned me into a plaything for you,and whatever weird shit you were in the mood for,motherfuckin' sleazebag, you'd probably fuck a goat,let alone..me!"_

sitting quietly,staring at me,his fingers steepled.

"I've come back for you, for a reason..you're mine Isolde,and _no-one-else's"_ he pointed with his index finger after each word.

 _"excuse me?_..you're suppose to be in prison!,I do not belong to you,you can piss off,I already have someone...or I did"

now he was up on his feet,oh the jealously was radiating off of him, _what a fucking joke._

"you mean the patsy that worked for your Dad" he snorted,"now how the fuck did you get mixed up with a Soldier for a crime syndicate?,and him of all people"

_"for one thing I didn't fucking know,don't play stupid,you're the one who disclosed that!"_

there was no warning,I was pulled from the chair where I had been sitting,Eli had a firm grasp on my jaw,those frighteningly light blue eyes bore into me.

 _"it-is,my business,especially when that sonofawhore has been fucking my woman and knocking her up in the process!"_ he growled.

 _shit..fuck,I needed to find a way out of here..fast._.I had a feeling the next thing Eli was up to...proving his point as the Ex boyfriend,take back what he feels is his...against my will.

I was given a bedroom,locked in of course,not that I got much sleep,downstairs all I heard was Eli yelling at someone,pretty much all night, _Jesus what an asshole._

needless to say,I didn't want to leave the room,fuck that,but he had sent one of his goons to fetch me,this wasn't going to go well.

The Broodiness Eli was exuding as he paced the spacious room we were in, back and forth,cell in hand..this was a bad sign _,I knew all too well._

stopping beside where I sat,I looked up,giving a slight jump as he was staring at me and it was harsh in manner,slowly leaning over me, I recoiled,but that didn't stop him,I continued to pull away until I couldn't.. until his breath was on my ear.

"you know what... _I ought to fuck you right into the floor of this room,roughly.. ass and all,making sure you,orgasm,crying out all the while taking footage of it and send it to that prick Coughlin..then he won't be so cocky"_

_Jesus Christ what the hell....did Jeremy piss him off,..how?_

when I felt his presence withdraw I sat back up,then a cell was dropped into my lap,looking up,Eli still enraged.

"go ahead, _look..."_

I scrolled through the texts,it was one in particular.. _..oh fuck,_ somehow Jeremy had managed to get Eli's fleet of private Jets in Europe...grounded _and exposed them_ as belonging to Eli himself. _.oh hell Scotland Yard and Interpol were all over it._

Eli was trapped.

grabbing the phone from me I said nothing, what did this bastard expect,Jeremy wasn't going to take kindly to Eli's shit,but on the other hand...I wasn't wanting any part of Jeremy,his hands weren't clean either, _he deceived me._

"what were you expecting?" I shrugged."like hes going to play fair,.. _.birds of a feather"_

grasping me by the throat,making me look at him.

 _"oh but I can get his attention"_ he growled,eyes sparkling,but it wasn't his tone that bothered me,out of my peripheral I saw he was working on the fly of his pants,next thing I knew..his cock was in my face, _"time to get reacquainted "_

 _there was no way,_ Eli was in one of _those moods,_ pissed off royally,and he was going to try and take out on me..and fuel Jeremy's rage at the same time,Eli was also holding his cell...he means to document this debaucherous act.

 _"if you want to keep it..get it away from me"_ I hissed.

"really?" he snorted _,"threatening to bite my dick are you,little fucking bitch?,how about if I just give you a good thrashing for betraying me,instead"_

 _"bite it?"_ glaring up heavily at the beast seething above me,his grip on my chin constricted _."how about tear the fucking carrot off at the root,balls too"_

Shuddering,shaking, balled up in a corner _,not sure I wasn't bleeding too_ ,on a chaise lounge chair,I could barely walk no thanks to the sick bastard,.. _.it was five years ago being relived_ , instead of what he had originally planned,Eli had followed through on his threat of thrashing me,there wasn't a part of my body that didn't ache,using his hands/fists/belt and when he observed what my body already had received from Jeremy.

I was fortunate that I was still alive. _...Eli is a shit fucking monster._

"Well you really pissed in his Corn Flakes" Powell groaned scratching at the back of his head.

"kinda the idea" taking a drag off my smoke,"fucker needs to know he's not the cock of the walk anymore. _..just a cock"_

"yeah,well dropping an anonymous tip about the locations of some sizable fleet of a private Aircraft's in the lap of Interpol and Scotland Yard belonging to one of the most wanted criminals in the U.S... _isn't_ going to help our cause.. _.in fact"_ glaring at me now, _"you just may of put Issy in harms way"_

bullshit.

"not likely,if anything...he'll be too damn busy trying to find other modes of transportation to bother with her"

crushing out my cigarette,the older man held his glare on me.

"for someone who has balls as big as church bells... _you don't know shit about the consequences of your actions,or Eli Handler"_ thrusting a finger in my face now."hes unbalanced,Jeremy..and how many times do I have to tell you that _he will take his anger out on her?"_

would he really...had I handed Isolde a death sentence?

_This felt oddly too familiar_ ,quietly sitting now in my room while one of Eli's goons looked at me sympathetically while treating a cut on my lip,I held a cold compress on my left side,not sure at the moment, but according to said Goon,probably had some bruised ribs,.. _he maybe right._

delicately dabbing antibiotic cream on,he decided to actually speak.

"word has it you're a Nurse,so I guess I don't have to give you the song an dance of how to care for the...wounds"

"no...but if your Boss chooses to get another fart crosswise...I won't need treatment,so I hope you're good with a shovel and digging deep holes"

the frown he wore wasn't for me,but understanding I was speaking the truth.

"right,so" looking me over,"if you need anything else,let me know,I have a Doc on speed dial should something else start to feel worse,but for now I think perhaps...something to eat and rest"

"sure" what else was I going to do?

**~ 4 Days Later~**

"Where are we going, Eli moving me to new location?" frowning from the back seat.

the driver,same Goon who had treated me days earlier, who I learned was named Tate.

"something like that"

"sounds like him, _late at night under the cover of darkness so no one will see_ ,how very Criminal stereotypical" shaking my head,not very original.

wondered where I was being taken now?.since Eli obviously couldn't get us out of the country by air,had to be some place within the UK.

It had to of been at least twenty minutes since we left,maybe more and Tate pulled over,but there was nothing here,no buildings,no other car meeting us,what the hell?...shit,dread began to take over,I had heard stories,people who had pissed off Eli... _disappearing_ ,one method was,going for a car ride... _conveniently.._..oh my god.

I was about to be executed.

"Ms Bowers"

 _"please,_ whatever Eli asked you to do.. _.I have a baby.."_

"Ms Bowers... _go"_

"what?"

meeting his stern grey eyes in the rear view mirror.

"there is a heavy coat in the trunk,some other provisions as well _,take them_...go"

"but" what was going on?,"I don't understand"

turning in his seat,arm stretch across the back of the seat,I almost jumped,Tate's voice was low.

_"if you want to live Ms Bowers,you'll quit asking questions,he means to dispatch you when he gets back...tomorrow"_

_To be Continued..._


	26. Monsters are Real

_Fortune befriends the bold,_ Emily Dickinson...well seems it did so in Tate's case,his boldness saved my life,I knew Eli was angry with me,hell the beating told me enough,but I had no idea that it was so strong that he was willing to kill me.

and here I thought he just wanted me for the sake of parading me around like he had in the past,using me for nothing more than his personal whore.

and now here I was hiding out in some fucking bushes outside of Alma's house,only because going to my house was risky, _what if Jeremy was there._

I had a plan and the means to carry it out,but I also needed Alma to understand...I think she would or at least I was hoping she would.

"ISOLDE!"

 _"ssssshhhhh!"_ putting my finger to my lips _,"quiet dammit"_ I hissed.

the woman was beside herself,weeping,gently pulling me inside the house,thankful for that,indeed I still ached from the onslaught on my person.

 _"oh god, where have you been_?..your mum has been beyond worried,I've ..hell darling,and Jeremy.." I put my hand up.

"wheres my baby?...is she with my mom"

 _"oh buggars,_ of course" wiping her eyes, "no..shes here,Jeremy gave us instructions to stay at my place cause he thought your house might be under some kind of unwanted attention,your mum by the way..is in town"

Holding Noely close to me,controlling the sobs as I rocked her ever so gently,burying my face in her hair/neck,taking in her priceless scent,knowing _this possibility,this moment,_ could of been taken away so easily,the reality of it threaten to overtake me, _gawd no.._ I need to put this plan into action... _now._

"You're going _to what?_...but _why_ darling?"

"trust me,I have my reasons,one and most importantly _is to protect Noely_ and myself"

Alma sighed,watching me as I held Noely close,who slept contently,the sadness on her face,clear.

"alright...you've always had a good head Isolde,you wouldn't do something like this if you thought it wasn't imperative,an the fact you feel this is life or death. _..I'm with you on this"_

Once again,using _those skills and advantages_ of being a relative,namely the daughter of a infamous crime Boss,I managed to get into Heathrow Airport,undetected,purchase a ticket and now on a plane flying somewhere over the Atlantic.

I was going home,as in back to the States,but not the west coast,I needed a fresh start,a new place,somewhere no one could find me or Noely.

**~ A little over a 1 Year Later ~**

_"Wook...I made dis,momma"_

_"please,_ just tell me _it didn't come out of the toilet_ this time Noely Harlow" groaning, my head dropped back in dread.

"um..no"

glancing down,I was met with a pair of big blue eyes,Noely,twisting at one of the two dark ponytails innocently in her fingers,in her other hand holding up an ugly glop of mud.

"a mud pie"

 _"yes!..ahahaha!"_ bouncing on her feet excitedly,mud pie forgotten,now on my clean floor, _"oopps,sar-wee momma"_

 _"that's okay baby"_ I sighed,"mud is easier to clean than poop"

giggling,clapping her hands further splattering the mud.

"ya,an it no smell"

_that's for damn sure._

thankfully our mini drama was interrupted by my cell going off,handing some wet wipes to Noely,who happily took them and began to clean her hands.

"Ms Scott speaking,who's this?"

yes I had changed my last name,one that couldn't be traced,since it belonged to no one I knew,related or otherwise,just like where I lived...a place no one would suspect.

"you know,I'll never get use to that, _its weird"_

 _Hana,..._ yes her and Donny were the only ones I did reconnect with when I arrived back in the States,that was after I lowered my guard enough to contact authorities and inform them of what had taken place in the UK.

"maybe,but it's safe and unsuspecting"

"okay.. _Ms Scott,_ just my daily call to see how you and my favorite niece are doing"

"I'm good,your Niece however" looking over at Noely who was now meticulously cleaning her fingers with the wipe,"is experimenting as of late between mud and crap.. _which is better to play with"_

 _"eewww"_ laughing now" I thought only boys did that"

"evidently,not,I'm thinking she gets it from her.. _.father"_ frowning at the thought of even picturing Jeremy.

the laughter on the other end of the line stopped.

 _"I'm sorry Isolde_ ,it must be difficult,which is another reason I called"

"oh?"

 _"yeah._..Donny heard from him"

closing my eyes _,not_ what I wanted to hear.

"when?"

"two days ago...he wants to hook up,hasn't seen us since we went into protective custody and before you ask...no,Donny didn't tell him we were in contact with you,though Jer did ask if we heard from you"

"good,I like my life now" looking back over to Noely who was now watching cartoons.

"I know Isolde, just wish...its shit,still blows me away that all this time...he worked for your dad"

"you and me both"

"Man,this isn't a good idea,as it is if Hana gets wind of this...I'm likely to be served divorce papers" Donny was nervous looking over his shoulder.

"well hell,why didn't you just swing by a second hand store and get some ugly clothes or costume an come incognito"

he threw me a nasty glare,I took a step back.

"its not me that should be in incognito. _.is it Jeremy?"_ he bit out.

putting both my hands up,I never saw him this pissed off before.

_"woah,hey bro..."_

" don't _hey bro me.._.you lied to a lot of people,including me,but... _Isolde,_ that was shitty man,shes a good woman"

"so she knows"

 _"knows?_...knows that the man she fell for and the father of her Daughter use to work as a fuckin' hood _for her dad_...yes,it sickens her"

shit,I wanted to tell her.

_"how?"_

"give you one guess and it wasn't Powell or the Authorities"

searching my mind,if it wasn't the obvious two mentioned,shaking my head.

"I don't know man,those were the only ones I had at the top of my list"

"well,she still has the record file her Dad had on you,he kept them on all that was employed by him,seems a certain... _Ex_ got his paws on it and brought it to her attention" raking a hand through his hair,"Hana and I both saw your record,Jesus Jer,... _a Soldier_ , committing acts of intimidation, threats, violence and murder...you're not the guy I thought I knew"

I never pretended to be a good guy,always was an asshole,figures that twat would find a way to discredit me.. _.Congratulations Eli,though it sucks to be you,no longer able to enjoy your shit show._

"if it makes you feel any better,I wasn't one when you and I met,was. _.unemployed,_ her Dad was dead by then,on my own,just a hell raiser"

"oh an that's suppose to make me feel better?..fuck Jer. _..you killed people!"_

 _"I get it"_ stepping in on him, "you're disgusted and shocked by my arcane off-color past,but ever since we've known each other,have you ever seen me even attempt to kill anyone?,maybe slap some ass around"

staring unwavering back at me.

"no,but I always knew you were dangerous,could hold your own,I never questioned it. _..maybe I should of"_

 _"goddammit Donny,_ I'm not a Soldier anymore,yes I was going to tell her,but shit kept coming at us every time we turned around,..seems Eli got to her before I did and robbed me of my family"

After what seem like hours of talking,Donny calmed down,forgiveness?,that would come with time,he was correct,I was once involved with organized crime,did heinous things,by all rights I should be in prison.

_seems fate may of had other ideas for me._

one thing though I didn't expect,before he left, Donny did something and simply said.

"if there's any _reason_ to start over,to absolve yourself from your fucked up past... _I'll give you one"_

a _*ping*_ on my cell,he turned,walking away,looking down I saw a message from him..opening it,I promptly teared up.

_Noely..._

_"Noely,Noely"_ I swear the older this child gets the selective her hearing becomes, _"Noely Harlow_..if you don't get in here I'm going to eat your lunch" it was her favorite too,bologna sandwich with sour cream potato chips.. _on.._ the sandwich.

walking all over the house, living area,hallway,even her bedroom,the hell?,..staring at the bathroom, _please no_ ,this unusual fixation on the toilet and its...contents,had to stop.

jerking my head,I swore I heard giggling,her giggling but it was coming from outside. _..outside?_ ,quickly making my way to the front door,fear catching in my throat,ever since Eli had been arrested and put in a Federal penitentiary this time,throwing away the key, I was warned those employed by him that weren't caught... could/would come after me and Noely.

that's what flooded through my brain,panicked,throwing the front door open,ready to yell,attack even,I stiffened...

"hello Mustang...shes gotten big"

calming myself,not even trying to figure out how this was happening,I was way past that,after all he was just like the last shit I fell for, _he was a criminal with skills._

"Noely,come here"

 _"wook mama!"_ holding up a plush stuffed toy duck _"a chickie,he gave it to me"_

"I see that,you have lunch on the table...your favorite"

her face lit up,her mouth a perfect O.

 _"oh...boney sammy wiff chipies!"_ bouncing up and down excitedly,and as fast as her little legs would go,Noely took off,ponytails bouncing,, _"tank you fer the toy!"_ waving it behind her as she entered the house.

certain she was out of sight.

_"the ability it took to show up here will be eliminated if you don't turn around and leave,don't underestimate me Jeremy..I'll break both of your fucking legs and every bone I deem necessary after that"_

"Mustang" 

_"fuck you,do-NOT call me that!"_ holding a hand up, _"get out of here you sonofabitch,and don't come back!_ _"_

advancing quickly on me,in my face,I didn't budge, _I had been preparing for this shit for a year now,bring it you sham of a bastard._

_"the fuck Isolde,aren't you going to hear me out,I know you are aware of..what I was,I can explain"_

_"oh I'm sure,a bit late Coughlin,so...what part of get-out-of-here didn't you understand?"_ I growled, _"Noely and I don't need you and...I've had my fill of liars thank you very much"_

"That's where you're wrong Mustang" straightening,no-nonsense look"Noely needs a father" _  
_

is he threatening me?

"if you're implying what I think you are _,better think again_ ,there isn't a court in this country that will abide by a former.. _.hood_ that worked for a crime syndicate raising a child"

My face collapsed, _she thinks I'd take our baby away from her?_ ,fuck,Isolde really must be done with me to think I'd do shit like that.

"Mustang, you can despise me for keeping a truth from you,one that _I was_ going to share,granted...not a pretty truth to tell and shit kept coming up an getting in the way,but I wouldn't take our baby from you,I simply meant, _as much as it pains me._..I wanted to be a part of Noely's life,even if I couldn't be a part of yours"

slamming both her fists powerfully into my chest,it actually hurt.

 _"I trusted you,you fuck!,let you into my life when I knew better"_ Isolde was yelling/crying,now repeatedly slamming her fists into my chest and I let her _,"fell in love,had your child,how fucking could you!?"_

done with her rant,she slumped,catching her in my arms,softly sobbing in them,then pushing away from me. _  
_

"Isolde"

_"no,get away from me!"_

"mama"

we both froze at the same time,inhaling then exhaling slowly,Isolde quickly wiped her eyes,thankful I'm sure her back was to our daughter.

"yes baby,what is it?"

"can he have a sammy too,I share my chippies wif him"

closing her eyes, not what she wanting I'm sure.

"thank you Noely,but I already had lunch" smiling over at the bubbly toddler standing on the steps of the porch.

Isolde's eyes flew open,looking at me in disbelief.

"we have ice cweem, can he stay fer dat mama,chickie wants him to stay too?"

 _persistent little cuss,_ I wanted to chuckle cause I knew she got that from me.

still keeping her eyes on me,rubbing at an arm nervously.

"how about dinner Noely,I'll order pizza and bread sticks"

_"yaaaa!..pizzzaaa!"_

looking at her curiously.

"was that an invite?"

 _"I'm doing it for her, I'd rather you just piss off"_ she murmured.

_ya,I'm sure she did._

_To be Continued..._

_Photo Credit-<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/60/60/8160607434c1a72a371d978d42517ae9.jpg>_


	27. Monsters are Real

I was getting pretty good at this, _probably looked like a complete dipshit,but I didn't care_ ,my little Stang found that her dad made a good trained seal,by picking the olives off her pizza throwing them over the table..I could catch all in my mouth,sending her into a trill of giggles,clapping at times.

on the other side of the table,Isolde just watched us,lips at a twist,disapproving...I'm sure,teaching our baby _bad table manners_ wasn't setting well on top of the list of crap she had on me...but,I thought that's what dads did, _hell I learned smoking from mine._

picking at her own slice of pizza,eating bits at a time.

 _"he funny mama"_ clapping her little hands and if the death glare from. _.mama_ wasn't enough, _"mama..is ..is he my daddy?"_ pointing over at me.

I don't think I've ever seen Isolde's eyes pop _that big._

"Noely,...why would you say that?"

"cuz..I wike him" Isolde and I exchanged looks,then back to Noely."an an..cuz I wan him ta be my daddy,can he be my daddy,mama? _...pweeeze"_

for a minute I thought Isolde was going to lose it,quietly getting up,she approached Noely,kneeling beside her.

"baby,momma's going to tell you a secret..okay?"

"ya" chewing on a piece of garlic stick. _"I wike see cwits"_ Noely whispered.

looking over at me cautiously,I watched the two, _was Isolde going to do what I think she_....no?the woman thought I was absolute shit,but,then what?

"you asked me if he was your dad cause you liked him" playing with one of Noely's ponytails.

 _"uh huh"_ Noely glanced over at me,wearing a silly,toothy smile,I gave her a wink _,cute little shit._

"well baby...he really is your daddy"

taking another bite of the bread pouching it in one of her small cheeks.

 _"mmmfffmm!"_ a snicker escaped,couldn't help it,Noely's excitement overrode her manners,looking back over to me,swallowing her food _, "you my daddy!"_

nodding,grinning proudly.

"yes baby, _I am"_

 _"yaaaa!"_ there went her paper plate,pizza and what was left of the garlic bread...everywhere.

She had more energy than I realized _,Christ_...never had a wrestling match with a toddler before,but damn,Noely nearly wore my ass out,but in the end...I won.

passed out on my lap,much like her mom use too,curled up,face pressed into my chest,content smile on her face,as I cradled her in my arms.

aware I was being watched,ever the protective mom,never letting Noely out of her sight,Isolde sat across from us.

"thank you"

"for what?" was her dead pan reply.

"you know what"

"telling her the truth?...why not,why should her life begin with lies?,enough of that going around in my own"

gently lying Noely beside me,time to hash this shit out whether Isolde liked it or not.

 _"look_ ,you didn't have to invite me for dinner or tell Noely I'm her dad...but you did"

"cause I'm trying to be the better person"

"yes..you are the better person Isolde,you'll always will be,but can I share something with you about me _...before_ I worked for your dad,will you hear me out.."

I sat,quietly listening,Jeremy shared what was something that started since he was a boy, _abuse._..disgusting,disturbing..abuse,after his mom died when he was eight, his dad..not taking her death well, _changed_..became an alcoholic,brawler,and used violence against women, that's where Jeremy's abuse really began.

when his father wasn't beating him,calling him filthy,unspeakable names, he would go bar hopping,bringing women home,Jeremy would hear sounds of course,of..sex, but there was something else, cries..not ones of pleasure.. _but torment._

it was one time in particular,he was fifteen, that he heard yet another woman crying out, _done_ with just sitting by and ignoring it,he confronted it.

but what he saw..wasn't even close to what he would considered..sex,he had walked in to see a woman,naked, badly bruised,bleeding,wrist tied,ankles tied, on his dads bed facing him..his father,taking her from behind in such a brutal way and using _something_ in her..butt as well.

when the woman saw Jeremy she cried out. _."help me,hes raping me..please!"_

 _"my dad had been doing this since I was a kid..and up until then..I didn't know"_ tears poured down his face. _"that motherfucker was raping an beating women fer years!"_ composing himself as best he could,continuing." would you believe that sick motherfucker _ask me to join him_ ,said it would do me some good to get my dick wet in something other than my hand..of course I called the cops, my dad was arrested,others came forward when it was revealed what my dad had done"

"what happened?" trying to contain my own outrage.

"altogether after statements were taken... _over,_ twenty women had been violated by my dad" one of his hands balled up,"when he was in court being sentenced,I was there... asked the judge if I could say something to him,he of course granted me at least that much"

 _"he didn't_ deserve to even see you Jeremy" I was sickened an angry.

"no..but _he did deserve_ what happened...I gave him _a solid_ punch in the face,it was enough to knock the sick fuck over the table an onto the floor"

 _"oh god,_ that's contempt of court,did you get arrested?"

for the first time since he began the story,he smiled genuinely.

"I was restrained,but I told him what a sick fucking pile of shit he was,that I did it for the victims,that _I was ashamed._.to be his son..the Judge told me,normally he could hold me in contempt,but under the circumstances,he found it unnecessary"

"so..he was sentenced,how long?"

"well,there was twenty three counts of rape, he was legally classified a serial rapist, he is looked at as highly dangerous,cause of the brutality in which he committed the acts,using foreign objects,beating,kidnapping,sodomy..it goes on,so he got,thirty years,but died six years in,pissed off the wrong mother fucker"

"wow..he really wasn't too smart.. _.good"_

 _"yeah,I agree"_ he sighed,"now...this is where my explanation for how I became employed by your dad comes in...I received a call from a friend of mine...was looking for work,said it paid good,if I didn't mind a roughing people up a little bit." he looked at me,it was fear in those blue eyes,not something I was use too _"but,this was not a typical kind of work,that if I piss off the Boss,he'll send people to come looking for me,I'd disappear...._ you have to understand Isolde,this was years after my dad went to prison,living on the streets,mom dead,dad in prison...I'd likely head in that direction _,I was very reckless in my youth_ ,so that offer at the time was a god send,as time went on,your dad saw something in me, took me under his wing as it were and later put me in the hands of people who helped refine my skills for whatever tasks he required of me"

Jeremy had a shit life day one,abused by the very person who should of been his role model,but instead,was a repulsive monster,no wonder he lead a life of crime,fell into my dads line of sight,molded him into a..Soldier.

hanging my head,while trying to digest what he had said.

 _"I'm sorry Jeremy"_ lifting my head "sorry my dad interfered when he should of pissed off,hes ruined a lot of lives,I know you're not the only young guy he recruited off the streets,groomed into... _.well you know"_

_"I know"_

_"he took advantage...of your situation"_ anger building _."my father was no better than Eli,_ or those that asshole defended in the Court room,just as corrupt and sleazy"

Having shared my story,it seem to be a catalyst,in that Isolde began to talk about what had happen to her while she was with Eli in the UK.

her voice had grown quiet when she spoke of how he had become angry at one point,she thought he was going to violate her,even had his dick in her face,that was enough to have me on my feet,growling.

but its when she went into detail that instead of raping her,Eli resorting to just. _..beating her_ ,hands,fists,even kicked her at one point,Isolde felt fortunate that there was no internal damage,just bruised ribs.

no longer able to be respectable about keeping my distance,pulling her into my arms,her look of surprise as our eyes met.

_"I may of done some questionable shit in my life,yes even for your dad,but beating a woman,raping them...never,yes I have been rough with you,in a sexual nature,consensual,I hope not for one minute like that cocksucker....did you think I abused you!"_

moistening her lips,slowly shaking her head

 _"I didn't..I hated you for lying to me_...my life has always been built on lies,I just wanted something normal,I knew you weren't perfect,rough around the edges,yes,not saying I'm perfect either...but I didn't think you" looking away.

"ran in the same circles as your dad and Eli. _.let alone work for your dad"_

 _"yes"_ looking back to me.

 _"I can't apologize enough Mustang"_ taking a chance she would reject me,a hand smoothing down the full length of her dark hair _,"I really was going to tell you"_

her eyes studied me,I just couldn't believe she was still allowing me to hold her,so I took advantage of it,caressing her lightly with my fingers.

 _"I wish things were different"_ she murmured.

"Isolde.." looking down at Noely who was still sleeping beside me, "can we start over?" looking back to her, _"please, I know I've a lot to amend for"_ running the pad of my thumb over her bottom lip, "I love you and Noely,this past year has been hell,not knowing where you were,if you both were alright"

Isolde rubbed at her face with a hand,knowing she was nervous,indecisive,the woman had experienced some shit too,I was willing to bet she hadn't even told me half of what Eli put her through while she was held captive.

I hadn't helped matters either,the stupid fuck that I am.

"I just want a second chance to prove to you that I am capable of being the man you want and..." looking at my daughter again,"be the father our daughter deserves"

it was more than I could hope for,no words,she simply slid further into my arms,resting her head on my shoulder,even wrapped her arms about me,tightening her hold,I reciprocated,resting my head on top of hers.

my Mustang was saying yes in her own way.

Either I really was in love with him and that never went away or I was the dumbest woman alive,anyway you look at it,Jeremy was in my life and not going anywhere anytime soon.

yes we were going to give this another go,even let him stay the night,he crashed on the couch which took me by surprise,the Jeremy _I knew_ would of tried to crawl in my bed an _then between my legs._

in the morning I woke to giggles/squeals of Noely and Jeremy's chuckles,oh hell what is he up too?

dragging my ass out of bed,only to find them in the front room,Noely was on his back,seems they were playing _Bronco Horsie, or Bucking Bronco? or something along those lines,_ Jeremy was shuffling across the floor quickly on all fours,making little bucking movements,thus explained her outbursts.

"if she falls off and bangs her head on something.. _.its your ass I'm kicking"_ I warned him.

 _"ooooo...mama yous say a potty wurd"_ my little charge pointed an accusing finger at me from where she was perched on her fathers back.

"yeah and I'll say plenty more if you get hurt"

Jeremy could only laugh,jerk.

"trust me little Stang, _mama knows a lot of potty words"_

 _"and so does Daddy"_ I countered,giving him a sarcastic smile pouring myself some coffee.

leaning off to the side,gripping his shirt,a look of question on her face.

"yous say potty wurds too Daddy?"

"uh..yeah, _sometimes"_ the dirty look I got was priceless,I stuck out my tongue in return.

"oh, wike.. _shit!"_ throwing her little arms up like she made a huge accomplishment,smile included.

 _"Noely Harlow Coughlin!"_ choking on my coffee.

and take one guess who was doing the laughing. _..uh huh...Daddy._

_To be Continued..._


	28. Monsters are Real

Well over a month and Jeremy and I were getting comfortable with each other,becoming a family,doing things with Noely,basically spoiling the shit out of her and now having made a trip to see Donny and Hana who were happy to see us and to know we were trying to patch things up.

_personally,I think they were just excited to see Noely._

"she looks so much like you Isolde" Hana watched as Noely played with her dolls on the floor.

 _"ya,thank god for that_ ,can you imagine a girl looking like Jeremy.. _ack"_ Donny chuckled,giving a shudder.

 _"hey"_ Jeremy gave his friend a brotherly cuff in the back of the head, "quit picking on my kid"

Donny laughed it off,rubbing at where he had been hit.

"okay daddy _,jeez"_

 _"it's agreed..my baby is beautiful_ and yes she looks very much like her mom" Jeremy announced proudly."as for you" pointing at Donny _"fuck you Bro"_ he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

He mounted his Classic Triumph Motorcycle, looking over his shoulder, with a head gesture,it was an invitation to climb on back.

why the fuck not?

driving us just up the hill from Hana and Donny's house it overlooked it and the City below ,it was beautiful at night.

fast forward five hours after talking,we were still on the bike,facing one another,like we had been hours earlier.

Jeremy scooted closer,reaching out,taking a strand of my hair,sliding it between two fingers.

_"can I kiss you Isolde?"_

didn't see a problem with it,in the time we were together talking... _I found myself being more than willing to be closer to him,I missed his smell,the warmth of his body._

I responded rather than replied,by moving in even closer to him.

he definitely was no dummy,Jeremy knew,meeting me halfway,both hands cradling my face,pulling me in,his mouth claiming mine,slow,not quite demanding in the way he went about it,which was fine,I actually wanted this, I was never the dominant one whenever we kissed.

letting Jeremy have his way,even when his tongue slipped through my lips,causing me to groan,he responded in kind, and before I knew it, he had released my face,taking my legs,hitching them over his,pulling my body flush against him, our mouths were still working meticulously on the other.

pulling away I gasped, when a pleasurable sensation suddenly flooded my body,Jeremy was fondling my nipples through my shirt, _fuck..it felt good._

he knew I really got lit from having my nipples touched.

 _"sensitive..aren't they"_ he breathed,though smiling at his achievement.

_"yeah..do it again"_

it had been.. _too long_ ,but this time he tugged at the pebbled nubs,then vigorously,rubbed across each nipple, I began grinding on him sending a cry from my mouth,

_"aaaaaaaaaah,gggaaad!!"_

but he didn't stop,my hips dug into him harder,almost dry humping,panting ensued,this was _fucking unbelievable!_ , I was getting exceptionally aroused by him rubbing my nipples now with the pads of his thumbs.

dropping my head back my hips rolling over an an over now,I could feel myself getting wet, _this was killing me_ ,getting close to begging him to finger me or something, my cunt was dyin' for a cock at this point, and from what I saw bulging through those jeans of his when were kissing.

gawd yes Jeremy. _.fill me with that muther fucker!_

 _"ooooh ..FUCK!"_ Jeremy was suckling on one of my tits with gusto and kept rubbing on the other, _"shiiit..oh...jesus fuck-in....."_

back arching more than I thought possible,my body convulsed in his arms,I felt him licking my body while I climaxed making me cum even harder.

I must of passed out or something cause when I woke, I was back at Hana and Donny's place...in a bed,the guest bedroom I was using to be exact, wrapped in plush blankets,silky linen's and lot's of pillows.

an sans any clothing.

 _"well hello there baby"_ jerking my head to the left to see Jeremy in just sweats,smiling warmly,"you gave me a scare, right after you..well..had your release,you just sorta..fainted, so I brought you here"

_okay that explains the gap in memory._

"why am I naked?"

walking around the other side of the bed, he climbed up on it, moving closer to me.

"cause Mustang, I was hoping...when you woke,if you were alright,...you would allow me to,maybe..make love to you"

folding my arms, _oh was he now._

"so..do you do this with all the girls you want to sleep with, undress them while their asleep and then ask them when they wake if you can screw them,or is it just me?"

chuckling he shook his head.

 _"oh this is something new_ ,so I thought you might want to try it out" looking away rubbing the back of his neck,"but. _..I love you Mustang_ ,forgive me for getting ahead of myself.. _please"_

 _god,why does he have to look at me like that,_ how can a virile, ruggedly handsome man,make himself look like a scolded child who just wants mommy's approval?

heaving a sigh,why do I get the feeling this will get me in trouble?

 _"fine_..but you could of at least left my panties on...a little premature,don't ya think?"

grinning, he looked sheepish at me,or was it mischievous?

 _"I particularly liked those..."_ now looking me in the eye _"I enjoyed the smell of your arousal on them"_

_oh-my-God,definitely...mischievous!...dirty bastard too._

watching him get under the covers,he was slick in his movements as he flung his sweats off.. _hell,he's naked as well._

"now what?"

 _"silly girl,_ a man and a woman naked in bed _..what do you thinks going to happen?._.especially when the man just asked if he could make love to you"

"I didn't give you an answer now..did I?" this was fun...we never _played_ like this before.

"no you didn't, yet here you are,butt naked, _still..in bed"_ leaning in on me,I leaned back as he did, "so if you really are upset about all this Mustang, might I suggest...you get dressed" we stayed that way,just staring at each other,silently _."oh fuck this"_

his mouth and my mouth,were all over,he was straddling me, lips nipping whatever part my skin he could,gasping, whining when I wasn't kissing him.

when we settled down a bit an he laid beside me, one of his hands had slid to my inner thigh..but never going further.

"something wrong?"

Jeremy,kissed and sucked along my neck.

"no baby...I just, well," looking me in the eye, _"is it alright if I play with your kitty?"_

wiggling his fingers by my inner thigh,opening my legs in invitation,moistening my lips...this is what I wanted earlier, _and didn't get._

 _"please do"_ I purred.

wasting no time, one of his fingers slid right over my sex which I knew was wet,the minute it bumped my clit, I jumped with a hiss.

 _"oh..you really are sensitive baby..so long without..Daddy's touch"_ now doing circular motions on the needy little nub,my hips were getting in on it, _"I see we are going to have a lot of fun"_

Not known to be a screamer, but the way his two fingers were working my cunt, I couldn't help it, _Jeremy knew how to please a women_ ,yet so far ask nothing of me for himself,he loved talking dirty to me,and seem to favor in having me call him.. _Daddy,_ so I did.

"you have a beautiful cunt Isolde,does _this._..feel good"

 _"ooooooh,fuck..daaa...daddy"_ his fingers,wiggling in my hole,thumb working my clit, _"shiiiiiit!"_

 _"I see..."_ pulling his fingers out, leaning into my face _"Daddy..likes making you feel good"_

oh god I was about to cum,. _.fuck!,put the goddamn fingers back in!._

 _"oh fuck-me!..I need to cum..really bad!"_ I whimpered.

the deep chuckle coming from him was devious. _.oh god that was hot._

 _"okay, baby.._ _I want to feel that pretty pussy squeezing my fingers...now"_ he growled.

and I didn't let him down.

Yawning, with a bit of a stretch,my eyes opened to see Jeremy,smiling.

_"hey baby..sleep good?"_

"yes.." looking around I realized we were still in the bedroom,"stayed here,did we?"

"of course,you were dozing away,thought it best"

moving closer until he sat by me,one of his hands snaked under a shirt it seems he put back on me, stopping at my breast,a finger began to rub at a nipple.

hissing I arched my back,I knew what was yet to come...currently grateful for Hana and Donny's request to take Noely to Six Flags for the weekend,of course there was an ulterior motive an, _I was currently benefiting from it._

_"ooh..uh"_

_"Daddy's feelin' a little..lonely, Mustang"_

_"oh..I..I can make you feel..better"_ his finger rubbing harder, _"oooh Daddy, I'll come if you do that"_

slowing his finger's movements down, his face close to mine.

_"you want to cum with me,baby?"_

_"oh yes"_ I breathed, _"take me please..,we can cum together"_

kissing me,his tongue poking through,our tongues,tangled,moaning together,getting aroused,parting, he rubbed,squeezing a breast,

_"such a perfect little Woman,I love you without a doubt"_

since I already was on the bed, I curled up,ass in the air so my sex was presented to him,my body jolted when I felt the sensation of his tongue vigorously invaded my folds/clit and finally dove into my cunt.

the whine that came out of me even I didn't recognize it felt that fucking amazing.

But it was when he finally mounted me,cock sliding in to the root,then....the slow pumping began,grinding, building up to something more aggressive until I was wailing wanton filth and Jeremy snarling his claims in a rather primitive manner.

soon I was just begging for him to be rougher and he was more than willing to meet my request,taking me far more harshly than he had when we were in England.

at one point we were so into it,Jeremy flipped me over and began fucking me without falter,grabbing me by the hair so tightly,my head was pulled back,his face in my face grunting while he began rutting into me,wanting to watch me cum,my orgasm _hit me so hard_ ,he followed right after.

we went at this, _well._..fucking until he was actually too tired to move an his seed was beginning to run from out of me,I could of went longer,in fact I had been begging to give him head, but Jeremy kissing me lightly, promising....

_"later baby girl"_

uh oh..I think I broke him.

Watching her eat the cereal from the bowl while reading something on her cell was at the moment...my favorite thing, _though there are many about her,too many to list._

I was doing everything possible to commit everything about Isolde to memory,just loving this woman wasn't enough.

"what are you staring at?"

"you"

"its rude you know" putting another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

 _"yeah"_ I snorted, "and in the last twenty four hours we did some _rude shit_ in that bedroom, pretty sure at least a few things were illegal in three or four countries,including this one"

leaning on the counter with one arm where she sat,looking up from her cell,cocking a brow.

"like you didn't enjoy it"

 _"oh baby_ ,you won't hear any bitching from me" grinning like the nasty bastard that I am..

"hope not,or you can continue sleeping in the other guest room waxing your carrot to the dirty texts I send you" smirking at me.

 _wait._..was that an invite to start sleeping together again?

 _"ooh,does that mean Daddy gets to sleep with little Mama again?"_ now I was being pervy, doing a silly ass strut, licking my lips,wiggling my brows,but wildly,throw in,playing with my nipples through my shirt. _..the fuck is wrong with me anyways?_

 _"ew..no,so wrong"_ putting up a hand,"nasty fucker...why do you do that Jeremy?"

"you know you want to laugh"

"no, _I want to run"_ she was fighting off a giggle.

seizing her by the arm,she squealed/laughed.

 _"aw ya know you like it"_ growling, now just being a dick and licking her randomly all over the face.

 _"oh,hey..ack..blah..fuck..ugh!"_ swinging her arms wildly trying to fend me off. _"gross!"_

 _"that's not what you said last night"_ I whispered in her ear,but what I didn't expect... was the purr, _in my ear._

_"better your tongue in my cunt,...than in my face"_

_To be Continued..._


	29. Monsters are Real

_"Um babe, could you c'mere a sec?"_

it was only a moment when Isolde entered the room,looking at me curiously.

"what is it?"

"that" pointing at the wall.

at first it was just a stare which quickly melted into something more humorous.

"well I wouldn't suggest you do a scratch and sniff"

yeah something was up,woman was desperately fighting off the urge to just lose it and laugh.

"the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"really Jeremy,you have a toddler in the house who even before beginning her potty training had a fascination with..."

throwing a horrified look.

 _"no!"_ pointing to the smudge on the wall,"you're tell me that's.. _.shit!"_

giggling now,nodding.

"and by the looks of it...she did it this morning,surprised actually its just a smear,usually its a half assed smiley face"

 _ew fuck._..my baby finger paints with shit.

"what do we do?"

 _"we?_...we do nothing...you on the other hand" throwing a rag at me, _"clean it up"_ smirking as she left the bathroom.

 _"that's bullshit Mustang!"_ calling after her.

Okay _another favorite thing_ ,watching _my Daughter eating her cereal too_ ,just like her mom..,bouncing on her little butt at the kitchen table,happily munching on what looked like Fruity Pebbles.

taking a seat next to her,knowing not how this was going to go down,had to be gentle,but get my point across.

"hey little Stang,we need to talk"

_"hi daddy..whot?"_

"I was in the bathroom,found _something"_

"whot ya find?" shoveling a spoonful in her mouth.

"well...I know you're trying to learn to use the potty,baby,but...you got something on the wall instead"

tilting her head,she shrugged.

"whot stuff on da wall?"

folding my arms on the table,resting my chin on them.

"Noely...there was poo" wrinkling my nose.

and for some reason,what I just said triggered it,putting her spoon in the bowl,her whole face dropped,bottom lip popped out.

 _"I..I sar wee I put poop on da wall,it was sticky"_ her voice cracked,showing me her fingers _"it no go away"_

oh shit...

those big round blue eyes filled instantly,why did I suddenly feel like the biggest dick in the world?

_"no,no..baby,daddy's not mad"_

_too late,_ tears,sniffling,her face...it got worse,lip puckered more,face contorted in distress.

_"I no do it again daddy!"_

picking her up Noely instantly buried herself in my arms,holding the small troubled form firmly against me,rocking her gently.

 _"uh huh..someone has her dad wrapped neatly around every finger and all his toes"_ came Isolde's voice teasing me from behind.

yeah.. _.just like her Mama,so shut up already._

"You're like a bad rash that never goes away"

Powell stood in the doorway,though his expression humorless,

"I'm an Attorney, Jeremy..I get that a lot" a crooked frown, _"and in your case_ ,a rash that doesn't go away,really needs to be looked at by a Medical professional"

well that was a dick thing to say,even from him.

"I think I'll just get a dog,for the sole purpose of when _you_ show up, _he can piss on your leg"_

"really,after all we shared back in England,Jeremy" Powell giving me a mocking smile.

"I know I'm going to regret this,but come in" holding up a finger,stopping him in his tracks as he entered "and we shared nothing,except a mutual hatred for Eli"

The shit look I was getting from Isolde told me regret came sooner rather than later.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see,but..." giving his lips a twist,"I received a call"

Isolde stood up and began pacing, I could see the anger contorting her face.

 _"don't even say it"_ throwing up her hands, "that fuck Eli is making threats from Prison"

"then I won't..cause you're right" Powell frowned "if he had a long reach from Sing Sing...a Federal Prison isn't going to stop him either,except to keep his ass right where hes at this time"

"what's that shitstain pissing about now?" reclining in my seat.

 _"you,_ interestingly enough"

that stopped Isolde,who turned around,brows furrowed.

"Jeremy?"

"me?" pointing to myself.

"rather than just running my mouth about it,here's a transcript,Eli told me about it and where I could find it"

Powell took a paper from his briefcase,laying it on the coffee table,Isolde and I knelt closer,reading it.

**White Wolf Tavern-New Mexico- 7:43 pm**

**(verbal/recorded account-given by Witness Roger Schilling)**

Yep, they were rowdy,but what I could tell from where I sat at the bar,they were only loud,five of'em, and I could see,Winston,Liam and Casey were here early,posted in various parts of the room, needless to say, _focused_ on the group of men sitting at a table,drinking,cussing and acting like assholes.

one of them got up and was headin' towards the bar, Camie looked over her shoulder, Winston was already prepared to pounce if necessary.

leanin' on the bar the stocky dark haired man put some cash down.

"hey sweetheart, two beers"

it was then Casey approached him,shit this was goin' to get ugly.

"hey pal, I think you an your friends have been here long enough,after this round,its best you leave"

the stocky man stood to his full height,musta been about six foot.

"we'll leave when we get some answers,we came here looking for someone"

"alright,fair enough,who is it you're looking for?" Casey stood arms folded.

"he's a friend of ours,dunno were he got off too,young guy,early thirties,blue/green eyes,physically fit, a bit of a rebel rouser..oh yeah.. _hes a purty one too"_ he chuckled.

that got a eruption of laughter from his buddies at the table,Casey rolled his eyes.

"okay, so does your.. _purty friend_ have a name?"

"ya, Jeremiah Coughlin"

"hey Tig, show'em the picture" one of the guys shouted.

"oh shit,I forgot"

he started diggin' in his back pocket fer his wallet, I was close enough to see what was goin' on,I was just as curious as Casey seem to be,pullin' a picture out he showed it to Casey whose eyes popped,swallowin' hard.

"no, never seen him" he said quickly then looked to me,"hey Rog, you've lived here longer than anyone,seen this guy?" he flicked the picture around,jerkin' my head back,not sure how this picture was acquired,but now I knew why Casey reacted the way he did,even my eyes widened..it couldn't be _,there's no goddamn way_.. _the fuck is going on!?_

_this was not the Jeremy I knew_

_Fuck...I was well acquainted with that name..Tig and the shit that followed him..._

"where did Eli get this?" I held up the transcript.

"and why are you talking to him?" Isolde interjected.

"call it morbid curiosity Issy,he requested me to come an see him,so I did...yeah,he's still a prick,but was hell bent I go through your father's employee archives,namely under _Jeremy_ ,to look up everything" glancing over at me.

 _here we fucking go again.._.my past taking yet another shit on me.

"I dunno what Eli's talking about,but I can imagine, that guy mentioned in the manuscript,Tig is another sick fuck,unlike Eli..good for blackmailing people,that's how he gets his way,Powell,I left him and that ring of criminals _years_ ago,before I joined up with Ronin..washed my hands of it,..we used to just rob houses,steal cars, convenient stores...but Tig grew bored of those kind of jobs,wanted to bump it up..." heaving a sigh,"I'm not condoning what I've done, it was fuckin' wrong,but I did it _for survival_ ,been on my own since I was fifteen, and stealing has been my way of life off an on back then" rubbing my hands together, "but Tig decided that we needed to make a name for ourselves,so people would know not to fuck with us...tell you right now, _Tig is crazier than a shithouse rat,much like Eli_ ,..case in point,he walked into a small eatery in Kansas, shot up the place killing six people,kidnapped a sixteen year old girl that was there,raped her repeatedly,let the other boys have a go at her too,not me though" holding a hand up," in fact they teased the hell outta me cause I ran off to vomit" I felt the urge to actually do that now as that memory began to surface..."then if violating the poor girl wasn't enough,he hog tied her and threw the girl off an over pass,that's when I decided...now was the time to get the fuck out, I would not be a part of that shit"

"and then proceeded to get involved with Bracken instead, _a real step up son"_ Powell raised a brow.

"yeah,but even with him _,I drew a line_ of what shit I would do,Ronin knew this" now looking over at the curious face of Isolde, "I understand if you.." my voice broke,"want me to leave _now._..an fuck off forever..never contact you or see the baby again,my past _is colorful_ Mustang,as Eli has discovered an now is exploiting"

 _"Jeremy"_ putting two fingers on my lips,"I have _no intention_ of telling you to fuck off...yes,your past is colorful to say the least, the point is...a lot of the crimes you weren't apart of as it escalated with this Tig and you did leave, you've already explained your involvement with my father...I'm not sure what the hell Eli's up too,but we are going to do deal with it,together"

taking one of her hands in both of mine,I really didn't deserve her.

"thank you baby"

both now turning our attention back to Powell.

"so this transcript,why did Eli even bring it up?" Isolde scooting next to me.

"that's the damndest thing.. _.I don't know_ ,I mean he's screwy anyways,but Eli's not known to do shit without cause" Powell looked at the paper on the table again, "maybe hes just fucking with us,and there's really nothing to it"

"I don't know.. _Teigan Troy Lewis,_ is nothing to joke about,as far as I know...hes still out there,free" Isolde and Powell looked at me funny,"yeah I kept track of him when I was still employed by Ronin,I had the means to do that,so I took advantage of it, _trust me._..if we had crossed paths,I wouldn't of hesitated to end that shit for nothing cocksucker"

Since Powell's visit,Jeremy seem to be nervous,jumpy...I was beginning to think this Tig guy was worse than Eli ever was,and I had more questions about him,yes he was a leader of a band of criminals that Jeremy ran with when he was much younger,a nasty piece of work.

but what was nagging at me still...why was Eli bringing him up,did he pilfer enough from my fathers documents to find information to stir up a series of hornets nests?...was he just getting off on making my life hell by hurting those I love?

possibly,he couldn't have me,he couldn't kill me...so,why not torment me.

standing in the doorway of the bedroom,smiling at the sight before me,Jeremy asleep on the bed,next to him,curled up,Noely,his arm protectively around her,my little family.

well,Eli Handler or Tig Lewis,no matter which one,neither of these parasites were going to tear us apart,one already tried,and failed, and they'll keep failing.

"You're not going to like this Jeremy,but I got some info on your former associate Tig,.. _recent_ Intel, too"

_"recent?"_

I could hear the foreboding in his tone, _well shit this can't be good_ ,then again hearing from Powell never was.

"remember when we were trying to figure out the connection between Eli and Tig,if any"

"yeah...let me guess,you found one" lighting a cigarette, _a beer sounded good too about now._

"yep,got a call from the Warden..Eli has been corresponding with him for some time now"

 _fuck the beer,_ wheres that bottle of Rémy Martin Cognac that Isolde just bought?

 _"you got to be fucking kidding"_ blowing smoke into the air,trying not to choke on it,"the fuck man,how did Eli manage that?"

"this is Eli Handler we are talking about,if given the chance the bastard could find Jimmy Hoffa"

 _"figures,_ you know in a perfect world,Eli would of made a great Detective" I snorted.

" god what a scary thought...anyways,for now the Fed's agreed and told the Warden to allow Eli to keep corresponding with Tig,so far,the only information obtained,Tig is in Illinois,but rents a post office box at one of those strip malls"

"Powell,I'm going to tell _you now_...that's probably a cover,yes he gets his mail there,but someone else picks it up and sends it to him,the fucker more than likely is living in the same State if not the same city where Eli is locked up"

as the understanding hit him,the Attorney looked at me tiredly.

"I'm getting to old for this shit"

_To be Continued..._


	30. Monsters are Real

Coming up behind Isolde sitting at the kitchen table with Noely who was unusually quiet,eating pancakes, _oh boy that's only going to end in a sticky mess,her cheeks already were shiny with syrup and butter._

her mother however seem to be concentrating on something that was on the table,on approach,my brows furrowed. _  
_

"Mustang,what do you have there?"

"I'd say some light reading,however,it's anything but" she looked I would say between sick and appalled,eyes never leaving the papers.

sitting next to her,noticing it was a file,a thick one.

"Powell" I almost growled.

"close,but no"

sliding something in front of me,from beneath all the papers she was reading.

I was glad I was sitting.. _.Tig._

 _"where in the blue fuck did you get this shit?"_ I gritted out.

"you said it yourself...Powell"

"goddammit Mustang,why would you want to see this shit?"

my eyes darting over the photos.

"one thing you learn being a child of a crime boss _,know your enemies_...so I asked Powell to give me whatever he could find on Tig"

 _"some times that old fart is too eager in his endeavor to do his job"_ I grumbled.

 _"ya wanna pan-cake Daddy!"_ Noely holding a good slab of pancake that was precariously hanging off her fork.

both of us looking at the chirpy little girl,smiling across from us,Isolde closed her eyes,I'm sure in dismay of the mess that was yet to come.

"no baby,Daddy's not hungry,you go ahead and eat it"

maybe I should of been more _specific_...I no sooner said that and Noely crammed the whole pancake in her little mouth,earning a groan from her Mother.

Cabin fever was getting the best of me,about time I got out of the house,rode my bike, so I went into town,my Bike was requiring some oil anyways and had other needs,maybe grab some grocery's too.

after taking care of my bike,I decided to hit the local watering hole,been a spell since I just went to a bar and threw one back,grocery's could wait until afterwards.

Opening the door to the Tavern,just by the looks of this joint, I determined it was more than likely it could get ugly,in that I probably knew people in here that would pick a fight,I took in a deep breath, an entered.

and didn't take long, and god only knows what were the chances of what was going to happen _it was quite unexpected,_ I should of been mindful when the hairs on my neck stood.. _.pile of horse shit spotted me instantly,_ getting to his feet,wearing that same damn disturbing grin I knew him for.

 _"well I'll be fucking damned...look what just strolled in,made it too easy"_ his eyes studying me.

 _"hey Tig._.he's filled out some,looks even prettier now with more meat on his bones" it was Hal,fucker was weird,always looking at me as if he wanted to.. _. nevermind,makes my skin crawl thinking about it._

all the men laughed,sick bastards.

"he's right,boy you're looking good, guess that _pretty little dusky haired gal_ I seen you with is taking real good care of you, _bet shes soft in all the right places too"_

turning around slowly on the Bar stool where I sat.

 _"you don't get to talk about her!"_ growling, glaring at Tig,thrusting a warning finger at him _,"none of you do"_ eyeing every one of'em.

 _"oh ho ho"_ he mocked,"somebody not only grew some balls,not shy about using them too,about time,guess it took you hooking up with that fine piece of ass an knocking her up to get those boys to show up",cupping the crotch of his jeans, giving his balls a tug.. _.fucking pig._

_but he just admitted they had been out around our place...goddamn it!_

"what.. _did I say!?"_ pulling out my sidearm from its holster hooked on my belt,"you have no business here, _all of you need to leave,now"_

"well,not only did you grow a set Jeremiah, but their an awful big set,you forget _who_ you're talking to boy!" Tig spat thrusting his big finger at me.

_"I know who and...what I'm talking to,you all think I'm some dumb fuckin' street rat sonofaprison shitstain,who don't know my ass from a hole in ground...sacks of shit all of you, as for you Tig, you're nothin' but a monster,a feral dog who feeds on the innocent,where I come from,feral dogs..get put down"_

_"is that a threat,_ Jeremiah?"

"you must be a thick one,the boy clearly warned you not to cross him an to take yer trash an git yer asses outta town"

it was the Bartender,standing casually just out of the shadows,but I clearly saw the barrel of the twelve gauge.

Tig gave a snort with a laugh,the others joined in laughing they never did have any sense,just followed Tigs lead, _bunch of pansy asses if truth be told._

"old man, _you wanna dance?_..I'm willing,c'mon you old bastard _lets see what you got'"_ motioning with both his hands for the Bartender to come out _,dumb fucking idiot always had to prove how big his dick is..picking fights._

the Bartender only snorted at Tig's display,spit on the floor even.

"I wouldn't walk across the street to piss on you if ya was on fire,so I'll jus' stay right here, an blow a hole in yer gizzard if need be"

"alright..there won't be any stabbing or blowing gizzards _anywhere"_

the echo's of coordinated _clicks_ around the room of bolt/lever/slide actions on various firearms could be heard.

"Gene, bout time ya got here" the Bartender stepped out of the shadow still holding his twelve gauge"my trigger finger was startin' to get a might itchy" he smirked.

 _Gene_ , was what looked to be a Biker and a big bastard too, it seems his posse of fellow bikers had been already in the Tavern, just regular patrons,armed an ready _, this guy_ wasn't fucking around.

"oh I just bet Rick" Gene giving a lift of his chin to the Bartender,then focused his attention on Tig an his boys,a hand resting on his side arm as he approached them,"okay boys,you best leave,before we show you the door and trust me. _..Rick don't take kindly to people fucking up his place with blood and body parts"_

"well,not unless _I'm_ doing the fucking up" the Bartender named Rick declared holding his shotgun in a intimidating manner.

Tig was assessing the situation,but not for long,exposing his teeth in a mocking smile.

"alright boys,I get it,know when the party's over" giving a jerk of his head, the band of his men slowly began to exit the Tavern,so did he,but not before he looked over his shoulder at me _"good to see ya again Jer...look forward to meeting your woman"_

Bursting through the door with the wildest look on his face,I was in the middle of folding clothes.

"what in the hell?"

_"wheres the baby?"_

"shes playing in her bedroom,why?"

shutting the door behind him

"I just had the _mother_ of all experiences" still acting weird if not distressed, "I stopped at a Bar to have beer"

"yeah,so?"

"Mustang... _.fucking Tig and his boys were there_ ,there was a confrontation,how he found me, I don't know,bastard must of got information from Eli about where to look for us"

 _"what!?.._ but how did you get out of there?"

heaving a sigh,mopping his face with both hands.

 _"uh,well_...the Bartender had a big gun,with friends who were packin' too,needless to say, Tig an his boys left"

"Jesus, we need to do something" slumping down in a chair. "that asshole isn't even suppose to be on _this_ Coastline"

 _"I know._.,we need to do something sooner rather than later" taking one of my hands, _"baby,he knows where we live"_

**~3 Weeks Later~**

"Well my little Bug, time to feed the horses..again" looking down at Noely,who was giddy about the idea _,could of been the new rubber boots too_ ,in her favorite color,purple.

yeah after what had happened back in Tahoe,Jeremy and I wasted no time in moving,he was taken aback by the fact that my dad had a small Ranch in Northern California,tucked away... _for such an occasion..._ I really didn't know why he would be surprised by it _,_ he worked for him.

 _never thought I'd have to use it,didn't like the fact that we had too,_ walking towards the barn door,we proceeded to the stable.

three Horses,numerous Chickens and at least two pigs had been fed,now to make sure what few cattle was there,were doing alright, we headed to the truck.

"Ms Bowers " an unfamiliar deep male voice drawled.

making a slight jump,automatically maneuvering Noely behind me with the left hand,the right one on my sidearm,instantly,turning around slowly.

 _yeah_ , the 64. Smith and Wesson I purchased upon moving here,stayed on my person whenever Jeremy wasn't here,currently that was the case,unfortunately,he was in Town getting feed for the animals.

this guy was tall,maybe a little older than Jeremy,neck length dark hair,dressed casual,muscular,just like I remembered from one of the pictures.

 _"woah little girl"_ hands in front of him,eyes directed where my right hand rested, "I'm not here to hurt anyone, the names Tig"

 _"I know who the fuck you are"_ glaring,my hand never leaving the gun.

"I understand your response to me and suddenly showing up, out here on your own,an by the looks of it,having a little one too" giving a nod towards Noely.

 _"uh huh, get to the point mutherfucker, what the hell do you want?"_ I growled, my hand getting more familiar with the Pistol.

"sorry..I should of said something from the get go" rubbing a hand on the front of his shirt,"it concerns the dad..to that child your clinging too'"

my whole body remained solid.

_"what about him?"_

"you see, I came to tell you..Jer is not the man you think he is, _not right in the head,_ if you get my meaning" making a circular motion with a finger beside his head.

"what the hell are you talking about?, _Jeremy isn't a lunatic!_ ,how dare you just show up out of nowhere,claiming such bullshit!, _you're the fucking screwball here,associating with Eli Handler!"_

he didn't even flinch at my outburst,in fact,he looked calm,sympathetic.

"darling _I'm sorry,_ but I've known that boy since he was teen,a bit of a loose cannon...but as he got older.." shaking his head, "just so you know,he maybe _projecting_ a certain persona with you,trust me..it's concocted, _a con._.I'm just surprised,he hasn't hurt you already"

_what a bunch of fucking horseshit!_

"you need to leave.. _Tig"._ pointing towards the black truck that obviously was his with the gun now,"and _take your lies with you"_

nodding,he sighed.

"alright,but one more thing before I do,just want you know Ms Bowers" looking at Noely again, "your little sprout there,isn't the only one,... _he has more"_

turning, he walked away.

Waiting for Jeremy's return from town,observing Noely playing in the dirt, with a shovel,whether she was unaware of what had taken place only a few hours earlier I wasn't sure,myself however,didn't have that luxury, _where in the hell did Tig come from?,_ how did he know who I was,where to find us...again, _and how exactly,_ _..what the fuck was going on!?_

part of me wanted to call Powell,but no...I've relied on him too much,this was about Jeremy,Noely and myself,I needed to be able to not only deal with this,while protecting my daughter at any cost too.

but my head was fucking with me at the moment,the words Tig had said _, "your little sprout there,isn't the only one,_... _he has more"_ what was behind it?,. those words came up to taunt me.

oh god,was Tig in fact telling the truth?...or was he too, _fucking with me._

"There's something I need to tell you,..a few hours ago, I was out feeding the animals with Noely and out of nowhere,someones calling my name, next thing I know there's this tall dude standing there,...he proceeds to tell me,that you are some sorta nut,that your putting on a persona for me,a ruse..that you're dangerous, I told him he was full of shit and to get the fuck off my property,he did,but before he left he said,...our daughter wasn't your only,you have more children"

his whole face collapsed,forehead creasing.

"the fuck, _who the._...did this _dude_ have a name?"

this was about to go nuclear.

 _"yeah,_ Jeremy,my visitor... _was Tig"_

 _ **"what!?"**_ he roared.

that set off Noely, startling her,shushing,gently bouncing her until she quieted down.

 _"Jesus Jeremy,the hell?_...scaring her like that"

walking up,his body visibly trembling,taking Noely from me,holding her close to him,swaying the upset child in his arms,placing a kiss on her temple.

 _"I'm sorry,little girl,Daddy didn't mean to be so loud"_ looking from her to me, _"please listen_ carefully Mustang...Tig is up to something big,the fact he's unusual way of haunting our footsteps,showing up here, _being all nice to you,_ tells me that"

"like what, _exactly?"_

 _"I don't know,and sadly.._ it spooks the shit out of me,what Tig did today, _is contrary_ to what the man is" 

I didn't like the sound of that _,but it was true_ ,I read the dossier on Tig,the man was smart and dangerous he was cruel as he was lecherous, by all rights,I should of been the victim of rape an murder.

_To Be Continued..._

_Photo credit-<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1d/a3/ca/1da3ca39312600dc6350f0fa6579b176--gerard-butler-tomb-raiders.jpg>_

_<https://i1.wp.com/celebrityinside.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Gerard-Butler-Body-Measurements.jpg> _


	31. Monsters are Real

Weeks had gone by and nothing out of the ordinary had happened,Tig hadn't returned,and whenever Jeremy went anywhere Noely and I went with him,but one thing had changed,I know Jeremy noticed.

I wasn't as.. _.responsive_ towards him like I normally was,just attributing to nerves when in reality,I was holding back,letting what Tig had said about Jeremy having other children impede my proclivity to be intimate.

in my head,knowing his past,his character back then,disorderly,unlawful,an insatiable taste for easy women, as much as he could get it.

 _really why should I be surprised?...because he's with me now,we have a child._. _and it hurt._

but,it was really fucking with our personal life, the last few times we had sex, I didn't climax,in fact I basically laid there,last Jeremy spoke to me mumbled something about _going on a date_ and _shit would be changing around some time around seven something?_

Seven twenty five and guess what?, I was in my t-shirt and PJ shorts,hair up in the sloppiest bun yet, so where was he,better yet.. _who was he to dictate my evening plans?_

I had ordered a pizza since then had arrived,my liter of Pepsi with a cup sitting next to it on the coffee table, Noely fast asleep and now with remote in hand I was going to watch the newest season of Blacklist on Netflix.

 _Now going on seven thirty_ ,or something like that.

_"ding dong"_

oh now he shows up,really, _mimicking a doorbell?...how original._

 _"come in"_ rolling my eyes.

this should be interesting,or not.

Jeremy went quiet,I knew he had walked over,even sensed his presence behind the couch where I sat,was it weird that I could feel the irritation radiating off him?

 _"I see you're not ready,or it had it slipped your mind that we had plans_ " his already deep voice,rumbled.

 _"oh well...._ no"

hearing the intake of breath through his nose from behind me, _oh_ _yeah...he's getting pissed_ ,so fucking what,who the hell is he to order my ass around?

feeling movement on the back of the couch,I jumped,startled,his mouth grazed my ear.

 _"you test me,why?"_ he growled. _"it won't go so well for you Mustang"_

not even turning around to face him.

 _"test you?._. _.won't go well for me.._ who the hell do you think you are, _this is my home jackass_ ,I do whatever the fuck I want"

evidently that was the wrong answer,my body was pulled forcibly backwards over the couch,squealing my protests,he meant what he said about shit changing, _Jesus Christ!_

 _"so you want to be difficult"_ pushed over the back of the couch,arms pinned to my back,feet kicked apart,my shorts were yanked down. _"guess you need reminding who's the boss,who you belong too"_

without warning,two fingers slid into my folds,thumb toying with my clit,making me squirm,my body betraying me.

_"why..why are you doing this!?"_

_"oh just a refresher of what went I said the other night,possibly a wake up call,Mustang"_ I wanted to scream but nothing came out,when I felt what I knew was his cock pushing inside me _"fuck...I missed this...Isolde"_

starting out slow,but building momentum,his thrusts were practically scooting the couch forward into the coffee table,I was hating the fact that the girth of his cock filling me was arousing,hitting the right spots.

_"ooh,uh...uuhhh,fuck!"_

_"good girl, tell me how my cock feels filling your pussy baby,owning it"_

_"nn..nooo"_ refusing to give in to this bullshit power play.

a swift slap across my ass,the sting was horrible.

 _"ow,fuck!..ah..aahhh,oh,gawd"_ he started thrusting harder,that made it worse,yet I wanted more, _"fuck..it..ooh..yeeess,faaaster,daamn!"_

 _"that's more like it"_ he growled, _"come whenever you..want..I'm right there...fuck"_

my walls trembled,finally clamping down on his shaft,he grunted fucking me harder,the couch scraping/scooting further across the floor.

screaming I exploded,as did Jeremy.

It was at some point the acceptance of what had been done set in,Jeremy took me several times more,he was commanding,but gentle,determined but yielding,but one thing he made clear...I was his,whether he was kissing me passionately or tenderly as he fucked me, Jeremy wanted to drive this home.

one thing was for sure _,how insane this was_ ,going from wanting no part of him or his shit to...this _whatever it is._

 _"you have a fantastic body Mustang, I am proud to say that I thoroughly enjoy,looking at it,touching it"_ giving his hips a powerful thrust,pushing his cock into my cervix, _"fucking it"_

a deep groan of pleasure from me,pushing my ass up further _,finally responding to him._

_"horny little minx"_

My concentration back to him,up against the shower wall,water spraying on us,legs wrapped around his waist,arms about his neck, making long slow, hard thrusts up into me,only making me whimpering gibberish.

_bastard was teasing me and... not in his usual way._

_"something wrong baby?"_ asking me breathlessly,his eyes however showed the devilry.

_"I..I want more,so much...mmmooore"_

_"you need to ask me..better"_ his thrusts were slowing down, _on purpose._. _oh no._

ask him..better?. _.yeah,as in..beg._

 _"I asked..nicely,I won't..beg"_ my arousal quickly wearing off," _I'm not a bitch dog"_ yup..totally turned off now, _this surpassed teasing now._

he stopped moving inside me,raised brow,scolding look obvious.

"really Mustang, _petulant,leads too punishment"_ there it was,the demand for _..obedience_ .

removing my arms from his neck,I gave his chest a shove,anger growing, I know he saw it on my face.

"put me down _,this is bullshit Jeremy"_

wordlessly he did just that,lifting me up his cock slid out, my feet then touched the floor of the shower,Jeremy turned off the water,with nothing further he exited.

okay..that was strange,and rude.

it was maybe four minutes after that I had dried off and went into the bedroom... _gone_ ,not one stitch of clothing around,Jeremy actually up and left, _was this his version of a tantrum?_

 _wow_ ,all because I wouldn't cave to his subjugation like some bitch dog,submissive,shameless whore?,not that I didn't like being.. _meek_ as it were, during sex, well whatever... _he can shove it up his ass,if what he was trying to pull in the shower what I think it was,he can definitely go to hell while hes at it._

_old habits never die I guess._

damn my fucking luck....if my father hadn't been murdered and I never met Jeremy, _by now, I probably would have been stuck with some dirty old fart who wants to pinch my ass and chase me around his two hundred year old Ancestral mansion._

Things hadn't gotten any better,Jeremy was ...for the lack of a better word or _words._..an irritable bastard,since dumping me in the bathroom he wouldn't touch me,and I,well I didn't even attempt anything remotely romantic,if he wanted to be a cranky dick.

fine.

maybe letting what some crazy masochistic asshole say about Jeremy was wrong, _but I couldn't help but wonder as fucked up as it was....if there was some truth to what he said?,._..it was festering in my mind,starting to develop significance.

"so you realize how screwed up this is,taking the word of someone I don't know...but that sick bastard of all people,all I'm asking is..look into it"

"Issy...I learned _a very long time ago_ ,sometimes you find out people aren't actually what you see,and exceptional information comes from the unlikeliest places"

last thing I wanted to do _and I'm doing it._..checking into Jeremy's background,I knew Powell would do it without question,

"but. _..I feel so"_ sighing, close to tears actually.

 _"shitty,_ I know...like you're betraying him,but if it makes you feel any better,Issy...as the Mother of his child,currently in a relationship with him,you do have a right to know,plus as you've figured out... _his past"_ I heard the derision in his tone.

"Powell,Jeremy's already told me numerous times,he lived hard,not doing some nice things,as far as women...yeah,he got around and that was before he worked for my Dad" not wanting to go into it again.

"we've established this,and I'll take that and what your dad has on him and look further into his background...but Issy,you may not want to know what I find,if I do come across something,have you prepared yourself for that?"

no.

"Bro...I understand your situation,its fucked,but you really should be with Isolde and the baby right now"

yeah,but why then, the further away from them I am...the better I feel?..well at least,the more distance I put between Isolde an I that is,my little girl however, _that actually hurts,I have a bond with my little Stang._

"Donny,I just need to think,there's things going on,let me rephrase that.. _things aren't going on._..with Isolde and I" staring at the bottle of beer in front of me, "like suddenly...she hates me and it's wearing on me"

turning in his chair slowly.

"I don't like the sound of this man, _all the shit_ you both have been/ are going through _and now_..." the firm grip on my shoulder,brought me out of the trance to look over at him,"you're ditching them, _aren't you"_ it wasn't a nice look on his face.

"I wouldn't tell you Donny,if I was,I'm here cause I couldn't handle the tension...Isolde looks at me like..like she'd rather be in the same room with Eli,than me,won't even let me touch her without getting a slap and the dirtiest fucking look" taking a drag off my cigarette, _"and that's some shit I cannot deal with"_

"alright,don't get your balls in a bunch" Donny looked down his nose at me in a way that told me I was not going to like what came next, "but...have you been, shall we say,slipping back into _old habits?"_

"old habits?"

"really Bro,do I need to give examples?,I'm talking about _how you use to be...with women"_

you mean, _have I been showing Isolde the street version of Jeremy Coughlin,_ yes I have,so what? _  
_

"and if I have"

on his feet now I thought for sure Donny was going to knock me on my ass,leaning back in my chair to get a better awareness of the situation.

 _"if you have?..Jer,_ I remember how you were with those girls,they may of liked it,maybe even wanted it,but Isolde _isn't_ those girls _you prick!"_

 _"oh and believe me,shes made that fucking clear"_ I growled,crushing out my cigarette,"its not like I haven't toned it down and not because it wasn't to Isolde liking,because I wanted too,so _don't go crawling up my ass Donny"_ thrusting a finger in his face.

"then tell me,why are you compelled to stay away from Isolde?,cause that's what you are doing..and now of all times?,its dangerous,think of your daughter"

and sadly,that all I'm thinking of.

**~ 2 weeks Later~**

_This wasn't good_ , it couldn't be,Powell sitting across from me with his briefcase and a overcast expression on his face,it was bad enough that Jeremy seem to just up and left,I feared he actually just fucking ditched the baby and I.

now the family attorney sits before me with what I knew was shit I didn't want to hear/see.

"hello Issy" the smile was sympathetic if anything.

"out with it,don't sugar coat anything,lately things have gone sideways, treating me like I'm Noely's age is only going to set me off like a fucking missile" mopping my face with both hands.

his lips tightened,heaving a very heavy sigh.

_"alright"_

he proceeded to lay pictures down in front of me,I could only watch with restrained anger/pain.

"Marlee Cecilia Coughlin-Bennet"

he didn't need to elaborate,I asked him to do something,unfortunately, it proved fruitful,Jeremy in fact had at least one other child.

 _"yeah.."_ trying to keep myself from falling apart.

"shes nearly twenty two,comes from an affluent family" Powell was now reading from a paper,"long story short,her mom is a trust fund baby,got herself in trouble while on spring break,got involved with a _bad boy_ ,thus producing..," gesturing towards the pictures.

bad boy?,try.... _mother fucker._

_To be Continued..._

_Photo Credit-<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ad/22/50/ad2250be42423ff3efd1078ca5dc5181--abigail-breslin-actresses.jpg>_

_<https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7b/22/ff/7b22ff52d209a1361f075f333138457f--my-sisters-keeper-abigail-breslin.jpg> _

_<https://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/abigail-breslin-zombieland-double-tap-premiere-in-westwood-3.jpg> _


	32. Monsters are Real

Noely's 2nd Birthday came and went _,without her father,_ it was just her and I,she did receive presents from Donny and Hana,Mom even Powell,but the one person who should of been there who was partly responsible for her existence,absent.

ever since he rode off on his bike over a month ago,I never heard from him,Donny admitted he had seen him early on and did not like what he saw and heard...the old Jeremy.

I was a fool to think he would stick around. _..but he said he loved me,._..oldest lie in the book.

now it seems,like that woman who as a young girl,getting pregnant with his other daughter I was left to raise his child alone.

did he tell her he loved her as well?...probably, _anything to get his carrot wet._

"Mama where my poople Uni-corn?"

 _ah yes_ ,her birthday gift from Powell,a giant ass purple Unicorn, _and she couldn't find it?_ ,the damn thing was bigger than her.

"have you tried the Den,usually that's where you take it to watch movies"

her big eyes widened even more.

 _"oooh,I dinnit wook there"_ excited she took off,then stopped suddenly,turning around, "Mama,ya tink Daddy come home an see my pwesents an watch a movie wiff my Uni-Corn an me?"

a sick feeling hit my stomach the urge to cry imminent.

"um..I dunno baby"

her mouth twisted as if unsure,shrugging,she continued towards the Den, _fuck you Jeremy Coughlin_ ,its one thing to abandon me,but your own child _,your two year old Daughter who loves you!_

stalking off towards my bedroom,fighting off the tears that were falling profusely now,blurring my vision to the point I was hitting the wall,reaching the room,shutting the door,wanting nothing more than to shriek,but with Noely in the house it wasn't an option. _  
_

why couldn't Jeremy have been honest with me, _he knew about Marlee,_ the paperwork Powell had proved it,he had signed the Voluntary acknowledgment of Paternity form at the hospital,whether he even saw her, or visited Marlee at some point in her life,I didn't know.

and now to add to my stress,mother was on her way here,upon discovering Jeremy absconding,happy she wasn't, something about if she ever saw him again,his balls would be displayed in the rear view mirror of her car.

_ew._

the ringtone of my cell went off breaking the silence,startling me.

 _"shit!"_ grabbing it off the dresser without looking, "mom,really!"...nothing, "mom?" I could hear something in the background, traffic?,suggestion of murmurings of a restaurant?."hello?"

the line went dead.

staring at my cell puzzled,the fuck?

_Goddamn pussy,_ staring at the phone, _yeah so what else's new?_ ,walked out on my woman,abandoned my baby,put them in peril,and now.. cannot even speak to my woman when I do get the balls to call her.

I was never made to be Domestic,that was my first fuck up,should of stuck to my initial idea when I met her,and it didn't help that she suddenly started to act weird,like I was some pariah.

tucking the cell away in my jacket pocket,if anything,guess I was just hoping to hear my little Stang's voice,her laughter,calling out to her Mom,a whiny complaint, _anything._

alright enough of this sentimental shit,I have. _..plans_ ,actually..it was more of an appointment.

I was often held in awe of just how this city could hold so many secrets,as it has over the decades,some revealed over the years,some that never would be.

one of those secrets I use to be part of, or should I say indulged in and now revisiting, _a darker part of_ some would say, that is,Standing in what looks to be an ordinary elevator taking me to different world,far below the building I had entered earlier.

with a _*ping*_ the two elevator doors open revealing a beautifully ornate marbled floor,each side of this, rows of average sized heavily wooded doors,structured much like the Columbus doors,arched in structure.

stepping out I was greeted instantly by Basil, he was the establishment's, curator,of sorts.

"Mr Coughlin,good to see you again,it's been awhile,Mr Standish told me about your return" his beady eyes shined,"so..its _the_ _usual_ I assume?"

"yes"

 _"wonderful,_ however Mr Standish wanted me to be sure that when you arrived" the weasel-like man looked at me like he had a dirty secret, "to be sure I take you to _the west wing._..to see our newest procurement,he believes you'll be _extremely_ pleased,hasn't even been introduced to the public "

"untouched?"

"yes sir..and" grinning, _"shes quite the beauty,_ and sir, that's saying a lot,I'm gay"

 _no shit_ ,I knew this,why does he think Standish hired him?

Stopping by the door that cloned so many doors in this place,Basil slid a card,with a beep the door clanged open.

gesturing for me to enter first,I did,the room was lit with a warm golden glow,decorated tastefully as always, my eyes fell on what I was looking for.

a woman.

but this one had her back to me,sitting quietly on a bed,long wavy red hair cascading down her bare back.

"Roisin" Basil clapped his hands, adamantly,"you have a guest, _present yourself"_

nothing.

"shy" I smiled.

"more like impertinent" he frowned, "Roisin!"

she twitched,but slightly at his raised voice,putting hand on the mans arm,he looked over at me.

 _"let me,_ you may go"

"alright Mr Coughlin if she proves...not to your liking,let me know" quickly making his exit, I waited to hear the door shut.

taking my leather jacket off,laying it on a chair,watching the small woman who still hadn't moved.

"Roisin is it?..beautiful name,I'm Jeremy.." loosening the buttons of my shirt,rolling up the sleeves,walking slowly to her,sitting on the foot of the bed,"I know you're..new to this"

still nothing.

"alright, lets try something, would you please do me a favor...stand up and face me" there was hesitation,but she gradually rose to her feet,turned,she only wore a skinny black thong with a gold ring that held it in place just above her sex.

Roisin was indeed...attractive,with the exception of the very unhappy look on her face,the emerald green eyes,avoiding me told a story,like so many girls here,the ginger mane framing her face added to the indignation on her delicate features of it.

_I guess it was up to me to change that._

"Jeremy"

having just exited Roisin's room,looking up to see Standish,the tall dark haired man who ran the place.

"hey Ronald" clasping hands in a brotherly manner.

"I see you uh" grinning "had a sample of my newest extract _,lovely,isn't she?"_ the mans enthusiasm couldn't of been more over the top.

"uh,yes,very..can I ask you something?"

"sure,sure,anything Jer"

looking over my shoulder at the door,knowing the delicate woman behind would be subjected to more men,who wouldn't be as kind and had far more peculiar kinks than mine,and I could be a rough sonofabitch.

some that may put her in pain,though Standish had rules in place for those who wish to apply their,fetish/kinks on his girls, certain things were acceptable as long as it didn't mark or cause injury.

though sometimes shit happens an a girl gets hurt,I didn't want Roisin to be one of them,after all,she was new and what is known among the men who embark the underground sex crowd, _fresh meat,_ some one was bound to work her over.

"Roisin..I'd like to keep her on retainer"

the greedy smile couldn't of gotten more...salacious.

 _"I knew_...you'd like her,has a killer figure,great ass,sweet pussy" winking.

"how would you know?" giving him a suspicious look.

"oh oh,don't get me wrong Jer,other than you..no ones touched her,but as you know,I have my girls fully checked out by a Doctor,that's what old man Bracken required of them before he died,I just kept that as a standard after I took over the business,so.." there went that sickening grin again,"I was there for her pelvic exam, _goddamn Jeremy_ ,she definitely hasn't got over fucked meat"

my stomach roiled,fucker made me want to hurl,had no idea just how closely he examined his girls, _Jesus Christ and I thought Bracken was a loathsome sack of shit._

_"yeah"_

"I'm glad you're here,wasn't healthy or safe being by yourself with Noely up in the sticks" Hana handing off a cup of coffee to me. _  
_

"I wasn't,you forgot,my Mom too"

"I know,which is even another reason to come back here, _both of you_ and that baby,alone...not good" Hana took a seat next to me."besides,I really like your mom and its great that shes in your life after thinking she..." shaking her head,"ya know your Dad really was a dick,making you think she was dead all this time,threatening her if she tried to contact you"

"men are shit" taking a drink of my coffee.

 _"I understand"_ rubbing my arm.

"uh girls,hate to interrupt,but" both of us glancing over the top of the couch,my mom looked like she saw a ghost,her complexion more than pale.

"whats wrong?"

"you really need to see this Isolde" pointing towards the living room.

Sitting engrossed with what I saw on the Television, disbelief didn't even begin to cover it,in big letters on the screen under the two Journalist discussing the headline.

**Eli Handler, Counsel to Criminal Underground,Dead,Warden calls for Investigation,death Suspicious**

Eli...dead?

my cell went off once again startling me _,goddamn_ what's with that shit anyways,looking at the screen,Powell's name filling it.

"you are watching it,right?"

before I could even say anything _,yeah it was about Eli._

"yes, _is it true?"_

"yes Issy,it is...all hells breaking loose too,Warden is losing his fucking shit,after all,its a supermaxx Federal prison,this shit can't happen"

"what _exactly.._ happened?"

"so far,it looks like the bastard was poisoned, _by his own attorney"_

"what..he had an attorney"

 _"a Jeff Wagner"_ there was doubt in his tone,"but according to the American bar association,no such attorney exists,and here's where it gets interesting"

"oh shit" pinching my sinuses.

"the Fed's brought me in to watch a tape,it was the last visitor Eli had, an unsupervised one with Mr Wagner,they actually allowed him to bring Eli some Starbucks coffee,it shows Wagner bringing coffee to the visiting room"

 _"unsupervised visit?._..the fuck,even if its counsel?" my toned raised.

"I know Issy,it was allowed,cause he was searched,cleared,and Eli's attorney,but..like I said, this guy _wasn't even that"_

"okay,but...how did he kill Eli?"

"well,there was residue in the bottom of the coffee cup,its being tested,but the Fed's are pretty sure its a lethal dose of arsenic"

 _"holy shit"_ pacing the room,Hana and mom watching me now."but why, was he a family member of someone murdered by Eli's orders?"

"no Issy," he was quiet for a moment before continuing, "when this Wagner guy left his meeting with Eli,he made sure to look at the security camera's just enough so that you could get a glimpse of him...but it was enough"

"Powell, _you know_ who it is"

"Issy... _it was Teigen Lewis"_

_Should I celebrate,_ get piss drunk,then find some easy pussy?,the news of Eli was yeah astonishing,but hell, _was wondering when someone would off the fucker,no tears was I going to shed._..at the moment though, that bothersome little voice in my head reared up bitching, _call her,ask if she is alright,see how shes taking the news,you know whom I'm talking about._

well no shit and you can fuck right off, _you still care,love her,and you know it,_ well if that's true why did I go back to an old haunt,a sex club in fact,owned by my former boss,and fuck the shit outta of an exceptionally pretty redhead?.. _.only because you're trying to make yourself believe..you're not good enough for her,that and you're an idiot._

Christ,I'm having an argument with my conscious _, and doing it badly I have to admit,_ fuck, I need some really strong whiskey,or shitty stuff, to rub out this..voice,if I don't,I just might actually start listening to it. _  
_

_oh that's a good idea,get hammered,that only leads to thinking with you your dick,going to get you in more trouble._

fuck you.

_To be Continued...._


	33. Monsters are Real

"Exclusive sex clubs,bar hopping with the sole purpose to just get piss drunk,picking fights..almost killed a guy in one instance" tsking.

gradually gazing over from where I sat at the Bar,hold my bottle of beer,eyes hooded as I was presently, slightly inebriated,exceptionally _not_ in the mood to hear anyone's fucking bullshit,especially the cocky tone of from this asshole.

"is that all you got pal?. _.hmf_ ,guess the better part of you ran down your mother's leg" taking a swig off my bottle.

"actually I expect more from you,Jeremy"

leaning back with a bit of an intoxicated sway,squinting at the man.

 _"oh..hey,_ was wondering when your sorry ass would show up again?, _so tell me Tig,_ how many sex clubs _did you_ visit an the women _you violated,_ and bars too,?to get hammered _so you_ ,pointing at him with my bottle of beer,with the sole purpose of killing a man"

_yeah two could play at this game._

_"touché_ old friend" taking a seat on the bar stool next me,toothy smile as always.

"I'm not your friend, _never was..."_ staring directly at him as best as my drunk ass could, "just a dumbass kid trying to survive"

"and now?" Bartender sliding a glass of whiskey over to him,"just a dumbass man,beings that you are surviving and not trying?"

 _"ha ha_ ,I'm doing just fine and not merely surviving,so you can go an piss off now"

 _"really?"_ his tone mocking,"even without that pretty little sable skirt you were banging" rolling his tongue in cheek,"and the darling offspring you managed to create,shes a beauty Jer, you had something good man"

 _"look asshole,don't-talk about them,you have not right to do so"_ I hissed.

"why do you care,Jeremy?,shes just another piece of ass in a long line of bitches you've had and her kid" moving in closer, _"what is she..number two or is it three you've managed to discard,sad really"_

"why was what I did to Isolde or when we were together so interesting Tig?" straightening now, "how many women have you....oh that's right,you don't just dump them" my look scornful, _"much like my father you use them for your sick fucking needs an if you don't kill them,they are left in a ditch to die somewhere...so,if anyone should be disgusted by how their life has turned out"_ up in his face now, _"there are mirrors everywhere Tig..take a long fucking look in one you sonofabitch,and leave me alone"_

"I'm just going to tuck Noely in bed and I'll join you in a minute"

Mom had been wanting to talk to me since Jeremy left and I had promised her I would,not something I was looking forward too.

however,seeing if my daughter was ready for bed,that was always fascinating, in that Noely didn't at times make it a typical event.

like most children,putting on their jammies and getting in bed, yes she gets in bed,its her attire we have a conflict with,wondering what awaited me,thoughts ran through my head,recalling one time _she had on her panties and...my Bra,the other night..a Towel, then another time, nothing at all._

opening the door to her room,I seen she was hiding under her covers, _great she was full of piss an vinegar,so should of not let her had ice cream before bed,thanks Mom.  
_

"okay little Miss,so not happening tonight, _you are going to sleep"_ pulling back the covers, "and if...." _  
_

my head jerking around the room for any possibility other than the one screaming in my head,dropping the covers,I ran to the closet _,nothing_ ,under the bed, _nothing,_ toy box, _nothing._

_"MOM!"_

We tore the house apart before calling the Police,hysterical wasn't the word for it,neither was angry,there was too many words for what I was feeling, _and if one more fucking Cop told me to calm down I was going to go nuclear on them,my baby was missing,and I don't know who took her._

_but I had a long list._

The police had names to go on among them,Jeremy Coughlin,my mom was upset about that and even intervened,boldly too.

"Isolde, _why_ did you give them his name?"

"cause,he's the father"

"cause you have a bone to pick, _yes he walked out on you,so lets target him"_

heaving an irritated sigh with a roll of the eyes, _here we fucking go._

"the police asked if her father could be a possibility,so yeah,I did agree,an no _it wasn't some bullshit out of a misguided broken heart mother"_ throwing up my hands. "he does have a criminal past"

" _its exactly that Isolde Jasmina Bowers"_ thrusting an accusing finger at me, _"no_ ,I'm not happy of what hes done,but I don't believe Jeremy would take Noely, _he loves that baby_ ,Isolde,he knows she belongs with her mom"

"that's why I think he may of took her,he does love her,I know this" on the verge of tears.

moms hands on each of my shoulders now,softer expression on her face.

_"and not you,cause if he did,he would of stayed"_

_but I made it impossible,because I had questions that needed answered,knowing he wouldn't respond kindly if confronted...it's my fucking fault._

slowly the tears trickled down my face,all I could do was stare at my mom in misery.

 _"oh honey"_ cradling my face now,"for whatever reason he left,don't think for one moment Jeremy would take your baby from you,but you better believe,once he finds out someone has _,they better give their ass an soul to God_ ,one things certain...than Man won't hesitate to..."

putting a hand up.

 _"don't Mom._..I know what he's more than capable of"

I woke to my cell ringing off the hook,whether it was a call or a text notification,having missed the call I just checked the texts,two from Powell, _the fuck?_.,haven't heard from him in...quite awhile.

_GP- Jeremy you need to call NOW._

_GP- is your damn phone dead,c'mon pick up,call..this is important_

okay,so I did.

"what's stuck up your ass?"

 _"goddamn,about time,_ don't know how to tell you this,but..someone went through Isolde's place this evening,not even her or her mother were aware,had to be a Professional job...Jeremy, _Noely's missing"_

it was a small growl,but clapping a hand over my mouth didn't even muffle it,I let out a roar.

_"WHAT!"_

Powell continued to speak,while in my mind I worked through my rage/ heartache.

"okay..I'll leave now..bye" no longer able to contain my emotions,tossing the cell on the bed,staggering,I slumped grabbing the edge of a chair, crying, _"my little Stang...missing"_

I only agreed, because I stipulated to Powell that I would stay in town _such as it was_ ,at the Hotel,there was _no way_ I would be allowed to stay on Isolde's property with the possibility of momma bear tearing my balls off,especially when I was told _her momma_ was there too.

Settled in the Hotel,now onto Isolde's place,it was the longest fifteen minute drive.

_I think I was less anxious when I worked for her father,especially when Isolde wasn't expecting me._

I hadn't put the truck completely in park and I was already out and half way to the house.but I was greeted by Harlow who was sitting on the steps holding a coffee cup,her appearance,casual.. _.should I be worried?  
_

she must of saw the worried look on my face when I approached.

"hope you're wearing Kevlar underwear"

"what?"

"trust me Jeremy,my daughter is already beyond distraught over Noely, _seeing you"_ shaking her head,"you may not live to see _your_ daughter again"

dropping my head back _,I knew this was a bad idea,damn Powell._

"look,I didn't come here to fight,this is about Noely"

rising to her feet,scowling.

 _"wrong_ ,this is also going to be about the shit you pulled two months ago" setting the cup down,"you broke Isolde's heart Jeremy,my daughter has been dealing with it ever since you left"

"then I'll deal with it"

No one had answered when I knocked,so I walked in slowly,half expecting to get shot at,but no...it was quiet.

Making my way further into the house the silence seem to worsen if that was possible,it was when I reached the hall I stopped,it was a bedroom,door ajar,for some reason,fear,like electricity buzzing through me making my stomach roil,that urge to burst into it was becoming a reality now.

taking a deep breath I moved on...I wished I hadn't,the door to the room was in fact Noely's decorated much as I thought it would be,. _.girly.._ but that's not what bothered me.

crumpled on the floor,holding a blanket and a toy,gently rocking..Isolde,softly sobbing.

I sat with Isolde's small trembling body against mine, I don't think she realized who was holding her,in fact I know she didn't,this discovery had me reeling,so distressed she hadn't a clue _,why I was doing this,_ Isolde is the mother of my child,who is missing,despite what's been done _,I owed her this much._

 _"baby"_ pressing her tightly against me, _"hey"_ smoothing her hair, _"talk to me"_

_"oh God,oh God..it..is awful..m..mm..Noely..she's..she's"_

_"I know..shes not here,..and now we need to go look for her"_

unfolding herself from my hold,awareness reached her eyes,instead of sorrow,there was rage filling them quickly.

 _"_ _why you dirty,god for saking shit eating sonofabitch!..hell fucking..no!"_

 _didn't see it coming.._.and I should of.

Blinking rapidly,focusing in my environment,first thing coming into view,Harlow and a _I told you so_ grin.

"lay still,not so sure something isn't broken"

pain... _ow fuck,everywhere._

slowly rolling my jaw,the fuck happened?

"damn,my head" groaning.

 _"uh huh"_ applying a cold compress on my,jaw, left side, "least of your worries"

 _"what..."_ narrowing my eyes,gritting my teeth through the pain shooting across my jaw.

"Isolde kicked your ass _,that's what,_ I warned you" Harlow patted my hands,"shes not some dewy eyed,bubble headed virgin whose going to welcome you with balloons and streamers just because your daughters missing an think its a good idea you both work together"

"um _..I didn't_...its Powell's idea" trying to sit up,wincing,"old bastard owes me"

"Powell,really" frowning, _"put me in a room alone with that four eyed bastard for just a few minutes"_ she murmured.

 _"hmf....just might,_ and I'll bring a chair so I can watch"

_"Cannot believe you let him in the house"_ taking a healthy drag off a cigarette.

"Isolde,since when do you smoke?"

damn,not her too, _I recall a certain prick saying the same shit._

"since I'm fucking pissed, _now.._ get him off my couch and out of here"

"I would under different circumstances,but hes here to help"

"help?" snorting, _"help with what?_ ,where was he the rest of the time when his Daughter needed him?"

taking my free hand,squeezing it.

"I sympathize Isolde _, I sincerely do_ ,but now is not the time to bring up your personal issue with him,this is about Noely,he wants to be involved now...take advantage of that"

biting my lower lip,shaking my head.

 _"I can't believe him..."_ putting the cigarette out, "he was.. _.holding me_ ,like it was the thing to do"

"honey, he saw you in pain,doing what anyone would do,in your case however,a mother,the mother of his child who was in pain, trying to comfort you"

 _"Jesus_ whose side are you on,mom?" annoyed that she clearly seem to be kissing Jeremy's ass.

releasing my hand,I received a scolding look.

 _"I'm on Noely's side_ ,now...get that stick out of your ass long enough to focus on her and not your personal problem for her father so we can find her"

turning on one foot,she promptly left.

"Alright..who farted?"

both Isolde and Harlow who were busily doing something at the sink, turned towards me.

 _"ew ,really"_ Harlow raised a brow,"it's not a fart" holding up an egg,"we're making egg salad"

Isolde on the other hand turned back to peeling the eggs,not so much as a word, _damn.._ still pissed off,you think she'd be savoring the whole _I clocked your ass_ episode.

but,at the time I thought I was doing well with my _comforting_ ,only to be tossed over onto my back like a doll having my ass beat,ordinarily I might of got into that,looking away a small smile crept up on my lips,.. _would that of been so bad?_

 _okay stop that kind of thinking Coughlin,_ as it is she'd be more than happy to render you of your balls..and other parts.

"well,the eggs stink man" wrinkling my nose,"smells like a fart" still nothing from her,Isolde continued to peel the last of the eggs, putting them on the cutting board next to her.

Harlow held up a half empty Mayonnaise jar. 

"hey, we are running out of Mayo why don't I run down to the store an gets some more,be right back" Harlow eyed me,then Isolde."try not to kill each other"

a snort came from Isolde finally _something_ ,..even if _it was_ a shitty noise.

once Harlow left, I took a chance and walked up beside the ever silent woman standing by the sink now chopping up more of the hard boiled eggs _,goddamn those fuckers really did smell._

"egg salad huh?" cutting away at the eggs with a Chef's precision putting them in a bowl,then repeating,I kept getting the cold shoulder,she didn't even look at me,"need any help?"

taking the bowl,walking away and over to the fridge where she took out some mustard.

 _"penny_ for your thoughts"

setting the mustard down firmly on the counter,her body straightened,back to me.

 _"I'll give you the fifty dollar bill in my purse,if it will get you to just shut-the-fuck-up"_ she hissed.

_To be Continued..._


	34. Monsters are Real

Standing behind Isolde, she had to know this,I was practically touching her.

"I don't want to fight,I hate the silence,really am sorry for what happened earlier,I had no business doing that,I know to you it was a shitty move,so _please_ ,don't be so angry "

turning her head slightly to the left.

"you have no business being here.. _.period"_ she growled.

"that's where you're wrong,Noely's my daughter too"

spinning towards me so quickly, hair flowing around with her,hissing her words.

"wrong!, _she stopped being your daughter when you stopped being in her life you sonofabitch"_

"I didn't stop being in Noely's life,I stopped being in yours" pointing directly at her.

the rage on Isolde's face dissolved into something that resembled like she had been...stung.

 _"stopped being in mine?"_ pointing to herself.

"because you began to cut yourself off from me,bitching when it wasn't necessary" looking down at the raven haired tempest who I knew wanted nothing more than to claw my eyes out.

Isolde's eyes were slits now,lips pulled tight.

"only because I had more questions than answers about you and if I were to press for anything...well" throwing up her arms,"you would of done what you proven already....run off, _chicken shit"_

turning,walking away.

 _"I'll always be the bad guy,the heathen!"_ calling after her.

ducking as a bottle of water came flying out of nowhere at my head, Isolde followed suit.

 _"bastard!, how could you...lie to me about such a thing,not even mention it"_ up in my face as much as her height would allow.

_"the fuck woman!?,hell are you talking about?"_

once again walking off,but this time she went to a drawer,rifling through it,then taking something out and proceed to throw it at my feet.

_"Marlee Cecilia Coughlin-Bennet"_

pictures,scattered across the floor,of a girl,I didn't know personally...but was responsible for fathering,so _this was what this whole shit show was all about_...Isolde found out I had another kid.

"I know who she is,but I haven't seen her since the day she was born"

 _"that's what is known as a.. deadbeat dad"_ her tone scornful.

 _"okay,Judge Judy_ ,before you hand out my sentence,you need to hear something, her mom was one of those,poor little rich girls looking for a good time while on vacation, wanted a man who was a bit of the devil,obviously she got it... _however,_ I didn't find out about her pregnancy until she delivered, I showed up at the Hospital, _so did daddy_ ,as in _her dad_...rich sonofabitch too,not like your dad,actually ran a legit business,but he could be dodgy _,gave me a big wad of cash and an unpleasant warning,_ it was enough to make me bug the fuck off"

Isolde had been listening,which I really hadn't counted on.

"so,her dad pressured,paid and told you to piss off"

"essentially, and if you think about it...your mom and I have something in common,we were threatened to stay away from our children by powerful,rich assholes,robbed of ever seeing them again"

arms folded,walking aimlessly about.

"but would you've really participated in her life if you could?,you were involved in Tig's crew back then,not someone who actually screamed dad material"

"I don't scream dad material now,...but there's nothing I wouldn't do for Noely, _shes my little Stang, and if I find who took her"_ clinching my fists,flexing them.

"reel it in, _I get it"_

 _"do you?.._.when Eli took you I felt the same way" hands on hips,giving me nothing short of a _what the fuck_ look."you both are the best thing that could of happened to this asshole,you honestly believe once I left,the feelings I had for you left too?"

 _"I don't know what to believe"_ running a hand through her hair,"but you don't fool me for one minute Jeremy...while you were gone _,I know you weren't loyal to me,_ I'd be stupid to think that,so these.. _.feelings_ you had or have for me" shaking her head, "where were they when you were fucking some chick?"

 _no baby,I wasn't_ and for that I don't deserve any kind of forgiveness.

"I can't explain that,except maybe to say..."

 _"nothing"_ walking up to me,clearly hurt,fruitless tears brimming her eyes,"just help me find our baby...then...just go away"

_I was fucking stupid_ to think I could have anything remotely close to a relationship with Jeremy,why did I fall for him?

allowed myself to have his child,as fast as I wiped the tears away they were replaced with more, _goddammit!...goddamn him._

taking a deep breath,trying to gather myself,my fucked up choice in men wasn't important now...my daughter was,and finding her needed to be put into action,the police weren't getting any headway or at least not trying hard enough. _  
_

throwing my hair up in a sloppy bun,changing my clothes,I marched out of my bedroom,time to put some life in the search if I had to go at it alone,grabbing my truck keys,purse as I walked by the table.

"where are you going?"

stopping short of the front door,but not turning around,I knew Jeremy was going to give me shit.

"to find my Daughter"

"shes not around here"

slowly craning my neck until our eyes met.

"you know something I don't"

"yes and no,it's more of a suspicion" walking up to me, "and its worth looking into _,but we._..are going to do this _together"_

staring at him for a moment,deciding if I should just slap his face cause he deserved it, then tell him to go check out _his suspicion_ while I go an actually look for Noely.

"alright..tell me"

_fuck...I should of just decked his ass...again._

Sitting quietly while he spoke, Jeremy's account of being at some Bar in Las Vegas a few weeks back and who should show up..Tig,of course the bastard was going on,giving him crap,but he did mention me and..Noely. _  
_

this is what perked Jeremy's attention,it wouldn't be beneath Tig to do something as awful as to kidnap a child,he didn't need a reason either,the man was a fucking Psychopath,though Jeremy believed Tig did have one,I had to admit,his suspicion..is sound.

 _"if he has her..."_ a sick feeling washed over me,bile rising in my throat.

"Isolde...he likes them young, _not little_ ,so no,he wouldn't do that" he reassured.

"but he would..kill her" I choked.

"I'll kill him before I'd let him harm her,Isolde,I promise"

We actually got to a civil level, Isolde agreed that it was a possibility Tig had our baby,but I assured her if he did,yes he was waiting for me to react,but if I go about it wrong.

it might cause Tig to harm Noely,we needed a plan,to go about this carefully,and somehow that lead us to drinking,guess both of us just needed to blow off some steam,stress, _whatever._

Well one things for sure,hard liquor and Isolde,don't mix...after about five glasses of Bourbon,the girl was gone,not as in puking or passed out,as in...snarky and loud.

and it didn't matter who I was or how big either,that little spit of woman was calling me out and tear me apart in one sentence _...ya I knew my time here... was almost up._

Isolde sat relatively quiet on the couch with the exception of the random belching, followed by either a chuckle or profanity,I just tried to keep my eye on her hoping she wouldn't hurl all over the place

_"ss..so what the fuck we doin' any ways?"_

"well,I'm not letting you out of the house,knowing you,go driving around,wreck your truck or some stupid shit like that,you can crash there where you're sitting"

 _"uh..kay,sounds good"_ shaking my head I expected more of an argument."man whats wit this fuckin..bra?" reaching under her shirt pushing it away from her, "smashin' my tits for fucksakes"

goodnight she was shit faced.

"Isolde,just leave it,it's fine" reaching over trying to pull her shirt back down, I received a slap on my hand.

 _"s'cuse me?"_ I wanted to laugh, her glossy eyed,bobbing head,inebriated demeanor as she looked at me,Isolde actually _tried_ to look offended.. _.failing epically._ "ya try'na touch my titties Jer?"

_oh sweetheart,for now I'm settling on just looking at them._

"no, I'm not Mustang"

her lips at a severe twist,squinting at me,shit.. _let that one slip._

 _"hmmm,_ not ss..so sure,but" holding a finger up,"I'll let it slide _this time"_ she really was kinda cute right now, "did ya know there is a vehicle called a Mustang?,..somethin' like a" half assedly... snapping her fingers, _"oh ya, muscle..car_ , with some other fucked up name like..pony car"

"yes,I know..have a friend who collects classic cars he has one of those"

"I seen one before" shaking her head, _"fast liiiittle_ _fuckers"_ couldn't help it,I burst out laughing, Isolde looked over at me,her drunken look of indifference melted into a grin. _"am I right?_ ,just hope _that.._.wasn't why you called me that,cause _that's real fucked up"_

"I like calling you that"

 _"I don't"_ looking out the window now,her mood had switched up instantly.

_I know you don't now...but you use too._

" little mama,you want to talk?" placing a hand on one of hers that was resting on her lap.

Still sitting on the couch this time with a throw wrapped around her, holding a hot cup of coffee,I sat next to her,tucking a loose strand of her sable hair behind an ear.

_"you a little better now mama?"_

glancing at me,those light blue eyes looked so haunted,seeing her like this,so badly I wanted to just pull Isolde into my arms and hold her,give some sort of comfort.

 _"ya,thank you"_ holding up the cup of coffee, _"sorry...about,earlier."_

couldn't help myself,maybe I was crossing a line, but fuck it anyways, reaching over,I took hold of her chin,making her look at me.

_"Mustang,there is no need to apologize,if you feel a need to talk,I'll listen"_

"thank you Jeremy,but...you don't need to hear what I wanted to rant about"

"not true, its obvious _you want someone to hear it, if its about my dumb ass or our baby_ , Isolde. _._ please,talk to me" now holding one of her hands,"know that its okay to talk about it,I'm here "

setting the cup down on the table in front of us, quietly she sat there unmoving, that was until her body sagged into me,softly sobbing,I pulled Isolde onto my lap,holding her like a child,just letting her have a cry,saying nothing,but letting her know...she's not alone.

It wasn't long,Isolde had composed herself,giving her a tissue, she thanked me for it and for letting her..well as she put it _have a mini fallout._

delicately rubbing little circles on her back.

"we all have that happen from time to time,hell...if anyone deserves to just _lose it_ ,its you,Mama"

A little after nine and with breakfast going on the stove,thought I'd check on the little woman to see if she was up for some food,more than likely hungover than hungry,already had a glass of juice and Tylenol ready.

slowly opening the door,whispering her name, _ya ..cause there's nothing like some asshole flying in yelling at you to wake your ass up after a night of drinking._

_"Isolde..Isolde,you awake mama?"_

once the door was fully opened,to my surprise,the room was empty,bed made,not a sign of her,the fuck?.After checking the rest of the house to no avail,...shes gone,Isolde _up an left,_ but when?

couldn't honestly say I was angry,maybe she woke up and realized just how dangerous of a situation our daughter could be in,freaked out?,or maybe _she did realize_ how well we got on last night...and still freaked out.

I wouldn't know,I had no way of contacting her. _.goddamn it!,_ hitting the wall,wondering how was I going to find her stubborn stupid ass,it was then I noticed after striking the wall,I heard rattling,it was pictures,stepping back I looked.

_"Little Stang"_

"she's starting to favor her father,her hair isn't dark like mine anymore"

 _I nearly shit myself,_ quickly turning around,Isolde,coming from the bathroom in a bathrobe,casually towel drying the back of her head.

"I thought you left"

dropping the towel on the bed,giving me a funny look.

"now why in the hell would I do that?"

_oh I don't know..cause dammit,you're a Mule of a woman,you'll do anything to get our baby back...and that's why I love you._

_To be Continued._

_Photo Sources-<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/6f/f4/296ff4bc32a34b2134fd661e5b3535cc.jpg>_

_<https://leapforwardmarketing.typepad.com/.a/6a01310fc9e824970c01bb08ac44a9970d-800wi> _

_<https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/11/ee/4811ee53e7e02a6bd7cee15ef750f841.jpg> _


	35. Monsters are Real

Isolde had no idea I had woke up,I watched as she entered the kitchen sneaking quickly over, I quietly,but quickly tip toed until I.. _wildly slid into the kitchen arms in the air._

**"boo!"**

_"fuck!"_ already bent backwards laughing. _"you sonofabitch!_ ,I nearly pissed all over myself" a wooden spoon collided with my arm and suddenly I was being pelted with whatever she could get her hands on.

_Jesus Christ!_

Note to self, _never surprise Isolde_ ,she turns into a mean ass mini tornado,currently I sat in a chair not moving while she grumbled and cursed picking up the remains of the apocalyptic shitstorm she unleashed on me.

standing up carrying varieties of paper towel,wash rags, we made eye contact,I actually recoiled,fuck.

"I guess trying to mend our relationship is even more..strained now,huh"

turning around with an incredulous look on her face.

"you. _.you're_ were attempting to...fix things with me?"

"well,yeah"

_"why?"_

trying the.. _puppy dog look,_ including a slight tilt of the head.

_"I missed you and our bitching contests"_

narrowing her eyes,simply staring now.

"uh,yeah, _that face_ ..might work on other women,but not this one"

shit.

"aw c'mon Isolde,I'm sorry,I didn't mean to scare you,I was just trying too..well.. so I..." throwing my hands up,feeling helpless.

"so you thought you'd just blow in here suddenly and yell boo,just to see if I'd piss myself or jump up an down and join in?"

"now you're just being a brat"

 _"a brat?"_ she looked stunned by my statement."excuse me?"

"you heard me" standing in front of her,looking down,Isolde looking up,"and bratty girls and boys get punished"

 _"oh really"_ folding her arms,taking a step back still looking at me,"the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"simple," lowering my head,a lopsided grin I knew would get her thinking," in your case, _I'll just put your little ass over my knee and give you a whoopin'"_

"you'll get only so close to my ass Jeremy before you drop to the ground in the most damnable pain you've _ever_ felt,mainly in the groin,because" leaning into my face _,"I plowed my fucking foot into your balls"_

pulling my head back,scowling,shes taking this too seriously.

"woman,now that's just plain ass mean"

 _"you threaten to beat my ass"_ holding a finger up into my face, _"not_ a good idea to pull on the daughter of a crime Boss,don't think he didn't teach me how to protect myself"

_"oh that I'm sure"_

Right now on my way to _yet again_ to try..patch things up with Isolde with cups of Starbucks in hand,one for me and one for her,a fav, Raspberry mocha.

knocking on her bedroom door with my foot,hearing nothing,setting mine down,opening the door, and going on in.

"hey mama look what... _OH SHIT!"_

she squealed sharply.

_"JEREMY!"_

in just a pair of faded low rise blue jeans an a Black Lace transparent Bra,Isolde stood wide eyed,clearly horrified,me.. _.not sure_ ,though my jeans were beginning to feel, _uncomfortable,_ I had forgot just how, _curvaceous_ this little woman was.. _.fuck-me._

so naturally like the dumb fuck that I am.. _.I stared_ and she..stared back.

 _"um..I...I guess I should..."_ quietly she reached for a shirt,pulling it over her head,I noted it was a black spandex crew neck T-shirt.

 _okay that didn't help Isolde,that type of shirt is thin and it makes certain parts of the body..prominent,regardless of your bra,namely your nipples,_ Christ were they ever obvious.

clearing my throat I finally managed to quit thinking with the head between my legs and averted my eyes upward.. _.day late and a dollar short asshole,shes dressed now an you already ogled her high beams._

"uh,sorry bout that Isolde,just bringing ya some Coffee"

 _"s'kay Jer"_ her eyes avoiding me.

 _oh great now she feels..embarrassed,weirded out, cause I saw her tits in a bra..._ shit, _and why would she,I've made her dance wildly just by touching those lovely nips...oh yeah,I ran off and in that time..sought other pleasures...dickhead._

fuck this,walking over,taking one of her hands,placing the coffee cup in it.

"here you go mama,Raspberry mocha" grasping the cup she looked up at me, "it's not like I haven't seen you in bra before" grinning.

a secretive smile grew,though her eyes still avoided me.

 _"I know "_ she murmured,never had I seen a woman's face go red so quickly as I did Isolde's,she swallowed,glancing up at me,I finally saw the relief on her face,eyes. _.damn those crystal like blue eyes._ _"thank you"_

it was then I noticed one of her small hands on my chest,gripping my shirt,covering it with my own.

_"Mustang"_

_"ya"_

That was the last thing I could recall before feeling the soft but firm pressure of Jeremy's mouth on mine,cradling my head,guiding the kiss,I just went limp,letting him have control,with the exception of my hands clinging to each of his shoulders,pulling him into me.

when our tongues finally broke through,the energy behind his kiss increased with a soft moan from me, I couldn't help but respond, _too damn long_ ,pulling away gently,nose to nose,Jeremy running his up the length of mine, our eyes meeting.

 _"there's not going to be an apology for that"_ he breathed, _"I intend to reclaim what's mine"_

_"okay" and I really was._

pressing in,nuzzling my face on his chest,strong arms constrained my body,more so than whenever he's embraced me.

I don't recall nor do I care how we got to this point,Isolde was allowing this,even wanting it,snuggling her face against my body.

_"so,now what mama?"_

"um.. _well,_ did you get any Biscotti for the coffee?"

you're kidding,right?,please tell me

"what?"

bubbly giggles poured out of her,stepping back to look at her,Isolde was smiling.. _.actually smiling._

"oh I get it _,fuckin' with me"_

her smile _was huge_ now,nodding her admittance,more giggles followed,sadly in my absence,I think Isolde lost touch and grew unaccustomed to affection,as my mouth claimed hers again,I was greeted by a squeak of surprise which made the kiss that much sweeter.

something _had_ started between us again,I just hope she willing to explore this.

_I had missed her_ ,never thought I would feel this strongly,but I do...the last few days,we hung out together,wasn't thinking for myself,Isolde needed me giving her the attention she so rightly deserved.

just,cuddling,kissing,touching,nothing too involved,not that I didn't want to,god yes...I could tell she may of wanted that as well,but like me,she was willing to go slow,get to know one another all over again,so...first base it was.

though having her let me grope those wonderful tits,might speed things up,mostly it was because, _she made the most beautiful noises when I did,_ not helping where my dick was concerned.

right now I couldn't help but feel particularly.. _frisky....okay,I was horny,sue me,_ but at the moment I spied Isolde working in a flower bed,something about it being therapeutic, her little ass was to me as she busily went about her task.

_"Isolde"_

looking over her shoulder with question on her face.

pulling Isolde to her feet quickly,instantly had her pushed up against the side of the House,without hesitation,grinding into her body,my mouth was all over,hands keeping her shirt up an on her boobs,squeezing, gasping,moaning was all I heard from her.

_"uh..um...oooh..Jer..unf.."_

stopping to look at her,Isolde moistened her lips.

_"yes baby"_

leaning in,burrowing into my face,a simple tender gesture, _shit_..and here I just went total porn star on her,practically ravishing her in the outdoors.

_"I missed you,you bastard"_

_goddamn,she felt the same about me as I did about her,would getting her back be possible?_

scooping her up, carrying her to a secluded area of the yard,I sat her down,taking a seat beside her,pulling that small body onto my lap like I had many times before.

"I missed you too mama, _a lot"_ my turn to nuzzle, _"I'm sorry,just now...when I pulled you in,against the House"_

making me look at her,those magical blue eyes searching mine.

"if I didn't want it _I would of let you know_...you should know that by now" her index finger tracing my jaw line, _"I like how you touch me Jeremy,I always have"_

 _oh-fuck-me-running_...now her fingertip playing in the stubble of whiskers on my chin,this was turning me on.

_"I like how you touch me too,baby..how you're looking at me right now is even..."_

never finishing,those full pink lips gently pressed down,claiming mine,gently dominating as she rose up on her knees,cradling my face,pressing her breasts into me...we fell backwards onto the grass.

Isolde's long sable mane curtained around us as she was now straddling my body,continuing to kiss me,this...might turn into something _more substantial_ ,already she was dry humping the raging hard on under my jeans.

groaning/grunting while we kissed,close to losing my shit,but all I managed was,growling my own arousal, raising my hips with hers as she rode my jean covered erection.

 _"tell me what you want "_ her hips stop,sitting up,the glossy look to her eyes were all too familiar, _"you want to make love,baby?"_

nodding her silent consent,this wasn't something I expected,Isolde found her tolerance for me, a little over two weeks ago,was this too soon,should we even do this?

After my morning walk which I was also finding therapeutic,guess there really was something about the whole _it must be_ _the Mountain air_ thing _,_ I went to the kitchen for a glass of OJ.

I was mid sip when I thought I heard... _arguing_ ,,maybe it was _bitching?...._ coming from the bedroom,quietly making my way to that direction,but by the time I got there,I realized it was coming from...the bathroom,what the fuck?

_"Jer,you okay?"_

it was quiet,then some shuffling sounds from the bathroom,squealing when suddenly the damn door flung open.

_"fuck!"_

_"hey"_

"Jesus,what the hell Jeremy?" that's when I noticed he was half way turned to me,his jeans hanging off his hips. _"oh my gawd,don't tell me I was hearing you jerking off!"_

that wicked smirk he was known for grew,sideways.

"no,but it does concern my dick"

"what?"

turning around,I jumped back, _I couldn't believe what I was looking at_ ,he actually had drew on his dick, _with a black sharpie,_ it had eyes/mouth _*make that a sideways smirk*_ and...oh shit!, a small _dewrag_ _for the head,_ with flames on _it,they make those for._..nevermind.

 _"oh-my-...are you fucking serious!?..."_ squinting my eyes at the _decorative._.penis _"a gangsta..dick?"_

a bark of laughter from him,almost doing a back bend,causing his _phallic Bandit_ to flop around a bit,I almost laughed... _almost._

 _"ya gotta love it,right?..!,fucking..yes!"_ he crowed.

"glad it amuses you _,personally_... I think the cheese done slid off your fucking Ritz"

 _"aw c'mon baby_ ,its just a bit of fun,to put you in a better mood..if you want" grabbing a black sharpie from the sink counter _,"we can draw on your titties"_ he looked absolutely like a fucking kid at the moment.

"um.. _NO!"_

"Babe, um...I have a surprise for you"

"you know I hate those" giving him a warning look, _especially not after the whole artsy fartsy,sharpie dick pic episode._

"ya,that's why I'm giving you a fair warning,so don't get pissy"

 _"is it a stripper!"_ wiggling my brows,bouncing on my butt,"I went to the ATM yesterday,got some five an tens" giving him a cheesy smile.

his face dropped,forehead creased significantly.

 _"no_...like I'm going to hire a dude to come over an take his clothes off,just so he can go wiggling' around,rubbin' his silky thong ass all over you an go sticking his dick in your face" he had been quite animated with his hands/butt shaking when he talked,I lost it.

 _"ahahahahahaha!"_ with a clap of my hands I fell sideways onto the couch cushions, _jealous much?_

"what?" he was now standing over me by the back of the couch,"just because it should be me rubbing _my ass_ all over you,putting _my dick_ in your face"

looking up at him,wiping the tears from laughing,off my cheeks.

"okay I get the dick in the face,but there's _no way_ I'm letting you rub your dirty ol' ass on my body" pointing up at him" smirking.

he looked offended, then did the unlikely, _well not really_ ,shoving the back of his pants down.

"take a look, _now does that look like a dirty ass to you!?"_

 _"aw hell Jeremy,pull up your pants!"_ giving his bare ass a hard slap.

 _"oh yeah baby,hit it again!"_ his tone deep, laced with suggestion.

"fuck you _,dirty little bastard"_ I was standing up now. _"pull-up-your-damn-pants!"_

he was full on laughing now,fucker.

I saw the smile Isolde was trying to hide,she was enjoying this as much as I was,it was wonderful to see her happy again,smiling,goofing off. though the surprise I had for her might dampen that, it was a long time coming,but it was necessary,..for both of us really.

"okay,ready for your surprise?" looking out the window.

"tell me..will I like it?"

"well..lets just say this _,I love you"_

mouth at a twist,a dubious look,eyes starting to narrow into slits.

 _"great_ ,its going to piss me off" folding her arms.

no baby..I'm pretty sure it won't.

after the first knock I opened the front door, allowing the visitor in.

"Hello,Ms. Bowers, I'm Special Agent Eugene Reed, of the FBI,we've located your daughter"

_To be Continued...._


	36. Monsters are Real

Making slow calculated steps backwards,Isolde stared at the Fed.

"Ms Bowers,did you hear.."

thrusting a hand up,shutting him down immediately.

_"is this some sort of sick joke?"_

"no Isolde" slowly approaching her, "babe...I made some calls,before I left Vegas,in hopes that someone could get a lead,remember when I said I suspected Tig"

the Fed nodded.

"Jeremy was correct,Mr Lewis has a place outside of Vegas,a Town called Henderson, that's where your Daughter is" he smiled, _"Ms Bowers_ , our surveillance tells us,shes quite alive and in good health"

everything that was keeping her together,gave,Isolde collapsed as she belted out a loud wail,both the Agent and myself practically dove to catch her before she hit the floor.

it was me that intercepted her fall.

I had no idea,and to be honest.. _.it would of never crossed my mind,_ Jeremy retained a secret,he had in fact contacted the FBI before his arrival here, about Noely's disappearance and who he felt was responsible for it,keeping contact with them ever since.

holding my cup with both hands,sipping my tea,looking at Jeremy across the room while he spoke with agent Reed,no wonder he was so...relaxed and well acting the fool at times, _he knew._

_Isolde,he was doing his part as a father...without being the "thug",the "Heathen"...he was trying to demonstrate,he could fight this without being those things._

during his conversation with Reed,Jeremy glanced over,catching me,a warm smile reached his lips,I found myself returning it,mouthing to me _"I love you"_ almost making me cry,biting down on my bottom lip to keep it from happening.

I never stopped,but it was a good feeling to know he still felt the same way.

Departing the small Jet was surreal,wrapped in Jeremy's black leather jacket as we stepped onto the tarmac in Las Vegas.

the plan was, FBI were going to take down Tig and bring our daughter to us.

nervous about all of this,I found myself burying my head into Jeremy as much as possible,if not the rest of me as well,sensing my discomfort,one of his muscular arms that was already draped casually around me,pressed me further into him as we walked.

this carried on in the nondescript black SUV that picked up Jeremy,myself and Agent Reed,the reality of what was going to take place was beginning to hit me.. _.I was scared for my baby,shit might and can go wrong._

"I see taking a shower hasn't helped your nerves any"

sitting in a chair,my hair was still wet,hadn't bothered brushing it,staring out the window at the plethora of lights doing their magical light show in the darkness of Vegas,somewhere out there my baby was in the hands of an incredibly violent and demented fuck of a man,I was helpless to save her.

 _"no,neither did a soak in the bath"_ I murmured.

"we'll get her back,Mustang,our little Stang will be okay,in fact" kneeling beside me,gently dragging his fingers back an forth across my arm "I'm betting first thing,she'll be wanting some weird shit to eat,like her, _boney sammy wiff chipies"_

that actually made me giggle,a little.

"ya,she still eats that crap" nodding.

"to be honest,its not half bad" Jeremy scrunched his lips at a twist "might make one for myself"

 _"ew,Jeremy._..probably where she gets it from" daring myself, I ran a finger tip along his cheek, "all the.. weirdness"

"I'm not weird" raising both brows as if offended.

_"says the man who dresses up his dick an draws faces on it"_

snickering,shaking his head.

_"you have to admit...it was creative"_

giving him a side long glance, _was he serious?_

"it was bordering on disturbing,Jeremy,I mean _..who does that?"_

on his knees now,leaning in on me,silly ass grin on his face.

_"next time,I'll dress him up like a cowboy,put little chaps on my balls"_

_"oh my gawd!._. _.NO!_ ,no more masquerade shit for your genitals!" giving the side of his head a good cuff.

laughing his ass off he rolled backwards,then he sat up,giving me his devious grin.

"and why not!?,just thought, _my Mustang could use a ..Cowboy to ride her"_

 _"oh hell Jeremy that's fucking!..."_ standing up now,wanting nothing more than to throw something at him.

"nasty,foul,rude...ya,that's why I said it _,you should know me by now"_

"asshole"

 _"I love you"_ staring at him,and vice versa,he reached up to me,taking his hand,pulling him up,looking down at me,tapping my chin "and that's neither nasty,foul or rude, _but the truth"_

"but..you did" the one thing niggling at my mind,concerning us.

 _"I know_ ,she meant nothing, _it meant nothing_ ...and it was only one time"

 _"it still hurts,I wouldn't of done that to you"_ I whispered,looking away.

"if it will help any,it hurts me too,after I...well ya know,then I got hammered,and kept doing so,until the memory of it blurred"

Turning back to me,Isolde's expression was best described as..curious.

"so basically you spent your time in a drunken stupor over..guilt?"

"yes, for being a dumb fucking prick,but the fact that in the last few days,we've got on pretty well...we're here,about to get our daughter back,Tig busted by the Fed's. _..I'm just hoping "_

chewing on her bottom lip,I could see the hesitation,Isolde knew what I was asking.

"for my forgiveness"

 _"not completely...not all at once"_ no..I was disloyal,I fucked up.

looking upward,she wrapped her arms about herself.

"I'll be honest about something...I know my behavior before you left was,..off,there was shit cluttering my mind,shit that Tig put in my head,concerning...other children you had",continuing to chew on her lip,"I admit..it hurt like hell thinking of that possibility,so it began to fester,until I had Powell look into it"

"until it boiled over and just being around me.." dropping my head.

_"yeah..."_

_"can understand that Mustang,but...you should of asked me,I would of told you whatever you wanted to know"_

staring at me like she wasn't so sure.

"it's like you said before,I ought to know you..and at that moment,I wasn't so sure,but one thing I did know...you more than likely would get pissed off,the timing,and _who_...had given me the information" _  
_

she had a point.

"Mustang,I might of acted like a prick when you asked,but only for a bit,I'd of gotten over it, would be better than how shit went down"

relaxing her arms,sighing,picking at her cuticles.

"I'm not mad,really...about your other Daughter,it's just I wish you would of told me,instead of hearing it from that piece of shit,but.. _.another woman"_ her voice lowered,now studying her fingers.

surprising her by suddenly taking her face in my hands,making Isolde look at me.

 _"I'm a fucking dick,yes_...whatever it takes to make up for a moment of complete fucking stupidity,tell me,I'll do it, _how ever long it takes Mustang"_

resting her forehead on mine,eyes closed.

"your willingness to put your pride aside to atone for your mistakes... _is the first step"_ eyes now opened,focused on mine "I never was one to forgive easily Jeremy,now have becoming a Mother..my capacity to exonerate has narrowed even more so, especially when the wrong involves my daughter _,you hurt her too"_ eyes now beginning to fill, _"she missed her Daddy"_ her voice strained. _"a father should never put his child in a position where they should wonder if they ever would see them again"_

_shit,I had no idea._

"You realize you may be on the ugly end of a certain pissed off little brunette mother after she finds out"

nodding,giving Agent Reed a side glance,trying not to smirk.

"won't be the first time"

"ah,well...as long as you're aware,not really interested into doing an inquiry on your murder"

 _now I had to smirk_ ,it was dry humor,but at least the Fed attempted to have some.

 _"meh_ ,no worries there Agent,shitty temper yes,.. _but that's what I like about her"_ giving a wink.

what the Agent was referring to was the current situation,I volunteered to get involved with Tig's take down,we had a history,at the moment I was preparing for just that,putting on the bullet proof kevlar vest,working the straps and yes,even let me use my own firearm...that surprised the shit out of me...well,I actually told Reed,if I'm getting involved _,I was going to carry._..I knew this bastard _better_ than they did.

they knew him by what was documented, _I knew Tig personally._

"but if you get killed Jeremy" Reed,loading a clip into his own firearm.

"tell Isolde and my daughter, I love them",slipping on my leather jacket,keeping my face straight as possible.

"Bastard's done well for himself" snorting,"to have dig's like that"

peering with the Bino's at the home through the lenses.

 _"yeah,_... _done well_ in the illegal sense,he's acquired his _digs_ as you put it,by taking of the lives/blood of innocent people" Reeds tone thick with disgust.

"nothing I hadn't figured"

"so then ,you know what to do,you're ready?"

"Agent Reed... _I'm more than ready"_ putting the Bino's down,"Tig is a puffed up sack of shit, who thinks I'm still that nervous street rat of a kid who ran with him and his crew" scratching under my chin, _"he's got a helluva surprise coming_ ,...even street rat's grow up"

Wow,made it to the doorstep without being shot at,but I knew I was being watched,bet my ass on it,there had to be security cameras everywhere,but they were secluded.

I would call it being shrewd,but Tig was a very wanted man,which makes him a paranoid fuck.

never acknowledging the presence of the law that was crawling all over the place,Fed's,SWAT,local, ready to shut him down.

glancing at the device by the door I almost laughed, _he has a fucking doorbell,_ like anyone would use it,people he associated with,knock on the door.

but I'm using the doorbell _,just to be a dick._

pushing the button,I couldn't fucking believe it,not your typical. _.ding dong_ ,no..this motherfucker actually had installed a custom sound system for his doorbell.

 _Church bells,_ a loud,ominous **BONG..**. **BONG**... **BONG** , like bells of doom really,from an old horror flick.

 _fitting_ ,when I began to think about it.

 _"you like my toy Jer,pretty cool isn't it,like being at church...but not"_

it was Tig,but only his voice,coming from an intercom.

 _"more like not_...if you ever entered a Church,you'd just burst into flames,that's what happens when evil crosses the threshold of a holy place"

his laughter loud,mocking as ever.

"always with a sharp come back,that's what I like about you Jeremy,never at a loss for words,so tell me...what can I do for you?"

"well for one,quit being a rude asshole and let me in"

"well I would,but...you see,I'm questioning as to how you found me,then that would be stupid...I know the law is out there,they've been watching me for awhile now"

I figured he was aware,Tig hasn't gotten a way with the shit he has as long as he had by not being attentive.

"good for you for working shit out, what do you want a fucking gold star?"

a loud _buzz_ ,the front door clicked open slightly,knowing just on the other side of it was probably a well armed man,aiming a gun...Tig. hey I signed up for this _,my baby was in there and I damn well wasn't leaving without her._

Cautiously entering the house,somewhat surprised there was no one to. _..greet me_ ,but knowing I continued to be under observation,images in my head of Tig sitting in a room somewhere in here,surveillance monitors before him,watching my every move,wearing a head Mic.

_chickenshit couldn't even face me._

"don't invite me in your home,nor meet me at the door,your manners are even worse than I remember Tig,perhaps its all about Balls.. _.or the lack of them"_ throwing in a chuckle, _"aww,_ it happens to the best of us,getting older, _losing our..."_

 _"enough!"_ the disembodied voiced barked.

"did I hit a sore spot?...won't apologize for it,cause you see,Tig _you have something that belongs to me_ and if you don't give her back in good health..." pulling my gun,from the shoulder holster,loading the magazine,looking directly into the first security camera I saw " _first a bullet in the knee,just to wound you,after that.._ _you'll see just how much of a sadistic fuck I can be"_

aiming the barrel point blank at the camera lens.

_To be Continued..._


	37. Monsters are Real

I was ready to commit a felony at any minute,the female Agent that had been assigned to me for protection, _unbeknownst to me,_ was proving to be an enormous bitch,no matter what I asked concerning Jeremy, _Agent Price_ kept giving me the run around.

all I wanted was to know where he was and what was going on?...cause I had this ugly feeling he got himself caught up in a plan with the Fed's to get our daughter,and this Agent was not forthcoming with any information...fucking cow.

"Ms Bowers, your lunch is here"

taking the cart of food from room service,bringing it to me,sitting on the foot of my bed I watched as Agent Price inspected the cuisine.

"doubt anyone wants to poison my Raspberry Jell-O Cool Whip mousse" I quipped.

the stern looking woman gave me one of her _I got better things than this to do,_ faces.

"Ms Bowers,this is my job..the man that has your Daughter can and would find ways to hurt and kill you"

"which tells me" standing up quickly,"Tig knows Jeremy and I are here" throwing my hands up _"that's just fucking great!,_.the possibility of him killing my daughter,just became more of a reality"

clearly annoyed by my understanding of what was really going on,Price was fighting back what I knew was a string of rehearsed FBI bullshit babble she learned at the academy,but...

"this is why you must stay here at the Hotel under Federal protection"

"and what about Jeremy?...its okay for him to throw himself into the Lion's Den,but not me _,I'm HER MOTHER!"_ pointing to myself.

 _"please calm down Ms Bowers"_ attempting to do this herself.

narrowing my eyes,frowning in such a way,she stopped in her endeavor.

"Agent Price, _do not_ think to try and placate me like some pathetic woeful mother who fears for her child, _I'm not_ your typical civilian"

the grim looking woman actually cracked a fucking smile,but it wasn't a sincere one,nor was it nice.

"Ms Bowers,I know very well..who you are or should I say _,I know who you are related too_ ,let me put it this way...there isn't an Agent working this case, who doesn't know that Tig Lewis is holding hostage,the Granddaughter of the late Ronin Shotgun Bracken, _your father"  
_

no wonder she looked smug,delivering a series of slow claps as I approached her,that _look_ faded instantly.

 _"well done_..like the FBI wouldn't have documentation on my Dad,he was one of the most dangerous fucking Racketeers in the world,a bastard,you expected me to be shocked by that?..sorry to suck the joy out of your revelation _..Agent-Price"_

"Put the hardware away Jer,the little sprout is unharmed"

"yeah... _prove it"_ my gun still targeted on the camera.

_"Daddy!..is dat you..an a quirt gun too!"_

upon hearing her voice, I realized the gun and what I was doing with it,quickly it went back into the holster.

 _"yes baby,its Daddy"_ trying to hide my fear/excitement, looking upward from wherever her voice was coming from "you okay?"

_"ya daddy,I good, where Mama?"_

"not far,she misses you"

"okay,I think its time Uncle Tig and Daddy have a chat face to face now,so you go back and play"

_"okay"_

Uncle Tig?. _.oh hell no,mutherfucker._

Remaining in the Foyer when he showed up,fucker was sly, looking much the same as he did when I last saw him at the Bar here in Vegas.

"ballsy bastard,I'll give you that,Coughlin" rolling a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"when its regarding my daughter, _I don't give a shit"_

"even when you bring the fuckin' law to my home" feigning offense.

 _"I didn't,_ if they're here Tig,that's by your own doing" folding my arms,"you're not exactly the type who keeps to himself,years of,killing,raping,burglary,among other acts of corruption.. _yeah,_ tends to get their attention"

snorting he looking away,shaking his head.

"you're no goddamn saint,Jer.. _.we both know that"_

"and we both could stand here all fucking night discussing just how unvirtuous each of us are, _but_ that's not why I'm here..give me my daughter, and I'll leave without a scene"

removing the toothpick,wagging it me.

 _"tell ya what"_ giving me a look I wasn't liking,I knew it all too well from having been around him, _"a trade,_ I'll give you your daughter, Jeremy.. _..for that sable,willowy Mother of hers"_

before the fucker could say anything else one of my hands was wrapped around his throat,digging my thumb brutally into one of his jugulars, _squeezing_ with my other fingers _,_ my face in his,much like I had when that Doctor was attacking Isolde.

 _"no deal"_ I growled,and to get my point across,in my other hand,a gun pressed hard into his temple, _"my daughter-NOW!"_

Tearing through the house,calling out Noely's name,throwing open doors,looking around,Tig hadn't been forthcoming with my request,I did what was necessary, hit him in the head with the butt of my gun,knocking his ass out.

poked my head out of the front door long enough to inform the Feds to come and clean up the mess.

_I had my baby to find._

Knowing a certain Agent was going to have a stroke once she realized I was no longer in my room,I couldn't of wished for an elevator to move faster. _I was just thankful the bitch finally had to piss,_ that's while I had pretended to be napping.

At last after what seem like forever the doors opened,hastily I made my exit into the Hotel lobby,I only made it across half way,stopping instantly,anchored in my tracks,coming through one of the many glass doors,Agent Reed and...Jeremy.

in his arms,bouncing happily.. _my baby girl,_ patting his face.

_"Noely!"_

all three looked towards me,bursting into tears,my legs caught up with my emotions and I bolted.By the time I reached them Jeremy was holding her out to me,even Noely had her arms out stretched.

_"Mama!"_

**~ A Year Later~**

About to drink my coffee when I heard the all too familiar wailing of a small child coming towards the mudroom of the house and Jeremy's voice,almost imploring if not with frustration mixed in with it.

_what the hell?_

the chaos then ensued,practically crashing into the kitchen was Noely's arms waving in the air,red faced and crying.

_"Maaaama!"_

taking a closer look that's when I noticed,she was covered in..egg... _oh no_ ,Jeremy was next,just as upset and red in the face also covered in egg _and_ well by the looks of it. _.chicken shit_ ,what the fuck happened?

Jeremy's entrance,though looking stressed told me nothing really.

 _"new rule"_ he held up a finger, "we are _never_ going into that coop _together_. _.ever.._ again"

 _"okay._.now tell me why is she covered in egg and you in crap?" I pointed separately at the fractious and whimpering child and who at the moment,Jeremy giving his daughter the stink eye.

 _"because"_ struggling with the squirming,angry child,"she didn't want to leave..so" inhaling deeply through his nose, _"she retaliated"_

oh no..

_"Noely Harlow Coughlin!"_

the squirming stopped upon hearing her full name,looking up an over to me,Noely knew with me it was business,Dad on the other hand.. _._ I think to her, _he was just another toddler,except he has whiskers with tendencies to fart well above her age level.._.

yeah,according to my precious little girl. _.he has mad skills_.. _*facepalm*_

"mommy"

"you're to do as Daddy says,if it was time to leave the chickens then you go,no arguing and you certainly _do not.._ throw eggs at him"

her small face clouded.

"an..an da poop?"

looking up at Jeremy who rolled his eyes,yes there was obvious evidence of chicken crap on him.

"what about the poop?" did I really want to know the details?

 _"I..I frew it at him"_ she murmured,dropping her head now,fidgeting with her fingers.

"ya, _little Toad_ managed to find a fresh pile of it an _flung at me"_ he explained.

glancing back at my little charge with disapproval.

 _"Noely_...how old are you?" she held up three fingers,"I think that makes you old enough to understand what you've done to daddy is disrespectful,throwing poop _,period_ is wrong,as for the eggs,those were for us to eat and now there's nothing,and because of the fit you threw in the coop it probably has stressed the hens out an likely they won't be producing anytime soon"

"wike cows..their milk"

she knew,one thing since we had moved out into the country,Noely learned early on about the effects the environment has on the livestock.

"exactly"

slowly glancing back up,looking anxiously towards her dad,who was giving her a reproachful one in return.

_"I sarwee,I..I just wike da chick-ees,I no wanna leave dem"_

"understood little Stang,but you can't be getting your panties in a twist when I say its time to leave,like Mama said,just do what your told"

looking contrite,Noely nodded.

"so for now,your punishment as it stands,no visiting the chickens for a week, _now.._ go to the bathroom and wash up,then to your bedroom,stay there and think about what you did,don't leave it unless you need the toilet..we will discuss it more,later Noely"

eyes popped,mouth gaped, followed by a distressed look Noely threw at me, _for myself_ , _it was a glimpse into the future of what she may appear as a teenager when I ground her for whatever bullshit I'm sure she'd get into._

 _fuck..._ but I hadn't predicted what came next.

the arms flung upward dramatically.

 _"oh dat's just wike you pee-pole!..sin me to da woom no bwead no wo-ter..nuffin!"_ with that she huffed and stomped off all the way to the bedroom,muttering as she did.

Jeremy and I quietly stared at one another.

"now.. _just what the fuck was that?"_ Jeremy pointed in the direction our daughter had exited.

"my guess..it was a bit of _theatrics,_ something she gets from her dad" folding my arms,giving him an annoyed look.. _but damn that expression on her face,like Jeremy,it came through stoutly during her tirade._

"me?" placing a hand flat against his chest.

"yeah,you've been known to be a bit...dramatic,intense... _biker boy"_

 _"hmm,_ and Noely's aptitude for titty fits,goes _to you,..._ while her _intense Theatrics_ she may of gotten from her dad,the _frequency_ in which she has them.. _is on her mom"_

"Jeremy,you're asking to get a good cuff in the head or the balls..maybe even _sleeping with those damn chickens you bought for her in the first place"_ poking him in the chest with a finger.

looking frustrated,his lips at a severe twist,I was half tempted to tug him at his chin whiskers.

"I'm not sure how this went from our daughter's bizarre outburst to me being some sort of a asshole who deserves to sleep with a bunch of dirty ass chickens..,but its shit,Mustang"

"speaking of which" I pointed upward,"you have some in your hair,and..spots of it on your forehead. _..shit that is"_

emitting a low growl I knew to be exasperation,he turned on one heal and headed off towards the bathroom,grinning, I finally gave into the giggles I had been holding in,but it was nice to feel this way.. to get back to normal,ever since Tig's arrest last year,Jeremy and I worked hard on ourselves.

and for Noely to have an average life,no more Ex criminal boyfriends,or former felonious associates from Jeremy's past...just being a regular family.

In the last year it so much shit had happened, the good and,well...unspeakable,but the good surpassed it all,finally accepting the role of father,Gazing at the recent picture of Noely,taken by Isolde, sitting on the Dresser,had someone told me three years ago I would be looking this photo with fatherly pride as I am now.

I would of scoffed at the notion,of course back then I was a much more,selfish, crass and carnal of an individual than I am now.. _well_ yeah I guess even when you are with a woman and have a kid _some things_ still remain,if not..just a bit.

 _"Daddy._. _.I wost my stuff again"_

looking down only to see my rather disgruntled daughter glaring up at me, _damn_ she looked like her Mom right now, complete with hands on her hips,and raised brow, crouching down to her level,attempting to resolve this problem _which I wasn't so sure was going to happen._

"you seem to do this a lot little Stang," giving her a playful tap on the nose,"you need to learn to put your things away when you're not playing with it"

screwing up her lips I could see Noely was not seeing things my way..I also had a feeling I was about to have my butt chewed by a toddler, _which wouldn't be the first time._

 _"Daaad....but da_ head of my Bar-bee,is gone" holding up a naked headless doll.

"and the last time, we found yet another decapitated doll,it was in an _unflushed_ toilet" came Isolde's voice as she entered the bedroom, _"and I had to fish it out"_ wrinkling her nose.

Noely walked over pointing up at her mom.

 _"see_ Mama knows."

"okay,so weird shit happens to her dolls..like the mysterious executions" shrugging, "what you think, its voodoo or something?"

 _"wonder what would happen if I threw a set of keys from one of your precious Motorcycle's._. _in the toilet?"_ Isolde murmured.

moving in closer to her so Noely would not hear what I was about to say _,I couldn't resist,..._ only cause I'm an asshole.

"and would you. _.make a deposit_ for good measure Mustang?,just so I'd have to play. _.dodge the log_ while fishing it out"

the appalled look she wore was priceless.

"Jesus Jeremy _that's foul..._ but, that's why you said it" shaking her head,"sometimes I don't know who the child here is?"

throwing my head back laughing,that was until...

 _"awntie Ha-na say daddy is uh horsie's ass an she feels sar-wee for ya Mama"_ Noely giggled from below us. 

closing my eyes, _I really needed to have a talk with Donny about his woman,_ her wicked tongue around my daughter concerning me is either going to get me in trouble with Isolde and knowing how liberally she and Donny uses language,it was likely Noely probably knew more potty words than she ever heard from me,plus,knowing Noely...would use them _again._

"while I _don't.._ approve of Aunt Hana's language,can't say as shes wrong" Isolde fought the grin threatening to appear as she stared at me.

I needed to switch this up quick and the timing couldn't of been more perfect as I spied the time on the clock on the wall behind Isolde.

 _"ah_. _.,I believe there's certain cartoon about to come on"_

Noely's eyes lit up as her arms flew up,cheering,bouncing on her feet.

_"Spongebob!"_

scooping Noely up and scurrying off to the living room.

 _"you,me...later!,Jeremy"_ Isolde called out in a scolding tone from the Hallway where I had left her.

peering around the couch from where I sat,we made eye contact,my jaw slackened, _little minx had her shirt up an giving her exposed tits a fine shake before giggling and playfully trotting off._

looking at Noely then back down the hall where Isolde had been,grinning broadly,if Isolde _wanted to play that way...fine_..an idea cropped up in my head,growing,I wasn't going anywhere,between Isolde and Noely my decision had been made, _I belong here....so._

_guess it was about time we gave our little Stang...a Sibling._

_The End...._

_Photo Credit-<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9f/1b/93/9f1b93ee298a7c499fc3b395a75f3540--toddler-curly-hair-future-mom.jpg>_


End file.
